Falling Into Your Sunshine
by ComplicatedxAndxStunning
Summary: Robyn Rocque was just a normal girl living at the Palm Woods. Enter Big Time Rush, or more specifically, Carlos Garcia, who turns her world upside down. CarlosxOc
1. Perfect

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

_Chapter One: Perfect_

There was only one word that could describe what Robyn Rocque was feeling at this very moment.

Annoyance. Pure, unadulterated annoyance. And possibly exasperation, but mostly annoyance.

And just what was causing said annoyance? Marcus Fletcher.

You see, the blonde haired boy was a bit… _dim witted_. He could not see, or chose to ignore, the pained look the brunette had been giving him for the past few minutes as he prattled on and on about a new acting role that was deemed 'just perfect' for him. He did not realize, or did not care, that she had no interest whatsoever about his possible career, or how his goldfish had just died or whatever he was going to tell her next.

'Either he's too self-obsessed to notice I don't give a damn… or he's just plain stupid,' the 15 year old girl thought to herself darkly, her lips pulling back in a disgusted and angry sneer. One thing was decided; if he didn't suffocate by lack of oxygen by constantly talking, she would take it into her own hands to make him shut his mouth.

"I'm perfect for the role! There's no one else that could play this part more perfectly than me! I have it all; the perfect hair, the perfect body, the perfect talent!" the blonde cheered. Robyn felt her left eye twitch, a habit she'd adopted to express her irritation.

"Too bad you're missing the 'perfect' personality," Robyn muttered to herself, but Marcus was too caught up in rambling to hear her. She shifted uncomfortably in her pool chair. She'd come out to the pool area to enjoy the relaxing mood, and the warm, bright Los Angeles sun, but it seemed as though fate had other plans in store, for as soon as she touched the pool chair that was just calling out to her, telling her to take advantage of it, to jam the earbuds into her ears, and let the music stored in her sleek, iPod Touch carry her away to Imagination Land, the boy seemingly appeared out of nowhere (or, if you asked Robyn herself, from the deepest pit of hell), and started babbling about how he'd just come back from an audition, and was obviously confident that he'd secured the role.

Robyn sighed, loudly, hoping that Marcus would take a hint, but of course, he didn't. "It all went-"

"Perfectly?" Robyn suggested, a sarcastic tone taking over her voice. Marcus just nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Exactly! That's the perfect word for it!" Robyn rolled her eyes, her fingers jerking, just itching to punch the tanned boy. This wasn't the first time Marcus had brought such a tempting offer to light. No, this was a weekly, if not daily, thing. Robyn would try to relax, Marcus would ruin her entire day.

'Breathe,' Robyn told herself, trying to calm herself down before she did something she would regret later on. I mean, Marcus would probably sue her and demand she pay for a nose job if she did in fact punch him. 'Just breathe…'

Suddenly, a sharp, musical sound cut into her thoughts, and Marcus paused in his talking to reach inside his pocket and take out his cell phone. He flipped it open, and held it to his ear.

"Hello? Oh, I see. Yes, I'll be right there. Okay, bye." He closed his phone, and replaced it into his pocket, and Robyn held her breath. Could it be that he was finally going to leave? He turned to her, an apologetic look on his face.

"That was my manager. It appears she has some news about the audition," he said, and Robyn tightened her grip around her iPod. "I have to go. I'll see you later, Robyn." With a wink that made Robyn want to hit him even more, the egotistical actor stood up, and walked away. Robyn did not move until she was sure he was a good fifty feet away, before releasing her breath.

Robyn decided at that moment that whoever his manager was, she loved them.

The girl jumped up, shoved her iPod in her pocket, and chose to retreat to the safe confides of her Palm Woods apartment, 5H, before Marcus had the chance to find her and a) moaned and groaned about how he didn't get the part, or worse, b) animatedly talked about how he had gotten the part and "perfect" it all was. Robyn peeked inside the lobby, her bright green eyes flickering from left to right, surveying the scene. Overall, there weren't too many people in the lobby. Some girls were sitting on a couch, and appeared to be reading a teen magazine and giggling, a woman was walking towards the elevator with a luggage cart, Bitters was glaring at people, then again, he always was. Robyn bit her lip, and then flipped the hood of her unzipped, black hoodie over her head, just in case Marcus appeared again, and started to shuffle towards the other elevator.

'It's sad if I'm going through all of this trouble just to avoid someone,' she thought, deadpanned, slinking past various people. She received weird looks, but couldn't blame them. It wasn't every day you saw someone walk as if they thought at the very next moment, something would jump out and attack them. Though that was what Robyn was indeed thinking. 'I don't remember the elevator being this far away.' She passed by a trio of girls, known as the Jennifers, and suddenly, her movements slowed. Her eyes widened. 'No! Damn their stupid slow motion walk!' Apparently, it affected the people around the three girls as well. When they were a foot away, Robyn felt her feet speed up, and she sighed in relief. Only then did she realize something. 'Heh… I'm like ninja.' The black hood on her only confirmed her thoughts farther, and she felt an amused grin spread out on her face. 'All I need is a sword, or a pair of nun chucks, and I'm good.' Or at least that's what she thought. At that moment, as she neared the elevator, a boy dropped his ice cream cone. Robyn's eyes flashed towards the chocolate cone as it splattered on the ground, and she licked her lips, wanting the cold treat. Then, at hearing the elevator 'ding', she turned back towards it, and something then collided with her.

She yelped as she was thrown back a good two feet, before she crashed to the ground. Her mind cursed as her back screamed in pain, and her head hit the floor. It also didn't help that whatever had hit her was currently lying on top of her, crushing her lungs. She gasped in pain, her eyes squeezing shut.

'First rule of ninja code; Never get distracted.' Robyn would remember that next time. Her hood had been pushed back, her dark, curly brown hair splayed around her, as if a sign that she'd been stripped of her 'ninja' title.

"I'm so sorry!" And low behold, a voice from the heavens shouted down at her. Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of a male voice, and she found herself staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Robyn blinked, as heavenly music drifted though her head, Was it just her, or did a golden background appear? 'Ugh, snap out of it, Robyn! Goddammit, how hard did I hit my head?' It turned out that the 'something' that had hit her wasn't a 'something' at all. It was a 'someone'. A boy, actually. He had tan skin, flawless except for the small beauty mark on his chin and black hair that peeked out from underneath his… _helmet_? Robyn stared at the piece of head equipment. Why on earth was this boy wearing a helmet? At the sound of silence, she trailed her gaze back down to boy's eyes, and she blinked. Neither one of them moved for a moment, until Robyn spoke.

"I'm the worst ninja ever." The boy's eyebrows furrowed at her statement, clearly confused by what she meant. A puzzled look spread across his face, and Robyn felt a small blush color her cheeks. She hadn't intended to say it out loud. Before the boy could question what she'd meant, she spoke again. "Um, would you mind getting off of me?" The boy's eyes widened, and he realized the awkward position they were in; him straddling her waist, his hands placed on either side of her head, her arms lying limply at her sides. He flushed. Hell, at 16 years old, he'd practically never _touched_ a girl before in Minnesota, and now here he was, pressed flush up against one he didn't even know in Los Angeles.

Adding to Carlos' lack of experience with girls, the girl he'd run into wasn't bad looking. In fact, she was pretty. Really pretty. And that just made the situation even more awkward. Her skin was lightly tanned, from the exposure to the L.A. sun, with bright green eyes. Looking closer, Carlos saw the small, golden flecks in them. Her hair fell in tight curls, and was splayed around her, looking like, in Carlos' opinion at least, springs sticking out from her head.

… This _was_ Carlos after all.

"Uh, yeah," he said, awkwardly, as he rolled over to the side. Robyn sighed in relief as the pressure was lifted from her chest, taking a deep breath.

"Nice one, Carlos," another boy's voice said, sarcastically. 'So,' Robyn thought, 'that's his name. Carlos.' Carlos scrambled up, an embarrassed look adorning his face as he looked at his group of friends. Robyn braced her hands against the floor, and pushed. She winced as pain resonated from her back, and a quiet whimper escaped her. Her small sound of pain brought Carlos' attention back to the girl.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, once again, and he held out his hand. Robyn blinked, and looked up at him again. Not good. There were three Carlos' instead of one. She picked the middle one and hoped to God she was right so she could save herself from more humiliation, and grabbed his hand. He pulled, and Robyn followed… completely. Meaning that as soon as she was on her feet, she practically fell against him, stumbling. Carlos grabbed her arms to steady her, as her vision spun. 'Damn, that blow to the head did more damage than I thought.'

"Are you okay?" the Latino asked, and Robyn blinked rapidly, trying to clear her blurry vision as her head pounded.

"… I think so," she finally said, and she looked up at him. Carlos' face slowly began to clear, and she blinked once more. One thought passed through her head, bringing a blush to her cheeks once more.

'He has really pretty eyes.' She thanked God she didn't say that out loud. 'Oh, God, as if I didn't need my head to be more even more screwed…'

"Hey, are you okay?" Another voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see three boys quickly approaching her. Only then did she noticed Carlos still had a hold of her.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," she answered, pulling her hands away, and taking a step back. However, still being dizzy, she tripped, and went crashing towards the ground a second time, when arms wrapped around, stopping her. She blinked, as a face came into view, Carlos' face. "… Uh, thanks…" He pulled her up, and released her.

"Yeah, no problem," he said, somewhat bashfully. "I'm really sorry about running into you." Robyn shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay, dude," she said, and she felt her old self returning as she pushed the pain in her head to the back of her mind.

"You sure?" the other dark haired member of the group of boys asked, and Robyn nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured them. "I just gotta make it to my room."

"Do you need someone to go with?" he asked, and she shook her head again.

"I'll be fine…" She gave them a confused look, sure that she'd never seen them around before. "Wait, who are you guys?" The boy with perfect, brunette hair grinned at her.

"We're Big Time Rush," he said. "We're a band." The rest of the boys grinned at her, as she just tilted her head, reaching up to rub the back of her head. Did the guys suddenly adopt 'cool' poses? Maybe she hit her hard way too hard…

"… Who?" Her innocent question made the smiles and poses drop instantly. Did they expect her to know who they were?

"I'm Kendall," the blonde said.

"Logan," the other brunette said.

"I'm Carlos," Carlos said. Robyn looked at the other boy, waiting for him to introduce himself. He suddenly whipped out a comb from his pocket, combed his hair, and then gave her a charming smile.

"… I'm James," he said, in a deep voice that clearly said 'I'm a god. Bow down, bitches'. Or at least that's what it told Robyn. She gave him a blank look. 'Wow. This guy makes Marcus seem like Mother freaking Theresa… Wait, Big Time Rush… I've heard that somewhere before…'

"_They're DOGS! Total, complete DOGS!" Gustavo complained, loudly, to Robyn and her father._

"_Gustavo, they can't be that bad," Robyn argued, frowning at her uncle. Gustavo snorted._

"_Oh, I'm telling you, the members of Big Time Rush are __**DOGS**__!" Robyn winced as Gustavo's voice took on a whole other level of loud._

"Wait… you guys are Gustavo's new project, aren't you?" she asked, and the boys grinned, happy that she knew them.

"Yeah," Kendall said, and she nodded. She was confused as to why Gustavo didn't like them. They didn't seem that bad… well, so far. She'd only known them for a few minutes. They gave her expecting looks, and she realized that she hadn't said anything yet.

"Oh, I'm Robyn," she introduced, and the boys nodded.

"Hey, what did you mean by you're the worst ninja ever?" Carlos asked, and Robyn flushed. Damn, she was hoping he'd forgotten about that.

"Oh, uh… Well, I'm trying really hard to avoid someone, and so I was just… trying to get through the lobby…" At their quizzical looks, she quickly denied, "I don't go around playing ninja in the lobby, okay?" 'But, it would've been so cool if I had gotten away with it…'

"Who were you trying to avoid?" Kendall asked, and Robyn opened her mouth to reply, but a sudden shout of her name interrupted her.

"Robyn!" She froze. She knew that voice… "Robyn!"

"Crap!" she hissed, and she looked at the guys pleadingly. "Hide me!" They just nodded, as she dashed behind them. No more than a second later, Marcus entered the lobby, looking around. Robyn bit her lip, as she heard him ask different people if they'd seen her. She crept over to Carlos, and looked over his shoulder, since he was the shortest one of the group. He was still taller than her, however, by two inches, with Robyn standing at 5'4". She held her breath as her hair brushed against Carlo's shoulder, peeking over him.

"Hey! You guys over there!" Robyn let a small, quiet squeak and ducked behind the boys once again, as she heard Marcus approach them. "You guys are Big Time Rush, right? Have you seen Robyn?" Robyn squeezed her eyes shut.

"She went that way," all boys said simultaneously, yet they all pointed in different directions. Marcus gave them a confused look, and then they all switched directions. "I mean that way!" Robyn grinned, and there was silence as Marcus stared.

"Wait, what way-"

"She went up to the roof!" Carlos burst out, pointing to the ceiling. Robyn slapped a hand over mouth, trying desperately to keep the laughter that threatened to bubble over to herself, not wanting to give herself away. A small giggle escaped her. Marcus nodded, believing the obvious, poorly told lie.

"Thanks!" And they all watched as he actually went over to the elevator, and got in. The boys shuffled towards the direction of the elevator, covering the girl hiding behind them. They all waved, and Marcus waved back, before the doors closed. As soon as the did, the boys dropped their hands, and Kendall, Logan, and James took a step forward, before spinning around on their heel to stare at Carlos incredulously.

"The roof?" Kendall asked.

"The Palm Woods doesn't even have a roof!" Logan argued.

"Well, it worked, didn't it? He's gone!" Carlos protested. Robyn started to laugh, and she grinned at them.

"I can't believe he fell for it, dudes!" she exclaimed, grinning at them. "That was just…" And Robyn found herself using the one word she'd detested 20 minutes before, "… perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kendall said.

"Really, thanks a lot, guys. Now I have time to make it up to my apartment before he gets back. Hey, if you see him, please tell him-"

"You went that way," the boys said at once, once again all pointing in different directions. Robyn grinned, and just shook her head.

"Bye, guys," she said, and she waved her hand, smiling sweetly as she walked towards the open elevator. She stepped inside, and pressed the button, and just as the doors were closing, she grinned at Carlos. "Oh, and by the way… Cute helmet, Carlos." Carlos' eyes widened, and he practically gaped as the doors shut.

The boys were silent, each mulling over their thoughts.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Kendall asked, and nodded his head towards the elevator.

"She's totally into Carlos," Logan and James said together, nodding, and Kendall nodded.

"Spinach is the devil?" Carlos suggested, and the boys gave him yet another disbelieving look, one he'd received just moments before. Carlos shrugged. "What? It's true…" Kendall shook his head.

"No. Robyn totally likes you, Carlos," Kendall explained, and Carlos gave him a confused look.

"What? No she doesn't," he said, shaking his head. The boys glanced at each other. They knew Carlos was oblivious, but _this_? Really? James sighed, and put up his hand up.

"I got this," he said, confidently, and Kendall and Logan nodded. James, with his pretty face, had the most experience with girls, and he put a hand on Carlos' shoulder as they walked towards the pool. "Carlos, Robyn was totally flirting with you."

"How?"

"She didn't yell at you for running into her, she laughed at your stupid lie…" Carlos seemed to think about his words of wisdom, and he grinned, before it dimmed.

"Hey! It wasn't stupid!"

"Was that the only thing you caught out of that?" James asked him. Carlos sighed. "She even called your helmet cute!"

"Dude, there's no way a girl from L.A. would go after a guy like me."

"Well, you just missed the one girl who would!" Carlos shook his head.

His reasoning behind his thinking was not stupid. These Palm Woods L.A. girls were hard to get. Look at the Jennifers. They demanded perfection, and Robyn was no different.

Carlos shook the thoughts out of his head, and suddenly, grabbed a pool noodle, shoving it in James' face. He grinned. "Noodle fight!" he shouted, and he ran away as James ran after him for hitting 'The Face'.

Unbeknownst to him, Robyn was currently sitting at a chair next to the island in her apartment, and eating ice cream, grinning to her self.

Life at Palm Woods just got a hell of a lot more interesting…

Precisely an hour later, at 5:30, her phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello-"

"YOU DOGS CAN'T DANCE!" Robyn winced at the sound of the background yeller that was, indeed, Gustavo.

"Hey, Robyn?" Robyn recognized the voice on the other end as Kelly, Gustavo's assistant.

"Oh, hey, Kelly. What's up?" She heard more crashes, and Gustavo yelling. "What's wrong now?"

"You know Big Time Rush, Gustavo's new project?" Robyn nodded, and then, upon realizing that Kelly couldn't see it, spoke.

"Yeah."

"Well, they're not… the _best_ dancers…"

"And Gustavo is more than ticked at that."

"Exactly," Kelly agreed. Robyn 'hmmed'.

"Well, what about that X guy?"

"… He quit." Robyn's eyes widened. Big Time Rush had made him, one of the most driven choreographers ever, _quit_? Just how bad were these guys?

"… They made him quit?" she asked, blankly.

"Um, yeah-"

"YOU DOGS NEED TO LEARN TO DANCE! NOW!"

"-So, I have a favor to ask of you." Robyn sighed, and smacked her forehead, knowing what that favor would be.

"You want me to come over there and see if I can teach 'em something, right?"

"That would be fantastic, and I'd really appreciate it. Maybe you can teach them something, since you are their age, and more importantly, a girl," Kelly explained, and Robyn grinned to herself as she heard crashes. This was going to be fun.

"Wait, your niece is going to come over here and teach us to dance?" Kendall asked once Gustavo calmed down a little to where they could actually talk.

"Yes!" Gustavo yelled, and the boys shared collective looks, a scared look on their faces. Gustavo was bad enough. Now, a girl who was related to Gustavo was going to come… They all gave disgusted groans as they all thought of the same thing; Gustavo in a skirt. That would be enough to scar anyone. Gustavo and Kelly watched as James almost threw up, Logan started to hyperventilate, and Carlos was practically crying, while Kendall stood there, eyes wide, frozen.

"What's wrong with them?" Gustavo asked Kelly, and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

"Well FIX THEM THEN-!" His yell was cut off by his door bursting open. He whipped towards the intruder. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?" The girl blinked, unfazed by his yelling. She'd had years to get used to it.

"I'm your niece," the girl said, smugly. "I can come in whenever I want."

"SAYS WHO?"

"Me," the girls said simply, and the boys glanced around Gustavo to see her. Their eyes widened.

"Robyn?" Robyn smiled, and waved.

"Hey guys," she greeted, walking in fully, and closing the door. Donned in a gray tank top, with black cargo pants, and sneakers, her curly hair was put into a ponytail, and she smirked at their gaping mouths. "What?"

"_You're_ Gustavo's niece?" Carlos asked, and she nodded.

"Well, hello to you too, Carlos," she said, sarcastically.

"Wait, _you're_ related to _that_?" James asked, pointing to Gustavo. He backed away as Gustavo turned his glare onto him.

"How?" Logan asked, and Robyn shrugged.

"My dad's his brother."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlos asked.

"You didn't ask."

"Wait, you're going to teach us how to dance?" Kendall asked, and she smirked at them.

"Well, I'm gonna try." At their looks, she added, "And don't think I'm going to go easy on you guys because I know you. Be prepared to hurt." With that, she spun around, and started walking towards the door. She paused and turned to look at them. "Well? You coming or what?" The boys looked at each other reluctantly. What did Robyn have in store?

"Okay!" Robyn announced, walking to the front of the room. She turned around, and crossed her arms, jutting out her hip, looking at them superiorly. "Show me what you got!" The boys stared.

"I can't believe she's Gustavo's niece," Carlos mumbled.

"NOW!" The boys jumped at her sudden yell.

"I can," James grumbled at her shout. Robyn smirked.

"I heard that." James gulped, and she snickered. "I'm not afraid to mess up that perfect hair of yours, pretty boy." His eyes widened, and he yelped, covering his head. "Now, get moving!"

And Robyn witnessed the worst dancing ever.

Carlos did the running man, and ran into James, who was framing his face and giving Robyn spirit fingers. Those two fell down, and Logan, who was just snapping his fingers, pacing back and forth while giving her a cheesy smile, tripped over them, yelling as he went down. Kendall, who was just spinning around in circles, soon followed, and in the end, all boys ended up on the floor.

Robyn felt her eye twitch. People could _not_ be this bad.

"… What the hell was that?" she asked, looking down at them. "Were you guys like, biologically programmed _not_ to dance?" Carlos flashed her a grin, and she felt one start to form on her own face, but she brushed it off, and pulled out her iPod, and plugged it in to the speakers in the room. She looked very carefully at them, and chose 'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert, before turning around to face the wall.

"Everyone up!" she shouted, and she looked at them over her shoulder, flashing them a dangerous smirk. The boy felt fear creep into them as they picked themselves up.

The next two hours were going to be hell.

40 minutes later, the members of Big Time Rush groaned in pain, all in various positions; Kendall was leaning down, hands on his knees, Logan was hanging onto the bar, feeling that his legs were about to give out, Carlos' legs _did_ give out, and he was sprawled out on the floor yet again, and James was on one knee. All four were gasping for air, and were sweating. Robyn, however, just stood there, scowling, perfectly calm, cool, and collected.

"Get up," she snapped, and the guys groaned in pain.

"Listen, Robyn, can't we just take a teeny, weeny break?" Carlos pleaded, looking at her with big, brown eyes. Robyn felt her resolve shake, quiver, and then break. She sighed.

"Fine. Five minutes," she said, and the guys grinned. "But YOU." Logan's eyes widened as her eyes narrowed, pointing at him. "You are the worst dancer out of everyone here. It's like you can't feel music at all," she said, bluntly. Oh yes, she was in fact Gustavo's niece. Logan winced at her harsh words, and her eyes softened. "Look, Logan, you really need to try here. In fact," she turned to all of them, "you ALL really need to try here!"

"We are trying!" Kendall protested, and she glared, scoffing.

"It doesn't seem like it. Being in a boy band means you need to be able to do two things. 1. Sing, and 2. DANCE. You guys need to WANT this. Otherwise, you're just hopeless, and I'm just wasting my time here."

"We do want this!" Carlos protested, but Robyn ignored him, shrugging.

"Hey, I don't care whether you guys make it or not," she said, carelessly. That was a lie, however. She did care. "I'm getting paid either way. If you guys are just going to complain and give up," she pointed at the door, "then there's the door. Have a nice day." It was quiet as Robyn glared at all of them, a challenging look on her face, daring them to do something. Finally, someone spoke.

"We want this." Her eyes flickered to Kendall. "We want this. We really do. And we're not going to give up." Robyn looked at the others, and they nodded. Robyn felt a smirk creep onto her face, and felt pride inside her. They really did want this. And she'd help them.

"You guys are gonna make it," she said simply, before turning around. "Now, get your asses up, and dance!"

An hour later, Robyn found herself watching the boys inside the studio sing and dance. She smiled. After the boys had buckled down and gave it their all, she was surprised at how good they were when they actually tried. She felt proud of them.

Gustavo watched with an emotionless mask on his face, while Kelly grinned at Robyn, and she grinned back, as she stood there, arms crossed, observing the boys. She saw Logan fumble, and smirked.

"_You. Mr. Uncoordinated. Come here." Logan gulped, and stumbled over the girl. As soon as he reached her, she demanded, "Starting position." Logan did as he was told, and she walked around him, observing practically every inch of his pose. She slipped her foot in between his legs, and nudged him right one. "Spread your legs more." The boys snickered, as Logan blushed slightly and did what she said. Robyn grabbed his arm, and lifted it up. She then grabbed his shirt, and pulled him towards her, straightening his back. "Straighten your posture." The boys laughed even more. He did a little bit, and she growled. "More, or I'll kick your back." Logan's eyes widened and he straightened his back. She grabbed his waist, and made him turn slightly to the right._

"_When you're done feeling up Logan, Robyn," Kendall started, smirking, "we're over here." She rolled her eyes, and looked at Logan. She smirked slightly at his blush, and she chuckled._

"_Just remember this pose," she said, and he nodded, before fumbling over to the group. He glared as they laughed even harder, mumbling to himself, "I need to get new friends…"_

"_That's the closest Logie's ever been to a girl," Kendall teased, and suddenly Robyn whirled around, and pointed at him._

"_Blondie. You're next." Kendall's smile dropped._

Needless to say, she'd made Kendall feel the most uncomfortable.

She laughed at the memory, and continued to watch the guys. They could sing, she'd give them that. And they seemed to have the force that drove them to want it.

She rolled her eyes as James did a hair flip. Out of all of the boys in the group, he was definitely the most Hollywood.

"_James," she snapped, and she pointed to the spot in front of her. James walked over to her, as Kendall walked back, eyes wide, probably scarred all over again. The brunette stood haughtily in front of her, and she crossed her arms, and stared at him. She opened her mouth, but James cut her off._

"_Starting position, right?" he asked, and she narrowed her eyes, as he struck his pose dramatically. Oh yes, he was definitely the most Hollywood._

"_Less Hollywood, pretty boy," she said, rolling her eyes, and James gave her a disbelieving look. "Don't be so dramatic. It kinda makes you seem like you think you're better than everyone else"_

"_But I AM better than everyone else." Robyn gave him a deadpanned look, and the boys watched. Did her left eye just twitch?_

"_I want to punch you so hard right now, but Gustavo would kill me," she said. "You're lucky your pretty. Now go over there, far away from me." James just grinned, and walked away._

Robyn's eyes met Carlos', and he grinned. She smiled back.

"_Helmet," she snapped, and she pointed to spot in front of her. He jumped up as James sauntered over to the group. As soon as Carlos got there, she promptly reached up, grabbed the shiny, black helmet off of his head, and yanked it off. Carlos yelped in protest._

"_Hey!" Robyn shrugged._

"_There's no way in hell Gustavo is going to let you wear this on stage, even if it is cute." Carlos blinked at the compliment, and she just grinned at him. He felt a blush come to his cheeks, as she set the helmet on the ground._

"_But.. B-But…" Carlos stammered, not even be able to talk. The helmet was a part of him… Robyn frowned._

"_Helmet, chill, you can have it back after your done dancing. I'll keep it safe," she assured him, smirking, and Carlos sighed, nodding. "Good, now starting position." Carlos posed, and she grinned, nudging his feet apart a little bit, and lowering his arms just a little. "There. You're good." He grinned triumphantly at her, and she smiled back._

In the last two hours, Robyn had learned a lot.

1. Kendall was sarcastic, and the main leader of the group.

2. Logan was the smart one.

3. Carlos was borderline crazy, and energetic.

4. James was almost more self centered than Marcus.

'But they are fun,' she thought to herself, as the song came to an end. 'They're good guys. They'll make it. Gustavo's lucky to have them.'

The guys struck their ending pose, and the song stopped. They froze, and Robyn grinned at them, as Gustavo said nothing. He just glared. Robyn wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, considering that he always glared. She felt herself grow nervous little by little, as Gustavo remained silent, until he pressed the button to talk.

"… It's not perfect," he said, and Robyn felt her eye twitch, as she glared at him. "But… it's good. For now."

"You're damn right it's good!" Robyn exclaimed, nodding. The guys cheered, and Kelly turned to Robyn. She smiled.

"Thanks, Robyn. You really helped." Robyn shrugged, and smirked.

"Eh, it was nothing," she said, waving it off, grinning. She turned to Gustavo as the guys came out. "Well?" He didn't say anything. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

"…"

The boys watched as she started twitching, but were shocked when she leaned down, and hugged her uncle.

Robyn had known her uncle for a long time. When she was younger, and her father had to work, he'd beg his brother to watch her. Over the countless times Gustavo babysat her, she'd learned how he worked, how one glare could actually mean he liked her, or how underneath his angry exterior, he was actually a nice person. Besides, she owed him a lot. He was the one who convinced her father to move her to L.A. to the Palm Woods to pursue her career,

Robyn smiled at Gustavo, saying softly, "You're welcome." She then pulled away, and turned to the boys. She grinned. "Guys, that was awesome."

"Well, it's all thanks to you," Kendall said, and Robyn shook her head.

"Nah. I may have the moves, but you guys got the passion," she said, sincerity evident in her tone. She smiled at all of them, and turned to Carlos. She held out the helmet, and grinned when he put it on. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the Palm Woods. I'll see you guys later." She turned to Gustavo. "And go easy on 'em! They're good, Gustavo. You picked the right people." With another smile, Robyn left Rocque Records.

Robyn walked into an apartment full of the aroma of spaghetti. She grinned at her dad. "Hey, dad."

"Hello, sweetie," he said, stirring the noodles. "Where were you at? You weren't here when I got home." Robyn shrugged and flopped on the couch.

"Kelly asked me to help teach these guys how to dance." Her father raised an eyebrow.

"And just were these guys?" he asked, his voice taking a protective tone to it. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Big Time Rush." Garett paused in his cooking, and glanced at his daughter.

"That new boy band Gustavo signed?" he asked, and Robyn nodded.

"Yep."

"Well, how was your day?" Robyn smirked. 'Well, I played ninja in the lobby, was hit by Helmet, avoided Marcus at all costs, taught four boys to dance, practically felt up Kendall, probably scarring him for life, and I hugged Gustavo.' She shrugged.

"… Perfect."

Except for the feeling up Kendall part. Yeah, she could've done without that.

But that's life.


	2. Freaks

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, especially _**KorreySmithson06**_for being the first! Thanks guys! Enjoy this next chapter!_

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Two: Freaks**

Robyn sighed, and flicked her curls over her shoulder, her eyes gazing over the script.

_**Scarlet**_

We can't, Jacob. We just… can't… _(Avoids Jacob's eyes)_

_**Jacob**_

Yes, we can, Scar… _(Turns Scarlet to him)_

_**Scarlet**_

But… but, it's wrong… isn't it?

_**Jacob**_

_(Smiles) _If it's so wrong… then why does it feel so right?

Robyn snorted. "This is lame," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Whoever the hell wrote this seriously needs to get a grip. This shit doesn't happen in real life. And no means no, creep. Back the hell off of her. Jeez." And yes, that was in fact disgust in her voice.

Now, Robyn was not one of those cynical, pessimistic, nobody-loves-me-I'm-all-alone-and-I'll-never-find-true-love girls. In fact, she was more of a dreamer herself. But there was a line between dreaming, and just plain ridiculous.

"And this stupid script has definitely crossed it," she grumbled, flipping through the book. Her disgusted look only grew as she skimmed over more senseless garbage. "Tch. The author's probably wondering why she's alone… Newsflash; this is why." A flash of movement caught her eye, and before she knew it, a grinning blonde was sitting beside her.

"Robyn! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Robyn twitched. 'This is NOT what I need right now.' Yes, the grinning blonde was indeed Marcus Fletcher. After spending the day avoiding him, he finally caught up to her. She knew it was too good to be true.

Marcus' grin broadened, oblivious to her distaste for him. "I got the part!"

"Woo hoo," Robyn grumbled, sarcastically, before shoving her face in her script, hoping he'd get the hint and leave her alone. He didn't.

"Isn't it great? Me, playing the handsome, heroic dark prince, who rescues a damsel in distress, and has a change of heart!" Marcus practically shrieked with glee. Robyn seethed quietly, her mood worsening, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Uh huh," she mumbled, disinterestedly.

"And the auditions for the heroine are on Friday!" Marcus stroked his chin in deep thought. "I wonder which lucky girl will play by leading lady…"

"Someone who has horrible luck," Robyn muttered to herself, rolling her eyes from behind the script. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that he'd jus go away, when a thought came to her. "Wait, what day are the auditions?"

"Friday." Robyn tensed.

"… What character are you playing?"

"Jacob." She winced, not wanting to believe it was true.

"… Please don't tell me the movie is called 'Moonlight's Promise'," she practically whimpered, opening her eyes and looking up into the bright sunny sky, as if she were begging God.

"How did you know?" Robyn twitched again, and pulled the script away from her face, before turning it over to look at the cover. In big, capital letters, it said 'MOONLIGHT'S PROMISE' on the front. She felt an annoyed growl rise from her, as she jumped up suddenly. Marcus looked up at her in alarm. "Robyn, are you alright?"

"Just peachy," she snapped, and she stormed off towards the lobby, glaring straight ahead of her. Of course the part she was trying out for was the love interest of _Marcus_. 'Tch, just my luck. The only reason I was trying out for this stupid movie was because the role was easy. But there's now way in hell I'm going to kiss _that_.' She shuddered mentally at the thought of kissing Marcus, and heard him call her name, but she ignored him. 'As if my day couldn't get worse…'

Just then, a figure ran out into the pool area, screaming "WOO HOO!". They then slipped on a puddle of water, and lunging forward. Robyn's eyes widened, as she felt a body hit her. She stumbled back, yelping as she felt her feet leave the ground. 'This is just my luck…' She heard a shout, and felt arms wrap around her waist, and brown eyes come into her view. She gasped, before she hit the water with a loud splash, the person who had hit her falling in after her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she submerged under the water, and slowly, she opened them. In the blurriness of the water, she saw the bright L.A. sun in the sky, shining down its rays. She blinked, as a shadow fell over her, and a face appeared above her. She recognized it instantly. 'Carlos.' Carlos grabbed her arm, and pulled her up towards the surface. As soon as she broke through the water, she started to cough and sputter, grabbing her chest. Carlos gave her a worried look.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, and Robyn snapped her eyes open, narrowing them.

"And _that's_ why you don't run near the pool!" she shouted, pointing at the sign that said in big, red letters 'DO NOT RUN NEAR POOL'. "How can you possibly miss that?" 'I can't really say anything. Hell, I didn't even know the title of the movie I was trying out for…' A slightly hurt look overcame Carlos' face, and Robyn felt guilt creep into her.

"Sorry, Robyn," he apologized, and Robyn's look softened. She sighed, and shook her head, her wet bangs sticking to her face. She brushed them back

"No… No, I'm sorry, Carlos. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It was just an accident. No harm down." She offered him a friendly smile, which made his smile back at her, and started to move towards the side of the pool to climb out. She saw Kendall, James, and Logan standing there.

"Robyn!" Marcus screeched, rushing over to her side instantly. He grabbed her arm, and yanked her out of the pool. Robyn winced at the pain in her arm from the action, and Marcus caught it. "Robyn! Did he hurt you?" She growled softly.

"No," she said, and she pulled her arm out of his grip. Logan handed her a towel, and she gave him a thankful smile, before grabbing it, and drying her hair first.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Marcus yelled at Carlos, who was beginning to climb out of the pool. Robyn scowled at him.

"Marcus, it's fine," she said, firmly, her irritation at him rising each second for blaming Carlos.

"You could've hurt her! Moron!" The other boys scowled at Marcus, and Robyn's grip on her towel tightened as Carlos' startled and guilty expression.

"Marcus!" Robyn snapped, glaring at him. Marcus stopped insulting Carlos, but kept the angry glare on his face. If looks could kill… "It was an accident. It's okay." She looked at the sinking script, which was slowly creeping towards the bottom of the pool. "But I can't say the same for my script…" Her eyes widened.

"Now you can't try out for the part!" Marcus pointed out, obviously. Robyn struggled to keep her grin down. The script was ruined. She couldn't try out for the movie.

"Oh no!" she said, dramatically. "Now I'll never be able to audition for the role of Sarah-"

"-Scarlet-"

"-Scarlet, who just so happens to be Jacob's, aka YOUR, love interest! Well this is just awful! Completely, utterly, totally AWFUL!" Robyn shouted, and Marcus nodded vigorously, a disappointed look on his face. The Big Time Rush members just stared.

"Wait, isn't this the guy she was avoiding yesterday?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, she's good," Logan commented, and they nodded again. Meanwhile, Robyn was parading around the pool, waving her arms dramatically.

"Whatsoever shall I do now?"

"You could always get another script-!" Marcus protest was cut short.

"NO!" Robyn bellowed, pointing at him, making him jump in surprise. "It obviously isn't meant to be. I'm not your princess, Marcus!" 'That's sure as hell true…' "She's still out there, and you must go find her!"

"But-"

"GO!" she cried, pointing at the door. "Go now, so my wounded heart will have more time… to heal…" She ended her performance with a fall to her knees, dramatically pointing at the door while her other hand covered her face. She cracked her fingers opened slightly, peeking through. She was delighted to see Marcus sigh, and walk away. Silence ensued, and then, she scoffed, and picked herself up from the ground. She pretended to dust herself off, and stretched, before looking around. Everyone seemed to be staring at her. She blinked. "What?"

A slow clapping sound was heard, before pretty soon the everyone in the pool area was clapping. Robyn felt an embarrassed blush creep onto her cheeks, and she grinned at the applause she was getting. She bowed. "Thank you, thank you…"

"Wow," Kendall said, and she turned to him. "That was pretty good." Robyn smiled, and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Thanks." She then turned to Carlos. "And thank you so much." Carlos gave her a confused look.

"But he ran into you," Logan said.

"And now you're soaking wet," James pointed out, and Robyn shrugged.

"Eh, it's just water. I'll just take a shower. I mean thanks for completely ruining the script. I didn't want to try out for that role anyways, and now, I can't! You came in at, like, the perfect time!" the brunette girl cheered, smiling cheerfully at Carlos. The boys just stared, confused.

"Wait, I thought you were a dancer," Kendall said. Robyn nodded.

"I am, but acting's something I do till I make it big. But this movie was garbage. I'll find something else." Robyn grinned, before seriousness overcame her face as she turned to look at Carlos. "But seriously, be more careful. Don't just go running around like that without looking where you're going, okay?" Her tone matched an adult's when talking to a small child, and her eyes held bore into his, a determined and worried look on her face, yet her eyes held a hint of playfulness to them. "Especially without your helmet." She flicked his forehead for emphasis. "You may get more brain damage than you already seem to have." Carlos' eyes widened slightly as her concerned expression. She just snickered at his quizzical look. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't hurt yourself, Helmet!" With that, the brunette went running towards the lobby, leaving four questioning boys in her wake.

"… Hey, wait a minute!" Carlos protested, finally understanding what she meant, and the other three sighed and shook their heads.

Robyn smirked, and crossed her arms, staring at the cute boy lying on the pool chair, peacefully asleep… in the middle of the pool. Yes, James Diamond was practically dead to the world, with an oblivious smile on his face, blissfully ignorant of the horrible event that was about to take place.

"Is it time?" Logan asked.

"It's time," Kendall confirmed, smirking. "Carlos, do the honors." Carlos rubbed his hands together rapidly, a broad grin forming on his lips. Donned in a green and pink tankini (just in case she fell into the pool _again_), with a light green short sundress, and khaki shorts over it, Robyn could feel the excitement that was radiating off of the raven haired boy, and felt her anxiousness grow in return, as her smirk grew into a wide grin.

Carlos formed his hands into a cirlce over his mouth, making his voice louder as he shouted, "Woah! Free hair gel!"

The brunette jolted from his sleep, and from Robyn's point of view, it looked like he was having a seizure, and shrieked, rolling over, and promptly falling into the pool. The other four burst out laughing. Who would've known that the 'horrible event' would turn out to be funny as hell? James resurfaced, an angry look on his face. Robyn smirked at his disgruntled appearance.

"Yeah, funny," he said, sarcastically. "Real funny. Now where's the free hair gel?" That just triggered more giggles from Robyn at his serious exclamation.

"How sweet is this?" Carlos asked, as James started to get out of the pool. "It's like a vacation with singing…" A look suddenly overcame his face, as if he'd had an epiphany. "It's a singcation!" Robyn gave him a blank look, though the corners of her lips were threatening to twitch upwards in a smile.

"Okay, guys," Kelly said, entering the pool area. They all turned to her. "Dry off and get dressed. It's time to hit the studio."

"Kelly! What does the great Gustavo Rocque have in store for us today?" Kendall asked.

"Harmonies?" Logan guessed.

"Breaking down some new dance moves?" Carlos suggested, wriggling his arms.

"A big Hollywood party to get us some red carpet exposure?" James asked.

"Close… you're going to school."

Robyn jumped at the horrified scream the boys emitted, and she winced, rubbing her ear. Her eyes widened. 'School… Crap.' She grabbed her bag, and started towards the lobby, Kelly and the boys following.

"School?" Carlos asked, disbelievingly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Carlos!" Kelly exclaimed, stopping and turning around. Robyn stopped next to her. "For the eleventh time… I'm not kidding! You all thought you were gonna get three months off from school?"

"It was more hope than thought," Kendall said, and Robyn smirked as Kelly held up a blue pamphlet.

"According to the Actors, Singers, and Performers Association, kids under 18 in the entertainment industry must attend four hours of school a day," Kelly explained. "Did you even look at the pamphlets I gave you?" The boys opened their mouths to say something, but then got thoughtful looks on their faces. Robyn thought back. Come to think of it, she had seen Logan making paper children out of blue and white paper out by the pool one day…

The boys then started to make up excuses simultaneously, when suddenly, a bell rang. Kids appeared, bumping Kelly and Robyn out of the way.

"Tyler, where's everybody going?" Kendall asked.

"To school at the Palm Woods," Tyler said, pointing, and he walked ahead. Robyn nodded, and started to walk, but got pushed out of the way by The Jennifers. She stumbled to the side, as they walked past her, and rolled her eyes at the looks the boys gave them. She scoffed and followed the three girls, the guys trailing behind her. She took her seat beside the brown haired Jennifer, which was unfortunately her assigned seat.

"Good morning, Miss Collins," the entire class greeted.

"Today, class, we are going to learn about fractions. And I thought a fun way to do this would if we divided up some… Pies!" The class 'oohed', and Robyn grinned.

"I love fractions," Logan said.

"I love pie!" Robyn snickered slightly and turned around to see the boys standing at the doorway, grinning.

"And after we cut them, I guess we'll have to eat them." The class started cheering.

"I think we're gonna like it here," Kendall said, and the boys started to walk in. Kelly pulled them back.

"Oh no. You guys aren't going to school here," she said.

"Well, what school are we going to?" James asked, and Robyn watched as Kelly smirked, and Robyn winced. Oh no. She was surprised, however, when Kelly turned to her.

"You need to come with us," Kelly said, and Robyn blinked, confusion etched onto her face.

"Me?" she asked, pointing to herself. "Why me?"

"Gustavo wants you going to the same school," Kelly said, with a hint of pity in her voice. Robyn narrowed her eyes accusingly, and hesitantly stood up. What was going?

"Welcome… the School of Rocque," Gustavo announced, hitting the board sharply with a long stick.

'This is _so_ not my day,' Robyn thought, her eye starting to twitch as she held her head in her hands, pushing her curls back. 'My so called good luck is officially _gone_.' She eyed the room, no, _supply closet_, distastefully. It wasn't even half the size of her old one. She was seated right in the middle, all boys diagonal to her. She felt her eye twitch again. 'Why the hell am I even here?'

"I don't like this school!" James stated, as Carlos glanced at him, his hands rubbing the empty, blank walls.

"Quiet!" Gustavo snapped. "You love it!" Robyn grimaced. "Because by studying here, you won't miss out on rehearsal time, and recording sessions. Instead of a lunch break, the School of Rocque has harmony breaks! And every field trip, is the dance studio down the hall." Robyn slammed her hands on her desk, and stood up, her chair pushed back.

"Why the hell am I even here?" she exclaimed, glaring. "I'm not a part of this band! Why am I trapped here instead of at the Palm Woods school?" Without missing a beat, Gustavo replied.

"Well, they need an _instructor_ on those field trips," he said in a 'duh' kind of voice. "And as if I trust these boys alone. I need someone to watch them."

'Isn't that what the damn teacher's for?' Robyn thought, giving Gustavo a heated glare as she plopped down in her seat.

"And you're our teacher?" Logan asked, and Robyn's eyes widened. 'Dear, God, no!'

"No." Carlos cheered, as Robyn let out a breath of relief, a smile coming to her face.

"Guys," Kelly said, walking in, "say hi to Mr. Smitty." A man entered the room, and the smile dropped.

"Ah, but, uh, you all can call me Mr. Smitty." The three adults let out loud laughter. 'This man has never been around kids before, has he?' The teenagers glanced at each other, as Mr. Smitty took the stick.

"Thank you so much. I can take it from here." Robyn sent Kelly a pleading look as she and Gustavo started to leave. Kelly gave her an apologetic, sad smile, before shutting the door.

"First up, we have probabilities." Mr. Smitty's tone then changed to sharp. "As in, the probability," he smacked James' desk with the stick, and they all jumped, "that this band will FAIL before its first single is ever RELEASED!" Robyn winced. 'Well, isn't someone a bright ray of sunshine…'

"I don't think we're getting pie," Carlos said, and Robyn resisted the urge to hit him.

"I'm going to kill someone," Robyn declared, as Mr. Smitty began 'teaching'.

Green eyes stare blankly at the board. 'Screw it,' Robyn thought, dropping her pencil. Math had never been one of her strong suits. And looking around the room, the boys felt the same way. Except for Logan.

"The answer is x equals 9," he announced proudly, grinning smartly. Robyn rolled her eyes. 'Smart ass.' Mr. Smitty then bent his knees, and leaned on Logan's desk.

"You know, I used to be in a boy band once." Robyn's eyes widened, as she cast the teacher an incredulous look. 'HE used to be in a boy band? _This guy_?' She glanced at the guys, and noticed their similar disbelieving looks. Mr. Smitty sighed. "We thought we had it made. Hot songs, flying business class, drinking milk from the _carton_."

"Wow, you really lived," Robyn muttered, sarcastically, causing Carlos and Kendall to grin. Mr. Smitty let out a frustrated sound, and stood up.

"But let me tell you guys, that that milk goes sour pretty fast."

"I never thought I'd, I'd say this but could we get back to math?" James asked, and Robyn nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes! Let's get back to math!" Mr. Smitty opened the door, and pulled a board in. "So, if four boys are in a band making 10,000 dollars, their manager gets 15%, their record sales plummet 80%, what part of their dream is crushed?" Robyn blinked. 'Is it just me, or is this a rhetorical question?' "Anyone? Anyone?" They all looked at each other. "ALL OF IT!" The teenagers jumped at his sudden yell. "Let's turn to page 562 in our textbooks." Robyn groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys suppose is going on at the Palm Woods school right now?" Kendall asked, as the four boys leaned in. Robyn raised an eyebrow at their dreamy faces, and suddenly, she felt water squirted in her face.

"Pay attention to the board," Mr. Smitty demanded, and Robyn glared.

"Did you guys have the same Palm Woods school fantasy as me?" Kendall asked, once Mr. Smitty's back was turned.

"Was the history assignment bungee jumping?" Carlos asked, and Robyn furrowed her eyebrows. '… The hell were they thinking about?'

"Close enough," Kendall said.

"We need to get out of here and into that school," James said, and Robyn nodded.

"Follow my lead," Kendall said, before Mr. Smitty interrupted them.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. No talking. All eyes on the board." Robyn gave him a deadpanned look as he swerved his arm, pointing towards the board. "The board. The board."

"Mr. Smitty," Kendall started, grinning, "do that again."

"What, this?" Mr. Smitty asked, wriggling his arm again. The boys made surprised faces, and Robyn blinked. 'What the hell…' Her eyes widened. 'Oh…'

"Did you guys see that?"

"The passion, the snap, you can't teach that," Logan said, and Robyn shook her head, giving the man a fake smile.

"Take it from a dancer, Mr. Smitty, that move…" Robyn paused for dramatic effect, "could get you _big_."

"Really?" Mr. Smitty asked, grinning, doing the move again, and then dancing. "Well, I have to admit, I was pretty good." Robyn had to stop herself from wincing.

"Which is why you can't give up your dream," James said. "Sure, you may be too old for a boy band, but you are perfect for a, um, uh…"

"A man band!" Kendall said, and they all agreed. "Which is all the rage these days, right?"

"In Germany!" Carlos added. They all turned to look at him.

"You got a demon?" James asked. "I bet it's hot, eh?"

"No, no, no, I flung all those in the ocean…"

"Then we gotta record you one _right now_," Kendall said.

"No, no, no, we, we couldn't do that, I- it was a long time ago. I put this all behind me…"

A good ten minutes later, they all found themselves in the studio, recording Mr. Smitty's new demo.

"It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time!" Robyn winced, as the man spun, and then fell down. However, they all started cheering, and went into the studio.

"They're gonna love you in Germany!" James exclaimed.

"Here's your super hot demo," Kendall said.

"Here's your briefcase," Carlos said.

"And here's one one way ticket to Dooseldorf," Logan said, handing him the paper.

"Oh, what can I say fellas? Except…" And then Mr. Smitty said something that Robyn did not understand at all, but she smiled, and waved as he took off.

"Okay, now to tell Gustavo our teacher bailed and we need to go to the Palm Woods school and-" They all shrieked as they turned around to find Gustavo and Kelly standing there.

"Oh, of course you can go there!" Robyn immediately recognized the sarcasm. "Now that your teacher is off to Germany, there's really no other option except- KELLY, GET THEM ANOTHER TEACHER! SOMEONE UNTRICKABLE!" Gustavo whipped off his sunglasses, before leaving.

"Man, we were so close!" Carlos said.

"No you weren't," Kelly said, before rolling her eyes and leaving. Robyn frowned.

This was going to be harder than she thought…

Robyn glared, leaning back in her seat, crossing her arms, as their new teacher wrote her name on the board. Mrs. Chisdak turned around, and the boys winced, leaning back, as Robyn narrowed her eyes more.

"So, you didn't like your first teacher. I didn't like him either. The moment he felt the heat, he ran for cover, but me, I'm battle tested. I have a black belt, and I'm not afraid to hit you with it." Robyn's eyes hardened at the threat. "And there is nothing… NOTHING… you can say or do to get me to leave." A small clinking sound made Mrs. Chisdak turn to Robyn, who pulled a pair of keys out of her pocket. Robyn smirked.

"These are the keys to the Porsche out front. Leave now, and it's yours."

Several minutes later, they all heard a loud yell echo throughout the building, and they all grinned at each other. The door opened, and Kelly peeked in.

"You know he's not going to give up," she said.

"Kelly, a proper education is very important to us," Kendall said.

"And this is a _supply closet_!" Robyn protested.

"Attention students." Robyn blinked, and looked around as a voice reached her ears. "Please report to Principal Rocque's office. All students to Principal Rocque's office." Robyn sighed.

Robyn glared at Gustavo. 'If he doesn't put down that damn pencil, I'm going to snap the sharpener in half.' Thankfully, Kelly grabbed it, and took it away from Gustavo.

"Boys… and Robyn," Robyn rolled her eyes, "I care about you, I do." She snorted. "I would like to tell you a story from my youth." 'Oh, God, here we go…' "My principal was a jerk. And I vowed that someday, I would be a principal. A good one, fair, pleasant…" Carlos decided to point out the obvious.

"But you're none of those things."

"HEY! Things don't always work out! Bottom line is you guys are staying in the school of Rocque. End of story."

"I still don't see-"

"Raise your hand!" Robyn twitched, and lifted her hand.

"I still don't see why I'm here," she said, dully. "Obviously, I suck at keeping an eye on them. In fact, they've pulled me into their schemes. I should just go-" Robyn started to creep towards the door, but Gustavo cut her off.

"You're not going anywhere! Like I said, you're the INSTRUCTOR when they go on FIELD TRIPS!"

"But we haven't even done and FIELD TRIPS! And couldn't you just call me when they're about to go on field trips, or hire that X guy?"

"NO! Now that they've got YOU involved, now I have to keep an eye on YOU while YOU keep an eye on them!" Robyn released a frustrated groan, and fell back into her chair besides Carlos, crossing her arms, and pouting slightly. Carlos grinned and little, and she scowled at him.

"But, Gustavo-" Gustavo cu Kendall off, by tapping on the name on his desk with his ruler. "Principal Rocque, it's just… this school isn't meeting our social and educational needs. We need to go somewhere that actually feels like a real school."

"With girls-"

"-And fieldtrips-"

"And PIE!" Robyn sighed and shook her head at Carlos.

"You go to MY SCHOOL. You play by MY RULES. And I will find a teacher that will enforce those rules! A WWE Superstar super teacher!" Kendall scoffed, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Who're you gonna get?" Kendall asked, mockingly. "Chris "The Masterpiece" Masters?" Robyn snickered. As if that would ever happen.

'Well, isn't this ironic,' Robyn then thought to herself as she found herself staring at Chris "The Masterpiece" Masters write his name on the board later that day. Her left eye twitched, as she stared deadpanned at him. 'I give up.' Mr. Masterpiece ripped open his shirt, and starting shouting. Her hair whipped backed, as the pages in her notebook and text book flew.

"I did _not_ see this coming," Kendall said, truthfully, and Robyn nodded, her eyes wide.

"Okay class! Let's get started!" Carlos turned around.

"Is that really Chris Masters?" he asked.

"That's right," Gustavo's voice rang out. "WWE Champion and the only certified ASPA teacher trained to use the Master Lock!"

"That's right! And I believe the key to a sound mind is a healthy body! So throw your books away!" They all paused. "Throw your books away!" Robyn shrugged, and shoved her stuff off of her desk. 'I like this teacher already.' "Alright, now I want you guys to lift your desks." 'And now I hate him.'

"Excuse me?" Robyn asked. "I'm not sure I heard you quite right. Did you say lift our desks?"

"Lift your desks!" Mr. Masterpiece exclaimed, and the boys quickly lifted their desks. "Now give me 500 desk presses! Count them out!" Robyn just stared at the groaning, complaining, and rising and falling desks, and she looked at Mr. Masterpiece.

"Um, Mr. Masterpiece," she said, nervously. "Uh, couldn't I just, ya know, NOT do… this…?"

"Well, just because you're a girl doesn't mean you can't do the work!" Her eyes widened. "Tell you what, for you, it'll only be 100." She glared.

"Oh goodie," she muttered. 'Screw this.' Robyn suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Mr. Masterpiece, I think I'm going to be sick!" His eyes widened, and he pointed towards the door.

"Don't throw up in here!" Robyn nodded, and sprinted towards the door. Once out in the hallway, she slowed down, and smirked. She winced at hearing the yells of the boys.

"Sorry guys… but there's now way in hell I'm going back in there," she said, before walking away.

"I can't believe you left us there," Kendall grumbled in the elevator. All five teenagers were on their way to the School of Rocque the next day. Robyn grimaced.

"I couldn't do it." The boys scowled, and she sighed, a guilty look on her face. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Let's just hope things will go better today." The elevator stopped, and opened, and Robyn walked out, four groaning boys behind her.

"I can't take another day at the School of Rocque!" Kendall groaned.

"I can't move my arms!" Logan said. Just then, a red haired kid came running up to them.

"Hey guys! High five!" he exclaimed, lifting his hand. The boys lifted their hands, and then moaned in pain. Robyn winced, and high fived Tyler.

"Tyler, what are you so excited about?" James asked.

"Miss Collins says we're having class outside today!" Tyler said, and Robyn looked at all the kids going outside. Sadness flowed through her body, and her bottom lip jutted out uncharacteristically. 'I miss my old school… Damn you, Gustavo…'

"Class outside…" the guys said, and they once again formed those same dreamy expressions on their faces. Robyn gave them a weird look, and shuffled away from them. 'Creeps…' Kelly then appeared, and looked at Robyn.

"What are they doing?" she asked, and Robyn shrugged.

"Hell if I know." Kelly looked at the boys, and started snapping her fingers.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on," she repeated over and over again, until the boys snapped out of their fantasies. "You're gonna be late for school." Kelly walked off, and Robyn sighed.

"Mine had globe beach balls," Kendall said suddenly, and Robyn turned to the guys.

"Mine had pool pie," Carlos said.

"Mine had a low student teacher ratio," Logan said. Robyn stared.

"… You're all freaks." They shot her looks. "I'm sorry, but it's true. No offense or anything."

"But how are we gonna get rid of Mr. Masterpiece?" James asked. Kendall smirked.

"My mom packed us corn chowder today for lunch, right?" he asked. The boys grinned, and held up their paper bags. Robyn glanced down at her own paper bag. Kendall's mom had even packed her a lunch, and she didn't even know her. She felt a small smile come to her face, before turning back to the boys.

"… You're still all freaks."

"Now, let me jot down something on how fitness and body oil helps build a strong immune system!"

'I may no pay that much attention in school, but there's no way in hell that's right.' Robyn rolled her eyes at the teacher. She looked at Kendall, who looked back at her. She nodded, and he nodded back, before giving the signal. Logan reached into the paper bag on his desk, and pulled out the chowder. James pulled out a squirt bottle, and sprayed Robyn's face a bit, before putting it down. Logan handed the container to Kendall, who opened it, and plopped the food onto Robyn's desk. Carlos then picked up some, and spread it around her mouth so it'd look like she'd just thrown up. Robyn made a loud, gagging sound, and put her head on her desk. Mr. Masterpiece turned around.

"Woah… woah!" Robyn put a hand to her mouth, and grabbed her stomach, puffing out her cheeks so it looked as if there was more to come. "Woah, woah-"

"Awesome! Chunky vomit!" Carlos exclaimed, and the guys all grabbed spoons, and jumped over to her desk. Carlos and Logan leaned over her, as they scooped up the 'vomit' and ate it. Mr. Masterpiece stared in horror.

"No! Don't touch that! Germs-"

"It's so good! It's so good!" The boys continued to eat the corn chowder until finally, Mr. Masterpiece grabbed his face, screamed, and ran out of the room. Robyn grinned in victory. 'Hell. Yeah.' She licked the chowder off, and a thoughtful look crossed her face. 'Not bad, Kendall's mom…'

Robyn smirked as Gustavo slammed the blue book down onto the table.

"The ASPA Official School Registry," Kendall read aloud.

"And it's filled with every ASPA licensed teacher that I can AND WILL CALL!" Robyn rolled her eyes at Gustavo, and he threw the book at her, catching the motion. She dodged it, and it ended up hitting Logan, who fell. She gave him an apologetic look as he climbed back up onto his seat.

"It's a big book, guys. You're next teacher will be here in 30 minutes," Kelly said, crossing her arms.

"You play by MY RULES!" Gustavo exclaimed, and he stood up. "I win! I'm gonna laugh and leave victorious now!" Robyn rolled her eyes once again at the evil laugh Gustavo gave as he left, Kelly following him.

"Well, I guess we can kiss the Palm Woods school goodbye," James said, and Robyn sighed.

"Damn you, Gustavo…" she mumbled. 'Might as well give up…'

"Maybe not," Logan said, and Robyn looked at him. "This isn't just a list of teachers. It also has the rules every ASPA school needs to follow."

"I smell brain," Kendall said, as everyone huddled around Logan.

"Okay, according to this, we're untitled to hot lunches, outdoor breaks, and interscholastic sports programs."

"We didn't get any of that!" Carlos said.

"Exactly," Logan said. "So, if Gustavo's wants to have a school here…"

"He's gotta play by these rules," Kendall finished.

"I smell plan!" James announced, and Robyn grinned.

'Crap! Where the hell is that goat at?' Robyn thought, running around Rocque Records. Her green and white skirt swished behind her. 'Dammit, how the hell do you lose a goat? How did the guys even get a freaking GOAT anyways?'

"_What do I gotta do?" Robyn asked._

"_It says that we're entitled to a mascot," Logan explained, and suddenly, Carlos walked in._

"_Okay, so what kinda animal-Is that a goat?" Robyn pointed to the white goat that was following Carlos. Carlos beamed and nodded, and Robyn tilted her head. "Where the hell did you get a goat from?" Carlos shrugged._

"_I know a guy," was all he said. Robyn blinked._

"… _I don't want to know."_

Robyn looked determinedly down the halls, but she caught no sight of the white fluff ball anywhere. 'Goddammit!'

"READ HARDER!" "Just let them go to school at the Palm Woods!"

"The day I let them beat me is the day I-Is that a goat?" Robyn sighed in relief at the voices, and ran into the office. She let out a breath of relief, and hooked the leash onto the goat's collar.

"Whew! Thank God I found you, Gus! I've been looking all over for you," she said, and she looked up at Kelly and Gustavo. Gustavo stared in confusion, while Kelly read the book.

"Every ASPA school has the right to a school mascot," she said, in a defeated tone, and Robyn grinned, before running outside of the room at the sound of a buzz, the goat following her. She saw the boys there, all in jerseys, and grinned, as Gustavo and Kelly came out.

"You are familiar with ASPA stance of interscholastic athletics, right?" Kendall asked, and Robyn nodded.

"I made head cheerleader!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down, grinning cheekily at the two. Then she stopped, and a mean look overcame her face. "I need a place to practice." She saw Carlos grin at her, and she grinned back.

"Huh?" Gustavo asked, looking at Kelly, and Kelly nodded.

"Did you see our goat?" Logan asked, pointing. "We call him Gus… Gus-tavo."

"Get it?" Carlos asked, and Robyn grinned, as the buzzing sound rang again. Gustavo raced to it, and stopped, staring at the room full of people. They all followed.

"We're playing the cast of Hopeless Housewives," James said.

"Oh, don't be fooled by the score," Kendall said, and Robyn grinned. 5 to 62. "We're playing great!" The ref blew the whistle, and Carlos rubbed Gustavo's head, before they all raced into the studio, Robyn joining the other girls who were cheering. She picked up the gold pom poms and started screaming and jumping around. Pretty soon, Kelly was joining her, and the game ended with one of the opponents knocking over the basketball hoop. Robyn cheered anyways, and went over to the fallen Gustavo and the boys. Kendall helped him up.

"Sorry, Gustavo," he apologized. "We'll get him next time." Robyn still continued to cheer.

"Woo! Go goats!" she exclaimed shaking the gold pom poms in Gustavo's face.

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

'Damn, who ever knew this skirt was so short when you sat down?' Robyn thought to herself, pulling down her skirt. Gustavo slammed a ruler onto his desk, as Robyn continued to squirm. 'And THIS is why I don't wear skirts…'

"I am the principal of the school," Gustavo started. "And I do not give into demands and hooliganistic tactics don't scare me! SABOTAGE! SMOBOTAGE!" Robyn blinked, and tilted her head. 'That doesn't even rhyme…' "YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME!" They all glanced at each other. "Now, what you have done here cannot and will not go unpunished." Robyn winced. 'Here it comes…' "Which is why I hereby EXPELL YOU!" Robyn paused.

"… Wait, you're expelling us?" she asked.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"It means you are hereby KICKED OUT OF THE SCHOOL OF ROCQUE! Now GET OUT!" Robyn glanced around at everyone.

"Do we just… go…?" she asked, quietly. "He knows what this means, right?"

"Go on!"

"Does it matter?" Carlos asked back, as they all stood up awkwardly.

"MOVE IT!"

All five teenagers left the room, and walked into the hall. It was silent, before they heard something.

"So from now on I'll pick the guys up from the Palm Woods School and bring them here by 12:30. And Robyn returns back to the Palm Woods School."

"… Yep."

"WOO!" Robyn cheered and jumped up and down, a happy grin on her face. "It's about damn time! Yay!" The rest of the boys cheered, and she grinned at them.

Everything was finally back to normal.

The bell rang, and everyone filed into the classroom. Robyn grinned, and sat in her seat, happy to be back at her old school. 'This beats Gustavo's School of Rocque any day…' And what made it better was that the boys were now in there. They all took seats behind her and The Jennifers.

"Okay, class, let's start with science, where we're gonna talk about water displacement." 'Oh God, I never thought it'd be so good to hear a voice… This is much better than Gustavo.' She jumped when she heard the guys scream and jump on their desks. They started to squirt water everywhere, and Carlos started eating a pie. Robyn shouted as the water hit her. She gave them a look that clearly said 'What the hell are you doing?'.

"This school was much more fun in our fantasies, wasn't it?" Carlos asked, and Robyn scowled at them. _That's_ what they were dreaming about?

"Yep," all of the guys responded. Robyn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Freaks.

But they were by far the coolest freaks she'd ever met.

Yeah, not a whole fluff between Carlos and Robyn, but you gotta remember they barely know each other. But that doesn't mean don't expect sweet moments between them… J


	3. Awesome

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Three: Awesome**

Robyn sighed in relief as the Palm Woods came into view from her taxi window. Her muscles were sore from all of the dancing she'd done that day at the studio.

'I just wanna collapse into my nice cozy bed…' She smiled dreamily at the thought, as the taxi pulled up. She paid the driver, and stepped out of the car. She grinned, and stretched before walking. It was a little past 9 p.m., and almost no one was there. It was so peaceful…

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

Her eye twitched, as she saw four familiar boys standing at the front desk. Kendall pounded on the bell incessantly, and she scowled. She could already feel a headache coming on.

Carlos noticed the brunette and grinned, waving. "Hey, Robyn!" The boys turned to look at her, and she walked towards them. Kendall looked at her, but refused to stop hitting the bell. Her tired, dull eyes suddenly flashed and narrowed and she slammed her hand on his. Kendall yelped in pain, and yanked his hand.

"Hey! What was that for?" he protested, and she glared.

"For annoying me," she said, blankly. Then, she shouted, "YO BITTERS! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" The boys winced at the volume of her voice, and finally Bitters emerged, eating a sandwich.

"What? I'm busy!" he said, and Robyn rolled her eyes. 'Busy my ass. He was too busy alright… Stuffing his face.'

"We'd like a nicer apartment," Kendall announced, and he pointed to a sign.

"How come everyone else gets one of those cool apartments…" James started

"And ours is a big time dump?" Carlos asked.

"2J a dump?" Bitters asked, spitting his food. A stray piece of bread flew out of his mouth, and hit Logan. Robyn snickered. "If by 'dump' you mean 'really cool'…"

And that is how Robyn found herself into a very… ahem, _different_ apartment than her own. Curiosity got the better of her. What could she say?

She wrinkled her nose at the room. What the hell was that smell?

"As you know," 'And here comes that future famous crap' Palm Woods is home of the future famous. Do you know how many show biz legends have stayed in this very room?"

"Do you know how many stains and smells there are in this very room?" Kendall asked. Robyn nodded, and looked around at the room. A movement caught the corner of her, and they widened. Was that… a bug? She shivered and stepped closer to the boy closest to her, which was Carlos.

"If you spill, it's a stain," Bitters corrected. "When Lindsay Lohan throws up chocolate milk, it's history." Bitters gestured to the stain below, and Robyn grimaced. 'That's gross-Was that another bug?' Bitters gestured to the crack in the wall. "And this slight blemish… result of a Shia LaBeouf indoor soccer game." The boys grinned, and opened their mouths, before Bitters crushed their dreams. "No soccer in the rooms." Their smiles dropped. "And are you telling me," Bitters started, "that you're too good for the TV enjoyed by Kanye West when he was known around here as Lil' Kanye West?"

"Can we at least paint the place?" Kendall asked, as Robyn's eyes darted back and forth. Her eyes landed on something hidden in the shadows of a corner, and she shuddered. 'If that thing's a bug, it's a big ass bug!'

"No, because your lease specifically states that there will be no painting," He suddenly pointing to something and rushed past the boys, "no hanging of personal pictures," he took it down to reveal a giant hole in the wall, before replacing it. "I'll allow this one. No construction of any kind and there's now way I am putting four of you hockey playing hooligans into one of my finer apartments." He started to walk away.

"So, installing an indoor swirly slide is completely out of the question?" Carlos asked, and Robyn grinned. 'Those things are amazing.' Bitters scowled outside the room.

"This matter, like this door, is closed." He then slammed the door shut, which made the picture fall to the ground.

"I'm surprised the pipe didn't burst," Carlos said, and Robyn's eyes widened. 'No-!' It was too late. Water then sprayed out of the hole, soaking her. She twitched. 'Can I not go a _week_ without getting water on me? Really?' She quickly pushed past them to go on the other side to avoid getting wet.

"Pipe just burst," James pointed out.

"Yep," Kendall agreed. "We need a new crib." Robyn snorted.

"That's for sure," she said, nodding, when she suddenly whirled around to see something crawling on the wall. Her eyes widened. 'Oh no…'

"Yeah, right, like that's just gonna fall from the sky," Logan said, sarcastically, as Robyn's eyes followed the black thing coming towards her.

"HOLY CRAP!" she shouted, and she stumbled back, hitting something. "THAT is a BIG BUG!" She turned around and clung onto whoever she hit, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Normally, Robyn didn't mind bugs. But not GIANT, MUTANT ones. There was a line somewhere. Whoever she was clinging onto as if she'd get swept away by the ocean if she let go chuckled.

"You're afraid of a little bug, Robyn?" Carlos teased, and she looked up at him, scowling. She pointed at the creature who'd come into light. It was roughly 6 inches long, and 2 inches wide. Carlos' eyes widened, and he yelled, "THAT IS NOT A LITTLE BUG!"

The rest of the night was spent trying to dispose of the giant mutant bug.

"Wh-Where did it go?" Robyn stuttered, standing up on a chair, a wooden spoon in her hand. Carlos was walking around slowly, while Logan was standing on another chair with James, while Kendall checking out the rooms.

"I don't know- AH!" Carlos yelped as he pointed at it. In a flash, it was right next to him. Carlos ran away screaming with his hockey stick in his hand, while Robyn and James shrieked, and Logan fainted, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Before they knew it, the but was right next to Logan's body.

"KENDALL! IT'S TRYING TO EAT LOGAN!" Robyn cried. Kendall came running into the room, but tripped over the unconscious body lying into the middle of the floor. The bug ran off.

"Get up before it eats you or something!" Robyn yelled at him, and suddenly, everyone's eyes went wide, as they zeroed in on something behind her. Robyn froze. 'Dear God, no…' She slowly turned around, her heart pounding against her chest. She found herself face to face with the giant red eyes of the creature, which could apparently climb walls. She blinked, before…

"_**AHHHHH!"**_ Robyn wailed, her voice reaching volumes that were once not thought possible. She was, in fact, related to Gustavo. She fell to the floor, right next to the chocolate milk vomit stain. She shrieked and stood up, stumbling backwards. She tripped over Logan (who was still passed out), and Kendall who had yet to get up, but managed to catch herself before she fell. She hit a small table, and stood there, leaning against it, gasping. "Oh my God… Oh my God…" She glared at the bug. "Freakin' bug!" With much force, she hurled the wooden spoon at the bug. It dropped with a squeal, and everyone froze, looking around. A sudden patter of little tiny legs, sent everyone into each other, backs pressed against each other as they all anxiously looked around. Logan remained on the floor.

"Everyone on the couch!" Carlos exclaimed and at the same time, they all jumped on the couch. They froze as they heard a cracking sound, and suddenly, the couch leaned to the right, and fell off of its legs. The four teenagers tumbled into each other. As it hit the ground, a loud squeal sounded from under it, and a crunching sound was heard, and then it was. Robyn blinked, her head against Carlos' chest, and she looked around the room.

"I-Is… Is it gone?" she asked, breathily, taking short, ragged breaths. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah… I think so…"

"Should w-we… should we check?" the girl asked, pulling away from Carlos. A small moan of pain sent her flying back to him, latching onto him once again, her arms wound around him tightly. Logan had woken up, and was starting to stand up. He tripped, and stumbled a little bit, before he regained his balance.

"Is it gone?" he asked. Kendall nodded, and Robyn slowly, once again, pulled away from Carlos. A blush marked her cheeks, and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Um, sorry…" she mumbled, embarrassed, and Carlos just shook his head. She looked at the guys, and stood up. "Uh, I'm going to go. Who knows what else is in here?" She shuddered, and took off.

"Hey, sweetie," Garett greeted his daughter as she walked through the door. Robyn smiled, but it slowly dimmed.

"Oh… Dad…" Her dinner was in the microwave, being warmed up. "Uh, sorry, I guess I just lost track of time at the studio…" Garett smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Anyways, since you're home, I'm going to head to bed now." Robyn winced at the circles under her father's eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well because of his job, and now he had stayed up to make sure she got home alright, since she had forgotten her cell phone.

"Okay… night, Dad." Garett kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Night, Birdie," he said, before walking into his room. Robyn dropped her bag and sighed, sitting down at a chair next to the island, and holding her face in her hands, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Freakin' bug…" she muttered, and felt a blush rise to her cheeks, as her actions with Carlos played in her head. 'Why did I just cling onto him like that? Out of everybody, why him?' She sighed, and jumped when the microwave beeped. She pulled herself out of her chair, and walked towards it. 'One thing's for sure…' She felt a small, mischievous grin come onto her face. '… That boy has _muscles_.'

"What are you doing here?" was the greeting Robyn received when she walked in Rocque Records. She paused.

"Hello to you too, Gustavo," she said, sarcastically. "And if you must know, I'm bored. So I came here."

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing better to do," Robyn answered, simply, plopping into a chair around the table. "Why? You got something going on?" Gustavo pointed to the a woman Robyn didn't recognize. "… Oh." Robyn shrugged. "Whatever. That's cool." Gustavo scowled, and she smirked.

"Fine1 Just don't get in the way when the boys get here!" Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she answered. A few moments later, the boys arrived, and settled in front of the table. Robyn grinned at them, and poked Carlos' helmet.

"'Sup, guys?" she asked.

"What're you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"Damn, is no one gonna say hi?" Robyn asked, fake pouting. Carlos opened his mouth to apologize, but she just grinned at him. Suddenly, a picture was put on a stand.

"We call it the ultimate teen crib," the woman announced, and Robyn grinned at the picture. "Filled with amazing home electronics, arcade games…"

"A swirly slide!" Carlos shouted, a bright grin breaking out onto his face, and Robyn laughed at the amazed look on his face.

"Cool, right?" She jumped at the voice and turned around. Griffin. "Put a swirly slide in my office." His assistant nodded and walked off. She turned to Gustavo, since he was the one who was helping pay for her and her father's apartment in the Palm Woods.

"Can I have a swirly slide in my-"

"No." Robyn's face fell, and she crossed her arms, glaring at her uncle. "Griffin, I don't know what this is, but I need to work with the dogs on harmonies today," Gustavo said, and Robyn rolled her eyes. 'Killjoy.'

"Change your plans," Griffin ordered. "Our ancient Japanese found, Mr. Fujisaki, wants to dump our music division." Robyn's eyes widened. 'What?' "But your boys are going to change his mind."

"And we get to live in there?" Kendall asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yes… for two hours," 'Nope, Griffin is the ultimate killjoy,' "while you shoot a promotional video surrounded by RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid Products which will show Fujisaki why our future rockstars are perfect for selling his blenders, plasma Tvs, and missile defense systems." Robyn stared blankly. 'I'm not quite sure that last one is okay… I don't even know if it's legal.' "Oh, and do some interviews. You know, why they love to sing, why they where that helmet," he gestured to Carlos helmet, and Carlos grinned, "and why they lone RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid arcade games, industrial strength playground slides, and," his other assistant placed a small laptop in his hand, "the new XZ5 Micro Laptop. Look how tiny." Robyn gaped.

"This is so not fair," she mumbled. "I mean, I'm related to _Gustavo Rocque_, and you don't see me getting a swirly slide, or a new laptop." She turned to Gustavo to ask once more, but he scowled at her. She closed her mouth, and 'hmphed'.

"And we could all wear bandanas!" James exclaimed. "It could be our thing." He whispered, "Bandanas…" Robyn shook her head, along with the boys.

"Griffin, you can't keep coming into my studio every day and interrupting my training sessions," Gustavo protested.

"Uh, yeah, he can," Robyn argued. "He's your boss."

"Yes, I can," Griffin agreed with her, and he turned to her. "I forgot how spunky your niece was, Gustavo." Robyn grinned. "When's your birthday?"

"September 4," Robyn answered, confused as to why he would want to know her birthday. Griffin nodded, and turned to his other assistant. "On September 4, remind me to get Gustavo's niece a swirly slide." Robyn grinned and his assistant nodded, opening up a black book, and writing it down. Griffen then continued on with his plans. "And do the interviews by the water. Fujisaki thinks water is lucky." 'That's weird.' "It's weird." Robyn nodded.

"But you want a performance in the teen hang out crib thing?" Kelly asked.

"Exactly," Griffin answered, standing up. "And, I need it in two days or the music division will be gone."

"Wow, thanks for the heads up," Robyn said, rolling her eyes.

"But have fun with it!" Griffin exclaimed, brightly, before leaving.

"Okay, we'll build a teenage crib here in Studio A," Kelly started. "I'll find a nice beach location for the interviews, and put in some calls for a hot director." Robyn smiled at Kelly as she walked by her.

"Kelly, this place would fall apart without you," she said, and Kelly just sighed, and smiled.

"I know."

"I'm a hot director!" Gustavo said, standing up. "And we're doing everything here. Because it's easier, quicker, and cheaper. You." He pointed to the woman. "I want to show you where you're going to build this thing." Gustavo, Kelly, and the woman left, and the teenagers glanced at each other, before staring at the picture.

"No." Logan immediately shot down the idea as Kendall lowered the picture. "No way! It's impossible." The five friends were in apartment 2J. Robyn was too busy checking for bugs to pay attention. She walked around the room, slowly, looking above, under, or around anything in the room. 'I swear to God, if I see another damn bug…'

"A week ago, we were a hockey team in Minnesota," Kendall said. "And today, we're a band in L.A. Anything is possible."

"Okay you have a point, but how are we going to get all this in here?" James held a handful of bandanas.

"Pick any color you want," he said, smiling, as Robyn looked under a table. Relief washed over her as she saw nothing was there, and she sighed.

"We're not wearing bandanas in the video, okay?" Kendall said.

"You know what, you guys never support my risky fashion choices-Robyn, what are you doing?" Robyn jumped at the sound of her name, and banged her head against the table. She yelped, and grabbed her head, as the boys turned their attention on her. 'Dammit, James!' She crawled out from underneath the table, pain radiation from her head.

"Checking for more bugs," she answered, bluntly. "I'm not going through last night again." She the resumed her search, and Kendall just turned back around.

"Okay, now the first step is getting a set designer to build the ultimate teen crib here and not Rocque Records."

"That's simple. And how are we going to do that?" Logan asked. Robyn checked under a chair. 'No, we're good.'

"Logan, are you forgetting that the Palm Woods is home of the future famous?" Kendall asked, grinning.

"AH!" Kendall whipped around as Robyn stood there, pointing at something in the corner. She paused, and turned to the guys, with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ahaha… sorry. I thought I saw something…"

After finding Camille and tell her the plan, Robyn was then waiting with the boys. Well, more specifically, she was arguing with James.

"I don't see why we can't wear bandanas!"

"Because they're stupid!"

"Bandanas are _not_ stupid! They are cool!"

"No, they are _not_ cool! They're STUPID."

"Why doesn't anyone ever agree with my fashion style?"

"Because it _sucks like hell_!" James gasped, and looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Take that back!"

"No! It's the truth! People don't wear bandanas! Because, as I have told you two times before, it's STUPID. Only complete idiots wear bandanas!"

"HEY! _I_ wear bandanas!"

"I rest my case." James scowled, and Robyn glared. Suddenly, a cell phone rang, and Kendall hushed them, before answering.

"Arthur Griffin's office," Kendall answered. "One moment please." Kendall then handed the phone to Logan. "Do your Griffin impression, now." Logan started to protest, and Robyn rolled her eyes, before slamming her foot down on his, hard. Logan shouted, holding the phone up to his ear and clearing his throat, before shooting Robyn an angry look. She just grinned. "Hello… uh huh… Yes, move that set the Palm Woods, now… Okay, I need to touch my llama now, bye." She flipped the phone shut. They began cheering, and Robyn just gave Logan a weird look. 'I need to touch my llama now… Well, hell, Griffin's a weirdo. For all we know, he does have llama…'

"All you've done is set us up for big time trouble!" Logan protested.

"Oh, our little Logie," Kendall said, and Robyn snickered. "So pessimistic."

"So scared of everything," Carlos added.

"So unwilling to take a chance," Robyn teased.

"And so hot." Everyone blinked, and turned to Camille. Robyn shot her friend a look, and nodded at Logan, as if asking 'You like him?'. Camille shot her a small, secret smile, and Robyn laughed.

"Oh… kay… And I'm not scared, I'm realistic. As in, what are you going to tell your mom about the crew that will be invading her apartment tomorrow from 11 to three?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

A half an hour later, Robyn found herself seated at the table with the guys. She smiled at Mrs. Knight.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding, Mrs. Knight." Mrs. Knight smiled at the girl.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Robyn," she insisted. "Besides, I've been told so much about you." Robyn raised an eyebrow, and looked at the guys around her. She was seating in between Carlos and James.

"It was him," Kendall, James, and Logan said simultaneously, pointing to Carlos. Carlos blushed slightly, and Robyn grinned a little. 'So, Helmet Head was talking about me…?'

"Hey, I almost forgot. I'm going to go look for a job tomorrow so I'll be gone from about 11 to three," Mrs. Knight said, setting down the plate of hotdogs. Robyn smirked. 'Well, isn't that convenient…' Carlos immediately dug in, while Kendall shot Logan a cocky smirk.

"Dude, slow down, you might choke," Robyn said to Carlos, chuckling and nudging him. Carlos grinned.

"Okay, that happened but what now?" Logan asked.

"… I have no idea," Kendall answered. "Frankly, I can't believe we got this far."

"Hey, look!" James exclaimed, bringing the attention onto himself. He held up his wrists. "Wrist-danas!" Robyn rolled her eyes as he wriggled his fingers and shook his head.

"Those aren't a good idea," she said, and James shot her a look.

"And just why not?"

"Because people can do this." Robyn then grabbed the ends of the bandana tied around his right wrist, and pulled. James yelped and yanked his wrist away from her, loosening the bandanas, and Robyn just laughed, and pounded knuckles with Carlos.

"Okay, our next worry is Gustavo," Kendall said. "We need to find someone who can think like him. Someone who can get inside his head."

"Where are we gonna find someone that devious?" Robyn asked. The boys blinked, and grinned at her. She tilted her head. "… What?"

Robyn stepped away from the board, and nodded.

"Very nice," she said, before turning to look down at the shorter girl next to her. "We make a good pair, Katie. Not bad." Kendall's younger sister, Katie, smirked up at her, and nodded, before the girls turned the board around to face the boys.

"First, you're gonna need more future stars from the Palm Woods," Katie announced. Robyn hit the board with her stick

"We recommend The Jennifers for their lack of fear," she moved the stick lower to the next name, "plus Camille, because of her acting ability, her giant obvious crush on Logan, and her willingness to help him." She laughed at the look on Logan's face.

"Next, you'll need cordless power tools-"

"-Sawdust-"

"-Cool code phrases and-"

"Wait, Katie," Kendall said, holding a hand up. "Where did you get the whiteboard?" Katie looked away, and Robyn laughed sheepishly.

"We kinda… _borrowed_ it from Bitters without his permission," she answered, grinning.

"Speaking of Bitters, you'll have to keep him in his cage all day," Katie continued. "But the key to this Ultra 2J Makeover…

"Is convincing Gustavo to shoot the interviews by the pool like that dog food commercial last night," Robyn finished.

"Right, and once our teen dream remodeling is complete, he'll have no time and no choice but to shoot our rock performance right here," Kendall said, and Robyn nodded.

"AND," she started, and she and Katie glanced at each other.

"We get the first turns on the swirly slide," they said at the same time, crossing their arms.

"I get first turn on the swirly slide," Carlos protested.

"We do!"

"No, I do!"

"You can all go together!" Kendall broke in, ending the argument. Robyn pouted, as James stood up, and tied a bandana around his head.

"Let's do this." The guys sighed.

"We're not wearing bandanas."

"Bandanas are cool!" James said, before storming off. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"They're STUPID."

"No, they're not-" Robyn smirked, and grabbed the ends of the bandana around his head, and pulled. "OW! What was that for?"

"I told you tying them around your wrists was a bad idea, and then you go and tie it around your head…"

"Oh, yeah, and I SAY SO!" Robyn bit her lip as she and the boys walked down the hall towards Gustavo. 'Great. He seems to be in a great mood…'

"He's in a bad mood! Abort mission!" Logan said.

"Just stay cool," Kendall said. "If we fail, we fail." They approached Kelly and Gustavo. He held up a hand.

"Yield… stay… speak."

"We some pictures at the pool at the Palm Woods… the greatest pool ever," Kendall said.

"_Very_ lucky water," Robyn added, nodding.

"It's a great location for the interviews."

"Hot directors shoot there all the time," Carlos said, grinning. "Swirly slide!" James smacked him on the back of his head at his outburst, and Robyn sighed.

"Oh, the dogs are directing my video now! Well, let me tell you how it works here. YOU are the dogs. And I am the trainer. Now sit!" The boys did nothing. "Don't sit." They all sat down, except for Robyn. She shrugged.

"I'm not a dog," she said, smirking at Gustavo.

"No, you're more like a leech that won't go away." She glared at him.

"No, my name's Robyn. I'm a bird."

"Then stop your chirping and go fly out of a window or something," Gustavo said, waving his hands in a 'go away' motion. Her eyes narrowed.

"How about I peck out your eyes instead?" she snapped back, and Gustavo grabbed his head, expressing his annoyance. Robyn smirked.

"This pool looks great," Kelly said. "And it's close enough that we can be back here by three to shoot the performance at the ultra teen hangout place." The boys began agreeing with her, before Gustavo cut in.

"You do what I say! And I say no! No! NO!" He jumped, and the whole set came tumbling down. It was silent for a few moments. "… Hey, let's do the interviews at the Palm Woods."

Robyn stood, grinning victoriously as the boys got ready.

"This is so awesome," she said, suddenly, bouncing up and down. She suddenly felt happy, so cheery. "Seriously, dudes, this is freaking amazing." The guys grinned, and Katie popped up behind Kendall.

"The bird is in the cage, and The Jennifers are in place," she said. Kendall nodded.

"Okay, team. Remember your missions." All four boys stood up.

"James, you stall Gustavo. Carlos, Katie, Camille, and Robyn, you head to Rocque Records, and fake build the ultra teen crib, while Logan and I install the swirly slide and all those other electronic goodies." Robyn grinned, and nodded.

"Okay!" Gustavo suddenly exclaimed. "James is up first! I'll shoot the rest of you dogs later!"

Kendall smirked. "Move out." Robyn nodded, and took off with Carlos, Katie, and Camille.

Robyn peeked through the plastic hanging over the door. She turned around and hissed, "Kelly's coming!" She moved over to the side, as Camille came over.

"Woah, woah woah!" Camille exclaimed in a rough voice. "Where do ya think ya going, little lady?" Robyn snorted, trying to keep the laughter to herself.

"I'm Kelly Wainwright! I need to check on the ultra teen crib-"

"Sorry! Can't come in! No hard hat! Liability!"

'As if there's anything dangerous about this,' Robyn thought to herself as she continued to smack the wood with a hammer. Carlos was doing the same, and running a drill, while Katie threw paint.

"Oh, well, I'll just get some coffee! Come back later!" Camille nodded as Kelly walked away. Camille gave everyone a thumbs up, and Robyn grinned.

"Hey, Robyn." She looked up at Carlos.

"Yeah?" she asked, slowing down her hits on the wood to hear him.

"Why are you helping us?" Robyn paused at the unexpected question. She bit her lip. Why _was_ she helping them with this? She took a moment to think this over. Was it from lack of entertainment? From boredom? No, it wasn't just that…

"… I guess… I have nothing better to do really, and… this is fun." She smiled at him. "You guys are cool. I mean, no one's ever gone against Gustavo except for me. I have major respect for you guys." She shrugged. "And you guys are real. You don't see that anymore in Hollywood. Everyone's fake."

"Hey!" Camille protested, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Except for Camille," she added. "She was always dramatic, even when she first got here." Camille smiled and nodded, and Robyn turned back to Carlos. Her green eyes shone as they stared into his brown ones and she grinned. "You guys are just… awesome. And these stunts you guys pull are sweet. I've never had this much fun in my life until you guys got here." It was silent between her and Carlos for a moment, before Carlos grinned at her.

"You're awesome too, Robyn." Robyn felt her face flush at the compliment, and she quickly looked away, her hair covering her face. Her heart beat a tiny bit faster than normal. 'Why is that having such an effect on me? It's just a little comment…'

Suddenly, Carlos' drill started to go slower, until it stopped. Robyn gasped. Carlos started to say "No!" over and over again, trying out the various drills, but none of them worked. "All the batteries died out!"

"Crap!" Robyn exclaimed, picking up a drill and trying it. Nothing. Katie smacked her forehead.

"Hey, is the set done?" Kelly asked through the door and Robyn's eyes widened with panic.

"Crap!" she hissed, as Camille ran over to the door. She looked up at Carlos, and his expression mirrored her own as Camille spoke to Kelly.

"I need to see the set NOW, please!" Before Robyn knew it, Carlos jumped up, ran over to the door, and jammed a piece of wood in between the door and its handles so it couldn't open.

"NO!" Robyn froze as Carlos spoke. 'For the third time… Crap.'

"Carlos?" Kelly asked. Carlos started to collect the wood.

"No!" he exclaimed, in a high pitched voice. "This is not Carlos! Please go away!" Robyn slapped a hand over her mouth in an effort to stop laughing, and jumped when Carlos slammed all of the wood against the door, and started pounding nails into it.

"I am getting security!" Kelly shouted, and she stormed away. They all stepped back, and stared at the door.

"And you really think this is going to work?" Katie asked. Carlos shrugged.

"It works in cartoons!" Robyn held her head in her hand.

"Guess all we can do now is wait," she said, and she sat down, leaning her back against the wall. Carlos sat next to her on her left, and Katie and Camille sat on her right. Robyn pulled out her purple Blackberry and started playing a game of Brick Breaker. Carlos pulled out a bag of Fruit Snackers, and opened it. Robyn held out her hand, and smiled at him, and he placed some in her hand. She popped them in her mouth.

Five minutes later, there was furious pounding on the door.

"I need to check on the ultra teen crib!" Kelly demanded through the door. Suddenly, two security officers burst through the wood. 'Hopefully the apartment is ready…' Kelly entered, and gaped. Robyn, Camille, Carlos, and Katie waved at her.

"What's up, Kelly?" Robyn asked, grinning.

"Oh no…" She immediately pulled out her phone. "Uh, Gustavo, we have a problem-"

"Run!" Robyn shouted, jumping up. The other three followed, and they ran out the room.

"**WHAT**?"

Logan was spinning on a chair, James was jumping on the couch, Kendall was playing air hockey by himself, while Carlos, Katie, and Robyn were overlooking the scene. Robyn grinned. The crew had done a nice job. They had gotten away with it.

"Yeah, it came out really good, huh?" the construction woman said, unaware of everything that was wrong.

"It came out amazing!" Kendall corrected.

"It's awesome!" Robyn shouted.

"Swirly slide!" Carlos shouted, and he and two girls cheered as they entered the slide. Katie came out first, followed by Robyn, then Carlos, who waved as he stood up. Gustavo looked at Kelly for an answer, as Robyn jumped onto the couch next to James.

"There's no time to move the set back to the studio," she said. "And the video has to be great for Fujisaki, or _we_ are out of a job." Gustavo glared, and stomped towards Kendall, while emitting loud, monstrous sounds and grabbed his shoulders.

"Light it and… **SHOOT IT**!"

"Gotta live it big time!"

Robyn grinned at the guys. Who would've known that this would actually work?

"Cut! Print! And strike the set!"

The grin dropped instantly, and the boys began protesting as the crew started tot take the stuff away.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Gustavo said, obviously not sorry at all. "Did you dogs think you were going to get to keep this stuff?" He then barked out a loud laugh. Robyn's eyes widened as two men started to disconnect the slide. 'NO!'

"Swirly!" Carlos cried. Robyn winced at the crushed look on his face. Deep down, she knew there was no way in hell Gustavo would let them keep this stuff, but she couldn't help by hope that maybe, just maybe, Gustavo would find it in his heart to let them.

'Oh, that's right. Gustavo doesn't have a heart.'

"Oh, that's really, really good! The little dogs thought they outsmarted the big dog!" Gustavo then started barking, and Robyn glared at him, and soon the whole apartment was transformed back into its old self. The boys plopped on the couch, which leaned and broke once again.

"But," Gustavo continued, "I do have to admit, we did get some pretty great stuff today. Let's just hope Fujisaki thinks so tomorrow." Robyn crossed her arms and sighed.

'This is so _not_ awesome anymore…'

Robyn felt a smile come to her face as she watched the boys perform their song on the TV. Everyone in the room turned to look at Fujisaki, or his image on the screen on the other side of table. Robyn smiled as Carlos' interview came on.

"_Why do I wear the helmet?_" he asked. A video was then shown with Carlos running head first into wall, spinning on his head, and then getting hit in the head. _"That was a rock."_

Robyn chuckled and nudged Carlos, grinning at him. The video soon ended, and everyone turned to look at Fujisaki. Robyn bit her lip as it was silent for a moment, before Fujisaki announced, "I like the boys."

"YES!" the boys shouted, and Robyn cheered along with them. She grinned, and suddenly felt herself being hugged. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Carlos, and she blushed slightly. Carlos let go of her, and got a sheepish look on his face.

"Uh, sorry, Robyn," he quickly apologized, and Robyn shook her head, before grinning at him. He grinned back, his eyes shining wildly. Everyone's attention was drawn back to Gustavo when Griffin grabbed his cheeks, and said, "Good boy," as if he were a dog, before leaving. Robyn smirked.

"So," Kendall started as Gustavo walked towards them, "we learned a lot here today, didn't we? You did some things… we did some things…" Robyn nodded along with the boys with a sheepish look on her face.

"TEN HOURS OF HARMONIES. NO BREAKS. MOVE OUT!" Gustavo pointed to the door, and Robyn bit her lip as the boys started to walk in single file to their apartment. She followed. It was silent the whole time, until Kendall opened the door, and they entered the apartment…

To find it completely restored to what it looked like when they had shot the video.

Robyn blinked, and gaped.

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed, exiting the swirly slide.

"Well, I love what you've done with the place," Mrs. Knight said from her seat on the couch. Robyn stared at the room, confusion etched onto her face . Why was the room changed? Had Gustavo done it? The boys soon got over their shock, and cheered, running to the arcade game, while Robyn just stood there, staring.

"Um…" She whipped around to see Gustavo and Kelly enter the apartment, "good job, today." Robyn's eyes widened. '_Gustavo_ did this?'

"This is awesome," Kendall said.

"_This_," Gustavo started, and he took off his sunglasses, "is a bone."

"Come again?" Logan asked.

"I realized today, sort of, that if you really wanna train dogs properly, you need to throw them a treat now and then. So… enjoy your treat. You're not getting anymore." Robyn scowled slightly. 'I never get a freaking treat… Hell, _Griffin_ is the one getting me a swirly slide for my birthday…'

"We'll be there, no problem," Kendall said.

"We promise!" Carlos said. "No more surprise!" Loud banging suddenly sounded against the wall, and out tumbled Bitters. Robyn stumbled back at his surprise appearance. He stood up, and stared at the room.

"You've altered this room," he said. 'Ooh, right, I forgot about that…' "You've completely devastated this apartment!"

"You locked him in a supply closet?" Logan asked James, disbelievingly.

"No!" James protested, and then he held up a purple bandana. "Bandana Man did." Robyn smacked her forehead.

"This is a total lease violation!" Bitters pointed out. "Man, cool swirly slide… I want all of you out of here tomorrow!"

"What if I add another grand to your 'making it happen' fee?" Kelly asked. Bitters took the check.

"Have a Palm Woods day, everyone," he said, brightly "Enjoy your stay." As soon as he left, the guys crowded around the arcade game, and Robyn flopped on the couch next to Katie. She and Katie pounded knuckles, before she looked at the guys and grinned, shaking her head.

'Gustavo likes them. No matter how much he may deny it, he likes them…'

Robyn was grinning when she entered the apartment, just in time for dinner. Garett smiled at her, obviously holding something behind his back. Robyn blinked, a questioning look on her face.

"Uh, what's that behind your back?" she asked.

"Gustavo dropped something off for you today…" Robyn's eyes widened. Gustavo? Garett grinned, and handed a box towards her. Robyn took it carefully. 'Maybe it's a bomb… Screw it, the suspense is killing me.' She practically ripped it open, and gasped at the white speakers.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked. "He got me the Hammacher Schlemmer Studio-Quality Triode-Tube iPod Speakers!" She cheered and jumped up and down, and Garett laughed.

"Yeah, he dropped them off a few minutes ago. He told me that 'even leeches need treats to keep them off of your back'." Robyn grinned, ignoring the leech insult and focusing on the amazing fact that Gustavo had gotten her something. She whooped, and hugged the speakers to her chest. She couldn't wait to try them out the next day.

And when Robyn fell back onto her bed and thought about her day, from when they killed the mutant bug to when they tricked Gustavo to when Carlos hugged her to when she got her new speakers, one word ran through her mind that summed everything up perfectly.

'Awesome.'


	4. Fake

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Four: Fake**

"Why do you always come here?" The brunette blinked, and looked up from her Blackberry as she entered the studio.

"I'm thinking about being a music producer, and want to learn from the best," she answered, her dull tone contradicting her words.

"Really?"

"No." Gustavo scowled at Robyn, who just smirked. "But thank you for the speakers, Gustavo. They're awesome."

"I was hoping you'd spend the day USING THEM, yet HERE YOU ARE." Robyn just grinned at Gustavo's annoyed voice, and plopped down in a chair, shoving her phone in her the pocket of her red hoodie, and straightening her black tank top. She crossed one faded, ripped jean clad leg over the other, and bobbed her black converse covered foot boredly.

"I knew you missed me, so I figured I'd pay you another visit," she said, inspecting her black, chipped nail polish.

"I just saw you YESTERDAY!" Gustavo pointed out, and the teenager grabbed her chest.

"You can never put a distance between family," she said, with a serious expression on her face. Gustavo scowled, and Robyn grinned at him, a playful look in her eyes. "Are the boys coming over?"

"OH, so that's why you're suddenly always hanging around here like a fly that WON'T GO AWAY NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SWAT IT WITH A FLY SWATTER." Robyn tilted her head.

"Wait, yesterday you said I was a leech-"

"I CHANGED IT!" Robyn jumped at his shout, and smirked.

"Love you too, Gustavo." Gustavo said nothing, and she grinned, knowing she'd won this one. Robyn then decided to spin around in her chair. A good few dozen spins later, she saw five blurs enter the room, and put her foot down, stopping the chair to where she was facing them. A woozy look overcame her face, as her head spun, and she groaned, grabbing her head.

"Crap… Not one of my best ideas," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut in pain, the fun of the activity completely demolished and replaced by irritation.

"Robyn?" she heard Carlos ask. "Are you okay?" Robyn lifted her pounding head to see Carlos giving her a worried look. She nodded, then kept her head still when the action only worsened her headache.

"Yeah… Just did something stupid… I'm fine…" she said, smiling at the concerned boy, as her vision cleared. She blinked rapidly, her headache fading away slowly, and she grinned. "Yep, I'm good." Carlos smiled back, until Gustavo barked, "DOGS. STUDIO. NOW." Robyn flinched at the loudness of his voice. _'Why do I feel like that was on purpose…?'_

Robyn grinned at the boys as they sang and danced, but winced when Logan flew his arms back, and hit Carlos, making him fall. _'Thank God for that helmet…'_ She walked into the studio with Kelly and Gustavo.

"Gustavo, the song is great," Kendall said.

"Um, of course it's great," Gustavo said, in a 'duh' tone. "I wrote it." Robyn rolled her eyes. "But the BAND isn't great!" Robyn gave him an incredulous look. "What's missing is the secret rock and roll ingredient." He started to walk in front of the boys.

"Hair mousse," James guessed.

"Chocolate mousse," Carlos suggested.

"Spandex?" Logan tried. "Please don't say spandex…" Robyn shivered at the thought.

"The bad boy!" Robyn scoffed and rolled her eyes. _'Of course.'_ "The ill tempered rebel with a flair for synchronized dance! One of you has to be it." Gustavo stood next to Kendall. "I say it's Kendall." Kendall gave them disbelieving looks.

"… Um, why can't they just themselves?" Robyn spoke up, confused.

"Yeah, why do we need a bad boy?" Kendall asked. Gustavo pointed to Kelly, who turned her clipboard over to reveal a picture of Griffin, and pressed a button on her phone.

"Gustavo, it's Griffin. The band needs a bad boy. Bye." Gustavo took off his glasses.

"He's driving me CRAZY, but he's also right," Gustavo agreed. "Because the bad boy is a rock and roll tradition." He led them all out into the hall, and pointed to a picture of Boy Quake.

"Notice," he said, pointing, "the back turned to the rest of the band. Bad boy." He then walked over to a picture of Boy Blast, and pointed. "Notice the back turned, the dark clothing, and the scowl. Bad boy."

"But there can only be one bad boy per group as learned from the Bad Boys experiment of '95," Kelly told the band, removing a picture of Boy Blast to reveal a poster of the Bad Boys. Robyn smirked slightly at the picture, for all of the backs were turned.

"Didn't sell a single CD," Gustavo said.

"We're best friends," Kendall protested. "We never turn our backs on each other." The guys agreed with him, and Robyn smiled at the unity.

"Then let me let you in on another rock and roll secret," Gustavo said. "The bad boy is also the most popular member of the band, makes the most money," Robyn frowned at the accepting looks that grew Carlos', Logan's, and James' faces, "and dates the hottest models."

"… I can be bad!"

"I can be bad!"

"Look at my back!"

Robyn smacked her forehead as all three members turned their backs._ 'God, here we go…'_

Robyn gave the three 'bad boys' a blank look as they all walked down the hall to apartment 2J.

"What are we going to do?" she asked the only member of the band she was sure was normal; Kendall.

"No idea," he answered, and Robyn just sighed. _'Idiots.'_ She blinked at the police they passed. _'What are the police doing here…?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Logan burst into the room with a loud "WOO!" as the three boys decked out in black with sunglasses threw their hands up. Mrs. Knight let out a startled shriek.

"What's up, Mama Knight?" Logan asked loudly, and Robyn rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. Mrs. Knight gave her and Kendall a questioning look.

"Gustavo says one of us has to be a bad boy," Kendall explained, as the boys adopted 'cool, bad' poses.

"But you're all nice boys," Mrs. Knight said, and then she suddenly grabbed Kendal by the shoulders. "Oh, I am so glad you're here! There's an axe maniac on the loose!" Robyn's eyes widened._ 'What the hell?'_ She and Kendall looked over at Katie, who held a sign that said 'No there's NOT!' and was pointing at it.

"Oh, well, we'll be extra careful then, Mom, we promise," Kendall said, unsurely, and Katie smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"We want pizza!" Logan, Carlos and James exclaimed, walking up to Mrs. Knight.

"Now!" Kendall stared as his mother turned around with raised eyebrows, and Robyn snickered. _'Oh hell no. You don't talk to Mama Knight like that.'_ The boys immediately took off their sunglasses, and began apologizing profusely. Robyn smacked her forehead again. _'This is not going to go well.'_

"I refuse to be seen in public with you three," Robyn told Carlos, Logan, and James. Carlos had a leather jacket, Logan had a baggy jacket on with a tilted hat, and James had on another bandana. Kendall nodded in agreement, as his best friends strutted down the hall. "My God, you almost gave that poor lady a heart attack." Robyn thought to when they were walking to Rocque Records, and had passed an old lady who had gaped at the three.

"And then they almost made that little girl cry," Kendall reminded her, and Robyn nodded.

"Do they know how ridiculous they look?" Robyn asked when it became apparent the subjects of their conversation weren't listening, as the three 'bad boys' turned the corner, and started strutting towards Gustavo and Kelly. She and Kendall hung back.

"Probably not," he answered.

"Where did they even get those clothes anyways?"

"No idea." Carlos pushed through James and Logan, with a piece of wood in his hand, and Kendall and Robyn sat on the arms of the chair. Robyn sat with a smirk on her face, waiting to see what they were going to do._ 'This is gonna be good.'_ She raised an eyebrow when Carlos held the block of wood to his helmet clad head, and snapped his hands back, breaking it over his face. She gaped as he stood for a moment, before dropping to the side, and landing on the ground with a thud. She and Kelly gave him a disbelieving look, as Kendall just sighed. Robyn debated whether or not she should help him up.

'… _If I do, he won't learn anything,'_ she decided.

"Next!" Gustavo called, and James turned around, throwing his hood back.

"B to the A to the D-"

"-Oh, for the love of God," Robyn said, putting her head in her hands. _'James rapping? Really?'_

"-that's me! A bad…" Robyn watched in amusement as James seemed to rethink his rap, before continuing on, "boy… iiiieeeeeeee." He then flashed Gustavo and Kelly a smile, and Robyn sniggered when she saw the grill he had. _'So that's why he sounded funny when he was rapping… or whatever the hell that was, if you even call it rapping.'_

"Really? A grill?" Gustavo asked, eyebrows raised. "Logan!" James stomped over to Kendall and Robyn snorted.

"Nice," she commented, dryly, and James scowled as she and Kendall smirked. Logan threw off his sunglasses, and Robyn dodged it, glaring. "Hey!" Logan then commenced to…_ 'I think he's trying to dance. God, it's like that first dance practice all over again… except worse.'_ She put a hand over her mouth in an effort to keep her laughter down as he leaned onto the table, kicking his legs.

"What, you like that? You like that?"

Robyn watched Logan then strike a pose, wrapping his arms around himself, his hat falling off. He then placed it back on his head, sideways. Gustavo put his hands on the table.

"No," he answered Logan, and he stood up, walking towards the group. "Okay! So, Kendall is the bad boy! You're gonna need to start wearing black clothing and talking deeper and slow… er." He clapped twice, before starting to walk away.

"You mean be fake?" Kendall asked, and Gustavo paused, turning around. "I can't. And besides, I'm terrible at faking."

"No, Kelly, is terrible at faking," Gustavo corrected. "I can always tell when she lies to me."

"I have never lied to you," she said, laughing nervously.

"See?"

"Gustavo, we just don't want anything fake about our band," Kendall said, standing up, and Logan and James stood next to him.

"Your band?" Gustavo asked, walking closer. "Your band? This is my band! Are you telling me that you're going to ignore me and Griffin and the record company and not be our bad boy?" Kendall stared.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Bad boy." Kendall released a frustrated sound. Gustavo walked away, not before telling Kelly, "Get Griffin over here." Robyn sighed, and walked over to the still fallen boy. She nudged him with his foot.

"Hey, Helmet Head, get up," she said, and Carlos grunted.

"Am I the bad boy?" Robyn snorted.

"Hell no. Now get up. Griffin's on his way over here." Carlos groaned, and started to

stand up. Robyn helped him stand, and rolled her eyes. "Okay, bad boy, take it easy."

"Why isn't his back turned to the rest of them?" Griffin asked, once the boys were back in their normal clothes. Gustavo pointed at Kendall.

"Because he won't DO as I SAY, which makes him the bad boy."

"And I don't turn my back on my friends," Kendall said. Griffin walked towards him.

"That's good. I respect that. But I said I wanted bad."

"You want bad?"

Robyn growled in annoyance and frustration as James popped in his grill, Logan put on his sunglasses, and Carlos grabbed another piece of wood from seemingly nowhere. 'Where the hell did he-' Carlos then screamed, and broke the wood over his face… Again, before falling… Again. The brunette sighed, and shook her head. 'You'd think he would've learned the first time…' Instantly, James took out his grill and Logan put his sunglasses away.

"A bad boy is someone parents would never let their daughters date," Griffin said, and he looked at Robyn. "Robyn, would your father let you date these boys?" Robyn snorted, and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah," she said, nodding. "Definitely."

"And I would let my daughter date any one of these boys which… is bad. Do something about this, or I will. Wait, I already did. Say hello to Wayne Wayne."

And Robyn stared deadpanned as a boy with a baggy jacket, baggy pants, baggy everything walked into the room.

"What? What?" He pushed past Gustavo. "Yo, yo. I'm Wayne Wayne from the mean streets of Detroit! I'm bad bad as my bling bling and it's rapping groups I exploit!" And or at least that's what Robyn thought he said. Frankly, she couldn't get over the fact that someone like him actually existed. She twitched.

"Wow, this guy really sucks sucks," she muttered, crossing her arms, glancing at the obnoxiously giant 'W' rings on his hand.

"Give him the contract." Robyn gaped at Griffin._ 'You've GOT to be kidding me…'_ "Isn't he bad?"

"BAD," Kelly answered. "But great! I mean, really, really bad, but like, in a good way!" Gustavo hushed her, stopping Kelly in her terrible lie. "Wow." Griffin looked at Robyn.

"Robyn, would your dad let you date him?"

"No way," she answered, flatly. "Hell, even I wouldn't want to date him. He's so bad, he's terrible, actually." Griffin mistook the insult for a compliment, and Wayne Wayne smirked at Robyn, who glared back.

"Wayne Wayne, blow it up," Griffin said.

"Later later, Griff Griff." Robyn thought she puke. Wayne Wayne jumped around to face the guys, and James held out his knuckle.

"Yo, Wayne Wayne, I'm-" Wayne Wayne slapped James' hand.

"Wasting your time time." Robyn's eyes narrowed. "Look, I ain't here to make friends, okay? I'm here to take Big Time Rush to the next level. The Wayne Wayne express is leaving the station, so you will step up, or step off." He stood in front of Robyn, who gave him a cool look.

"Ever heard of a thing called personal space space?" she snapped, glaring up at him. He just smirked, and backed off, playing his hands in front of him, so they could see the giant rings.

"Wayne wayne out out!" he exclaimed, before turning around, and pushing past Kelly and Gustavo. Robyn glared at him as he walked away.

"We don't like him," the three boys announced.

"Yes, you do! You all do!" At that moment, Carlos popped up next to Robyn. She gave him a surprised look at his appearance. "He's the bad boy and he's staying at the Palm Woods."

"Yippee," Robyn mumbled.

"So, be good boys and make friends friends, with Wayne Wayne. And that goes for you too, Robyn." Robyn scoffed.

"Who's Wayne Wayne?" Carlos asked, and Robyn opened her mouth to explain, but she just sighed. "Wait, your dad would let any of us date you?" Robyn just shook her head at him.

"Go Wayne Wayne! Go Wayne Wayne!"

Robyn twitched, and glared at Wayne Wayne and the squealing girls on top of the bench he was lifting.

"First he joins our band without our permission," James started.

"Now he steals our girls, who have no interest in us, but it's still not fair!" Carlos said.

"And that's why we're gonna get rid of him," Logan said. "Kendall, get rid of him."

"Why me?" Kendall asked.

"Because he scares us," James said, motioning to himself, Carlos, and Logan. Robyn scoffed as Wayne Wayne flexed for The Jennifers. _'Well, I could get rid of him, but I might end up in jail for it…'_ Kendall stood up.

"We are a band," he said. "And we're gonna do this together because we are not afraid of some loud mouth, backwards hatted, droopy pants wearing," the other boys suddenly to make 'stop it!' motions, and Robyn glanced up. She sneered at Wayne Wayne. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" The guys nodded, and Kendall turned around.

"You want trouble trouble Ken-dork?" Wayne Wayne asked, and Robyn scoffed. "Bring it, bring it."

"Yeah," Kendall said, and the boys stood behind him, backing him up. "We've decided that there's only room for four members in Big Time Rush." Robyn smiled slightly seeing Carlos put on his helmet. Wayne Wayne scoffed.

"Great great." Robyn glared. _'Okay, this whole 'saying everything twice' thing has got to stop…'_ Wayne Wayne then pulled out his phone, and dialed a number. "Yo, Griff Griff." _'And there it is again…'_ "The guys agree with me. Five in the band is too many."

"Sounds fresh, Wayne Wayne. I'll stop by the studio tomorrow to see which ones goes," Griffin answered. James yelped. "Griff Griff out."

"You see," Wayne Wayne said, pulling out his contract. "My contract states that I'm guaranteed to front a band and I pick this song."

"Ooh, a contract," Kendall said, sarcastically. "We're so scared."

"Yeah, my contract also states that I get a posse." Wayne Wayne snapped his fingers, and out came four men wearing the same outfit as Wayne Wayne, except in white. "Scared now?" Robyn's eyes darkened, her anger overflowing. Her resolve snapped. She jumped up.

"Woah, woah, woah," Robyn said, standing in between them. She glowered at Wayne Wayne. "These here," she pointed her thumb over her shoulder, " are my boys boys. And nobody…" she glared at all of, before meeting's Wayne Wayne's sunglasses, "_nobody_ threatens them. Now I swear to God, if your posse lays a hand on them, I'm going to _break break your face face_," she snarled at him, eyes narrowed dangerously. Wayne Wayne smirked, not intimidated by the girl.

"Oh really?" he asked, stepping closer to her, and Robyn's glare only sharpened.

"Yes, really," she growled.

"Sorry, babe, but one of them's got to go go. But lucky for you, Wayne Wayne's always looking for a little cheerleader…" He reached out to touch her. Robyn sneered at him, and shoved him backwards. He stumbled back into his posse, and Robyn glared.

"Don't touch me, and don't call me babe." He smirked.

"Chill, Princess. I got ya."

"I don't think you do." He grinned at her, and her look hardened as he walked away. She gave a disgusted scoff, and turned around to see the boys glaring at Wayne Wayne. She tilted her head at the particularly angry look Carlos was giving him, but brushed it off.

"We need to get rid of him."

"Why are we wearing these?" Robyn asked. "Why are we wearing these tree hats… bush hats… plant hats? We're obviously not plants."

"It makes this feel real," Carlos said, and Robyn rolled her eyes, but a smile fell upon her face. They all watched as Wayne Wayne walked over to a chair, and pointed at the boy sitting on it. Two out the three members of his posse lifted up the boy, and threw him into the pool. Robyn glared. _'This guy's just a bully.'_

"Man, he even makes sipping out of a coconut look tough," Logan said.

"He looks pathetic," Robyn said blankly. Carlos hit Logan on the back.

"Focus! One of us is gonna get kicked out of the band."

"My money's on Logan," James whispered, and they all turned to him.

"Mean!" Logan exclaimed.

"Nobody's breaking us up," Kendall said. "We're a team, and we're not afraid of Wayne Wayne or anybody else." Camille then popped up in front of them, wearing a mask.

"Hey guys." The guys shrieked except for Robyn who rolled her eyes at them.

"Hey, Camille," she said, smiling.

"Oh, relax, I didn't get the part. Maybe throwing the casting direction in a flying headlock was a bad idea…" Robyn nodded.

"Camille, we're on an urgent, save-our-band mission now," Kendall said. He pointed to Wayne Wayne, and Camille turned around.

"Hey when did Wally Dooly move to the Palm Woods?" she asked, turning back around. Robyn blinked.

"Wally Whooly?" Logan asked.

"Wally Dooly." She turned around to watch the boy. "Yeah, he must be up for a bad boy role. We worked together in the Magic Middle School. Yeah, he played Towel Boy." Robyn snorted.

"What?" the boys exclaimed.

"Come on, I'll show you."

"Hey it's towel boy!"

"He looks hot!"

"Better cool him off!"

The three actors then lifted their hands and wriggled their fingers, as hoses lifted and sprayed Wally Dooly.

"I guess I'm the one that needs the towel!"

"That was pitiful," Robyn muttered.

"So, Wayne Wayne didn't grow up on the mean streets of Detroit," Logan said.

"He grew up in a mansion in Dallas," Camille told him, standing up. "His dad invented toast on a rope." Robyn tilted her head. _'Toast on a… rope? Why would you put toast on a rope…?'_

"And he's gonna kick one of us out of the band?" Kendall asked, and they all turned to face him. "Well we're gonna kick him out of the band." Robyn sighed as Wayne Wayne came up behind him. _'Kendall, pay attention.'_ "Because we don't need some fakey fakey, poser poser-" He finally noticed the 'stop' motions from his friends. "He's behind me again, isn't he?" Robyn nodded, glaring at the new addition to the room.

"Hey, Wally," Camille greeted.

"Hey, Camille," Wayne Wayne said, smiling. "Oh, and newsflash; this town is full of phonies, and nobody cares. Contract." A member of his posse held up his contract. "What do you guys think of the name 'Wayne Wayne Rush'?"

"I think it sucks ass," Robyn said, crossing her arms.

"Dude, once Gustavo finds out that you're a phony phony…" Carlos began.

"You are out out," James finished.

"You guys, Gustavo is a joke, okay?" Robyn narrowed her eyes. "Griffin has the power and he'll get rid of whoever I say, and I say…" He then put on his sunglasses and got closer to Kendall, "it's you… And there's nothing you can do about it." He took off his shades. _'Wait, why put them on if you're just going to take them off a second later…?'_ "Because you can't stop the Wayne Wayne train." As if on cue, Wayne and his posse began shuffling backwards, while he said. "Chug-a-chug-a-chug" over again. "Okay stop it, it's not cool." Robyn glared at the boy as he walked away. Within moments, the boys started rushing out of the room. Robyn sighed, and smiled at Camille.

"See ya later," she said, before running after them.

"What?" Gustavo asked the group once they arrived, not sure why they were there.

"Wayne Wayne is a total fraud," Logan said.

"He wants to kick Kendall out of the band!" James said.

"Really? I would've bet on Logan." Logan gave a slightly creepy, nervous laugh.

"Well you would have lost!" Robyn patted him on the shoulder.

"Wait, woah," Kelly said. "We can't let Wayne Wayne kick Kendall out of the band. Gustavo, what are you going to do?" Gustavo stared.

"Nothing," he answered, walking away. The group protested and followed him.

"You can't let this pose tell you what to do with your band," Kendall said. Gustavo turned around.

"It's not my band, okay? It's Griffin's. Look, I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't had a hit in a while. This band is my ticket back to the top. And until I get back there, what he says goes."

"We'll team up-"

"No."

"Gustavo, you can't just give up," Robyn pleaded with him.

"We'll need cool codenames," James said. "I'll be The Falcon."

"I'll be The Snowman," Logan added.

"And you'll need a tree hat!" Carlos said, setting the tree hat on top of Gustavo's head.

"No tree hats!" Gustavo said, throwing the hat to the ground.

"Gustavo, we can come up with a plan," Kendall said.

"Ooh, they are really good at plans," Kelly said.

"No plans! I don't want you hockey heads pulling together any of your schemes or shenanigans that are gonna get me in trouble with Griffin and the Record Company! Now, here are the lyrics sheets for the songs you're gonna sing for Griffin in one hour. James." He handed the brunette the sheet, and continued to do the same with the other boys. He stopped once he got to Robyn, and she raised an eyebrow as he paused, as if he was thinking something over. He then wrote on the paper he had in his hand.

"And these are a list of dance moves I want incorporated into the song," he ordered, and Robyn rolled her eyes as he handed the sheet, snatching it away from him. "Study them… Learn them… Got it?" Robyn looked down at her sheet. She gave it a confused look, before looking at the other boys' sheets. She stopped the smirk that threatened to grow.

"Got it."

Robyn looked at the boy dressed in black with disgust evident in her expression._ 'Please work, please work, please work…'_

"What are we waiting for?" Griffin asked. "I'm antsy."

"We're missing Kendall," Kelly said.

"So you got rid of Kendall?" Griffin asked Gustavo, before pressing a red button and leaning into the microphone. "My money was on Logan."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Logan exclaimed, and Robyn gave him a comforting smile.

"Let's hear my new bad boy band."

"Yeah, let's hear it." Everyone turned to Kendall, who had just entered with the room. Kendall struck a pose, and she grinned. _'Nice job, Robyn. He actually looks like a bad boy.'_

"Oh no," Kelly said, and Wayne Wayne dropped his headphones, and walked over to Kendall.

"Ooh, it's a Bad Boy Off!" Carlos exclaimed.

"A Bad Boy Off…" Griffin mumbled, as Gustavo vigorously shook his head, while Kelly said "No!" over and over again. "That sounds interesting. Doesn't that sound interesting?" Robyn nodded.

"I think it sounds totally interesting," she agreed, and Griffin nodded with her. Robyn then left to go inside the studio to watch the Bad Boy Off.

"Nice work," Logan commented, quietly, so no one else but the band could hear. Robyn smirked at her 'work'; transforming Kendall.

"Thanks."

"You know, one thing I know about bad boys is…" Kendall picked up the microphone stand, and walked over to Gustavo's records, "they like breaking stuff." He then took the stand, and smashed it into one of the records. Gustavo yelled, and came running into the room, as Robyn smirked.

"What was that?" Gustavo demanded. "You just smashed one of my platinum records!"

"Oh yeah?" Wayne Wayne asked, and he grabbed the stand and smashed three of the records. Gustavo went after him, but Kelly jumped on his back to hold him back.

"Ooh round one of the Bad Boy Off goes to Wayne Wayne," Griffin said. "Someone ring a bell." One of his assistants held up a bell, and tapped it. "What's next?"

"I said I'm Wayne Wayne on the mic mic, I'm badder than bad! I said this city is ours, we're gonna take it like we're bad!" Robyn twitched.

'_Someone stop this horrendous monstrosity.'_ Suddenly, Kendall rushed into the booth, and slammed Wayne Wayne against the wall.

"Man, your raps are weak! Mine fit like a glove! Gustavo's got a face only a mother could love!" Logan, James, Carlos and Robyn cheered, as Kelly held Gustavo back once again.

"Round two goes to Kendall," Griffin announced, and the bell was rung. "And I have an idea for round three..."

That's how Robyn found herself standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, a defiant look on her face, as Wayne Wayne strutted over to her. Her look grew sharper._ 'Yeah, great idea, Griffin. A threat competition?'_

"_A threat competition?" Robyn asked, blankly, and Griffin nodded._

"_Yes. Robyn, you are about the toughest cookie I know." __'That sounds weird coming from a fifty year old man.' __"Let's see if one of these bad boys can get to you." Robyn shrugged._

Okay, so she hadn't exactly told Griffin no, but what were they going to do? She and the boys didn't plan for a threat competition.

Wayne Wayne grabbed her waist, and Robyn glared.

"Get your hand off of me," she snapped. Wayne Wayne jumped at the ferocity in her voice, and moved his handslightly, but it was still touching her. She scowled, and grabbed it throwing it off of her. "I said get your hand off of me." Wayne Wayne looked uncertain, but soon put both hands on her waist, and leaned towards her.

"Listen up, babe, I'm going to-"

"You're going to do what?" Robyn interrupted him, a bored look on her face. "Do another one of your horrible rap songs?" She scoffed. "And I thought I told you to get your hands off of me!" She grabbed both of his hands and pushed him away, glaring at him. Griffin chuckled.

"Kendall, you're up next," he called, and Wayne Wayne walked away, as Robyn regained her pose, and glared at the smirking blonde who was walking towards her. Her eyes narrowed as he circled her, a mischievous look in his eye. 'What is he going to do…?'

Her question was answered when he grabbed her from behind, and pulled her against his chest. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and Robyn's angry look dropped instantly. Her eyes widened.

"What?" she exclaimed, and Kendall smirked in victory, releasing her. Robyn stumbled forward, her mouth dropped open. Everyone watched in surprise. What had Kendall told her?

"Round three goes to Kendall," Griffin announced, as Robyn gave Kendall a glare that could make the devil wet himself. He just grinned at her. "I can't wait to see what round four is."

CRASH! BOOM! BANG!

Robyn jumped, and winced at the sounds coming from Gustavo's office, the one Kendall had locked himself in with a sledgehammer. _'Where the hell did he get that from anyways? Oh well, with Kendall, you never know…'_

That was for certain.

"Hey, Robyn," a voice asked to her left, and Robyn turned to glance at Carlos.

"Yeah?"

"What did Kendall say to you?" he asked, and Robyn tensed. She swallowed harshly, and turned to look at the boy. His brown eyes were warm, and a quizzical, questioning look was on his face. Robyn looked away.

Kendall had not threatened her in any way. He did, however, tell her something that made Robyn absolutely freak.

"_I know you like Carlos."_

'_What the hell does that mean?'_ she thought to herself, and tried desperately to keep down the blush on her cheeks that was threatening to grow. _'I don't like Carlos! Where did Kendall did that from?'_

'… _Then why did I freak out like that?'_

Carlos stared, confused by how she now refused to look at him.

"Robyn?" he asked, hesitantly, and Robyn fiddled with the end of her hoodie.

"Um… nothing," she finally answered him. "He didn't tell me anything… I just acted like that… so he'd win." She glanced at Carlos to see him nodding, believing her lie.

"Oh, okay." She blinked as he gave her a smile. "I was just asking cause you looked really freaked out."

'_I was.'_ Robyn shook her head. "Nope. I was just acting."

"Oh, that was really good."

'_Yeah, cause it was real,'_ Robyn thought, and she just nodded. She felt her blush die down, and she smiled at Carlos. "You don't gotta worry about me, Carlos. You know me. Nothing scares me." Carlos grinned, and nodded, and Robyn felt a little voice linger in the back of her head._ 'Except for this… Whatever this is…'_ Robyn just shook her head, desperately trying to the clear the thoughts that clouded her mind. She glared at the door. _'I'll think about this later… Damn you, Kendall…'_

Gustavo came pushing past her, looking panicky.

"That does not sound good," Griffin said. Gustavo rushed over to the door.

"He locked it," Kelly said. Gustavo yelled, and yanked out his keys, as something that sounded vaguely similar to a dying cat echoed through the room. Robyn tilted her head. _'Was that a cat?'_ Finally Gustavo opened the door, and Robyn gaped. Everything was totally trashed, and the lights flickered. She smirked slightly as Gustavo screamed, and Kendall appeared, carrying a sledgehammer. He threw it over his shoulder, and it hit something, causing even more damage, before he swaggered out, and struck another pose.

"He destroyed my office!" Gustavo exclaimed, in a voice higher than his normal one.

"My music awards! And he used my drawer as a bathroom!" He pointed accusingly at Kendall.

"Bad boys go where they want." Robyn snickered.

"That's a new one," Griffin said. "Original… and very, very bad." Wayne Wayne came pushed through the crowd, until he stood looking into the destroyed room. He turned around.

"I'm the bad boy! Me!" he protested.

"Dude," Carlos started, "he went in his desk." Robyn laughed, and smirked.

"I'll show you! And I'll show you and I'll show all of you!" Wayne Wayne promised. "I'll… I'll… I'll…" His eyes suddenly widened, as he yanked his leg back and kicked Griffin right in the place where a guy does not want to be kicked.

"Oh… Kumbaya," Griffin groaned, before he fell. He lifted his hand, and pointed at Wayne Wayne, and his assistants rushed forward, grabbing Wayne Wayne.

"… Too far?" he asked, and Robyn held up her, creating space in between her thumb and index finger.

"Just a bit," she said. Wayne Wayne's posse ran off, and Griffin jumped up.

"You're right, Wayne Wayne," he said. "Big Time Rush should be only four."

"You can't fire me!" Wayne Wayne said. "You know why? Cause I have a CONTRACT! You HAVE to put me in the band!"

"I have to put you in _a_ band," Griffin corrected, "but just not this one." Robyn grinned.

"They already have a bad boy." Robyn watched as Wayne Wayne was taken away.

"But I don't wanna wear these clothes all the time, and I won't turn my back on my friends," Kendall said.

"Fine," Griffin said, walking towards him. "And you can still date my daughter. But I want you nowhere near my desk. Griff Griff out." He and Kendall pounded fists, and Griffin walked away. They all turned to watch Wayne Wayne get dragged down the hall and waved.

"You!" They all turned back to Gustavo. He took off his shades, and smiled. "Nice work." The teenagers grinned and slapped hands with Gustavo, shouting.

"What?" Kelly exclaimed. "But he… he smashed, and you have a… he went in…"

"I teamed up with the hockey heads and Robyn," Gustavo admitted. "Cause they do have good plans." The group shrugged.

"I was here the whole time. When did you plan this?" Kelly asked. They all pulled out of their papers. James' had 'Let's'; Logan's had 'Get'; Kendall's had 'Rid of'; Carlos' had 'Wayne'; and Robyn's had 'Wayne'.

"Let's get rid of Wayne Wayne?" Kelly read aloud. "Hey! I could've helped! I am part of this team too, you know!"

"Yes, you are," Gustavo confirmed. "But you're still a horrible, faker, liar, actress." The boys and Robyn agreed. Kelly tipped her head back, and began crying, and Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"… Yeah, you're right." She grinned, as they all threw their scripts up in the air. "But I am curious… Kendall, what did you tell Robyn?" _'Crap.'_ Robyn coughed suddenly, feeling the heat rush up to her cheeks again, and she heard Kendall laughed. She elbowed him in the stomach, hard, and Kendall groaned, grabbing his stomach.

"Nothin'. It's called acting," Robyn said, smirking, but that little voice came back.

'_You're a horrible, faker, liar actress…'_

"Hey mom! I'm a bad boy!" Kendall greeted as they walked through the door.

"What's the maintenance guy doing on the floor?" James asked Mrs. Knight and Robyn looked down, stepping over him. _'Hmm… weird.'_ She settled onto the couch between Carlos and Logan.

"Let's check out Wayne Wayne's new band," Kendall said, turning on the TV.

"The Ziggle Zaggles!" the announcer on the TV said, and Robyn and Carlos burst out laughing as 'Wayne Wayne' sang about bananas. They slapped hands, grinning at each other, and Robyn jerked back at the spark that made its way up her hand from where they touched. She blushed, and pulled her hand away, focusing on the TV instead of the boy next to her. Suddenly, the news came on.

"Tonight, a warning for anyone on the 2-10 Freeway," the news announcer said. "A police chase is in progress." The camera zoomed in on the driver of the car. _'Is that… a little kid?' _"The car is believed to be driven by Molly Finster."

"That's Molly!" Katie exclaimed. Robyn stared. _'Who's Molly?'_

"A 20 year old con actress who passes herself off as an 11 year old trying to land jobs in Hollywood."

"I told you she was weird!" Katie said to Mrs. Knight.

"Yeah, you got that right," the now conscious maintenance man said.

"Mom…" Kendall started, and he pointed to the screen. "Is that your rental car?"

"Yep." Robyn smirked, and just shook her head.

"Swirly!" Robyn grinned as Carlos went down the swirly slide over and over again.

"You'd think he'd get tired," she said to Logan, who was sitting next to her on the couch, while Kendall and James played the arcade game. Logan shook his head.

"Nah. Too much energy." Robyn nodded.

"You got that right." It was silent for a moment, before…

"What did Kendall really say to you?" Logan asked, his tone hushed so no one else could hear. Robyn tensed again, and looked down. "I mean, it must've been bad since you kinda freaked out…"

"I told he didn't say anything," she said, stiffly. "And as for me freaking out; it's called acting."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, it's the truth."

"… Is was something about Carlos, wasn't it?"

"No!" Robyn yelped, and then she lowered her voice. "I mean… no…" Logan grinned, and she sighed, smacking her forehead. "You're too smart for your own good, Logan."

"I know," he said, giving her a victorious smirk and leaning back on the couch. She just sighed, and shook her head.

"Hey! Robyn!" Carlos exclaimed, and she looked up to see Carlos standing atop the swirly slide, grinning and waving. "Come on! Slide with me!" She smiled, and found herself standing up, before she registered Logan's eyes on her.

"I don't like him," she mumbled, walking towards Carlos and the slide, and she heard Logan chuckle.

'_You're good, Robyn. You're a good actress to everyone else around you… but you're a horrible, faker, liar actress to yourself…'_ a voice whispered in her head, and she ignored it, climbing up the steps. Carlos grinned at her, and she smiled back.

'_You can't fake everything, Robyn…'_


	5. Surprise, Surprise

_Ooh la la __J__ Is Robyn starting to have feelings for Carlos? What happens when __Jo__ enters the picture, and the guys fight over her? THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!_

… _Literally. Even __I__ don't know what I'm going to do with this. Just whatever comes to mind!_

_PS: I don't own the band, show, or characters except Robyn! :P Enjoy!_

_PSS: GASP! This chapter has TWO words in its title, instead of just one like the previous chapters! Could it mean something?_

… _I'll ruin it right now; No, it means nothing. I just felt like putting it in there and saying it in a sing song voice, like "~Surprises, surprise~!" :P_

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Five: Surprise, Surprise**

"Talk to us when you get in the top ten."

"But not before." Robyn winced at the harsh statements of The Jennifers as they walked away. She clapped Carlos on the shoulder, giving him a cheery smile… albeit _fake_, but a smile nonetheless.

You see, a certain statement had been on Robyn's mind for a whole 24 hours. That was long time to be thinking of one, seemingly insignificant and unimportant comment. But, if it was seemingly insignificant and unimportant, why was she still thinking about it?

"_I know you like Carlos."_

She glanced over at the boy next to her, and glared at him.

'_This is all his fault.'_ Her eyes narrowed, and practically burned a whole into the side of the taller boy's face… metaphorically speaking, of course. _'Freakin' Kendall…'_ As if he knew the brunette was thinking of him, the blonde turned to Robyn and smirked. She just glared harder.

For the past day, Kendall's comment had been replaying in her mind over and over again. She woke up thinking about it. She brushed her teeth thinking about it. She ignored Marcus thinking about it. She played poker with Katie thinking about it.

The only time she stopped thinking about it was when she saw Carlos, and when she did, _all_ thoughts would just disappear, and her undivided attention would be focused solely on him.

'_I hate you, Kendall… So freaking much.'_

So Robyn was more than pleased when Camille suddenly appeared, and slapped him.

"How could you?" she exclaimed, dressed as a cheerleader. and Robyn immediately recognized that she was trying out for another part. "With my mom in the hospital, and my huge fight with my best friend, and my ZIT?"

"Degrassi audition?" the group of five asked, and Camille smiled.

"Wish me luck," she said, before slapping Kendall again, and walking away. Robyn laughed, and Carlos suddenly gasped, pointing.

"Simms Twins!" he exclaimed, and he started off towards them. James stopped him.

"Too risky. They get really upset if you get their names wrong," he advised, and Robyn nodded, as the twins came walking by them. Carlos put on his helmet, before stepping in front of them.

"Hello, ladies," he said, grinning.

"What's my name?" one of the twins asked, and Carlos looked lost.

"Uh…" Kendall motioned his arms as if telling him to stop. "Mandy?" The twins growled, and grabbed him, before pushing him into the pool and walking away.

"_Sandy_," the group said, nodding, and the guys sat down. Robyn rolled her eyes at Carlos.

"We told ya it was risky," she said, deadpanned, and Carlos grinned.

"Why can't there be a nice, sweet, nice girl at the Palm Woods?" Kendall asked.

"Somebody not crazy or stuck up, but still really hot?" James asked, and Robyn twitched. For some reason, she felt offended by his question.

"From North Carolina?" Logan suggested, and Robyn scowled, crossing her arms. The guys did not see her glare that was directed pointedly at them.

"Well, it's not North Carolina," they whipped their heads in the direction of Bitters' voice, "but I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here. Let me show you your apartment." Robyn stared at the blonde who walked onto the pool area. She noticed the guys staring, and they stood up, smiling. Robyn rolled her eyes at them, as the blonde walked by.

"Hi," she said, smiling at them, before she followed the man and Bitters and turned the corner.

"She's mine!"

"She's mine!"

Robyn sighed and shook her head as the guys then began fighting over her.

'_Boys…'_

"Today, we're gonna sing a love song," Gustavo announced. Robyn blinked at the big man in the corner. _'…Who the hell is he?' _"It's a _slow_ song about _love_."

"The record company wants one of your demo songs to be a ballad," Kelly explained.

"Okay," Robyn started, "anyone else notice the huge, scary guy in the corner or is it just me?" The boys nodded.

"_That _is Freight Train, my new executive in charge of making people do what I say." _'Oh, he's Gustavo's scare tactic.'_ The teenagers flinched as Freight Train proceeded to punch a hole in the wall. Logan hid behind James. "Now, this is a song about when you see a girl for the first time, and you _know_ she's the one." Robyn rolled her eyes. "Do you guys know what I'm talking about?" Robyn backed away from the boys as they all got dreamy looks on their faces again. _'Why do I get the feeling they're thinking about Jo?'_ She looked at Carlos.

Her eyes widened as she felt a small pain in her chest. It was tiny, very tiny, but still there. She blinked rapidly, in an attempt to make the pain clear. _'What the hell?'_

"She's mine!"

"No, she's mine!" The brunette sighed as they began fighting once again.

"Freight Train!" Gustavo ordered, and Freight Train grabbed James and Carlos, before lifting them up and setting them on the ground.

"That was kinda fun," Carlos said, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"What is that smell?" Gustavo asked, and Robyn took a long sniff. She wrinkled her nose.

"Barracuda Man Spray," James answered, holding up a spray can. "We're in love with a girl at the Palm Woods and _this_ is my edge." He then sprayed it on himself, and Robyn grimaced, stepping away from him. He then swiveled around, looked in a random direction and said, "Better wear ya 'Cuda." Robyn stared.

'_What the hell is he looking at…? I always knew there was something wrong with that boy…'_

"_You_ need an edge?" Kendall asked.

"You _always_ get the girl!" Carlos complained.

"Give us a chance for once," Logan said.

"She will be mine!" was James' response, and that triggered another fight. Robyn twitched, and glared. _'Oh my Lord…'_

"Dogs! Booth! Now!" Gustavo demanded, and Robyn watched in amusement as Freight Train pushed them all into the booth.

"He is really good," she noted, and Gustavo nodded.

"Any kind of guy you want, that's the kind I'll be-"

"ACHOO!" Robyn winced at the sudden sneeze of James.

"Turn myself upside down-"

"ACHOO!" Robyn scowled, and took off the headphones, as a dull pain made its way into her head. _'Thanks a lot, James…'_ Kelly and Gustavo took off their headphones, and Gustavo pressed the button, talking into the microphone.

"This is a song about _love_. NOT SNEEZING." In James' defense, Kelly put her hand on Gustavo's shoulder.

"The pollen count is really high today," she said.

"Then get him to a doctor and fix him while I fix the song because it's horrible." Kelly gave him an exasperated look, and Gustavo pressed the button again. "Freight Train, take the dogs home."

"No! I don't wanna go to the doctor!" James protested. "I'm in love- Achoo!" Robyn rolled her eyes, as Kendall jumped into Freight Train's arms.

"Sorry, James, but we have to go back to the Palm Woods now."

"You are not allowed to talk to her until I get back!" James said into the microphone, before Kelly pulled him back. "I mean it!" Kelly finally pulled him away, as Freight Train left the booth. Robyn stopped him, smiling.

"Can I have a ride?" Freight Train shrugged, and she grinned, hopping onto his back.

'_Carlos was right, this is fun!'_

"Logan, what's the intel?" _'They are OBVIOUSLY not plants.'_

"Well, according to your mom's Cosmopolin magazine, 75% of the female population is attracted to the bad boy type." _'Couldn't this be considered stalking?'_

"I call the bad boy type!"

Robyn placed her head in her hands, and sighed as Carlos suddenly changed back into his 'bad boy' outfit. _'Didn't we already go through with this…?' _All three boys were hiding behind plants, observing the blonde girl from afar.

"Guys, this isn't going to work." They ignored her.

"But it won't matter because 100% of the female population is attracted to men with British accents," Logan corrected, and Robyn rolled her eyes. _'I'm going to laugh when they get caught and get their asses thrown in jail on stalking charges.'_

"Guys," Robyn tried again, "this isn't going to work."

"But none of us are British." Kendall pointed out.

"Speak for yourself, govna."

"Guys-"

"What are you going to go with, Kendall?" Carlos asked, cutting Robyn off, and she scowled as Logan opened up the magazine.

"60% like the steamy fireman. 40% like the brooding loner. And 0.7% like the jolly pastry chef," he read, and Robyn looked over at Bitters stirring something wearing a chef outfit. She grimaced.

"I'm going to be myself," Kendall answered. Carlos and Logan burst out laughing.

"That never works," they answered, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"You guys know nothing about girls, do you?" she asked them, and suddenly, Carlos turned to her.

"Robyn! You're a girl, right?" Robyn twitched.

"Gee, thanks for noticing…"

"What kind of guy do you like?" Robyn glared.

"Well, does it matter? You're all over here obsessing about Blondie," she said, a sharp tone to her voice, and they gave her a confused look. "Ms. Nice, sweet, nice, not crazy or stuck up, and really hot." They stared, before realizing what was wrong.

"Robyn-" Robyn shook her head, and turned around.

"I'm going to the lobby. Good luck with Ms. Perfect," she practically spat, before leaving.

Robyn angrily munched on her chips, a dark look on her face.

'_Yep, I was right. They know _nothing_ about girls…'_

Did she even have a right to be mad? The boys weren't perfect, not in a long shot, but was she just overreacting at the comment James had made? Or was it okay for her to be angry at them?

Robyn sighed and put down the bag of chips. 'Great. Now I feel bad.'

"Hey, can I sit here?" Robyn looked up, to see the blonde object of Carlos' affection standing there. Robyn blinked. _'I mean, the object of Carlos', AND James', Logan's and Kendall's affection… right?' _Robyn gave the girl a slightly hateful look. _'It's her fault I'm feeling this way… No, no it's not.' _Her look softened, and she offered the girl a friendly smile.

"Sure." The girl smiled, and sat in the chair next to her. "Hey, you're new here, right?" She nodded. "Well, welcome to the Palm Woods. I'm Robyn."

"Jo." They shook hands, and Robyn settled back into her chair. A silence started between them.

"… So, first time in Hollywood?" Jo nodded. "How's it feel?" Jo grinned.

"It feels amazing. This place is so cool!" Robyn chuckled at the blonde girl's excitement.

"Yeah, the first day is always the best," Robyn said, nodding.

"How long have you been here?" Jo asked, and Robyn shrugged.

"About a years."

"What do you do?"

"Acting, but I wanna be a choreographer when I grow up," Robyn told her, and Jo nodded. "I'm guessing you act." She gestured to Jo's script.

"Yeah." The girls then made some small talk, and Robyn found herself liking the girl. _'Eh, I shouldn't be mad at her. She's nice.'_ Her smile dropped, when she saw Carlos suddenly flop into the chair next to Jo from out of nowhere. Jo looked startled, while Robyn felt her anger coming back slowly.

"… Hi!" Jo said, uncertainly. "I'm Jo." Carlos nodded, but said nothing. "… Cool jacket. Oh, are you going out for the bad boy role in Magic Middle School? I mean, it's a really strong role, but I _hate_ bad boys in real life." Robyn almost laughed out loud at the look on Carlos' face. I mean, why so angry all the time?"

"Y-Yeah…" Carlos stuttered out, and Robyn felt a twinge of pity, before she brushed it away, and just glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Jo said.

"Um… Uh…" Robyn raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Carlos whipped off his sunglasses and said in a British accent, "Reginald Salisbury from England!" She rolled her eyes. _'Oh my God…'_

"How exciting!" Jo said, believing the lie. "My family visits there every year! What part of England are you from?" Robyn snickered.

"Yeah, _Reginald_," she said, smirking. "What part of England are you from?" Carlos stuttered for a moment, before yelling something with a British accent, and taking off. Jo just stared, and Robyn narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be right back, Jo," she said, standing up. Jo nodded, and Robyn followed Carlos. She turned the corner. She found Kendall, Logan, and Carlos on the floor.

"You stole my bit!"

"She smelled so nice! And I panicked!" Robyn twitched.

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing?" she hissed at them, scowling. They all turned to look at her. "_Please_ do not tell me you are listening to those stupid magazines." Carlos and Logan stammered, and she rolled her eyes, holding up her hand. "Save it. You're all a bunch of dumbasses."

"Well, _someone's_ not in a good mood," Kendall said, and Robyn glared at him.

"Go screw yourself, Blondie," she growled.

"I'm guessing you're still mad at as…?" Carlos asked, timidly.

"More liked pissed beyond belief," Robyn responded, dryly. "But please, don't spare my feelings. Go ahead and go after Jo. Be my guest. Since according to you guys, she's so perfect, and I'm the exact opposite."

"No, what we meant was-" Robyn shook her head.

"It doesn't matter _what you meant._ What matters is _what you said_." The boys stared at her, guilt etched onto their, and Robyn sighed, kneeling down to their level. "Guys, this may be news to you, but I am a girl, with feelings that are capable of getting hurt once in a while, especially when I'm thrown into the category of 'Crazy and Stuck Up' girls.

"But you're not!" Carlos suddenly protested, frowning.. "You're not any of those things. You're nice and sweet! And you're hot!" Carlos suddenly blushed brightly as he realized what he said, and stared, wide eyed. Her heart rate sped up, as Kendall and Logan looked in between the two, smirking, both of them thinking the same thing; _'I knew it.'_

"… Nice and sweet?" Robyn asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I know I'm hot," she smirked, "but nice and sweet? Really? Are you high or something? Maybe you hit your head too hard without your helmet on…" Robyn let the blushing boy suffer in embarrassment for a few more seconds, as if proving her point, before she smirked playfully, and ruffled his hair as the blush just worsened. "Aw, you're too sweet, Carlos. And it's okay. I was just overreacting. Don't want some chick to steal my boys from me."

"You mean Ca-" She elbowed Kendall roughly in the stomach, interrupting him, and he fell back. Carlos gave them a confused look, and Robyn just smiled at him. She looked at Logan, and smirked. "You're up, Brit." He got a determined look on his face.

"She will be mine!" he exclaimed, jumping up and taking off towards Jo. Before he even said one word to her, Camille came stomping up to him, and slapped him. Robyn put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Camille, not now, please-"

"Of course I'll take you back!" Camille chirped, and Robyn gaped as she grabbed Logan's head and kissed him all over his face. Robyn leaned onto Carlos in an effort to stop her laughter. '_Oh my… great timing, Camille.'_ "I'm gonna tell Rachel we're back together! And I will destroy ANYBODY," she pointed threateningly at Jo, "who tries to come between us!" She grabbed Logan, and kissed him one last time, before walking away. Robyn, Kendall, and Carlos looked up at her as she paused in front of them.

"One Tree Hill?" Kendall asked, and Camille looked at Logan.

"… Yeah, let's go with that." Robyn laughed, and grinned at Camille as she continued walking, before looking to see Logan trying to sputter an excuse, before he retreated back to them. He grabbed Kendall's shirt, and pulled the two other boys back into their hiding place, and Robyn crawled over to them. Robyn snickered at his pink, lipstick covered face.

"Hot pink really isn't your shade, Logan," she teased. "I suggest Cotton Candy Pink. Much better for your skin tone." Kendall smirked, and Carlos laughed.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, very funny!" Logan pointed to his face. "I get a do-over."

"No, you don't," Kendall argued.

"Was Camille a good kisser?" Carlos asked.

"I was… pleasantly surprised." Robyn smirked.

"Okay boys. Now, it's my turn," Kendall announced, jumping up. The group followed him as they turned the corner, to find Jo wasn't there.

"Wow, tough luck," Robyn said.

"Ah! Hockey pucks!" She chuckled.

'_Well, it's a step up from tree hats, I suppose…'_

The boys were currently sitting on pool chairs, all reading newspapers, with sunglasses on.

"So we were thinking you definitely need a girl strategy," Logan said.

"So try this," Carlos said, sticking a pair of buck teeth into Kendall's mouth. Robyn laughed.

"Sexy," she said. Logan gave a thumbs up. Kendall pulled them out.

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna stick with the 'be myself' strategy," he said. He threw up, and Carlos caught the fake teeth, as Kendall walked away.

"Told you we should've used the glue!" Logan said, and Robyn rolled her eyes when Kendall got cut off by Freight Train, who swung him over his shoulder. Carlos and Logan high-fived, before Freight Train grabbed them. Robyn grinned, and Freight Train nodded. She cheered, and jumped into his arm.

"This is fun," Carlos remarked as Freight Train carried them all, well, technically he dragged Carlos, to Rocque Records.

Robyn stared deadpanned. _'Is that… like, a gas mask or something?' _she questioned to herself, taking in the… _abnormal_ mask on James' face. She looked at Kelly incredulously, as if asking her '_This_ was the best you could do?' and Kelly winced, as if saying back to her 'It's bad, right?'. Robyn nodded. _'This is unbelievable…'_

"Any kind of guy you want, that's the guy I'll be…"

"Turn myself upside down…" The corners of her lips twitched upwards in a small smile, as Carlos sang.

"Yes I will, Yes I will…"

"Mmph mmphm mphh mmmph mphm." Robyn snorted, trying to keep back her laughter. _'Yes, this is unbelievable… and funny as hell.' _Gustavo slammed on the keys of the piano, and stood up.

"What was that? What was that?" he demanded, obviously not pleased, and he looked at Kelly.

"You told me to get him to stop sneezing, and I did." Robyn snickered.

"He can't sing! And we have to sing this love song because the record company wants a love song AND I STILL HATE THIS SONG!"

"Well, he refuses to take an allergy shot and I'M NOT A NURSE!" Kelly suddenly yelled. Robyn nodded.

"Nice job," she commented.

"Your yelling as improved, but more like this," Gustavo said. "GET AN ALLERGY SHOT!" _'And Gustavo still wins when it comes to yelling…'_ James pulled off his mask.

"It's my fault, Gustavo- ACHOO!" The guys grimaced as he practically sneezed on them. "I need to do this. I'll go get the shot." Kelly pointed at him, and then towards the door as she walked away, James following. James suddenly turned around, and took out his Barracuda Man Spray, and sprayed it all over himself. The guys started protesting.

"What the-!"

"I'm not feeling to well!"

"I need a shot!" The boys started hastily towards the door, before they bumped into Freight Train.

"… You know what? I'm gonna stay here," Carlos said, and the three boys quickly changed their minds at Freight Train's intimidating appearance. He held up his hand to make them stop talking, before turning to Gustavo.

"It's not that bad of a song," he told him. "In fact, if I was a girl, and someone sang it to me, I'd be really touched." Robyn rolled her eyes. _'Here we go…' _Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"How touched?" he asked.

"Like, 'go out with you' touched?" Logan asked.

"If we sang this song to you, if you were a girl?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Freight Train answered. The boys paused, and Robyn was surprised when Carlos turned around to look at her.

"Robyn! If a guy sang this to you, would you go out with him?" he asked, and Robyn blinked, as the guys looked at her. She felt flustered from the sudden attention, and fiddled with her hands slightly.

"Well…" She bit her lip, and thought it over. Carlos gave her an innocently questioning look, waiting for her answer. _'… It depends on who the guy is…' _"Uh, yeah…" A small, dreamy smile came to her face, as she thought more about it. "If a guy sang this song to me, I'd probably go out with him… And I'm a sucker for guys who can actually sing…" She spared a glance at Carlos, and the smile widened, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "It's nice and romantic, ya know?" The teenagers looked surprised at her unexpected answer, thinking she'd give them a sarcastic remark instead. Robyn looked at Carlos to find him staring at her. It was quiet for a few moments.

"… I'm gonna sing her the song!" Kendall and Logan started to shout and fight yet again, and Carlos' gaze lingered on Robyn for one more moment, before he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, before joining the fight. Robyn blinked, her smile dropping instantaneously, and she twitched. _'… Really?'_ Was that… _disappointment_ she felt? Robyn shook away the feeling, as Freight Train squeezed the boys together in a successful effort to get them to shut up.

"So," Katie began, "after a day trapped within the soundproof walls of his studio, Gustavo couldn't right the song that he wanted, and failed." She closed her notebook, as Robyn snickered. "Report done."

"Nice," she said, pounding knuckles with the younger girl.

"Your report and my song are NOT DONE!" Gustavo yelled. "RELEASE THE HOUNDS!" Freight Train let go of the boys instantly, and they stumbled back. "I need more time." The boys immediately took off down the hall, screaming, and Robyn followed them. She ran outside, and walked over to Kelly, to see the black haired girl holding a hot dog and a drink.

"Where's James?" Kendall asked, and Kelly got a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Well," she began, "we were in my car, when he jumped out, sprayed his entire body with Man Spray, jumped into a cab and shouted, "She will be mine! SHE WILL BE MINE!" Robyn nodded. _'I can definitely see James doing that.'_

"He's going to the Palm Woods!" Carlos panicked. "To steal our girl!" Robyn sighed as the guys took off once again.

'_Oh, I am _so_ not missing this.'_

As soon as the Palm Woods came into view, Robyn felt her phone vibrate, and she pulled it out, seeing she got a text from Camille.

OMG, you have to see James!

Robyn raised her eyebrows, and quickly texted back.

_**Why…? Do I wanna know?**_

Yes! His skin is all red and puffy!

Robyn grinned at the text, and quickly entered the Palm Woods. She and the boys almost ran into James, and they shouted at his _unusual_ appearance.

"Holy crap!" Robyn exclaimed, gaping. 'Red and puffy' was an understatement. Red bumps covered his face, and his hands were _huge_.

"I'm allergic to man spray, and you are NOT allowed to talk to her until I'm pretty again!" he exclaimed.

"Forget it!" the guys shouted back.

"I'm gonna sing her a song!" Carlos announced.

"No, I am," Logan protested.

"No, I am," Kendall argued. Robyn rolled her eyes as they began fighting again. 'They're like children, honestly…' The brunette looked at Bitters as he rang the bell vigorously to get their attention.

"It'd way easier to hit them with the bell," she answered, dryly, and Bitters glanced at her.

"I know, but I may get fired."

"Ah," Robyn said, nodding, as Bitters continued to hit the bell, and she looked over at the group of squabbling teenage boys. She twitched, feeling her irritation rise. _'They're fighting over a freaking girl…'_

"Right." She then grabbed the bell, and slammed it against Carlos' shoulder. He yelped out in pain, grabbing his shoulder, and the boys stopped, immediately breaking apart, not wanting to get hit also.

"Ow!" Carlos cried, and Robyn felt a twinge of guilt, that quickly went away. "What was that for?" He looked genuinely confused, and Robyn shrugged.

"I show affection through pain," she answered, simply. The guys stared, wide eyed, startled by her statement, and Logan and Kendall took a long step back. "Plus, I was still kinda pissed at you." Carlos just stared.

"Wait, you show… _affection_… through pain?" Logan asked, disbelievingly, and Robyn nodded offhandedly. "… I did not know that." The other boys shook their heads.

It'd always been like that. Just on of Robyn's quirky traits. Robyn would show someone they were her friend or she cared about them by pain, whether it was verbal or physical.

"That," Robyn said, gesturing to the spot where she'd hit Carlos, "means I forgive you/you're being annoying."

"… So what does a punch mean?" Carlos asked, and Robyn grinned playfully at him.

"You'll never know," she said. She smirked, and set the bell back on Bitters' desk, who turned to the boys.

"She left the pool," he announced.

"She's gone?" the guys exclaimed, rushing up to his desk.

"Yes, she went to an audition. She usually returns at 5:30," he replied. Robyn scowled as they started pushing each other as they walked away. She dinged the bell threateningly, and smirked when they immediately stopped fighting.

'_Idiots.'_

"Hey, Robyn!" Robyn turned in the hallway to see Camille grinning and waving at her. Jo was also with her, and she smiled at her. Robyn waved back, pausing in her journey to her apartment to get her iPod. The boys were only God knows where.

"Hey, guys," she greeted, as they walked towards her.

"We haven't seen you at all today! Where've you been?" Robyn smirked.

"Well, after you made out with Logan…" Robyn drifted off, not quite sure what to say. 'Should I tell her…? Nah.' "I've just been hanging with the guys."

"Oh, well, we were just on the way to my apartment. Do you wanna come with?" Jo asked, and Robyn shrugged.

"Why not?" The three girls started walking towards Jo's apartment.

"So, how was kissing Logan?" Robyn teased, lounging on Jo's couch. Camille blushed, and Robyn and Jo grinned at her.

"I don't know…"

"He said he was 'pleasantly surprised'." Camille's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked, and Robyn nodded.

"Yep."

"… It was okay…" Robyn snorted.

"Camille, just be dramatic and get it over with already." Camille suddenly jumped up.

"It was _fantastic_!" she exclaimed, as her eyes shone with excitement, a dreamy look on her face. "It was completely, totally _perfect_!" She put a hand to her head as if she was about to faint, which she promptly did, landing on one of Jo's chairs with a content sigh. Jo giggled, and Robyn laughed. Camille sat up, and pointed at Robyn. "And what about you!" Robyn blinked, and pushed on her arms, leaning up to look at Camille.

"… What about me?"

"You know what!"

"… No… I actually don't."

"You like Carlos!" Robyn rolled her eyes.

"What? Tch, no I don't," she denied, letting herself fall back onto the couch.

"I've seen you two together!" Camille protested. "You're always with him all the time."

"Yeah, I'm always with the other guys all the time too," Robyn pointed out. "That doesn't mean I like them."

"Wait, who's Carlos?" Jo asked, and Robyn turned her attention to the blonde girl.

"Reginald Salisbury from England," she said, dryly, and Jo just nodded.

"Oh."

"You know you like him!" Camille said, and Robyn grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over her face, groaning into it.

"Dammit, why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true!"

"It's not true!"

"Robyn, I've known you for two years, and you've never hung out with a guy this much," Camille said.

"Once again, I hang out with _all of them_, but that does not mean that I like them."

"I think you and Carlos would be cute together," Jo spoke up, and Camille grinned. Robyn scoffed.

"That doesn't matter, because it's _not going to happen_."

"Is that disappointment I hear?" Camille sang, giggling as the brunette removed the pillow from her face, revealing a small blush. Camille stopped laughing when Robyn hurled the pillow at her, and she fell off of the chair. Jo chuckled, as Robyn sat up, and crossed her arms determinedly, saying firmly, "I don't like him."

"Robyn, it's okay to like someone," Jo told her, confused as to why Robyn was acting defensive. Robyn scoffed.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM-"

"I saw you hit him with the bell, Ms. I-Show-Affection-Through-Pain," Camille piped up form her position on the floor, and she popped up, waving the pillow at Robyn. "I saw that!" Robyn rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter what you meant. What matters is what you said." Robyn's eyes widened slightly. _'… Tch. Ironic.'_

"Camille, I threw a pillow at you, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with you."

"Just admit it!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because," Robyn said, exasperatedly, "there's nothing to admit! Why don't you just go and make out with Logan instead of annoying me?" Camille paused, and by the grin on her face, Robyn knew she was considering it. She shuddered. "Okay, first of all, that's disgusting. And second, don't waste your time. He's already hooked on some other chick." The grin dropped.

"WHO?" Camille bellowed, her eyes flashing, a scowl on her face. Robyn, used to Camille's dramatics by now, simply pointed at Jo.

"Blondie," she said, simply, and Jo's eyes grew large, as Camille whipped her head towards her. "In fact, all of the guys are obsessed about her. They practically went crazy today." Robyn turned her eyes to the ceiling, a thoughtful look on her face. "Correction; they _did_ go crazy today. Completely batshit." She then shot a quick glance at Jo, and a sneer formed on her face for a second, before she caught it, and wiped it away. _'Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me today? I never act like this…'_

"_I know you like Carlos."_

'_Am I…' _Robyn's eyes widened, _'jealous? What? ME jealous of Jo because Carlos likes her? I have nothing to be jealous about…'_ The brunette sighed and stood up.

"I'm going out to the balcony," she muttered, unaware that Camille and Jo were too busy having their own conversation. Or, well, it was more like Camille was too busy threatening Jo. Robyn opened the doors, and stepped onto the balcony, sighing as the L.A. sun hit her.

"_I know you like Carlos."_

'_I mean, it's not as if I care if he likes someone… I don't care if Jo likes him back… So why the hell am I stressing?' _Robyn ran a hand through her brown curls.

"_I know you like Carlos."_

Robyn twitched. _'Kendall Knight, I hate you… so… freaking… much.'_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Camille say, "Promise."

"I promise," Jo answered, and Camille frowned.

"You promise what?"

"I promise that I will not steal your man," Jo replied, repeating the words Camille had told her, a slightly frustrated look on her face. She did, however, smile when Camille grinned.

"Good!" she said. "Then we won't have a problem!" She then whipped around to face Robyn. "Now, back to you-"

"Here I am, there you are. Why does it seem so far?" Robyn blinked, as Jo entered the balcony with her. Was that…? "Next to you it is where I should be." Robyn peered down, and she gaped at the guitar playing boy, and his singing friend. _'… Logan?'_ A small smirk appeared on her face, as she took out her phone. _'Oh, I have GOT to get this on video.'_ She put her phone on video, and pointed it at Logan.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Logan," she said, and the boy's eyes snapped to hers. They widened. "But I'm too good for you, sorry. I hear Camille wants another make out session, though."

"Robyn?" he exclaimed, and Jo giggled and Robyn snickered. A sudden yelling brought both girls' attention to Carlos, who ran out onto the pool area, and shoved Logan over the plants. Jo gasped, and Robyn stared, as Carlos motioned for Guitar Dude to keep playing.

"Something I want so bad. Know what inside your head. Maybe I can see what you see," Carlos sang, turning his helmet clad head to look up at, what Robyn thought, was Jo.

She didn't know this, but she was wrong.

Something sharp struck her chest at the sight of the boy singing below them. _'… What was that?'_ Before she could delve back into her thoughts, more yelling occurred, and Kendall appeared, shoving Carlos into various pool toys, which in turn knocked Logan, who'd gotten up moments before, down. He then commenced to fight with Carlos while Kendall sang to Jo, his attention focused solely on her.

"I gotta keep on believing that everything takes time. I'll make up any reason to make you mine." Logan tapped Kendall, and he turned to look at him, before getting pushed away by Logan.

"If you're stayin' or leavin', I'll follow your lead." He was stopped by Carlos, who flung him away.

"So why keep pretending?" he sang up, as Kendall stood up, pushing him.

"Open your eyes," he sang, as Logan reentered the scene.

"I can be what you need," they all sang, while shoving each other. Jo winced at the sight of the three boys fighting, while Robyn was laughing her ass off.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, cracking up as she captured the precious moment on her phone.

"Any kind of guy you want, girl! That's the guy I'll be!" the three boys practically shouted. "I'll turn myself upside down!"

"Yes, I will!"

"No, I will!"

"I will!"

Robyn held onto the railing, crying out in laughter.

"This is freaking hilarious!" she exclaimed, as Jo looked worried. The boys continued to fight for several moments, before Jo shouted, "HEY, guys! Guys!" They finally stopped, and looked up at her.

"Great song," she said, "but… you should probably know I have a boyfriend back home."

"WHAT?" Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and Guitar Dude shouted, as Robyn just laughed louder. She turned the camera on her phone towards her.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the icing on the cake," she said, proudly, before turning the phone back towards the scene.

"But we can still be friends, right?" Jo asked, hopefully, as Robyn stumbled around, laughing.

"… Yeah…" the guys said, unsurely, and Jo gave them a thumbs up, before walking back inside. Robyn stood there, smirking down at them, as she ended the video, and put her phone back in her pocket.

"… WOW," she said, finally. "Just… WOW. I did NOT see that coming." With a grin, she walked back into the apartment, and burst out laughing again. "That was PRICELESS!" Jo tried not to smile at the boy's unfortunate news. "Don't worry, Jo. They'll get over it." A sudden thud had all three of them outside, and watching in amusement as they saw Gustavo on the ground, and Kendall, Logan, and Carlos trying to help him up. Camille laughed.

"Uh, you told me you didn't have a boyfriend," she said, and Robyn looked at Jo with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't," she confirmed, "but I can't deal with _that_ every day." Robyn snickered.

"Boys are stupid," she announced, and Camille and Jo nodded.

"Remember Logan's mine," Camille said, seriously.

"Got it," Jo said.

"And Carlos is Robyn's." The girls turned to Robyn, who stiffened at the statement.

"… I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that." Camille and Jo laughed.

After traveling back and forth from the Palm Woods to Rocque Records to film the guys singing the song, and dancing along with Jo and Camille, Robyn found herself watching the boys as the song came to a close.

'_Wow… Today's been… weirder than normal.' _She thought back to when they encountered the mutant bug. _'Okay, _almost_ weirder than normal.'_

Griffin turned around in his chair and stood up. "I tell you I want a slow love song, and instead, you ignore me and give me… a hit." Robyn grinned. "But I still want a slow love song. And put the word baby in it. Yeah… that's good." He patted Gustavo's cheek, before walking over to Freight Train. "And what's your name?"

"Freight Train."

"… Of course it is." He walked away, and Gustavo gave the guys a thumbs up. They began cheering, and Gustavo sat down and looked at Katie.

"Well?" he asked, and Katie picked up her notebook.

"So, like all great artists, Gustavo finds his music in life, and that's why I admire Gustavo Rocque."

"… Amazing. You forgot to write I'm AMAZING." Robyn scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"And we're not gonna fight over girls anymore, right?" Kendall asked, as he, Carlos, James, Logan, Robyn and Katie walked into the Palm Woods.

"Right," they agreed.

"We're gonna be civilized, and only go after girls we meet alone, not together. Agreed?"

"Agreed." No more than a second later, a girl approached them.

"Hey," she greeted. "I just arrived at the Palm Woods. Can you tell me where the gym is?" Logan closed Kendall's gaping mouth as they stared. Robyn and Katie sighed.

"It's past the pool, and to the right," Katie answered.

"Great. Thanks." Robyn nodded, and Katie waved as the girl walked away.

"And cue the fighting," Robyn said, as she and Katie stepped out of the way.

"… She's mine!" Robyn twitched as they all took off after the new girl. She sighed again, and shook her head.

'… Really, boys are stupid.'


	6. A Lesson in Maturity

_**It's time for BIG TIME MANSION, one of my personal favorite episodes! :D This chapter will include my friend's OC, plus some yummy awkwardy goodness between Robyn and Carlos! I'll be honest, it was hard to write this, and I am surprised and pleased at how it turned out.**_

_**PS: don't own BTR, the show, or characters, except for Robyn**_

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter 6: A Lesson in Maturity**

**XOXOXOXOX**

It didn't take much for Robyn to say, "I don't want to know". She'd uttered the phrase countless times before, like when she'd seen Logan in a bath tub with Kendall, Carlos, and James pushing it through the lobby, or when the boys were staring love struck at The Jennifers or some other girl, or when the boys-Well, pretty much whenever the boys were doing something stupid and/or weird.

Today was no different. The brunette had walked onto the pool area, her eyes taking in the empty baked bean cans floating in the pool, Carlos underwater, and James and Kendall observing the pool with a camera, and when the latter had started to explain what was going on, Robyn cut him off with her signature, "I don't what to know." Logan, however, was curious, and decided to ask.

"What's up with the empty baked bean cans?"

"Carlitos," Kendall and James answered simultaneously, pointing to the underwater boy.

"He's attempting to set the underwater fart world record," Kendall explained farther, and Robyn stared blankly. _'Really… of all things…'_

"He's too far down," Logan protested. "Underwater farts are impossible to achieve at water pressure in excess of 4.2 lbs. per square inch." Kendall, James, and Robyn gave the smart boy a questioning look. "What? It's basic fartology." Robyn shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"So… how do we know when it's coming?" James asked. Robyn blinked at the rumbling sound that seemed to be coming from the pool.

"I'm not sure…" Kendall replied, and the three boys leaned in closer, while the only girl of the group backed away. _'This is not going to end well.'_ And she was right. For Carlos suddenly ripped one so big, so severe, that it tore through the water, throwing it onto the boys, a loud splash sounding. Robyn smirked at the soaked boys, who began cheering. Carlos resurfaced, and turned to them. Robyn snickered endearingly. _'He looks ridiculous with his helmet and goggles on…'_

"Did you get it on video?" he asked, and Kendall, as if suddenly remembering that he had a camera, held it up. Robyn stared at the smoke emitting from it.

"Should it be smoking like this?" Kendall asked, dumbly, and the boys began groaning in failure, and Carlos splashed the water angrily. Robyn scoffed, and walked over to the taller boy, and suddenly smacked the camera out of his hand. It crashed into several pieces on the ground. When the boys began to argue, Robyn held up her hand, signaling them to stop.

"Did you want to be electrocuted?" she questioned, dully. "The video was ruined anyways, and wet camera + smoke = shock. That would've hurt… and be funny as hell." She snickered slightly at the thought, and Kendall scowled.

"If it was gonna be funny, then why stop it?" he asked, as Carlos got out of the pool. Robyn rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms defensively.

"Don't go thinking for one minute that I care about your well being," she said, dryly. "I don't. But seeing as though I am standing in a puddle, the electricity could've traveled to the puddle, and I would've been shocked as well." The boys stared. "What? I can be smart too."

"Keyword; can be," a voice rang out, and Robyn twitched, as the boys focused their attention on something behind her. She turned around to see who had dared insult her, and blinked, the anger slowly melting off of her face, surprise forming instead at the sight of a girl standing at the entrance of the pool area, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, smirking. Her straight brown hair was pulled in a ponytail, and her bright blue eyes narrowed playfully at the other girl. The boys watched the scene with interest, as Robyn stared at her, dumbfounded.

"… Riley?" she asked, hesitantly, and the other girl's smirk widened.

"No, I'm freaking Amber Hamilton," she said, rolling her eyes, and the face of a blonde haired girl from two years ago flashed in Robyn's mind. Robyn scoffed.

"You better not be, because then I'd have to kick your ass. She and I have some unfinished business…" 'Riley' laughed, and it was silent for a few moments, before Robyn suddenly sprinted over to her. Riley met her halfway, and the two girls embraced, shouting and jumping up and down happily. The four boys gaped at the sight of Robyn being so… _girly_.

"Who is she?" Carlos asked the boys. They shrugged, as the two girls finally pulled apart.

"Oh my God, it's been, like, a year!" Riley exclaimed.

"I know! I can't believe you're here!" Robyn's smile dropped. "Wait, why _are_ you here? Please don't tell me you ran away from home…" Riley just grinned.

"No. I finally convinced my mom to move us here, and my first audition is later!"

"So you're staying?"

"Yeah!" Robyn squealed, and hugged the girl again, before Riley pulled away, and noticed the boys there. Her jaw dropped.

"… _Damn_, Robyn. When the hell did you get such hot friends?" she asked, bluntly, her eyes trailing over the group. Robyn rolled her eyes, and turned around to face the band. She and Riley snickered when they noticed the blush on their faces.

"They're cute, right?" Robyn asked, adding to the boys' embarrassment. She grinned. "They're Gustavo's little project." Realization dawned on Riley's face.

"Oh, Gustavo! How's he been?" Robyn chuckled.

"Still pissed at you for throwing that insane party at his apartment in Manhattan." Riley grinned.

"Great."

"Okay, am I the only one confused here?" Kendall decided to finally cut in, and the boys nodded in agreement. He gestured to Riley. "Who is she?" Riley grinned.

"Hello there, Mr. Eyebrows," she greeted. "I am Riley, this bitch's best friend." She pointed to Robyn, who rolled her eyes, and shoved her to the side at the insult.

"This is Riley, my friend from back home," she informed them.

"Wait, where are you from?" Carlos asked.

"New York." The guys stared, and she nodded.

"Yep! NYC, baby!" Riley practically cheered, and Robyn laughed.

"Riley, this here is Big Time Rush. 'Mr. Eyebrows' is Kendall," she pointed to the blonde, snickering at the nickname, "Logie-bear-"

"Logan," said boy corrected, scowling at the nickname, and Robyn grinned.

"Helmet Head over there," she pointed to the boy, "is Carlos. And-" Before she could even look at James, Riley took one long step over to him, and smiled up at him flirtatiously.

"Hello, tall, tan and hot as hell," she said. A small blush appeared on Riley's cheeks.

"You're not too bad yourself." Riley giggled, and Robyn practically gagged, pretending to shove her finger down her throat. "I'm James."

"I'm Riley, but you can call me whatever you want." James' eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before he grinned down at the shorter girl. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Skank," she scoffed, quietly, and Riley turned to scowl at her.

"Only on the weekend." Robyn smirked.

"It _is_ the weekend."

"… Shut up." Robyn just laughed, before a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Freight Train there.

"Yo, Freight Train! What's up?"

"Gustavo needs the guys at the studio," he answered, and Robyn nodded, before jumping up into his arms. He put her on his shoulder.

"Woo! And away we go!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! I want a ride too!" Riley shouted, and without warning, she threw herself at Freight Train, who caught her, and put her on his other shoulder.

"What about us?" Carlos demanded, and Robyn smirked.

"Ladies first. Oh, wait, so James can get on." James gasped indignantly, and scowled as Robyn laughed. Riley scowled, and hit Robyn.

"Don't insult him!" she snapped. "He's hot!" Robyn rolled her eyes.

"I didn't insult him! I was just insinuating the fact that he may be, more or less-" Riley hit her again, and Robyn just smirked. She hit her back, and Riley glared, hitting her again.

And so, all the way to Rocque Records, the two brunettes commenced in hitting each other behind Freight Train's head.

**XOXOXOXOOX**

Gustavo and Kelly paused as they heard shouting that sounded distinctly female, and the door opened, to reveal Freight Train carrying two girls who were in fact screaming and hitting each other. He dumped them onto the floor, and the girls stopped, looking around bewilderedly. Robyn blinked.

"Oh… we're here." Riley looked at James, and held out a hand.

"Can you please help me up, James?" she asked, smiling cutely, and James grinned.

"Of course." Robyn gagged again, as James grabbed Riley's hand, and pulled her up. Riley then 'tripped and lost her balance', falling onto James' chest. She looked up at him, apologetic.

"Sorry…" James smiled.

"It's fine, Riley." Robyn rolled her eyes, recognizing one of Riley's tricks, and opened her mouth to say something that was probably nasty, but a hand came into her view. She blinked, and looked up at Carlos, who was grinning. She smirked, and grabbed it, and he pulled her up.

"WHAT IS _**SHE**_ DOING HERE?" Robyn jumped at the sudden voice, and accidentally stumbled into Carlos. She turned to look at Gustavo, to see him glaring at Riley, who smiled innocently at him.

"It's great to see you too, Gustavo," she said, sarcastically. "I'm glad you remember me."

"It's hard to forget the girl who TOTALLY TRASHED MY APARTMENT!"

"It was just a simple party-"

"ONE OF THOSE KIDS STOLE MY MERCEDES BENZ!"

"Yeah, that might've been me…"

"_**WHAT?"**_ Riley's eyes widened as Gustavo came after her. Kelly sighed, and jumped on his back, holding him back as Riley hid behind James, peeking over his shoulder to smirk at Gustavo. Robyn laughed at the scene, as Gustavo calmed down after a few moments. He glared at Riley, and pointed at her.

"DON'T GET IN THE WAY!" he shouted, and Riley nodded, grinning.

"I won't!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Oh, sweet Jesus, that boy can _sing_," Riley swooned, fanning herself as she and Robyn watched the boys as they performed 'Famous'. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"That's disgusting."

"No, _that_," Riley pointed to James, "is the finest piece of ass I've ever seen. Get it right." James noticed Riley pointing and smirked at her. Riley sighed and swooned again, and Robyn scoffed.

"Nope, still disgusting."

"I mean, just _look_ at him. He's hot, _and_ has talent…"

"Yet he's cocky, arrogant, self-centered, self-absorbed, selfish, a total flirt, and spends _way_ too much time on his hair," Robyn shot back, and Riley smirked.

"See? He's just like me. We're perfect for each other." Robyn smiled slightly and just shook her head, as the song came to an end.

"And cut!" Gustavo said.

"That sounded great, right?" Kendall asked, and Riley and Robyn nodded.

"No. Green Day sounds great. You guys didn't make me wanna vomit." The guys ripped off their headphones, and immediately began to protest, but Gustavo turned off the microphone. He mouthed, "I can't hear", and Robyn rolled her eyes, as she and Riley took off their headphones. Kelly hit Gustavo.

"Why can't you tell them they sound good?" she asked. "Thank them for all of their hard work?"

"Showing thanks is a sign of weakness, and besides you don't hear them thanking me." The boys then exited the booth.

"Gustavo," Kendall started. "We just wanted to thank you." Robyn smirked as they all began to thank Gustavo. Kelly nudged him harshly.

"I just wanted to say…" Robyn and Riley leaned forward. _'Is he actually going to thank them…?'_ "You guys…" _'This is gonna be historic.' _"Are… done for the day." Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Kelly and I are off to North Carolina," he said, standing up with Kelly.

"Ooh, can you bring us back a tar heel?" Carlos asked.

"Ooh, I'm thinking of bringing back a hot new band that I can replace you with when you inevitably fail me." Robyn winced. _'Ooh, harsh.'_ He walked off.

"Replace us?" the boys asked, and the group followed him, protesting and arguing the whole way.

"You're not going to replace us," James said. "Not after you see my new headshots." Robyn twitched, as he held up pictures. "One hot young doctor, one HOT greasy mechanic." _'Oh, for the love of…'_ She turned to look at Riley, who was practically drooling. She rolled her eyes.

"_Those_ look _fantastic_," Riley said, grinning up at James, who grinned back.

"Ooh, I'll put these with the others," Gustavo said, grabbing the two pictures, before throwing them into the air. James yelped, and hurriedly grabbed the pictures. "Kelly, who'd you get to house sit my mansion?"

"Oh, you said that you would take care of that," Kelly pointed out, turning to face him, as the group of teenagers watched the scene.

"I'm going to puke," Robyn whispered to Carlos, glaring distastefully as Riley and James kept sending each other grins. Carlos smiled at her, and crossed his arms. Robyn turned to him, and eyed his appearance.

'… _He looks hot in a hoodie.'_

A blush came to her face, and Carlos gave her a confused look. "Is something wrong, Robyn?" She just shook her head, and turned back to Kelly and Gustavo.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WOULD HAVE EVER SAID-" Kelly cut him off by pressing a button on her phone.

"Kelly, I want someone to house sit my mansion," Gustavo's voice rang out. Gustavo winced, and Kelly turned to look at the group.

"I record everything now," she said, and Robyn nodded.

"Good idea," she said, smirking.

"You can play your blame game later," Gustavo said. "Meanwhile, who's gonna dust my hundred inch plasma, feed my exotic pets," Robyn and Riley watched as the boys inched closer, "and make sure my million dollar media room stays set at 68 degrees?"

"WE'LL MANSION SIT FOR YOU!" Robyn smiled. _'Of course.'_

"Oh, you want me to let the monkeys mansion sit?" Gustavo asked, incredulously, as Robyn and Riley moved to stand on the side to get a better view of the scene.

"I thought we were dogs," Logan said.

"YOU'RE MONKEY-DOGS!" Robyn blinked.

"How is that even possible?" she asked, mainly to herself. Riley shrugged.

"Well, if a dog screwed a monkey, or vice versa…" Robyn gave her a blank look.

"Thank you, Riley," she said, deadpanned, and Riley grinned, nodding.

"And that answer," Gustavo continued, "is no." Kelly sighed.

"Can I see you in your office?" she asked, and she practically pushed Gustavo into his office, closing the door. Robyn stared, before shrugging, and turning to Riley, who was too busy sending James flirty looks. She groaned softly.

"Oh, for God's sake, just go make out with him in the recording booth or something," she muttered, sarcastically. Riley blinked, and tilted her head, and James grinned. Riley grinned back, and went to go, but Robyn grabbed her hoodie, and flung her back. "I didn't mean literally!" Riley pouted, and Robyn just sighed, turning to the office. "I wonder what they're talking about…" In a flash, they were all pressed up against the door, curiosity getting the better of them. Carlos moved to let Robyn hear, and she smiled gratefully, pressing her ear against the door. She felt Carlos behind her, and bit her lip at the proximity. Kendall, who was next to her, smirking at the blush that was starting to appear, and she glared stepping on his foot. He clenched his teeth in pain, scowling, and she smirked.

"Get Freight Train to do it."

"Do you remember what happened the last time Freight Train watched the mansion?"

"… Good point."

"Our flight leaves in 49 minutes. You need a house sitter _now_," Kelly said.

"… Get them in here," Gustavo said, reluctantly, and suddenly the door opened. Robyn's eyes widened. 'Crap.' She was sent tumbling to the floor, Carlos on top of her. She yelped as she hit the floor, and looked up at see Gustavo and Kelly staring at the teenagers on the floor. Carlos got off of her, and she jumped up, smiling tightly.

"Hey, Uncle Gustavo!" she said, and Gustavo narrowed his eyes. 'How graceful…' She glared, and kicked James in the leg, making him roll off of Riley, who frowned at Robyn.

"You ruin everything."

**XOXOXOXOX**

"There are five mansion sitting rules at casa Gustavo," Gustavo began, as the band was lined up in the studio, Robyn and Riley hanging back with Kelly. He walked up to James. "One, stay out of my media room." He moved onto Carlos. "Two, do not open my living room fridge." He walked to Kendall. "Three, keep your butts off my 40,000 dollar Fetterico Benini Couch." He moved to stand in front of Logan. "Four, do not touch my Peruvian hairless cat, Monty." Robyn shivered. _'That thing freaks me out…'_

"Ooh, I love cats," Logan said, smiling.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"I don't even like cats…" Riley and Robyn laughed as Gustavo back up.

"And five, if anything, ANYTHING, is broken in my MANSION, you are all FIRED! Are we clear?" The guys grinned.

"Yes!" they cheered, jumping. Gustavo then swiveled around to look at Robyn. She blinked.

"What?"

"And YOU are going to watch them."

"… Why?"

"Because, I don't trust you a whole lot, but I trust you more than them." Robyn shrugged.

"Whatever." She grinned. _'It's been a while since I've seen his mansion…'_ Riley opened her mouth.

"Can I-"

"_**NO!"**_ Everyone winced at the volume and ferocity in his voice, and Riley shut her mouth.

"Got it." Robyn laughed and shook her head.

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_Wow. I haven't had dinosaur shaped chicken in a _long_ time,' _Robyn thought to herself, staring down at the food. Riley had gone to her audition. _'I feel like I'm five…' _She was sitting around the table in apartment 2J with the boys, as Kendall tried to convince his mom to let him and the boys house sit. Robyn had already asked her father, and he agreed, trusting her since she'd been there before.

"No," Mrs. Knight said, immediately turning down the idea of the teenagers house sitting Gustavo's mansion.

"Mom, just one night," Kendall whined.

"You're too young."

"I'm not too young. I'm 16!" Robyn blinked. _'Dammit, he's older than me,'_ she thought, offhandedly.

"Together we're 64. That's older than you," Logan added, then he paused. "Maybe, that is older than you, isn't it?" Robyn scoffed, and threw one of the carrots on her plate at him. He opened his mouth to protest, before Mrs. Knight grabbed his head, and turned him back to his plate.

"Eat."

"Okay." Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Nice one, Logan," she said, smirking, and he scowled.

"Well I didn't know!" She chuckled.

"Mom, it's time you stop treating me like a child," Kendall said. "And…" he picked up a piece of chicken, "it's time you stop feeding me dinosaur shaped chicken." Robyn scowled.

"Don't diss dino chicken, Kendall," she said, a serious look on her face.

"You love your dinosaur chicken," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah, when I was eight."

"We are MEN now, Mrs. Knight," Logan said.

"RAWR!" Everyone turned their attention to Carlos and James, who were in the middle of a dinosaur chicken fight, roaring as if they were actual dinosaurs as their two pieces of chicken collided. Robyn snickered. _'Correction; THEY'RE the five year olds…'_ Kendall threw a piece of chicken at them, stopping them from contradicting his and Logan's words and they paused, looking up with clueless looks on their faces. Robyn laughed, and for the hell of it, snatched Carlos' piece of chicken. He whined as she tore the head of it.

"Robyn!" he complained, and Robyn snickered at him.

"I killed your dinosaur," she boasted, and Carlos pouted. She smirked and grabbed one of her own pieces, tossing it to Carlos, who grinned.

"Mom," Kendall started, putting his hand on his mother's shoulder, "it's time." Mrs. Knight turned to look at James and Carlos, who nodded.

"I want hourly updates," she demanded, pointing at Kendall. Carlos jumped up cheering, and knocked over James' glass of chocolate milk.

"You knocked over my chocolate milk!" he exclaimed. Carlos shoved the chicken in his mouth, and began taunting James with a mouthful of chicken. He then screamed as James stood up, and tackled him, both falling to the floor fighting. Robyn snickered, and stole a piece of chicken off of James' plate, as Logan and Katie did the same with Carlos'.

'_This is going to be interesting.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn grinned up at the mansion as the guys cheered. "It's been a while…" she said to herself, but Carlos heard it.

"You've been here before?" he asked, and Robyn nodded.

"Yeah. My dad had to work one day, and didn't trust me alone yet, so he asked Gustavo to watch me." She smiled at the memory of a 14 year old her bugging Gustavo until he allowed her to go into the media room and play music.

"What about your mom?" Carlos questioned, and Robyn tensed. She glanced away.

"… She wasn't there at the time," she said, stiffly, and Carlos' eyebrows furrowed. He looked as if he were debating on whether or not to ask something, but he kept it to himself.

"Okay, I set my phone number on all your speed dials," Mrs. Knight said. "Just dial M for Mommy."

"Mom," Kendall whined, and Robyn blinked, pulling out her phone and checking. Sure enough, there it was. _'When had she done that…? She even did it for me…'_

"And I brought your jammies for you," Mrs. Knight said and handing pajamas to Kendall.

"Mom," Kendall groaned again, taking the pajamas. Mrs. Knight smiled at Robyn.

"I brought some for you too." She handed a separate pair to the teenage girl, and Robyn hesitantly took then, confused.

"Uh, thanks, Mrs. Knight…" Mrs. Knight grinned. _'I'm not even her kid…'_

"Okay, have fun," Mrs. Knight said, and then she turned to the blue bag on the ground. "Katie, you're not staying. Get out of the duffel bag." The bag unzipped to reveal a disheveled looking Katie, who scowled.

"Fine," she said, storming over to the car. Robyn smirked, and adjusted the bag over her shoulder.

"Bye, Katie," she teased, and Katie glared as the door closed. She snickered and turned around, to see the guys already shouting and running inside. She grinned and followed them into the huge house. She put her bag and pajamas next to the guys' bags, and grinned at the place. Just like she'd remembered…

Except last time, there wasn't a boy running towards the statue in the middle of the floor with a helmet in his hand, yelling, "A helmet rack! YES!" Carlos put the helmet on the statue, and Robyn's eyes widened, rushing over with the guys. She grabbed the helmet off of the statue's head.

"Uh, sorry, Carlos, but that's not a helmet rack," she said, and Carlos pouted.

"We promised we would do this in a responsible manner," Kendall reminded. "Now, we have 64, or, well…" He looked at Robyn, who paused.

"Oh, uh, 79," she replied, after doing the math. Logan and Kendall paused to do the math, while Carlos and James looked at her.

"Wait, how old are you?" Carlos asked, as she tossed the helmet backed forth between her hands. She smirked slightly at his quizzical look.

"I'm 15, Einstein," she said, playfully.

"Really? I thought you were-"

"What? 16? 17? Cause I act more mature right?" Carlos nodded, and Robyn grinned, tossing his helmet up and down. "Helmet Head, it doesn't take a lot for someone be more mature than you. Hell, I think you're more immature than my 7 year old neighbor, Pete…" Carlos frowned, and she snickered, still tossing the helmet. He went to grab it, but she held it away from him, smirking. He tried again, but she dodged it. He narrowed his eyes, and practically lunged for his helmet, but Robyn sidestepped him, and he stumbled forward, bending over. She grabbed his hood, and pulled him up to her level, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Like I said," she said, cockily, before shoving the helmet into his chest. "You're immature." Carlos stared at her, a questioning look on his face, as if he was trying to figure something out. Robyn shrugged. "But that's what I like about you," she added, honestly, her tone sincere. Then, she said, "You make me look better." His eyes widened.

"Hey-!" Robyn laughed.

"Guys!" Kendall exclaimed, interrupting the two's conversation. Robyn turned to him, while Carlos mumbled, "Sorry." "Anyways, like I was saying, we 79 years of experience between us and who am I kidding, I'll race you to the media room!" Robyn shrieked.

"No! It's mine!" she proclaimed, before dashing down the hall, her 'maturity' thrown out the window at the thought of someone else taking over 'her' precious media room.

"Now who's immature?" Carlos shouted to her, close behind her. She smirked, and stuck out her foot. Carlos yelped as he went flying, and hit the ground. Robyn laughed and looked behind her.

"Still you cause you fell for that!" she yelled behind her, before continuing to run. Carlos grinned and chased after her.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn shrieked as she was tackled as soon as she burst through the media room. She landed on the ground with a thud, and could already feel a small, minor headache starting. She blinked rapidly as a pair of brown eyes came into her view, and Carlos grinned.

"Gotcha," he said, and Robyn tensed as she realized he was on top of her. She bit her lip.

"Ya know, this is the second time today and the third time in two weeks that you've ended up on top of me," she remarked, a thoughtful look on her face. She smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like doing this." His eyes widened.

"What?" Robyn laughed at his surprised and embarrassed face, but suddenly groaned in pain when the other three boys suddenly ran into the room, and tripped over Carlos, making him fall on top of her.

'_Freakin' dejavu, I swear…' _Robyn thought, as all five people groaned in pain at the same time. _'Heh… that sounded __unbelievably wrong__.'_ Finally, she wriggled her arms out from underneath Carlos, and pushed him off, before picking herself up. She stumbled a little, before regaining her balance. She stared at the four boys still on the floor, and smirked.

"I win."

**XOXOXOXOX**

Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos, and Robyn cheered as James hit the golf ball. The only girl grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth as Carlos grabbed the golf club.

"Is this totally awesome? The five of us kicking back in a mansion?" Carlos asked, as he lined up the club and ball, and then hit it.

"Where we've broken rule number one by entering the media room," Logan pointed out. "But it stops here, right?"

"Right," the group agreed.

And no more than a minute later, Robyn found herself standing with the boys and staring at Gustavo's fridge. She gave it a confused look.

"Why do you think Gustavo locks his fridge?" Kendall asked.

"I bet he keeps his heart in there," James answered, and Robyn snorted, and pounded knuckles with him.

"Or his victims," Logan suggested.

"Or food!" Carlos said. Robyn nodded enthusiastically, and felt her stomach rumble.

"Hell, I've been here before, and even _I_ don't know why," Robyn said.

"Well, only one way to find out," Kendall said. Carlos made a move towards the fridge, when Logan stopped him.

"Woah, woah, woah, are you crazy?" he asked. "Don't you remember mansion sitting rule number 2?" Robyn, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos got dreamy looks on their faces.

"_**Rule number two; help yourself to anything you want in my living room fridge!"**_

"That was not it!" Logan exclaimed, and Robyn frowned.

"Yes it was!" the rest of the group protested, and Robyn crossed her arms.

"Dammit, I'm hungry. Now either this fridge is coming open, or someone's got to go," she growled out, looking pointedly at Logan, who backed away. Carlos put his hands out.

"Step aside, guys," he said. "My uncle was a locksmith. You just place your hands between the cylinder and the central housing…" Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared within a second, carrying a sledgehammer, "AND THEN HIT IT WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER!" Robyn's eyes widened as he brought the sledgehammer down onto the lock, and it broke away.

"… Sometimes, I really wonder about you, Carlos," she said, after a moment of silence, before grinning. "But I like the way you think. Nice job." Carlos beamed at the compliment, and stepped forward, before opening the fridge. Robyn gaped.

Pudding. Lots and lots of chocolate pudding. That was it.

She twitched. _'Stupid Gustavo… he didn't tell me he had PUDDING stocked in his fridge the last time I was here!'_

"PUDDING!" the group exclaimed, before attacking the fridge.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn blinked at the napkin tucked into Carlos' hoodie. _'… Are you sure he's a teenager?'_ She was lounging against the table that was littered with empty chocolate pudding containers, her legs on top of Carlos as she ate the pudding. _'I mean… napkins? Really? And look his face… Hell, all of their faces have pudding on them.' _She smirked and shook her head, as Logan tossed a recently finished container of pudding over his head, and it joined the collection on the table.

"And to think Gustavo didn't trust us," Kendall scoffed, and Robyn shook her head. The mess was easily cleanable. Everything would be fine. A sudden splatter sound reached her ears, and she turned to see Kendall staring wide eyed at a spoonful of pudding that was now on the couch. She gasped, and jumped up, as the boys followed suit, screaming.

"Kendall!" she shrieked. "What the hell?"

"Gustavo's 40,000 dollar couch!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Keep your butts off his couch was rule number three!" Logan shouted.

"No it wasn't!" Kendall protested, and they all thought back.

"_**Rule number three; keep your butts off of my 40,000 dollar Fetterico Benini couch!"**_

"Okay, maybe it was," Kendall admitted.

"Gustavo's gonna kill us, and we're only 79 years old!" James said.

"Which means we are more than capable of removing a pudding stain from a couch," Kendall said. "Logan, brain, now." They all turned to Logan.

"Right! Um… Gustavo has a cat, right?" He turned around. "Cat litter's main ingredient is bentonite which as we all know is a natural absorbent." _'Um, actually, no, I did not know that okay…'_

"Carlos, get the cat litter. James, open the door to air out the smell," Kendall ordered. The boys paused. "Move!" They split up, as Robyn stood there, staring at the mess.

'… _Let's hope to God this works…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"There," Logan said, after pouring cat litter onto the stain, and putting down the box. "Now, we just relax and wait." Suddenly, a hairless cat jumping up onto the couch. The boys yelled and flinched, while Robyn stared at it.

"Woah! What is that thing?" Logan demanded.

"It must be his _cat_," Kendall said.

"Yeah, that's Gustavo's cat, Monty," Robyn said, giving the cat a distasteful look, remembering how it scared her when she was last there.

"_**Woah!" Robyn shrieked, stumbling back as she stared at the hairless mammal on the floor. "What the HELL is that?"**_

"_**That is my cat, Monty." Robyn blinked, and hesitantly leaned down.**_

"_**Uh, hey kitty-"**_

"_**DON'T TOUCH HIM!"**_

"That's a cat?" Carlos asked, disbelievingly.

"Just get him off before he-!" James was cut off, and Robyn twitched, as the cat peed on the couch.

"Marks his territory," the boys finished lamely.

"Get him off the couch!" Kendall exclaimed, and Carlos rushed forward, grabbing the cat, before throwing it towards the door. Robyn stared, as the cat then ran outside. She twitched again. _'Great.'_

"There goes rule number four," Logan said, exasperatedly, before sitting down on a remote. They all jumped as a disco ball appeared, and music started playing.

"Disco ball!" Carlos yelped, before ducking, as Robyn rubbed her temples.

'_Dammit, why did I agree to this?' _she asked herself over and over again, as Logan quickly pressed random buttons on the remote.

"Rule number five! If we break anything, we're fired!" James shouted over the noise.

"Everybody just calm down!" Kendall said. "All we gotta do is get the stain off the couch, find the cat, and raise the disco ball! We can do this! Together!" He put his hand in, and the guys joined in. Robyn sighed. _'There's now way in hell we can do this.' _She finally put her hand on top and they all shouted as they raised them. _'But we can try.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

Five minutes later…

Robyn placed her hands over her ears as the alarm kept ringing. The place was a wreck. Kendall finally put out the fire, but the noise continued.

'_I was right the first time. There's no way in hell we can do this.'_

Her heart sped up. Her mind went blank. Robyn couldn't breathe. She wondered vaguely if she was having a panic attack, but her thoughts were interrupted by Logan who ran down the stairs.

"I can't find the cat!" he exclaimed and he ran away. Robyn turned her wide eyes onto James, who was standing there, holding part of the broken statue.

"I think I broke the statue…"

A sudden gust of fire extinguisher shot out of the device Kendall was holding, and Robyn flinched, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

This was too much.

There was too much panic, too much chaos. There was too big of a mess. There was just _too much._

'_I can't take this,'_ Robyn decided. She felt as if anything could happen without warning, like something bad could happen at any given moment. _'Carlos… Where's he at?'_

"The good news is this can't get any worse, right?" Kendall asked, hopefully, and Robyn snapped her eyes open, and they narrowed.

"Don't you dare say that!" she snapped. "After you say that, something even worse always happens!" As if to prove her point, Carlos then appeared.

"The alligator's loose!" he screamed, running towards them. "The alligator's loose!" Robyn closed her eyes again, and grabbed her head, feeling a headache come on.

'_Breathe,' _she told herself. _'Just breath.'_

"Why is there an alligator?" she heard Logan ask, before she hears something fall. She shook her head. _'It will be fine… Everything will be fine…'_

As you could see, Logan wasn't the only one that couldn't handle stress well.

The boys shouted, and grabbed their fallen friend, before hurrying up the stairs, until they noticed something.

"Wait! Where's Robyn?" Carlos exclaimed, and they all whipped around to see her on her knees, grabbing her head and shaking.

'_Stop it! Get a hold of yourself, Robyn! You need to get up and-"'_

"Go!" Carlos' voice reached her ears, and Robyn was brought back to reality as she felt him tugging on her arms. "Robyn! You need to get up and go! Now!" Robyn blinked, staring at him bewildered. The lights of the alarm flashed onto his face, illuminating his wide, panicked brown eyes, as the lights flickered behind him, as if giving him a bright background. _'Carlos…' _Carlos scowled, and finally yanked her up. He was unprepared when her limp body fell against his, and lost his balance, before wrapping a hand around her waist, and pulling her up the steps.

**XOXOXOXOX**

As soon as they entered the living room, Logan awoke, and was put down, and Kendall began barking out orders. The two boys took off, before he turned to Carlos and Robyn. Carlos dragged Robyn into the room, and sat her down on the staircase, kneeling to her level.

"Robyn?" he asked, worriedly, and her eyes stared blankly into his, as if she was in some sort of trance. Her cheeks were pale, her breathing was irregular, she was still trembling, and her eyes had dulled. "Robyn?" He shook her gently. "You okay? Robyn?"

'… _Carlos… is calling…'_

And just like that, as if a light bulb had switched on in her brain, her cheeks slowly began to return to their normal color. Her breathing slowed down, and she stopped shaking. The biggest change Carlos noticed was how her eyes had brightened intensely, returning back to their vibrant green.

Robyn noticed a blurry picture in front of her, and she blinked rapidly, trying to clear it up.

"Is she okay?" she heard Kendall ask, and another blue came into her line of vision, but her eyes were completely transfixed on the first one, the one right in front of her. Slowly, her vision cleared, and that's when she noticed the warmth on her hands, and she glanced down, to see hands holding hers. She blinked, and slowly her eyes trailed back up the figure, from the red watch on his left wrist, the hoodie, the eyes, and the helmet. She took a staggering breathe as she closed her eyes, before opening them, and her vision was completely clear.

"Robyn?" Carlos asked again, at her lack of response.

"… Yeah," Robyn finally murmured, and Carlos let a breath of relief at hearing her talk. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

"Good," he said, and he flashed her a smile that sent Robyn blushing. Before he could get a good look at it, Logan and James entered with a ladder, a broom, some string, and a steak. Carlos was forced to pull away, and huddle with the guys. Robyn stared at him, and found herself missing the warmth that was slowly slipping away.

Her heart sped up. Her mind went blank. Robyn couldn't breath. She wondered vaguely if she was having a panic attack…

'_No… a panic attack isn't this strong… It doesn't feel this good…'_

**XOXOXOXOOX**

"How did an alligator get in here?" Kendall asked, genuinely confused. He stood atop the latter, holding a broom with a streak tied to the end of it. Carlos was behind him, with James and Logan off to the side. All were staring at the alligator with a confused/scared shitless look. Meanwhile, Robyn was sitting on the couch, gripping a pillow tightly,

'_What.. The… Hell? It's like he snapped me out of it, like… like I was just floating, drifting off, until he pulled me back in…'_

Robyn twitched. _'That was so cheesy. Since when did I become so corny…?'_ She searched her mind for an answer, but found none, or at least, she found none she wanted to actually acknowledge. She glanced at the boy who had saved her, the one who came back for her, and an answer formed in her head. _'Ever since I met him…'_ She brushed away the thought, and gripped the pillow tighter, glaring. _'Gustavo couldn't have picked a worse timing to go to freaking North Carolina… I blame him.'_

"I opened the back door to let the smoke out, and it crawled in from Gustavo's moat," Carlos explained, replying to Kendall's question.

"His moat?" James and Logan asked at the same time, and Robyn blinked. _'Right… the moat… guess I should've warned them…'_

"Nice alligator…" Kendall said, pushing the broom out more, trying to make the alligator go away. "Follow the meat…" The broom was yanked from his hands, and the alligator fled into a room. Logan and James scrambled over to it, and shut the door. The guys cheered, and Robyn smiled as they all settled behind her on the staircase.

"You feeling better, Robyn?" Carlos asked her, and Robyn tensed slightly at how close he was, and she nodded.

"Now just to find Gustavo's freaky bald cat, so Gustavo doesn't kill us," Kendall said.

"Call the FBI," James ordered Logan. Robyn turned around to give him an incredulous look.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Call the FBI?"

"For a missing cat?" Logan asked, and James nodded. "The FBI only works with serious crimes."

"Ooh… that explains a lot," James said, and then looked as if he was remembering something, before exclaiming, "I know one of you used all of my 'Cuda Massive Hold!" Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Focus!" Kendall cut in. "Now, there's only three possible places the cat could be hiding. One, he's roaming the neighborhood. Two, he's hiding up a tree. Three…" Suddenly, the alligator burped, and Robyn stared.

"And three, the alligator ate him," she scoffed. "Perfect." The guys groaned, and leaned back onto the stairs, as Robyn leaned against the railing.

'_Note to self; NEVER house sit for Gustavo ever again.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Meow."

After being gone for what seemed like a few minutes, Carlos and James returned… with an orange cat. Robyn smiled at the feline. She was more of a dog person, but it was cuter than Monty. Only then did she notice the shaver in James' hand.

"You can't shave a cat," Logan said, and Robyn nodded her head, agreeing.

"Oh? Oh, would you rather tell Gustavo we lost his and, you know, have him replace us and DESTROY MY DREAMS?" James shot back.

"Where the hell did you guys even get the cat?" Robyn asked. She looked at Carlos. "_Please_ do not tell me you stole it…"

"I've got a guy," Carlos answered, simply, and Robyn twitched. _'He's only been in L.A. for about two weeks, and he's already got a guy…'_ She smiled amusingly, before frowning.

"Wait," she said. "… This seems wrong. Like, morally."

"It has to be done," James said, a wise look on his face.

"But you might hurt it," Robyn protested, softly. "I mean, I'm guessing none of you have actually ever shaved a cat before, right?" The guys turned to her, staring, surprised. "What? I'm not completely heartless…"

"Quiet," Kendall said. "Hold him down steady." James gave him the shaver, and Carlos held the cat down.

"I refuse to watch this," Robyn said, turning her back, and crossing her arms.

"Oh, I can't look," Logan whined.

"Would you chill?" Kendall asked. "How hard can it be to shave a cat?" Robyn scowled as Kendall started menacingly towards the cat.

**XOXOXOXOX**

A few minutes later, Robyn winced as she poked the small scratch on her left cheek, and watched in misery as the cat tore up everything in the room. She shot Kendall a look that obviously said 'This is YOUR fault.'

"Oh, not the chair!" James exclaimed, and they all groaned. Robyn twitched, glaring at Kendall.

" 'How hard can it be a shave a cat?' " she mocked him, and he scowled. "Pretty damn hard!" She then saw the cat spray paint 'Cats Rule', and twitched again. _'What the…'_

"Where'd he learn to spray point?" Carlos asked.

"We're doomed," Kendall announced, and Robyn nodded.

'_Definitely.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"We are horrible mansion sitters," Kendall proclaimed, as Carlos ate popcorn. Robyn took some and popped them in her mouth.

"The very worst," she agreed. She now had another smaller scratch on the same side of her cheek. The dark green hoodie she wore over a pink shirt was ripped, revealing a scratch on her left arm. The cat had also swiped at her stomach, so part of it was exposed. It had also latched itself onto her back at some point, so the right side of her lower back was exposed a little bit. The part She pulled her knees up to her chest. Carlos looked at her, and she looked up to meet his eyes. She noticed the long scratch on the left side of his cheek, and frowned at it.

"It's official," she remarked. "I hate cats." She put her head in her hands, and then winced. "Dammit, my hair." Carlos looked at her in surprise.

"I never pegged you as the kind of girl who cares about that stuff," he said, almost absentmindedly. Robyn scowled, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I _am_ a girl, you know. By nature, I have to take some pride in my appearance," she grumbled.

"You look fine," he said, smiling at her, and Robyn felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks. She buried her head in her arms to hide it. Kendall's phone sounded, and he pulled it out.

"Oh, good news! Gustavo and Kelly are coming back early." Robyn groaned, and looked up.

"Oh goodie," she replied, sarcastically, as Logan came running into the room with a laptop.

"Okay, don't worry! I can fix this!" he exclaimed, setting it down.

"Yes! I knew the smart one would come through," James said. "What've you got?"

"There's a 4 a.m. flight to Bolivia. We get there, change our names, raise alpacas." Kendall, James, and Robyn hung their heads. Carlos nodded, seeming to be the only one besides Logan who liked the idea.

"Yeah, I got a better idea," Kendall said, pulling out his phone.

"You're gonna call a cleaning service!" Carlos guessed, as they started to stand up.

"Uh, a statue repairman!" James suggested.

"And one of those places that get the cats out of the alligators," Logan added.

"All of the above," Kendall said, pressing the button, and lifting the phone to his ear.

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_I don't think I've ever been so happy to see someone in my life,' _Robyn thought, as Mrs. Knight walked through the door, carrying a load of supplies.

"Mom, here's the sit-"

"Zip it," Mrs. Knight said, stopping Kendall. "I'm gonna need three liters of club soda, a sewing kit, a bucket of vinegar, bleach, and get on the phone and find a place that delivers super turbo bonding glue, and semi gloss white paint."

"Got it," the group replied, and Carlos put on his helmet.

"Wait, what about Gustavo's cat?" he asked. Mrs. Knight whipped out a box of cat food, and poured some on the floor. Monty came running out, and the group cheered.

"_That's_ a _cat_?" Katie asked, pointing. The cat meowed as if to prove it was.

"What are you all staring at? We're gonna be here all night," Mrs. Knight said. "Go! Go, go, go!" Robyn grinned, and took off.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Alright!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed. Robyn's eyes slowly closed, and her head bowed forward slightly, before she caught herself, and shook her head, blinking. _'No, I gotta stay awake. Then I can sleep as much as I want…'_ "Looking good, guys!" Robyn was holding the statue together, along with James and Carlos. "And that glue will be dry in 10, 9..."

"Bigfoot's on the campground!" Logan said. "Repeat; Bigfoot's on the campground!"

"Mom…!" Kendall said, running into the room, holding all of the pajamas.

"Five seconds and the bond will hold!"

"He's coming up the steps!" Logan panicked. Katie ran up to Mrs. Knight.

"Three, two, one, let's roll," she said, quickly, and Robyn jumped away from the statue. She grabbed her pajamas, which were patterned with green and pink plaid, quickly ran into a random room, changed, and ran out, and she saw Gustavo start to open the door. She shrieked and rushed towards the couch. Carlos grabbed her arm just as Gustavo was about to walk into the living room, and yanked her next to him. She gave him a thankful look, before Gustavo entered the scene.

"Look who's here," Kendall said in a fake, tired voice, and all five of them stretched.

"Gustavo and Kelly," James said.

"How was your trip?" Robyn questioned.

"We slept here cause we didn't wanna touch anything," Logan said, and Robyn bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing.

"Yeah… we're not just pretending…" Robyn and James simultaneously slapped Carlos, who shouted, "Ow!"

"Silence!" Gustavo exclaimed. "Monty…" The Peruvian hairless cat jumped into his arms, as the guys began talking at once.

"We'd love to stay and chat…" Kendall started, and then all of them stood up, and started rushing towards the door.

"Stop," Gustavo ordered, and Robyn froze. "There's something I need to say…" She slowly turned around.

"Well… you can say something… tomorrow," Kendall said, and they all once again began to run towards the door.

"Guys," Kelly interrupted their escape. "This is important." Robyn sighed, and they all turned around and walked towards him.

"We've been working together for a month now, and… I just wanted to say… although we've had our ups and downs," 'That's an understatement….' "the truth is… I… li…" He trailed, and they gave him confused looks. "I li…" They leaned in closer, and Kelly nudged him. "I like you." Robyn would've smiled, but as soon as Gustavo said it, the statue then broke, hit his arm, and crashed to the ground.

"And we like you too," Kendall said, grinning. "RUN!" They all took off towards the door.

"The cat!" Robyn exclaimed, and pointed. Carlos grabbed it and ran over to Kelly as James and Robyn held back.

"Here, have a cat." He shoved the cat into her arms, and started running.

"Thanks for the pudding!" James said. "See ya!" Robyn laughed as they all ran outside, to see Mrs. Knight waiting for them. Katie opening the door, and the practically crammed themselves inside, before taking off. Robyn gave a long sigh of relief.

"… So close…" she sighed again, rubbing her eyes as the guys chattered. _'Am I the only one who's tired as hell?' _"I feel like I'm about to pass out from sleep deprivation."

"Then sleep," Carlos said, and Robyn stretched, before leaning her head back. No more than a minute later, her head had flopped onto Carlos' shoulder, and she was cuddling him as if she were five, and he was her favorite stuffed animal. Carlos blushed.

"You're comfy. I'm using you as a pillow whether you like it or not," she informed him. Carlos tensed for a moment, before relaxing. He chuckled down at the brunette, smiling. Unbeknownst to him, a blush was appearing on her cheeks, as she thought back on everything that'd happened today, but one event stuck out to her…

"_**Go!" Carlos' voice reached her ears, and Robyn was brought back to reality as she felt him tugging on her arms. "Robyn! You need to get up and go! Now!" Robyn blinked, staring at him bewildered. The lights of the alarm flashed onto his face, illuminating his wide, panicked brown eyes, as the lights flickered behind him, as if giving him a bright background. 'Carlos…' Carlos scowled, and finally yanked her up. He was unprepared when her limp body fell against his, and lost his balance, before wrapping a hand around her waist, and pulling her up the steps.**_

'_He… he came back. He looked so worried…'_

'… _**Carlos… is calling…'**_

_**And just like that, as if a light bulb had switched on in her brain…**_

'_He got me back to normal after I was freaking out…'_

She felt Carlos wrap an arm around her loosely, and her face burned.

'… _This is normal. This is totally normal. This, whatever me and Carlos have, if we even have anything at all, is normal. And I'll keep saying that until everyone believes it… or until I do..'_

"_**Like I said," she said, cockily, before shoving the helmet into his chest. "You're immature." **_

'… _I'm a freaking hypocrite… Here I am, denying something that seems so obvious to everyone else around me… Refusing to see it for myself… Refusing to just open my damn eyes…' _Her look softened.

'_Carlos… you make me look bad… Before I met you, I held myself up so high… and now, my so called 'maturity' has fallen…'_

She subconsciously tightened her hold on his shirt, gripping it. _'Everything I pride myself on is slowly crashing to the ground… until it's just me…' _Her eyes fluttered close, as she let sleep overtake her.

'_Until it's just me… and you…'_


	7. Picture Perfect

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Seven: Picture Perfect**

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Cool, you got your picture in Pop Tiger magazine!" Camille exclaimed, looking away from the poster and at the actual boys who were laying on pool chairs. She winced. Logan had his arm in a sling, Kendall's wrist was wrapped up, plus he had bandages around his head, Carlos had his leg in a cast with a steak held to his face, and James had a neck brace on. "But what happened? You guys look terrible." She then flickered her eyes to Riley, who was playing with Carlos' crutch, until Robyn punched her in the shoulder, and grabbed it, before using it herself, amusing Carlos who grinned at her, and she grinned back.

"What happened?" James asked. "The picture happened!" He pointed, and all boys groaned in pain, pointing also. Riley dropped next to James on his chair, and smiled apologetically at him.

"Camille," Kendall started, "get ready for a twisted tale of adventure, danger, and nail biting suspen-" He suddenly leaned forward, and spit a tooth into his hand. Robyn and Riley grimaced. "Hey, my tooth came out."

"No, wait, it's mine." Robyn gaped as Carlos grabbed it, and put it in his mouth. She shivered, as Kendall began the tale.

"So, we're enjoying a calm afternoon in the crib…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Earlier that day…

Robyn shrieked as the puck came flying at her, and she ducked as it whizzed right through where her head had just been, and smacked against the wall. She stood back up, and glared at Carlos, who smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Robyn!" He grinned, and Robyn rolled her eyes, grinning back at him. She yelped, however, as Kendall and James flew past her after the puck. She glared, and quickly retreated to the couch. They couldn't worry about her well being, seeing as though they were too busy trying to kill each other; aka playing hockey.

"_**Please?" Carlos pleaded, and Robyn scoffed.**_

"_**Ref a hockey game between four insane boys?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She returned to reading the script. "No thank you."**_

"_**Aw, come on, Robyn!" the boy begged. "Please? You're not gonna get hurt!"**_

"_**Yeah, right, and the grass is blue and made of puppies," Robyn replied, sarcastically. Carlos frowned.**_

"_**I won't let you get hurt." Robyn paused, and looked up at the seriousness of his tone. He gave her a small smile. "I promise." Robyn blinked, before she scowled.**_

"… _**Fine."**_

And true to Carlos' words, Robyn hadn't been injured… yet. Sure, she was put into danger a countless number of times, and always seemed to be in the most unfortunate place, which was right behind the puck, but she hadn't been hit…

She cursed as James came slamming into the couch, and hurriedly moved. She glared at Kendall, who smirked. The tables were turned, however, when Logan slammed Kendall into the arcade game. Kendall then shoved James onto the counter, and the boys went after the puck.

'… _I am the WORST ref ever…'_ Robyn thought to herself, twitching at all of the abuse that was happening into the room. She winced when Logan shoved Carlos, and he was sent flying across the table, before falling on the other end. _'Okay, um, I may not know this whole hockey thing, but I don't think you're allowed to hit someone every five seconds… just sayin'.'_ Robyn then began to shout at them, trying to break them up as they fought over the puck, before an air horn blasted. They all stopped, and looked up, to see Kelly standing there with a deadpanned look on her face that could match Robyn's. She rolled her eyes as she finally got their attention, when Carlos then shoved Logan one last time, and Robyn tried to hide her smile. She hit him, giving him a disapproving look. He just grinned at her.

"Get your helmets off and your smiles on," Kelly ordered, as Logan walked over to Carlos. He hit the back of his helmet, and shoved his shoulder, and Robyn just stood in between them, rolling her eyes. "Gustavo pulled some strings and if we hurry, you can make the next Pop Tiger Hot New Star Pinup Foldout Special Spring Poster Issue." The boys stared, blankly.

"Kelly, in English, please," Kendall said.

"It's Picture Day!" Kelly shouted. "Move it!" Kelly blasted the air horn as she walked towards the door. The guys began cheering, and removing their stuff. Robyn held up her hands.

"Woah! Wait till I'm outta the room!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I can't believe we're gonna be in Pop Tiger!" James said from his place beside Kelly. Kendall sat on her other side, while Robyn was across from them, in between Carlos and Logan.

"I know! It's totally awesome!" Carlos agreed. "… What's Pop Tiger?" Logan and Robyn turned to look at him. James rolled his eyes.

"Only," he started, and held up the said magazine, "the most popular teen magazine in the world!" Robyn blinked. _'Where did he get that from? I swear to God that wasn't in here before…'_

"Is that Katie's?" Logan asked. "Please tell me that's Katie's."

"Five bucks says it isn't," Robyn said.

"Hey, this magazine has great articles for guys too," James said, defending himself and his beloved magazine. Logan pressed his lips together in an effort not to smirk, while Robyn just bluntly snickered at him. She glanced at Carlos, to see him staring at the magazine as if it was something completely new to him. She smiled. _'He looks so clueless… So adorably clueless…' _She shook off the 'adorably' part. "Like 'Omg, I IMed the wrong BFF'." Robyn scoffed, and yanked the magazine away from him. She looked at the cover.

" 'What one thing would hottie hunk Dak Zevon bring to a desert island," she read, dryly, looking up at James. The boy nodded, and she scoffed. She glanced at Kendall, who shrugged.

"I gotta say I'm curious," he said. Robyn seemed to consider this, before she shrugged also, and flipped through the pages. She quickly found it, and laughed, as Carlos and Logan leaned in to see it.

"Aw, he'd bring his dog, Snowball!" she said. "If Dak Zevon could bring _one thing_ to a _desert island_, it'd be his _dog_… named _Snowball_." James nodded as if that was a sufficient answer.

"What?" Carlos asked, and he grabbed the magazine. "Are you-what an idiot!" Logan and Robyn nodded. "Everyone knows you bring a rollercoaster!" Logan and Robyn exchanged looks as if asking 'Do you want to tell him, or should I?'.

"You don't bring a rollercoaster," Logan said. "You bring a flare gun to signal passing ships."

"What, you don't think people aren't going to see my extreme looping coconut coaster?"

"Your island is stupid." Robyn sighed as she was caught in the middle of a soon to be fight.

"Your island is boring!"

"You're boring!"

"You're boring!" Robyn twitched as the boys then commenced to hit each other, yelling. Carlos came dangerously close to her, and her eyes widened. She glared, and put her hands between them.

"Stop it!" she shouted.

"You're boring!"

"Boring!"

Suddenly, the air horn blasted again, and the boys paused, giving Robyn enough time to separate them, and push them back into their seats. "Break it up," Kelly said. "You need to stay pretty. This picture could end up on the walls of millions of girls." Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Did you say millions of girls?" Logan and Carlos asked, and Kelly nodded as screaming was then heard. They pulled up, and Robyn's eyes widened at the sight of many girls screaming surrounding the limo. Carlos put on his helmet, and a thud was heard. _'Did one of them just get on top of the limo?'_ She twitched as the screaming continued. _'I hate fan girls.'_

"It's not him!" one of them shouted.

"Somebody just spotted him at the front gate!" another yelled, and the screaming mob took off down the street. They all got out of the limo.

"Woah," Kendall said. "What was that?"

"That was a pack of screaming fan girls looking for Dak Zevon," Kelly answered, and she opened the magazine to reveal a poster of him. "He's in the studio recording vocals for Varsity Vampire 2: Game On." Robyn frowned, distastefully.

'_Wait… I remember Riley dragging me to see the first one… Never again.'_

"Just one good picture in Pop Tiger, and those girls will be screaming for Big Time Rush," Kelly said. The guys took off up the stairs, and Robyn scoffed, following them.

"Mom and Katie!" Kendall exclaimed as they stopped in front of the pair. "What're you guys doing here?"

"What, I can't just come down to see my big brother, who I love?" Katie asked innocently, and then Robyn noticed the magazine in her hand. She smirked as Kendall smiled and 'awwed'.

"Here to see Dak Zevon?" she asked, and Kendall turned to her, his grin gone.

"I just want him to autograph this picture for my wall," Katie admitted.

"Really?" James asked. "I didn't think you were into that stuff."

"Yeah, Pretty Boy here is supposed to obsessed with him, not you," Robyn said, pointing, and James scowled at her.

"I'm a preteen girl," Katie said, and she flipped open the magazine to the poster of him. "He's a cute postar. I'm not made of stone, you know." Robyn grinned.

"Cool, yeah, let me take a look at that," Logan said, before grabbing the poster and holding it up to his face and speaking in a higher voice, "Look, I'm Dak Zevon!" Robyn burst out laughing at his awful impersonation. "And I love you, Katie Knight." Suddenly, the group heard screaming, and turned just in time to see a group of Dak Zevon fans tackle Logan. The girls soon backed off.

"That's not him!" a girl announced , and the pack groaned. Robyn put a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. The girls turned around, and ran down the hall screaming, pushing past Robyn, the boys, and Kelly.

"Now where's Dak recording?" Mrs. Knight asked, as Robyn nudged the unmoving boy on the floor.

"Sorry, I'm allowed to say," Kelly said.

"Oh, look into those eyes and say that." Katie widened her eyes, and jutted out her bottom lip, pouting. It didn't take long for Kelly to crack.

"Studio B down the hall to the right! Just… Stop with the eyes." Mrs. Knight and Katie grinned, walking past the group.

"Nice job, Katie," Robyn said, holding out her fist, and Katie pounded her knuckle, smirking up at her. _'I swear that kid reminds me of myself when I was her age…'_ Suddenly, Logan popped up, one of his arms not in his sleeves.

"Girls, many girls…" he mumbled, stumbling around. He then giggled. "Ouchies." Robyn laughed, as music sounded. The guys rushed to the studio, and Robyn entered with them. She looked around the place, and grinned. _'This looks so cool.'_

"This is so not like school picture day!" Kendall said. A man shouted, grabbed a camera, and walked over to the group.

"You ready to rock my camera?" he practically shouted at the group.

"What?" the boys shouted back.

"I said are you guys ready to rock my- hold on a minute." He suddenly pressed a button, and the music disappeared, before he threw the remote. Robyn winced when she heard a crash. "That's better! So, how you guys doing?"

'… _Someone's… um, energetic…'_

"… Good," the boys said, uncertainly, as Gustavo appeared behind the photographer.

"Boys," he started, and he clapped him on the shoulder, "This is Marcos Del Posey, the best teen idol photographer on the planet.

"Some say photographer. Some say… _magician._" He then began to take random pictures of the boys, before grabbing another camera, and taking even more pictures. Robyn blinked rapidly at the flashing lights, and she stumbled back into Carlos, her head spinning. Her back hit his chest, and finally, Marcos stopped. He threw the cameras behind his head, nearly hitting Gustavo. Robyn jumped at the crashing sounds. _'… I don't know I should be scared…'_ "Okay, shirts open, hair blown, with…" He paused as a random girl handed him a stuffed animal, "the stuffy puppy." Robyn blinked, and smiled slightly. _'Aw, it's cute.'_ The boy began protesting. "Marcos invented the stuffy puppy shot." He smiled at the boy, putting his head on the dog, until Gustavo grabbed it.

"Yeah… no," he said, bluntly, and he throw the stuffed animal away. Robyn jumped at yet another crashing sound. _'What the hell? How do they plan on doing a photo shoot if everything's broken?'_ "What I want is a simple shot of the four best friends just chilling and being themselves." Kendall snapped his fingers.

"I totally agree," he said.

"I totally don't care. Now, get on the backdrop and look handsome!" Robyn smiled as the boys walked to the back drop.

"I changed my mind about the island," Carlos informed them. "I'm gonna bring a fridge packed with ice cream."

"Where are you gonna get the electricity, genius?" Logan asked, and Robyn sighed. _'Please don't provoke him…'_

"Electric eels," Carlos replied, without missing a beat. Robyn grinned and shook her head. _'This boy…'_ Carlos slapped Logan on the shoulder. "Duh." And that action triggered a slapping fight. Robyn twitched, as Kelly blew the air horn again, stopping them.

"Dogs!" Gustavo barked. "Heel!" Carlos hit Logan one more time.

"Carlos!" Robyn snapped, pointing, giving him a warning look, and he grinned.

"We need a great picture before the Pop Tiger messenger gets here in two hours. Now, look into the camera, and think about something funny."

"You mean like that?" Kendall asked, pointing to Marcos bending over in front of the smoke machine. Robyn snickered. _'Nice, Marcos.'_

"Take the picture," Gustavo ordered. "Take the picture now before something goes wrong!"

"What could go wrong?" Marcos questioned. "I am Marcos!"

"Oh, you don't know these boys," Kelly said, and Robyn nodded. "So snap the picture NOW." Marcos jumped in front of the camera, and Robyn saw that Carlos was on his tip toes to reach Kendall's and James' height, since he was shorter. She smiled endearingly at the boys. She waited, as Marcos' finger inched closer to the camera.

"Freeze!" _'Of course.'_

"Oh, so close," Kelly whispered, and Robyn turned to the two people who had entered the room. She tilted her head. _'Are those… police officers…?'_ She turned to look at the boys, and scowled. _'I swear to God, if they did something…'_ As if knowing her thoughts, they held up their hands and shook their heads.

"Gustavo Rocque," _'They're here for Gustavo?'_ "you failed to report to your court ordered community service." The two officers grabbed Gustavo's arms. _'Community services?'_

"Officers, I don't know what you're talking about," Gustavo denied.

"I'm talking about destroying Matthew McConaughey's mailbox with…" the female officers suddenly turned to Kelly, and grabbed her arm, "her!"

"He made me be the lookout!" Kelly said, and Robyn put a hand to her head. _'Holy crap…'_

"Hey, I'm the victim here!" Gustavo exclaimed. "He plays the bongs till three in the morning!"

"Let's go," the officer said, and they hauled Kelly and Gustavo away. Robyn twitched.

"… Now what?" she asked, and Marcos turned the music back on, and caught the stuffed animal that was thrown at him, and then began dancing with it. Robyn blinked, and sighed, shaking her head. She noticed the stray cameras on the ground, and picked one up, examining it, before she held it to her face, turned to the boys, and snapped a picture. They flinched, not expecting the flash, and she grinned, flashing another one.

"Logan! Smile!" Logan smiled, and she took a picture. "Kendall!" She took one of him. "Helmet!" Carlos grinned at the camera, and she took the picture, before moving on to James. She paused, and lowered the camera, a blank look on her face.

"I'd take a picture of you… but you might break it." James' face completely dropped.

"Hey!" Robyn laughed, and took a picture, and then began taking random photos. The boys posed for each one. _'I should SO be a photographer…'_ Suddenly, Carlos grabbed the camera from her, and Robyn began to protest as he snapped various pictures of her instead. She covered her face

"Carlos!" she said, glaring, and Carlos grinned, taking a picture of her. She pouted, and he took a picture of it. Robyn started to chase after him, yelling for the camera, as he just avoided and dodged her, and took of her picture. Finally, she grabbed the stuffed animal from Marcos, and hurled it at Carlos, making him falter in his steps. She quickly ran over, and grabbed the camera. "Carlos, give it to me!"

"No! It's mine now!"

"Dammit, Carlos!" He laughed as she tried to wrestle it from his grip. _'He's stronger than he looks…'_ Robyn's eye narrowed as she tugged on the camera, but it wasn't enough to make Carlos let go. Finally, she made a fist, and it slammed into his shoulder. He yelped, and let go of the camera, grabbing his shoulder, as Robyn snatched the camera away from him. Carlos winced.

"Robyn!" he whined, and Robyn smirked, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"Haha! I got the camera!" she boasted, taking a picture. Carlos glared, but she saw the amused smile he was trying to hide.

"Great news, everyone," a voice said, and Robyn turned to face the new arrival. "I'm in charge." She lowered the camera to reveal a deadpanned face aimed at Griffin.

'_You can't be serious…'_

"Now, let's get my Big Time boys on the walls of teen girls everywhere," Griffin said to Marcos, as Robyn left the backdrop, the camera still in her hands as the guys posed.

"All I have to do is push this button and…"

"Wait." Robyn gripped the camera so hard, she thought it might break.

"What now?" she moaned, turning to Griffin.

"This isn't bad, but… change everything!" Griffin decided. "We need something bolder, something nobody's ever seen before!"

"_No_," Robyn argued. "We need something normal, cause that's what they are."

"I'm in charge, and I say change it." Robyn sighed, and shook her head.

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_Goddammit, why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?'_ Robyn thought to herself, twitching as she stared at the boys. Their outfits had been completely changed, as well as the backdrop, which was now a space one. James yelped at their outfits.

"What the hell are they supposed to be?" Robyn demanded, and Griffin danced in front of the boys.

"Space matadors!" he said, acting very pleased with himself, spinning around.

"I love it!" Marcos agreed.

"I hate it," Robyn said, bluntly.

"He's right," Kendall said.

"No one's ever seen this before," the guys said, and Robyn turned to Griffin.

"Griffin, are you on drugs or something?" she asked. "_Space matadors_? Really?"

"It's unique!" Griffin answered. Robyn snorted.

"You got that right…"

"This is really messed up," Carlos said, and Robyn nodded.

"Yeah. We all know green really isn't James' color-"

"HEY!" Robyn laughed at the brunette she's angered once more, as Marcos got ready. She turned to Griffin.

"Griffin, I really think you need to rethink this," she said, but he ignored her. She sighed.

"This is not going to impress millions of girls," Logan said, and Robyn snickered. "I would say six or seven max!" '_I'm not missing this.'_ She quickly snapped a picture, and all boys turned to her.

"I think it's drop dead sexy. I mean, what girl _doesn't_ dream of space matadors?" The guys shot her a look that said, 'You're not helping', and she shrugged, fumbling with the camera in her hands.

"Smile pretty, pretty," Marcos said, and Robyn snorted at their tight smiles. She winced. _'This is going to be horrible…'_

"Wait!" _'Oh, thank God!' _"The teen girl inside me says something's missing…" _'Okay, that was creepy.'_

"You know what this teen girl says?" Robyn asked. "That space matadors are a horrible idea, and that you should go back to the original one!" The boys nodded.

"Marcos knows what it is," Marcos said, determinedly, and he rushed out of the room.

"Kendall!" Logan, James, and Carlos said, looking at the blonde boy for help.

"Don't panic! In three seconds, Gustavo will barge through that door and fix everything, like he always does," Kendall assured then, and they all looked at the door. "One… two…" Marcos suddenly ran back into the room, holding four stuffed dogs.

"That's not Gustavo!" Carlos said, as Marcos handed them the puppies before rushing back to the camera. Robyn twitched. _'This is only making things worse…'_

"The photo is now bold and cute and cuddly," Griffin said.

"No, it's now stupid and lame and weird," Robyn corrected him quietly.

"Let's shoot it!"

"Smile pretty pretty!" Marcos said, and his finger closed in on the camera.

"Okay, now, we panic…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Okay, I get it," Camille said, eating popcorn. Various people surrounded her, listening to the boys' story. "But then what happened?"

"Top chain photographer Marcos was about to take the picture," Kendall started. "When…" Robyn snorted.

'_Drama queen…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Wait!" Kendall exclaimed, and Marcos pulled away. "We can't take this photo."

"Why not?" Griffin asked.

"Because… it's not finished! I mean, sure it-it-it's bold and, and…"

"Cute and cuddly!" James exclaimed, cuddling the stuffed animal. "We don't have, um…"

"A snowmobile!" Carlos exclaimed, and the boys and Robyn turned to give him strange look.

"Sure!" Robyn agreed. "With a snowmobile…" She trailed off, and Kendall finished.

"You're bold and cuddle and _dangerous_." Robyn put a hand over her mouth to keep from snorting. _'Oh my God…'_

"The space matadors… are right!" The boys sighed in relief at Griffin's judgment. "Get a snowmobile! Everyone take five for a snowmobile break!" The boys cheered, and threw down the stuffed animals, rushing out of the room, and into Gustavo's office. Robyn followed them.

"You guys can't let Griffin take this photo," she said. She grinned at Carlos. "By the way, nice job on the snowmobile idea." Carlos grinned at the compliment.

"Which is why I'm taking it with me on my desert island."

"A desert island has a tropical climate, professor," Logan said.

"Will you just let me have fun on my desert island? It's MINE!"

"Well I'm taking my lucky comb," James said, whipping out a black comb. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"You're alone," Logan pointed out. "No one's gonna see your hair."

"Hey! I'm there."

"Focus!" Kendall exclaimed, and Robyn slapped her forehead.

"Right," the three bickering boys said.

"We need to figure out a way to change this photo."

"Yes," Logan said. "From space matadors to…" He looked behind him, and grabbed the Pop Tiger magazine, ad held the poster of Dak Zevon to his face. "Something like this." _'How funny would it be if those rabid fan girls came out of nowhere again?'_

Robyn didn't have to wait long to find out. She heard screaming, and looked down the hall. Her eyes widened as Logan whipped around to face the fan girls, before getting tackled again. Robyn and Carlos jumped on the couch to avoid them, the female of the pair trying not to laugh._ 'It's still pretty funny-Is that Riley?' _

"It's not him!" the same girl from earlier said, and the group screamed before running down the hall, gone before Robyn could get a good look to see if her best friend was in fact in on the mob. _'God, how stupid are those girls?'_ Carlos winced looking down at the fallen boy, as Kendall grabbed the magazine and closed the door.

"Let's rid of this magazine before somebody gets killed, shall we?" he suggested, and he took out the poster an put it inside his matador suit.

"Right, now where's Gustavo because he should be SAVING OUR PHOTO!" James shouted.

"Gustavo's no coming back! Which means we have to do this on our own."

"Ouchies…" Logan whimpered in pain, and James helped him up. Robyn snickered when she saw his outfit had been turned around. "Is my head on backwards?"

"No," Carlos answered him, and he put on his helmet. "And we're in charge now." He turned to Kendall. "What do we do?"

"We're gonna take a secret photo," the blonde answered. "And give _that_ to the Pop Tiger messenger when he gets here." Robyn nodded. "James, you're in charge of wardrobe. We need cooler clothes, no offense to matadors. Logan, we need to make this room super bright, like Marcos' lights. And Carlos, you're gonna break down any door that stands in our way." Carlos grinned and nodded.

"Great, but we still need a camera and a white backdrop," James said, and Kendall smirked.

"No we don't," he said, and he gestured to Robyn. She blinked, and realized she still held the camera in her hand. Robyn smirked, as Kendall pressed a button, and a white backdrop dropped down from the ceiling.

"And when are we gonna do all this?" Logan asked.

"We have plenty of time," Kendall said. "You know how long it's gonna take Griffin to find a snowmobile in L.A.?" Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Griffin on a snowmobile.

"Look what daddy found," Griffin said, grinning. "Now, let's go take that picture."

'_Un-freaking-believable…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

Okay, so by now, it was okay to say that Robyn was beginning to panic. It was clear as day. She was hunched over, gripping the camera tightly as she twitched, staring at the four space matadors that were now on a snowmobile. She closed her eyes. _'I need to do something…'_

"My inner teen girl is _so _putting this picture on her wall," Griffin said, and the girl opened her eyes.

"Mine's tearing it up and burning it," Robyn muttered.

"My inner teen girl says we need…" The photographer left and then quickly returned with yet another stuffed animal. "One more stuffy puppy!" Robyn blinked at the bull dog. _'So… cute…'_

Cute stuffed animals were a weakness to Robyn.

"Your inner teen girl is wrong," Griffin said, and Robyn winced as Marcos threw the stuffed animal over his head. "Now shoot it." Robyn's eyes widened as Marcos was about to take the picture.

"Wait!" she shouted, and Marcos groaned in frustration. "… We need…" She looked around the room, and her eyes zeroed in on the fog machine. _'… Yeah…'_ "More fog!"

"She's right," Marcos said, nodding. "We need more fog." The guys quickly jumped up, catching on to what Robyn was saying. James and Logan grabbed the fog machines, while Carlos used the dog to spread it. Several moments later, the group left the studio, coughing.

"That might have been too much fog," Marcos said.

"Alright everyone. Fog break. Five minutes," Griffin told them.

"Alright, I agree," Kendall said. "See you later." Griffin and Marcos walked away, and Robyn smirked, bringing up the camera.

"Secret photo time," she said. The guys grinned, and the group made their way down stairs. Robyn went to open the door that said 'Talent Wardrobe', and glared.

"It's locked," she said, and Carlos grinned, looking at the boys.

"Stand back, mi amigos," he said, and Robyn blinked. _'He just spoke Spanish.' _He looked at her, seeing her just stare at him, and she noticed a small smirk on his face. "You too, chica." The brunette felt her face flush and her heart speed up as he addressed her, and she quickly moved out of the way, standing beside Logan, who gave her a weird look.

"What?" she asked, her tone a bit harsh, and Logan just shook his head. She swore she saw a small grin on his face.

"Nothing." She crossed her arms, and looked away. Carlos put on his helmet, before he screamed and threw his body at the door, bursting into the room. Robyn winced, but grinned when she heard Carlos shout, "That was fun!" James put his hat on his chest.

"Enter my domain, boys," he said, before rushing in himself. Robyn leaned against the wall, waiting for them to come out.

"_**You too, chica."**_

She shivered slightly. '… _Wow. I never knew I liked it when guys spoke Spanish… Dammit, I need to get a hold of myself.' _A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"_**You too, chica."**_

'_Doesn't that mean girl? Ugh, I don't know…'_ The door opened, and the guys rushed out in different clothing. Robyn grinned.

"Lookin' good," James said. "It's what I do."

"What about the pants?" Carlos asked.

"We'll shoot it from the waist up," Robyn answered.

"Move out!" Kendall exclaimed, and they all rushed up the stairs, and into the office. James and Carlos fixed their appearance, while Kendall and Logan adjusted the lights.

"Pop Tiger and the walls of girls everywhere…" Kendall began, as Robyn held the camera and looked through it, adjusting the angle, "here we come."

"Go!" Robyn exclaimed, pushing him towards the boys. They all posed, as she looked through the camera once again, grinning.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Robyn twitched as the picture of the boys slowly started to darken, until it shut off. She narrowed her eyes. _'Oh, COME ON!'_

"Battery died?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Kendall answered, and the boys dropped their heads. Robyn glared. _'I'm about to rip this freaking camera in half.'_ Suddenly, they heard someone jiggling the doorknob, and the guys quickly changed back into their space matador outfits, Robyn averting her eyes. Griffin walked in.

"Hey, fellas. The fog is gone. Let's take that picture."

"Great!" the boys agreed. Robyn twitched.

'_Ay Dios Mio…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Alright, the Pop Tiger messenger is on his way," Griffin told the group, as the boys settled back onto the snowmobile. Robyn glared, the camera she'd been carrying with her all day hanging around her neck.

"Fantastic," she said, sarcastically.

"Now let's take this picture!"

"Wait!" the boys and Robyn exclaimed.

"No more waiting!" Marcos argued.

"Gentlemen," Griffin ordered, and he pointed. His two men stood on either side of the set, watching the boys carefully. Robyn eyed them.

"Now, smile pretty pretty," Marcos said for the third time. _'I wonder if I can take them…'_

"Well, maybe girls will like space matadors on a snowmobile holding stuffy puppies," Carlos said, trying to remain optimistic.

"They won't," James and Logan said, as Marcos started to take the picture.

"Well, this will never work," Kendall said, before taking out the picture of Dak Zevon. He brought the fan closer, before placing the photo in front of it, and letting it fly away. It stuck to Griffin's face. "Hey, look! It's DAK ZEVON!"

'There's no way that's going to-'

Robyn was cut off by yet _another_ mob of screaming Daz Zevon fans, who ran into the room, and threw themselves at Griffin and Marcos. Robyn ran to the door, as Kendall grabbed a working camera.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Logan said, as Robyn spotted someone in the crowd. Her eyes widened.

"_Riley_?" Her brown haired companion looked up at the sound of her name, and grinned.

"Hey, Robyn!" she chirped, bouncing over to her. "What're you guys doing here?"

"… Doing a photo shoot," Robyn answered slowly, taking in her friend's 'I LOVE DAK ZEVON' shirt. "… Please don't tell me you're here for Dak…" Riley just grinned.

"Okay, I won't tell you then," she said, before she launched herself back into the mob. Robyn just shook her head, and ran out to the door, just in time to see a man pull up on a scooter.

"I'm here to pick up a photo card for Pop Tiger magazine."

"Coming right up!" the boys exclaimed, and they all hurried into the room. Kendall tossed the camera to Robyn, who grinned.

"Smile pretty pretty," Kendall said, and Robyn smirked, before snapping the picture.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"… Huh," was all Camille had to say, as the boys continued to groan in pain. "Get to the part where you get your butts kicked and put meat on your faces."

"We're getting to that!" Carlos said.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The guys sighed in relief, as Kelly grabbed the card from the camera, and handed it to the messenger.

"Here you go," she said.

"See you in Pop Tiger, boys," the messenger said, before leaving. Robyn took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. _'Finally.'_

"I don't know what happened here today," Gustavo began, "but maybe we should leave the dogs alone more often."

Suddenly, the vent was kicked open. Katie appeared. "Hey guys, look who I found today!" Suddenly, Dak Zevon popped up next to her.

"I think she just saved my life!" He put his hand on Katie's shoulder, and she grinned.

"That's DAK ZEVON!"

"No!" Robyn shouted and the boys began to shush Katie. Robyn heard the screaming, and knew what was bound to happen next. Dak went into the vent, as Katie and Robyn gaped as the fans poured in, and attacked the boys.

'… _I feel kind bad saying this… but this is still kinda funny…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Huh, who knew that a simple picture could bring you so close to death?" Camille asked.

"But it was totally worth it," James said, grinning.

"Cause we're gonna be on the walls of millions of girls," Carlos said.

"All over the country," Logan added. Camille laughed.

"Of course you are… Cause Dak Zevon's on the other side."

"What?" the guys exclaimed, leaning forward, and Camille turned over the poster. The boys groaned in frustration, and fell back onto their chairs. Robyn smiled sympathetically.

'_Sweet, sweet irony…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Garett paused in reading the newspaper, and looked up at the door, a confused look on his face. Who would be knocking at their door? It could be Riley, but then again, the eccentric girl probably would've just burst in instead of knocking.

"Robyn?" he called to his daughter, who was in her room. "Were you expecting someone?"

"Nope!" she replied, and Garett shrugged, before laying down the newspaper, and walking over to the door, opening it. He stared at the bruised and beat boys on the other side.

"Is Robyn here?" the one with the cast around his leg asked, and Garett blinked.

"… Robyn?" he shouted, glancing at the said girl's room. "Why are there four boys outside the apartment asking for you?" There was silence, before a thud was heard, and Robyn's door opened to reveal the brunette girl herself. "You told me you weren't expecting anyone."

"I wasn't," she insisted, looking at him, before looking at the boys. Her eyes widened, and the boys held their breath, waiting for her to demand what they were doing there, or kick them out. This was Robyn, after all. So, imagine their surprise when she shrieked, "What the hell are you guys doing here when you're hurt?" Garett moved out of the way as Robyn rushed over.

"Robyn, language," he chastised, and she rolled her eyes as she stood in front of the boys.

"Well? What are you waiting? Get in here and sit down or something!" she ordered, pointing into the apartment. The boys paused, before doing as she told them, and she closed the door behind them. They sat on the couch, Kendall first, then Carlos, Logan, and James. Garett gave his daughter a questioning look.

"Robyn, who are they?" he asked, as the boys groaned in pain. Robyn winced.

"Dad, these are the guys I was telling you about." Realization flashed across his face.

"These are the boys you spent the night with in Gustavo's mansion?" Robyn scoffed at the protective tone in his voice.

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds bad!" she said, exasperatedly.. "And we've been over this; _Nothing happened._" Garett nodded, but he eyed the boys wearily.

"So these are Gustavo's boys, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Um, okay, but _why are they here_?"

"I was getting to that," Robyn said, and she turned to face the boys. "Why are you guys here?"

"Katie won't shut up about Dak Zevon in our apartment," Kendall said, and she recognized the sadness in his voice. '… So why not just go to the pool…?' She sighed, and turned to her father. She raised her eyebrows, and inclined her head towards the door. He stared blankly, and Robyn smacked her forehead.

"Dad, can you please leave?" she asked, dryly. Garett frowned.

"But-"

"_Dad_." Garett sighed.

"I'm getting kicked out of my own apartment," he muttered. "Fine, don't even think about doing anything-"

"For the love of God, Dad, GET OUT!" Robyn exclaimed, her face tinted red with embarrassment. The boys snickered as she pushed her dad towards the door, and shoved him out of the apartment. She slammed the door shut, before giving a sigh of relief. She turned to face the boys, who were watching her with amused looks on their faces, and she walked over to them, standing in front of them, arms crossed.

"… Why not just go to the pool?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Everyone's talking about him down there too," James grumbled, and Robyn bit her lip, before raising her arms.

"Well… welcome to my apartment, I guess," she said, uncertainly. "Uh, that was my dad…"

"Where's your mom?" Carlos asked, titling his head innocently. Robyn tensed again, and Carlos narrowed his eyes slightly.

"_**What about your mom?" Carlos questioned, and Robyn tensed. She glanced away.**_

"… _**She wasn't there at the time," she said, stiffly, and Carlos' eyebrows furrowed.**_

Robyn bit her lip harder, her fists tightening, before she released a sigh, looking at the floor.

"I don't have one," she declared. "… She left when I was 10." It was silent in the room, and she glanced up at the boys. They were giving her apologetic looks, and Carlos frowned deeply, sadness written all over his face. "But it's okay. I'm fine." She gave them a bright, stiff smile. Her eyes widened when Carlos suddenly struggled to stand up, and she ran over to him, grabbing his shoulders, and pushing him down back onto the couch gently.

"What are you doing? You're _hurt_, Carlos," she said, worriedly, and Carlos looked up at her, his brown eyes staring into hers, his expression mirroring her own, as if he was saying, 'You are too.'

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, and Robyn stared at him, not quite sure what he was apologizing for. 'Probably for bringing up my mom…' She sighed, and shook her head, a grin coming onto her face.

"It's fine," she said, softly, before releasing his shoulders. "God, you worry too much, Helmet Head." Carlos flushed slightly, and she laughed, before walking backwards. It was silent, until she groaned. _'I can't take the silence.'_

"Okay, look," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I know you guys are upset about the whole Dak Zevon thing… But you need to realize that he's had more time to be famous than you guys." Her eyes trailed over the group. "He's more well known, so yes, girls are going to pay attention to his side of the poster, and not yours." She saw their sad looks worsen, and she winced. _'Get to the point!'_

".. BUT," their eyes flickered to her, and she stared at each of them evenly, "you guys are well on your way. Pretty soon, millions of girls are going to be screaming for _you guys_, not Dak Zevon. _Your picture_ will be on their wall. You just need to give it time. Besides, it doesn't matter where you leave your picture. What matters is where you leave your _mark_. To me, you're way more talented than Dak Zevon could ever hope to be." Her words were truthful as she smiled. The boys stared, surprise etched onto their faces. Robyn was surprised herself. _'Damn… where did that come from?' _She knew had know idea, but the words kept pouring out.

"And, sure, maybe I'm a little biased because I've never actually met Dak Zevon," she considered. "I met four different boys instead. Four stylish," she smiled at James, "dedicated," she smiled at Kendall, "smart," she smile at Logan, before her gaze moved to Carlos, "and crazy boys." She practically grinned at him. "Four boys who are just so… _amazing_, that it's… unbelievable that _I_, of all people, got to meet them. Four boys who are going to make it someday." Robyn blushed embarrassingly, but she couldn't stop now. There was one other thing she had to do.

She spun around on her heel, and walked over to a draw. She opened it, and searched. 'Dammit, where is it?' She smiled when she found the roll of tape, and grabbed it. The boys watched, confused as she walked over to the counter and, and grabbed the poster. She walked over the wall right across from the boys, next to TV, and she unfolded the poster. She found Dak Zevon staring back at her, and she grimace, before turning it over. The boys stared, wide eyed as she placed Dak Zevon's picture against the wall, their side staring back at them. She held it there, ripping off a piece of tape, and taped a corner, before doing the same to the other three. She dropped the tape, and then turned around, grinning proudly at them.

"There," she said, simply. "Now a girl has your picture on her wall. I declare myself the first Big Time Rush fan." The boys practically gaped at her, and a playful look made its way to her face. "But don't worry. I'm not scream or tackle you guys every time I see you." The guys chuckled, and she smiled at them.

"You know," Carlos started, "I'm glad I ran into you that day." The boys nodded in agreement, Robyn grinned.

"I am too, Carlos." She walked over to the counter, and grabbed the camera she still had from the photo shoot. She'd change the batteries once she got back to the room, and she turned around and grinned.

"Oh my God! It's Big Time Rush!" she suddenly squealed, grinning. "Oh my God, I can't believe it's you guys! I'm, like, your biggest fan!" The guys grinned at her. "James! I'm, like, so jealous of your hair! Kendall! You're voice is, like, amazing! Logan! You're, like, so cute! Carlos! I'm, like, in love with you!" Something struck deep within her chest at her last exclamation, and her eyes widened slightly. _'There it is again…'_ "Can I, like, take a picture with you guys?"

"Anything for our number one fan," Kendall said, and Robyn beamed at them, bounding over. Carlos and Logan moved over so she could sit in the middle of the couch, and she sat in between them, holding the camera out as the guys moved their heads closer to fit into the picture. Carlos pressed against her right side, and Robyn flushed slightly at the contact.

"Smile pretty pretty!" she exclaimed, and they all grinned widely. At the last possible second, Carlos wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Robyn blushed, as the camera flashed. And even with the bruises and bandages and casts, the moment seemed picture perfect.

_**Besides, it doesn't matter where you leave your picture. What matters is where you leave your mark.**_

And although she refused to admit it, as far as Robyn knew, Carlos Garcia had left a permanent mark on her heart.


	8. Never Say Never

… _**I am so, so sorry**_

_**I feel like shit. It's been a week since I updated, and I feel horrible. The reason is really stupid, too.**_

_**I thought I posted this chapter.**_

_**Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking; 'She thought she already posed this chapter? What a freaking dumbass…' and I agree. I have NO idea whatsoever why I thought I had chapter 8 up, but I did. And then I realized 'Wait… Holy shit, I never posted this chapter!'**_

_**Once again, I am so freaking sorry! Please forgive me **__**L Here's chapter 8!**_

_**P.S; I own Robyn, but I don't own the characters, the show, yadda yadda, but oh God I wish I did J**_

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Eight: Never Say Never**

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn roamed the halls of Palm Woods, no particular destination in mind. She was just wandering.

Okay, that was a lie. She was on her way to apartment 2J. However, if you asked Robyn herself where she was going, she'd shrug and say, "Nowhere". Now, why didn't Robyn want people to know where she was going?

Simple answer; her pride. That, and the fact that she wasn't on her way to 2J to see the _boys_, per se. In actuality, she wanted to see-

'_All of the boys,'_ Robyn snapped at her subconscious, eyes narrowed slightly as she approached the elevator. 'That's why I'm going to the apartment,' she told herself, over and over again. _'To see my friends, not just Carlos.'_

She stepped into the elevator as it opened, and pressed the button to go up to the boys' floor. _'I mean… seeing him there by himself wouldn't be that bad either, I suppose… But I don't mind seeing all of them there too…' _Robyn sighed and leaned against the elevator wall, as the doors closed.

Lately, Robyn seemed to notice something, something that irritated her to no end, something that was on her mind constantly.

Carlos.

And what sucked is that someone else had noticed Robyn noticing Carlos. And that someone was the worst possible person to find out. Okay, maybe not the worst possible person, but it was still pretty bad.

"_**I know you like Carlos."**_

For the second time, that phrase had been uttered once again, but not by Kendall. This time, it was brought up by Riley Thompson.

"_**Robyn…" a voice cooed. Said girl rolled over on her bed. "Robyn." She pulled the covers around her tightly. "Robyn!" She wrinkled her nose at the voice. The speaker huffed, and walked over to one side of the bed. She braced her hands against the lump in the bed. "ROBYN, WAKE THE HELL UP!" She shoved, and the girl came tumbling out of her bed. Robyn groaned as she hit the ground, and twitched, laying on the wooden floor. 'And this is why we need carpeted floors,' she thought, annoyed, as she continued to lay there, far too lazy to get up. The intruder kicked her leg, and Robyn winced. "Get up." Robyn lifted her head to see Riley standing there, arms crossed, scowling.**_

"_**Christ, Robyn, I thought you might've been dead for a moment there," she scoffed, and Robyn glared, groaning as she pushed herself up, and she crawled back into her bed, sitting up and leaning against her head board. She glanced at the clock. 9:56.**_

"_**How did you even get in here?" Robyn asked, trying to rub the sleep off of her face. "My dad's always gone by this time…" Riley smirked victoriously, and pulled out a bobby pin from her ponytail.**_

"_**Even Palm Woods doors can't resist the incredible power of the bobby pin," she boasted, and Robyn rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Why are you here?"**_

"_**I was bored."**_

"_**Shouldn't you be bothering James or something?" Riley pouted.**_

"_**I can't find him anywhere," she whined. "Plus, I wanted to talk to you."**_

"_**Talk to me later," the other brunette ordered, falling onto her bed. Riley frowned as Robyn placed a pillow over her head.**_

"_**But it's important!"**_

"_**What is so important that it couldn't wait until noon?" Robyn grumbled into her pillow. She couldn't see Riley smirk.**_

"_**I know you like Carlos." She dodged the pillow that was thrown her way, and grinned at the now sitting up girl' flushed face. "So it's true!"**_

"_**No, it's not! Why does everyone keep saying that?"**_

"_**Because it's true!"**_

"_**No it's not!" Robyn protested, glaring.**_

"_**I've only been here for a couple of days, and I can see it. You guys are obviously into each other."**_

"_**No, we're not. Now leave before I kick your ass." Riley grinned, unaffected by the threat.**_

"_**Ooh, you haven't been this defensive about a guy since…" Riley thought it over, "Well… ever. So you must like him a lot." Robyn narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, Robyn, what was the first thing you were going to do when you got up?" Robyn opened her mouth to answer, but soon shut it. 'See Carlos.'**_

"… _**Go to the pool." Riley suddenly pointed dramatically.**_

"_**EH!" she yelled, mimicking an the sound you'd see on a game show when the contestant, which was in this case Robyn, answered a question wrong. "WRONG ANSWER! You hesitated! That meant you were thinking it over because you didn't want to admit anything!" Riley them began to dance happily, and her best friend glowered at her.**_

"_**Get the hell out," she growled at her, "before I shave all of James' hair off." Riley's eyes widened, and she shrieked.**_

"_**NO! Don't you dare! It's so soft and silky!" Robyn smirked.**_

"_**Then LEAVE!"**_

"_**Hmph. I can tell when I'm not wanted."**_

"_**If you could, you would've left about five minutes ago." Riley just grinned, and flashed her the peace sign, before leaving. Robyn sighed, and closed her eyes. Her sleepiness was officially gone.**_

"_**I know you like Carlos!" Riley called out one last time, before she slammed the door shut. Robyn groaned, and fell back onto her bed.**_

'_Stupid Riley… she's almost as bad as Kendall and Camille…'_

The helmet wearing, happy-go-lucky boy wouldn't leave Robyn's thoughts alone. It was as if he had imprinted himself onto her mind.

Robyn produced a frustrated sound, and resisted the urge to pound her head into the wall. Maybe that would get him out of her mind. She glared at the elevator doors so heatedly, it nearly burned a hole through them. They opened, and she walked down the hall.

'… _Maybe this is a bad idea… Maybe I should just head to the pool-' _Her doubting thoughts dispersed when she nearly ran into Kendall, who was rushing down the hall.

"I'm going the pool!" he called to Robyn, not even bothering to look at her. "Stay away from me!" Robyn gave the blonde boy a bewildered look. _'Well, it looks like the pool isn't an option…'_ She turned back around, and almost immediately crashed into James.

"I'm gonna start my acting career!" he exclaimed, happily, running past her. Robyn paused. _'What the hell is going on here?'_ She shook her head, and walked inside the apartment.

"What's going on with Kendall and James?" she asked, and Carlos turned to her. He grinned.

"Gustavo gave us the day off!" Robyn nodded, and walked over to him. _'Right, he has that tennis thing… Guess the guys are splitting up.'_ Logan picked up a book, and turned to face Carlos and Robyn.

"I'm going to a lecture by the gorgeous math genius, Phoebe Nachee," he said. "She combines my two favorite things; girls and math." Robyn smirked and shook her head as Carlos grabbed the book.

"Well, I don't know what I'm gonna do yet, but it'll be totally irresponsible," he said, and Robyn smiled as he threw the book back at Logan, before slapping his head. Carlos' eyes widened, as he realized he wasn't wearing his helmet. "Hey, where's my helmet?" Logan shrugged. "My helmet's gone!" Carlos yelped and dug through the pillows on the couch, and Logan and Robyn dodged one, and the latter winced when she heard a crashing sound. _'Sorry, Mrs. Knight.'_ He dived into the swirly slide, and climbed up it all the way to the top. He popped up at the top, and looked around. "Logan, it's not up here! Help me find it!" Robyn frowned at the panicked look on the boy's face. Logan gave a thumbs up, laughing, before turning it down.

"No." He took off, as Carlos slid down the slide. He stumbled around, and Robyn grabbed his shoulders, trying to steady the poor boy.

"Carlos! Calm down!" she exclaimed, as he lifted his head to look into her eyes. Robyn found herself pitying the boy more as his eyes were wide and fearful.

"Who's gonna help me find my helmet?" Carlos practically shrieked, and Robyn opened her mouth to say she would, but suddenly, the door broke down. She and Carlos whipped their heads towards the door, and Robyn blinked, removing her hands from Carlos, maybe a little reluctantly. She stared blankly at the officer standing there. _'In the past month, I've come in contact with more police officers than most people do in their lives…'_ The officer walked on the door as he entered the apartment, and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Did someone lose a helmet?" he asked. Carlos eyes widened.

"Papi!" he shouted, and he ran towards the officer. Robyn stared as Carlos jumped into the officer's arms._ 'Papi… Wait… this is Carlos' dad…?' _She looked at the broken door. _'I can see it.'_

"You know, you could've just knocked," Carlos told his father as the two pulled away.

"Ah, that's no fun." Robyn smirked, and then blinked as the two leaned in and started screaming in each other's faces, shaking their heads. _'… So, THAT'S where he gets it from.'_ The two eventually stopped when Officer Garcia's eyes fell on Robyn.

"Ah, and who is this?" he asked, and Carlos turned around. Robyn smiled, and waved awkwardly.

"Uh, hi," she said, a slight embarrassed blush coming onto her cheeks. _'Oh, come on! Why am I so nervous about meeting Carlos' dad?'_ Carlos grinned.

"Dad, this is Robyn," he introduced. "Robyn, this my dad." Officer Garcia smiled, and looked at his son.

"Carlos, is she your… novia (girlfriend)?" he asked.

"Dad!" Carlos yelped, and Robyn blinked. _'Am I his… what? This is one of those 'What'd you just call me?' moments…'_ Carlos blushed brightly, and glanced at Robyn nervously, but he was relieved to see her blank look.

'_Thank God she doesn't speak Spanish…'_

Officer Garcia turned to him, a questioning look on his face. "¿Robyn se habla Espanola (Robyn speaks Spanish?)?" Carlos shook his head.

"No." Officer Garcia nodded.

"¿Es ella tu novia (Is she your girlfriend?)?"

"No, Papi."

"… ¿Te gusta ella (You like her?)?" Carlos glanced at the girl, who was rolling on the balls of her feet, forward and backward, humming a song quietly, waiting for their conversation to be finished, her arms swaying at her sides as if she was a little kid. In an orange shirt, with a black jacket over it, a dark, denim skirt, yellow knee high socks, and black converse. She caught his eye, and tilted her head at him, curiosity shining in her bright, green eyes. A stray curl fell into her face, and she brushed it back, but it just fell back again. Carlos blushed, and turned back to his dad.

"Si."

'_Okay, I know for a fact that means yes, but what did he say yes to?'_ Robyn thought to herself, eyeing the pair curiously.

"¿Tiene Robyn como tú (Does Robyn like you?)?" Officer Garcia asked, and Carlos shook his head.

"No. Ella nunca lo haría (No. She never would)." There was a hint of sadness in his tone, and Officer Garcia laughed. Meanwhile, Robyn was blushing slightly, giving a small shiver. _'And there's that damn Spanish again…'_

"Nunca es una palabra fuerte, hijo mío (Never is a strong word, my son)," he said, and Carlos gave him a confused look. Officer Garcia grinned, and clapped his hands together. "Now, let's find that helmet!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Five minutes later, the apartment was totally trashed. Robyn ducked as a cushion was thrown her way, courtesy of Carlos' dad. _'Oh yes, they are definitely related.'_ She cast the boy a curious look, as she looked around the room. _'What were they talking about? Well, obviously it was about me, but what about me? Mental note: look up the word 'novia'. That's the word that started everything…'_ Officer Garcia walked out from behind the couch, as Carlos looked in the fridge.

"It's official," he started, as Robyn checked under the table. "Your helmet has been stolen."

"This stinks!" Carlos exclaimed, knocking over the different bottles and bowls in the fridge, before shutting it. He walked towards his dad. "But I'm totally stoked that you're here, Dad."

"Ah, well, I missed my boy." Robyn smiled as the two hugged again. "And it's a good thing I'm here. Officer Garcia is gonna crack this case!"

"Just try not to go overboard this time, Dad, okay?" Carlos asked, and Robyn grinned. _'This coming from him…' _Officer Garcia seemed to be remembering something.

"Don't worry. I've taken sensitivity training nine times." Robyn stared. _'Nine times?'_ He smacked his helmet. "Let's roll!" Robyn grinned, and was about to crawl out, when she saw something dark on the floor. She yelped, jumping up, but forgot she was still underneath the table. Her head hit the wood, and she groaned, grabbing it, and seething. _'God… DAMMIT.'_ Carlos looked over at her, and knelt underneath the table.

"You okay, Robyn?" he asked, and Robyn frowned nodding.

"Yeah… I guess I still have mini panic attacks about the bug…" Carlos gave her an amused grin, and Robyn blushed slightly in embarrassment. She crawled out, and Carlos held out his hand. She grabbed it, and he pulled her up, smiling at her. She smiled back. Officer Garcia gave the two teenagers a knowing smirk.

It was only a matter of time.

**XOXOXOX**

The trio walked into lobby, and approached Bitters' desk. Officer Garcia rang the bell twice, before Carlos did the same, and just for the hell of it, Robyn copied them. Carlos smiled, and she smirked back, leaning onto the counter, waiting. A moment later, Bitters came out.

"What?" he snapped. "I'm busy. Come back… Never." Robyn scowled._ 'Rude…'_ She jumped when Officer Garcia almost lunged across the desk, and Carlos held him back.

"Dad!" he protested. "Let me handle this." He turned to Bitters. "Mr. Bitters, somebody stole my helmet. Can we _please_ watch the hallway surveillance video?" Robyn smiled slightly. Bitters scoffed.

"That is private Palm Woods property. There is no way-"

"Well, I tried," Carlos said, sheepishly, cutting him off. He turned to his father. "Dad?" Bitters and Robyn gave him a confused look, before Officer Garcia grabbed Bitters by the tie, and pulled him forward. He grabbed the stapler, and stapled his tie to the desk. Robyn snickered, and leaned in closer to Carlos.

"Your dad is my hero," she whispered, and Carlos grinned at her.

"… On second thought," Bitters said after a moment of silence, "why don't I have this staple remover, free myself, and give you that video?" Robyn grinned.

"That would be lovely," she said.

"Good cop, bad cop," Carlos said, nodding, and he punched his father in the shoulder.

"Works every time," Officer Garcia replied, before they yelled in each other's face again. Robyn laughed and shook her head.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Carlos pushed the button on the remote, as they all watched the monitor. They saw Tyler walk down the hall, and turn the corner, before he walked back with something in his hand.

"Tyler?" Robyn asked.

"It couldn't be him," Carlos said.

"Remember son," Officer Garcia started, "everyone's guilty until proven innocent." The other three gave him strange looks, and Carlos looks his head, and pressed the button. Lightning, the world famous dog, walked down the hall, and he fast forwarded it, until Buddha Bob appeared.

"Buddha Bob?" Carlos asked, as Roby furrowed her eyebrows. _'Why the hell would Buddhe Bob take Carlos' helmet?'_

"Yep, there's your man," Bitters said, grabbing the remote. "Go get him, Coppers. Bye." Robyn raised an eyebrow. _'Is it just me, or does he seem a little hasty to get out of here?'_ He started to walk away, when Officer Garcia appeared in front of him. Robyn whipped her head to where he'd been standing a second ago. _'How did he…?'_

"How did you do that?" Bitters asked.

"Finish the tape," Carlos' father ordered, and Carlos grabbed the remote, playing the tape again. Robyn watched as Bitters walked down the hall, and she blinked.

"Mr. Bitters!" Carlos exclaimed, and Officer Garcia grabbed Bitters by the tie, and stapled it down again.

"Where's the helmet?" he demanded.

"Hey, it's my favorite tie!" Robyn scowled, and grabbed a pair of scissors from behind the desk. She opened them, and the tie in between the razors, glaring.

"Then you won't have a problem telling us where the helmet is," she growled. Officer Garcia gave her an approving look, before turning to Carlos.

"I like her," he whispered to him, not even bothering to speak Spanish, and Robyn smirked up at him, as Carlos grinned.

'_Yeah… I do too.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

Since Bitters failed to comply to the threats, Officer Garcia was forced to staple him to the wall. Really, there were other ways he could've handled it, but this one seemed to be the most fun. Robyn crossed her arms, hiding her grin as she glared at Mr. Bitters, and Officer Garcia continued to staple him to the wall.

"Okay, enough with the staples," Mr. Bitters said, once he was thoroughly stuck. "These suits come out of my salary. And so do the staples!" Officer Garcia moved to stand next to Carlos, Robyn on the other side of him.

"Then tell me why you went into my son's apartment!" Officer Garcia demanded.

"And where's my helmet?" Carlos asked, as Robyn narrowed her eyes.

"And if you don't answer us, just remember that there are other parts of you we _haven't _stapled yet," she hissed, and Officer Garcia glanced at her.

"Good one," he noted, and she sent him a smirk, before turning back to the scared, wide eyed Bitters.

"Okay, somebody stole my bologna," he confessed, and Robyn raised an eyebrow. "I went into a few apartments to look for it, but I couldn't find it."

"Where was the bologna last seen?" Officer Garcia questioned.

"This morning. I wouldn't want this to get out, but there's been a stealing spree at the Palm Woods." Robyn gave him a confused look. "Someone stole a lava lamp from 3B, a disco ball from the game room, and a bearskin rug from my office."

"Hide me!" The conversation was interrupted when Tyler ran up to the group. Robyn, Carlos, and Officer Garcia turned around. "My mom wants me to be in a diaper commercial!" _'Um, isn't he a little old for a diaper commercial?' _Officer Garcia and Carlos grabbed him by the shoulders, and pushed him behind them and Robyn, as a frantic looking woman ran into the room.

"Tyler! Where are you? We're late!" she cried.

"He went that way!" Carlos and his father exclaimed, Carlos pointing right and the latter pointing left. Robyn blinked, and tried to hide her smile, the memory of the first day she'd met him replaying in her mind. _'Like father like son…'_ Tyler's mother looked lost on which way to go. Carlos and his father agreed on a direction, and both pointed right. Tyler's mom rushed out of the room. Carlos glanced at Robyn, who grinned and nudged him, showing him she was thinking of that first day. He grinned back, before him and Officer Garcia separated.

"Come here, kid," Carlos' father said, and Tyler turned to face them. "I saw you go in my son's apartment. Where's the helmet?"

"I don't know. I was hiding from my mom," the kid replied, before turning to Carlos. "And your helmet was stolen? My froggy slippers were stolen." Robyn bit her lip. _'Who would steal a disco ball, a lava lamp, a bearskin rug, a helmet, and froggy slippers?'_

"Well, if Tyler didn't do it," Carlos said, and he pointed over his shoulder at Mr. Bitters, "and if Mr. Bitters didn't do it… That only leaves one suspect." _'It must be Buddha Bob,'_ Robyn thought, nodding along with Carlos and Officer Garcia. At that moment, Buddha Bob walked into the room, carrying a stereo on his shoulder. They all turned to stare at him, and he paused in his journey, before turning on the stereo, and dancing briefly, while walking away. _'… There is something wrong with that man…'_ Carlos and Officer Garcia turned to look at each other.

"… Buddha Bob!" everyone in the group exclaimed.

"Proceed with caution," Officer Garcia said, before he, Carlos, Robyn and Tyler slinked off after Buddha Bob.

"… Guys, some help here?" _'Oh, right. Bitters.'_ The group hurried back over to him, Carlos and his father apologizing as Robyn cell phone dinged. She pulled it out of her pocket, and saw that she had received a text from Jo.

_HELP! I think Kendall knos I don't have a bf!_

Robyn snorted, as Carlos turned to look at her curiously, before seeing the phone in her hand. He leaned over to read it, but Robyn just shoved his shoulder, pushing him away gently.

"Girl stuff," she answered, and she gave him a small smile. He pouted, and she snickered. "Unstaple Bitters." He nodded, and turned back to Bitters, as she texted back.

_Wow. That sux_

_I kno! And I told him my bf was going to come visit me later today! What do I do?_

_Idk! Why don't you just tell him the truth?_

_Because I'm pretty sure he wants to be my bf, and I have to focus on my career. _Robyn frowned.

_Who knos? Maybe he just wants to be ur friend. _Robyn thought back to the previous incident in which Kendall, Carlos and Logan found for Jo under her balcony, and almost slapped herself for her forgetfulness. _'Or maybe he does want to be her boyfriend.'_

_Remember when he and his friends were fighting?_Robyn cursed silently. _'Of course she remembered. It's kinda hard to forget.' _She sighed.

_Well, palm woods is loaded with actors, right? Maybe you can pay one of them to pretend to be your boyfriend or something._

_Awesome idea! Thanx!_

_No problem _

Robyn rolled her eyes, and shoved her phone in her pocket. _'It looks like we're not the only ones having an interesting day…' _

**XOXOXOXOX**

'I feel like I'm in a spy movie,' Robyn thought, as she leaned over Tyler. She tried to repress a smile, just for the sake of playing the part. She also tried to hold down the blush that was threatening to spread thanks to Carlos being so close to her, not for the sake of playing the part, but of her own embarrassment. She shook the thoughts away, and focused on the scraggly maintenance man who was dancing with gardening shears.

"But I like Buddha Bob," Carlos objected. "Why don't we just ask him?"

"You better let me handle this, son," Officer Garcia said. "He's armed and dangerous." Robyn gave the dancing Buddha Bob a deadpanned look. _'Heh, armed and dangerous my ass… they're gardening shears.'_

"They're gardening shears," Carlos said, voicing Robyn's thoughts.

"I never trusted him," Bitters said, as they all walked into the area.

"If anything happens to me," Officer Garcia started, and he took off his helmet, "I want you to have this." Robyn found herself smiling at the older man's dramatics. _'Aw, this scene is kinda cute…'_ He placed it on Carlos' head, before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "But, if nothing happens to me, I want it back." _'Touching moment ruined.'_ "I'm going in." He hit the helmet twice, before taking off towards Buddha Bob. Robyn glanced at Carlos, and upon seeing the worried look on his face, she nudged him.

"Hey," she said, quietly. "He'll be fine." She offered him a comforting smile, and he smiled back, before turning to the scene. Robyn eyes widened as Buddha Bob ducked just as Carlos' father was about to tackle him, and Officer Garcia was sent flying over the plants.

"Dad!" Carlos yelped, running towards him, Robyn close behind. He disappeared behind the plants, and the reappeared, helping his dad up. The bewildered man spit out the flowers that had somehow landed in his mouth.

"I should've kept my helmet on," he said, and Carlos placed it back onto his head, before turning to Buddha Bob.

"Hey! Where's my helmet?" he exclaimed, pointing at him.

"And my bologna!" Bitters added.

"And my froggy slippers!" Tyler demanded. Buddha Bob sputtered, confused at what was going on, before he looked at the place where his stereo once was, to find it gone.

"And my portable electrified music playing machine!" he gasped.

"Your stereo?" Carlos, Robyn, and Officer Garcia asked at the same time. Robyn blinked. _'… That was weird…'_

"Right! But… I've been robbed!" Bitters and Tyler gasped dramatically, as Robyn just sighed and shook her head, when suddenly, music reached their ears. She looked around curiously. _'Please tell me I'm not the only one who hears music…'_ Due to the quizzical looks on the others' faces, she guessed that she wasn't. A dog barked, and they all watched as Lightning ran into a small tent, with the curtains closed. Robyn blinked, as Lightning zipped it shut. _'… The hell?'_

"Lightning was in the video too!" Carlos said.

"Let's move out!" Officer Garcia said, and Robyn stared blankly as they took off towards the tent. She reluctantly followed, shaking her head.

"Stand back," Carlos ordered. _'Dude, there's no way in hell that Lightning, the dog, the stole all of that stuff…'_ Her statement was proven wrong when Carlos opened the curtain, and she almost did a double take. Inside where the disco ball, lava lamp, bearskin rug, Buddha Bob's stereo, Bitters' bologna, which Lightning as eating, Tyler's froggy slippers, and Carlos' helmet. She stared the scene, disbelief etched onto her face. _'Oh, you've got to be kidding me…'_

"That's my bologna," Bitters said.

"And my helmet!" Carlos said, grinning.

"Good work, son," Officer Garcia commented, patting Carlos on the shoulder, before pointing at Lightning. "And bad dog." Lightning held his paws up, and Robyn twitched suddenly. _'What, are flying pigs going to shoot out of The Jennifers asses now or something?'_ Robyn wondered briefly why no one else seemed as surprised as she was, and she just sighed. _'Oh well. Case closed, I guess…'_

After everyone had collected their things, and Robyn had made sure Carlos had washed his helmet before putting it on, Carlos flopped onto the couch in apartment 2J, Robyn next to him. Kendall and James soon followed.

"I had such a crazy day. Check it out-" Carlos was cut off by Kendall.

"I had the best time today. You guys gotta hear what happened-" James then interrupted him.

"You won't believe what happened to me," he said.

"Okay, alright, guys," Officer Garcia said, as he and Mrs. Knight placed food on the table. "So how do we decide who tells their story first?" Suddenly, the door fell down, and Logan walked in, wearing a red dress, with makeup, and a wig. Robyn blinked, staring wide eyed as he stormed in, stumbling along the way, carrying a book, and broken purse.

"Logan goes first," they all decided, and a moment later, Logan dropped to the floor. Everyone rushed over to him.

"She's fine! She's fine!" James exclaimed, and Robyn snickered, as they helped him up. They carried the hurt boy to the couch, and laid him down. It was silent, as they all stared at him, not sure quite what to make of the scene.

"… Dude…" Robyn was the first to break the silence, with a teasing grin, "… Why are you in _drag_?" Logan scowled at her. "I mean, it's cool if you're into that kind of thing, but…"

"I'm not-!" Logan started to yell, with a high pitched voice, before he realized his error. Robyn bit her lip hard, trying not to laugh at the poor boy's expense, but a small snicker escaped her. Logan blushed embarrassedly, and cleared his throat, before frowning and stating, calmly, "I'm not into 'that kind of thing'."

"Then please explain why you're wearing makeup, a wig, and a dress, not mention ripped pantyhose," Robyn said, trying, and failing, to keep a straight a face. She smirked when Logan ripped the wig off, and it fell to the floor.

"I went to the math lecture by Phoebe Nachee, okay?" Logan began his tale. "And the security guard officer wouldn't let me in because I was a boy. So, Mrs. Knight dressed me up as a girl so I could go." Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"So, what happened to your clothes?" she asked, and she grinned, and opened her mouth to ask something, _ahem, inappropriate_. Logan caught the unasked question, and scowled.

"The girls found out, and attacked me," he answered, dryly, and Robyn laughed.

"This is the second time in a week that you've been attacked by girls, Logan." She decided to be tease him further, and smirked. "Maybe you really are a chick magnet… In fact, I can't shake the feeling that I want to tackle you right now." Kendall and James grinned, while Robyn felt Carlos stiffen beside her at her comment. "Someone may have to hold me back…" She dragged her eyes up Logan slowly, just to embarrass him, and she was delighted to see his face flush. "Though, I gotta admit, the dress and makeup is kinda turning me off…" Kendall and James started laughing, and then commenced in teasing the smart boy themselves. Logan shouted and stuttered, protesting the whole thing, but that just made the situation more hilarious. Robyn soon noticed that Carlos was not joining the conversation, and she turned to him, giving him a curious look.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, quietly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Carlos just looked at her for several moments.

"Do you like Logan?" he suddenly asked, and Robyn stared blankly. No one seemed to hear because they were too engrossed in the taunting that was going on, thanks to James and Kendall. Carlos bit his lip.

"Me? Like _Logan_?" Robyn asked, jerking her head towards the boy in question. Her eyebrows were raised, as she flicked his helmet. "Maybe that helmet of yours is squeezing your head too tight… Or maybe you're still going through withdrawal after not having it for so long…" She held up four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up, Helmet?" There was a teasing tone to her voice, while on the inside, Robyn was beyond confused. Why would Carlos asked if she liked Logan?

Carlos smiled as he caught the common mocking undertone, and Robyn continued. "I mean, no offense to Logan or anything, but he's not my type." Carlos nodded, and it was quiet between them. He looked away, a question arising in his mind.

"… So, what is your type?" he asked, nonchalantly. He leaned back onto the couch, putting his hands behind his head and pursing his lips, attempting to look as casual and offhand as possible. Robyn raised an eyebrow, immediately catching onto the act she'd seen guys pull many times, and she rolled her eyes. She punched him square in the shoulder.

"Never do that again," she said, deadpanned, and Carlos winced, nodding. "And to answer your question…" She smirked. "Why do you wanna know? And why did you ask if I like Logan?" Carlos' eyes widened.

"I-I just… I was j-just c-curious, uh… Yeah, I-I just w-wanted t-to know…" Robyn smiled as Carlos tried to sputter out a justified answer, and she snickered at his embarrassment.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed," she teased, and his blush worsened, almost matching Logan's, who was currently threatening to toss his heels at James and Kendall if they didn't shut up. Carlos shut his mouth, not wanting to embarrass himself further, and just waited for Robyn to speak. She chuckled.

"You really wanna know?" Carlos nodded, and glanced at her. Robyn shrugged, and leaned back onto the couch. To be honest, even Robyn didn't know. She'd dated different guys, but it never seemed to work out. She bit her lip, a quizzical expression on her face. Now that she thought about it, they always broke up for some reason…

"Someone who can handle me and still love me even on my worst days…" She blinked. _'… What… the… hell…'_

Carlos stared at her, mouth open, taking in her answer slowly. But the moment was ruined. By Kendall.

"_I_ would like to hear how Carlos' and Robyn's day went," he announced, as the teasing died down, and he smirked at the pair. "Since they seem to be so close." Robyn scowled at him, a small blush rising to her cheeks, her eyes narrowed.

"It was awesome!" he exclaimed, and then promptly told the group of what had happened to them, using melodramatic language, and wild hand gestures, with comments from Officer Garcia, while Robyn watched, an amused, yet endearing smile at the boy's antics. His smile was bright, and his brown eyes were shining as he recounted the day.

"And so, in the end, I got my helmet back!" Carlos finally finished, and he sat back down next to Robyn, since somewhere during his tale, he'd jumped up excitedly.

"And is that all that happened?" Kendall questioned, his eyes on Robyn. She frowned.

"What are you talking about, Ken-dork?" she asked, smirking as Kendall scowled at the nickname Wayne Wayne had called him.

"Did anything _else_ happen?" he asked, and he waggled his eyebrows. Carlos stared, confused, while Logan and James grinned. Robyn blinked, before she understood what he was implying, and she glared, hurling a pillow at him.

"Stuff it," she growled, and Kendall nearly fell off of the couch from the force of her throw. He just grinned at her as she crossed her arms. "What about _your_ day? Anything interesting happen with Jo?" His expression changed completely.

"… I think I have a date with her." Robyn stared.

"… You have a date with her?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Robyn twitched.

"… What the hell?" Kendall gave her a confused look. "You seriously have a date with her? Cause we were talking and she was freaking out about you knowing she doesn't really have a boyfriend… and now you have a date with her?" Kendall nodded.

"Wait, she _doesn't_ have a boyfriend?" Logan asked.

"You _knew_?" Kendall asked Robyn. "You _knew_ she didn't have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Robyn shrugged.

"She didn't want me to, so I didn't. Girl code, dude." Kendall scowled, as Logan shook his head.

"I don't understand girls," he announced, and Robyn snickered, looking at him.

"Tell me that when you're _not_ dressed like one." Logan blushed, and started protesting again, as Robyn just laughed.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Robyn," Officer Garcia said, and Robyn smiled at him. It was time for Carlos' father to leave now. She stood in the lobby with him and Carlos, who was staring at the floor, sadly.

"You too." He smiled, and turned to Carlos.

"Adios, my bye." Carlos frowned, and looked up at him.

"Bye, Dad…" His father hugged him tightly.

"Remember, son, nunca digas nunca (never say never)," Officer Garcia whispered to Carlos so Robyn couldn't hear. The girl raised an eyebrow at the sight of Carlos blushing slightly. "Don't let this one go."

"I don't plan on it," Carlos answered, before Officer Garcia pulled away. He grinned at Carlos, before the two leaned in and started yelling again. Robyn smiled at the action, but frowned when Officer Garcia left. She sighed when he disappeared outside the Palm Woods door, and looked at Carlos. She winced at the sadness that was etched onto his face.

'… I should do something… Something to make him feel better… But… what?'

Robyn wasn't exactly used to comforting people. It wasn't one of her best skills. She twitched. '… This is sad if I don't even know what to do. I guess I'll just…'

She took a step towards Carlos, and hugged him.

To her, it was weird seeing the boy so depressed, even more weird than seeing him so panicked like he was earlier. Every day, he always wore a smile on his face, whether it be a happy one, or a crazy grin, like the ones he always developed on his face when he was about to do something crazy. For as long she'd known him, which was a good three months, he was always smiling. But now, it was as if he couldn't, and for some reason, Robyn hated seeing the heartbroken look on his face.

Carlos tensed momentarily, not expected a hug, from Robyn no less, but soon, he wrapped his arms around her also, and squeezed back. Robyn's breath caught in her throat as she felt him respond, and her eyes slowly closed, as she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt as if she should say something, but had no idea what it was. She sighed.

"… Uh… listen, Carlos… I'm not really good at this whole… 'comforting' thing, so… um…" she stuttered, trying to figure out what exactly she should say. "So… it'll be okay, Carlos…" Robyn finally decided to say. "It'll all be okay…" She heard Carlos make an amused sound at her trying to console him, and he held her tighter, not that she was complaining. She thanked God that her head was turned so he couldn't see the deep flush make its way to her face. She was sure that her face was so hot, it could burn through Carlos' shirt.

Eventually, Carlos pulled away, and looked at the blush on her face with a puzzled look. That only deepened her blush as she unwound her arms around him, and looked away. It was silent, and she glanced at him. She blinked when she saw the smirk on his face.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Robyn's eyes widened, and to her horror, the blush worsened still, until her whole face was redder than a tomato. _'I swear to God, I'm a bad influence on him…'_ She crossed her arms and 'hmphed,' turning away from him.

"Tch, whatever," she said, casually, trying to brush off the comment. Carlos grinned at her, but the grin was wiped off when she suddenly punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Never call me cute again," she practically growled, as she picked up what dignity and pride she had left and walked towards the elevator. Carlos stood there in the lobby, cradling his shoulder, yet smiling, as a sentence crept into his head.

"_**I show affection through pain." **_

"Got it, Ms. 'I Show Affection Through Pain'!" he called out to the retreating girl, just as the elevators opened. Robyn paused, as if deciding what she should do, before she stepped inside, and poised her middle finger, aimed at him. The last thing she saw was his grin before the doors closed.

'_I need to stop hanging out with this kid. I really am a bad influence.'_

"Hey! Wait for me!" She smiled to herself.

'_Eh. Maybe I'll keep him around… Just for a little longer.'_


	9. Stay

_Ugh, blah._

_Sorry about not updating. I really wanna write this story and get chapters out there, but I'm finding it harder and harder to get the time to write them._

_I hate school._

_But here's the long awaited chapter nine (:_

_PS. The ending's a little sloppy. My bad. I was just rushing to get this out._

_But I hope you still enjoy!_

Falling Into Your Sunshine

Chapter Nine: Stay

XOXOXOXOX

**Robyn flopped onto the beach chair. Carlos yelped in protest, but when he realized it was her, he grinned.**

"**Move it, Helmet Head. This is my chair," she said, glaring playfully, and Carlos scooted over so there was room for her to lay down also.**

"**I can't believe we've been here for three months," Kendall said, and Robyn blinked. **_**'Has it really been that long?'**_

"**Three glorious, fun filled months," Carlos corrected, and Robyn smirked.**

"**Three glorious fun filled, sun filled months," James added.**

"**Let's all look up and think about them now," Logan suggested, and they looked up and thought back.**

**XOXOXOXOX**

_**Robyn cheered as the guys came racing onto the pool area, riding little tricycles. Soon, Logan tripped and fell off of his, while Carlos and James collided, sending the latter into the pool.**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

_**Robyn raised an eyebrow and Kendall, James and Logan came rushing into the lobby with Carlos in a bath tub.**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

_**Robyn gaped at the bear with a hockey stick as the boys screamed in panic.**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Good times," the boys said, while Robyn blinked. _'I still don't know where the hell that bear came from…'_

"And that was just today," Carlos said. Just then, Kelly walked up to them.

"Hey guys. Just stopped by tot drop off your tickets," she said.

"Hockey tickets?" Logan asked.

"Concert tickets," James said.

"Plane tickets," Kelly said, turning over the tickets to reveal the words 'Global Airlines'. "You guys do know that if your demos don't get picked by the record company tomorrow, you're going back to Minnesota…"

"What?" the group exclaimed, sitting up. Robyn's eyes widened as Carlos slid down in his seat. _'No…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Gustavo!" Everyone rushed into the studio, and stopped at seeing Gustavo there.

"We don't wanna go home. We wanna stay here," Kendall said.

"And get famous!" James said.

"Yeah, about that, TOO BAD! It's been three months. Demos are done. That was the 'deal'."

"Right… What are demos again?" Carlos asked, and Robyn just shook her head as James gave him a weird look.

"They're the sample songs we've been recording," Kelly said, "that if the record company likes, then you get to stay here, make a full album, go on tour, and then you become famous." Robyn blinked as Kelly sang the last part.

"But," Gustavo retorted, standing up, "if they don't pick it, I take over my father's scooter business, and you go back to Minnesota and be nobodies again." James yelled and brought his hands to his chest.

"But we've worked so hard. We… We're so close," Kendall protested.

"You're not so close."

"We're almost there?" Logan asked. Gustavo and Kelly shook their heads.

"Halfway there?" Carlos asked.

"You're almost halfway there," Gustavo said, loudly. "Now, I am going to go to my office. Please do not follow me." He raced past them with Kelly behind him, and the group paused, before turning around and following Gustavo anyways. As soon as Gustavo and Kelly disappeared into his office and closed the door, it opened.

"How could Griffin _not_ pick Big Time Rush?" Robyn asked, incredulously. "He loves them."

"Griffin loves all the bands with demos," Gustavo said. "And they are six of them. Only ONE gets picked."

"And the one that everybody is talking about is Vampirah," Kelly said, and James snatched the CD away from her. He let out another high pitched yell, and Robyn scowled at him.

"Vampire dudes with guitars? We're toast," Logan said.

"Hey, hey, hey, you guys are not toast," Robyn said, walking to stand in front of them.

"What's the one thing we've learned since we've been in L.A.?" Kendall asked joining her.

"That black is the new black," James said. _'… That doesn't even make sense.'_

"If you drink cold milk on a hot day, you die," Logan said. _'Where do they get this stuff?'_

"That every time you leave your house, your toys come alive." Robyn blinked at Carlos. _'… What?' _She patted him softly on the shoulder.

"We're gonna get you a therapist, Carlitos," she said. "You need one… desperately. No offense, or anything." Carlos gave her a clueless look, and she snickered.

"That you don't wait for your dreams to happen," Kendall said. "You make them happen."

"Right," the other three said, while Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Now, how does the winning demo get picked?" Kendall asked Gustavo.

"That is a highly classified corporate secret that NO ONE WILL TELL ME AND IT'S KILLING ME!" Kendall and Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, we want this as badly as you do," Kelly said. "But all we know is that the winning band is picked by a top secret advisor very close to Griffin." A sudden laughed turned everyone's attention to the door, and a blonde girl walked in.

"Yeah! Ew, I walked into this totally ugly office!" Robyn scowled. "Hold on, I'm mini-barfing." The girl coughed, and flopping into the Gustavo's chair. "I'm here to pick up a CD for Big Time whatever."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Gustavo asked, as Robyn glared.

"Mercedes Griffin, as in your boss's daughter," the girl said, and Robyn twitched. _'THIS is Griffin's daughter.' _"I'll call you back, Joce. Living Large here is about to start groveling."

"Hey! I am so, so sorry!" Gustavo exclaimed, as Kelly dug to find the CD. "Uh, here is the, uh, the demo. Um, can I, can I get you a latte? Or yacht?" Mercedes stood up with the CD, and started to walk away, but stopped when she saw the boys.

"Is this the band?" she asked, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"No, not at all. They're random hobos off the street," she said, sarcastically. Mercedes walked up to the boys.

"You guys are hot!"

"And you're the secret someone close to Griffin who decides the winning demos!" Carlos exclaimed.

"… That's right. _I_ make the decisions." _'Oh God…'_ "And I just decided that…" Her finger hovered over each boy, and stopped in front of Kendall, "you're my new boyfriend. Let's go."

"What?" Kendall asked, as she grabbed Kendall's collar. "I don't even know her. I don't even know her!" Mercedes dragged Kendall out of the room, but he latched onto the door frame. "Help! Help!" She yanked him out of the room, and Robyn blinked.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"This is not right," James said. "How could she pick Kendall over me?" Carlos, Logan, and Robyn shot him disbelieving looks, before they all scrambled after Kendall and Mercedes.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn peered out from behind the plants with the everyone else as Mercedes walked into the Palm Woods.

"Do we really need all this stuff just for you to sit by the pool?" Kendall asked, and Mercedes shot him a look, making him add nervously, "… Pumpkin?"

"Froopy can only sit on imported dog bedding," Mercedes said, and Robyn blinked. _'… That's what her dog's name is? Froopy?'_ "And I always bring my own lounge so I never have to touch other people's butt sweat. No more questions." She walked off, and Kendall followed, before he tripped. They all appeared behind him.

"Hey, big guy, you're doing a great job!" Logan praised, as he and Carlos helped him up.

"She's horrible," Kendall said.

"But if she loves you, then she'll pick our demos and we'll get to stay in L.A. and we're almost halfway there!" Carlos said, as James held up a mirror. He switched it between him and Kendall, a confused look on his face.

"How could she pick you over me?" he asked, and Robyn scoffed. "Look at this!" Carlos and Robyn leaned over to hit him.

"Now, here's some subliminal imagery that will help her pick our demos!" Logan said, and he placed a hat that said 'Pick Big Time Rush' on Kendall's head. _'Subliminal my ass…'_

"Ooh, and some breath spray just in case she wants to kiss you," Carlos said, and he grabbed Kendall's jaw, spraying the breath spray into his mouth.

"I have to kiss her?" Kendall exclaimed.

"Wait!" Gustavo called, appearing behind them with Kelly.

"We can't let you do this!" Kelly said, and Kendall gave a sigh of relief.

"Now without the perfect mood music for your pool date with Mercedes," Gustavo said, holding up a stereo. _'Okay, this is starting to get a little ridiculous…' _He placed the handle in Kendall's mouth, and pressed the play button. 'Big Time Rush' began to play, as they ushered him towards the pool.

"He looks great," Gustavo said, as they all sneaked past Mercedes and hid in one of the pool tents.

Robyn bit her lip as she watched the scene unfold. Kendall was right. Mercedes was horrible. But if the guys wanted to stay in L.A., they'd have to put up with her, and as much as Robyn didn't want to admit it, she didn't want them to leave.

Three months ago, life had been boring. Sure, she had Camille to talk to, but then again three months ago, Robyn wasn't the same. She was much more closed. But, even though it killed her to say it, the boys had changed her. It killed her even more to say that _Carlos_ had changed her. These guys were her best friends.

Honestly, she didn't know what she would do without them.

"This is relaxing," Mercedes said, after Kendall placed cucumber slices on her eyes. "Now fan me and make dolphin noises so I feel like I'm in Cabo." Kendall made a 'what?' motion, and the group encouraged him. Seeing the blonde at a loss, Logan then stepped in and made 'dolphin' noises. Robyn snorted. _'I don't think a dolphin sounds like that…'_ As Logan provided the animal sounds, Kendall grabbed a leaf from a nearby plant, and started to fan the spoiled girl.

"Isn't it great being in love, new boyfriend?" Mercedes asked. "You love me too, right?" Kendall paused, and Mercedes flung the slices of food off of her face and turned off the stereo.

"You hesitated," she said. "Maybe I'll hesitate to choose your demo as the winner. I heard Vampirah's amazing." The group rushed out of the tent protesting, as Carlos got on his knees to reach Mercedes level.

"Of course he loves you!" Carlos said. "I mean, who, who wouldn't love you? With your… your hair and your hands, and that rat-dog thing." Robyn snickered, as Carlos smiled nervously at Mercedes, but Robyn's grin dropped when Mercedes looked at Carlos with love struck eyes.

"It's like you really know me," she said. She whipped around to look at Kendall. "I'm breaking up with you." She turned to Carlos. "You're my new boyfriend."

'_WHAT?'_

Robyn twitched, as her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Now, carry me out like they do in the movies," Mercedes ordered, and she jumped into Carlos' arms. "Old boyfriend, bring my stuff up later." James threw his hands in the air, confused as to why she pick someone else over him yet again, while Carlos stumbled away, carrying the girl. Robyn glared furiously at Mercedes, twitching.

'… _Why do I have the sudden urge to beat someone's, specifically Mercedes', face in?'_

Ah, young jealousy.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"… This is weird," Logan said from his position of being crammed into the bathroom with everyone else.

"Shh!" Robyn whispered, as she leaned in closer to hear what was going on.

"Where are my homemade fresh baked cookies, new boyfriend?" Mercedes asked, and Robyn scowled. _'__Carlos__, bitch. His name is freaking __Carlos__.'_

"Coming right up, pookie!" she heard Carlos call to her. Suddenly, she heard a scream and crashing, and she winced. _'What the hell is happening? Did he forget to wear gloves while grabbing the cookies or something? … Yeah, that's probably it.'_

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous, Rob-Ow!" Robyn grabbed a green shower sponge on a stick, turned around, and thoroughly whacked Kendall with it, glaring at him, until Kelly grabbed it and yanked it away from her. More screams sounded, and the door opened and then closed. They heard gasping and Logan opened the shower curtain to reveal Carlos standing there, pressed against the door, looking panicked.

"This looks weird, right?" Kendall asked, and Carlos nodded as Robyn looked him over. _'Chef hat, apron, covered in flour and cookie dough…' _She twitched at the sheer adorableness, before shaking the thought out of her head.

"Who cares? Get back in there!" Gustavo exclaimed, and Carlos shook his head.

"Okay, we're close to near to almost being halfway there!" Logan said.

"Go on!" Kelly egged him.

"I can't go back!" Carlos protested. Then, he whimpered, "She hurts me." Robyn's eyes darkened, as anger overcame her expression. _'I'm the only one that's allowed to hurt him.'_

"Are you talking behind my back with shower people?" Mercedes asked through the door, and she and Carlos froze.

"No! … Apple blossom!" The door burst open, and Carlos stumbled forward into Robyn as it did. She grabbed his arms to keep him from falling onto her, as Mercedes glared.

"You lied to me! And you're cheating on me!" she accused, pointing at Robyn, who removed her hands from Carlos and glared at her. "We're finished! My new boyfriend is…" She waved her finger around, and James followed it. Carlos backed away from it, and Robyn nudged him out of the way more. Her finger stopped on Logan. "Him." Logan's eyes widened.

"Him?" James shouted. "Do you NOT see this, huh?" He wiggled his fingers in front of his face, as Logan pointed to him.

"Let's go new boyfriend. We're gonna dye your hair to match my bag," Mercedes said, holding a dark teal bag and grinning. Logan yelped and reached a hang up to his hair, as Mercedes walked back into the apartment. Robyn glared. _'That's it. I've had enough of this crap.'_

"So, you gonna do the right thing?" Gustavo asked, as Robyn and Kendall glanced at each other.

"No," they both said. "We are."

"Hold my loofah," Kendall said, handing it to Logan, before he and Robyn walked after Mercedes.

"Hey, you're my _old_ boyfriend," the blonde girl said. "Where's my _new_ boyfriend?"

"He's dumping your ass," Robyn said, bluntly.

"What?" Mercedes demanded.

"What?" the group exclaimed, running out into the kitchen.

"What?" Gustavo shouted.

"Because you're spoiled, pushy, mean, bitchy, demanding, and bossy-"

"-and he, and me, and we would all rather go back to Minnesota than spend one more second pretending to be your boyfriend," Kendall finished. "And man, it felt good to say that!" Robyn nodded in agreement, smirking at Mercedes.

"Well let me tell _you_ something," Mercedes said, and she held up their demo. "There is no way I'm picking your demos now. Big Time Rush is big time done!" She threw the demon onto the floor, and stepped on it. Robyn seethed as the guys shouted. _'This stupid bitch…'_

"Well, since we don't have to impress you anymore, let me tell you something else," Robyn snarled. "Now, I'm free to kick your ass." Mercedes' eyes widened as Robyn lunged at her, but Carlos held her back, grabbing her arm.

"It's not worth it," he said, and Robyn just glared venomously at the girl as she walked out of the apartment. It was quiet for a moment. "… So… what do we do now?" Robyn sighed, and put her head in her hands.

'_Exactly. What __DO__ we do now?'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn said nothing as the boys packed. She stood in front of the, arms crossed, staring at the floor.

'_Goddammit… if only I hadn't opened my big mouth, maybe they would still have a chance to stay here… But no. Now, they're leaving and I'll probably never see them again.'_

Robyn hated to admit it, but she'd grown close to the four boys over the course of three months, and seeing them leave hurt more than she could ever imagine. She felt someone squeeze her shoulder, and she looked up to see Carlos. He smiled sadly at her.

"Don't be sad, Robyn," he said, and Robyn scoffed, looking away. She opened her mouth to protest his implication that she was sad, but felt no words come out. She couldn't deny it. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

'… _Please… Stay…'_

"You can't tell me that," she said, glancing at him. "You can't tell me not to be sad." Carlos frowned.

"We'll stay in touch."

"But that's not good enough," she said, quietly. "It's not the same as seeing you guys everyday…"

"Wow, the Ice Queen has a heart," Kendall said, but he smiled at her, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"I'll allow that since I'm not gonna see you guys," she said, and Kendall grinned. Carlos grabbed Robyn's hand, and pulled her towards his bag. He grabbed something out of it, and offered it to her. Robyn blinked at the plastic panda, and Carlos grinned.

"Here, you can have it to remember me-_us_ by," he said, quickly catching himself, a small blush on his cheeks. "Uh, if you like pandas, I guess…" Robyn paused, before she smiled at the animal.

"Yeah, I do, actually," she said, and she grabbed the panda, holding it to her chest. Carlos grinned, and sat down to begin packing again.

"You guys can hold your heads high," Kelly said. "Most bands don't even make it almost halfway there."

"She's right," Gustavo said, eating a cookie. "I am very, very proud of you guys. AHHH!" Everyone looked at him. "I'm fine, I'm fine. SCOOTERS! No, I'm not." Kelly grabbed the tray of cookies as Gustavo promptly fell backwards onto the floor.

"She's probably on her way right now to tell her dad to pick Vampirah," Logan said. _'Or maybe luck is on our side and she got hit by a bus or something…'_

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Mercedes. The boys screeched, and Robyn glared, her anger flaring up. She set the panda down, and started stalking over to the blonde. The only thing stopping her from ripping her head off was Carlos' hand, which clasped around hers, and she glanced back at him.

"Don't," he said, softly. And with just one word, her anger died down. Her eyes softened considerably, and she cracked a small smile, just for him, before turning back to Mercedes. Instead of doing what she wanted, she opted for a glare and a cross of her arms instead.

"Look, I know we haven't all dated that long, but I just wanted to come back to say I'm sorry," Mercedes said.

"Yeah! You _should _be sorry," James said. "How could you pick _them_ over me?" Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Because I never date anyone prettier than me," Mercedes replied. James paused, before turning to look back at the group.

"I'm better now." _'Shallow bastard…'_

"And Kendall and her," Mercedes gestured to Robyn, not knowing the girl's name, "are right. I'm a rich, spoiled bully who dresses hot, and thinks your songs are great."

"So you're gonna pick Big Time Rush!" Carlos exclaimed, rushing up to her, Robyn following.

"We're halfway there!" Gustavo shouted, popping up, and Robyn grinned as the guys began to cheer. _'So.. They're not leaving!'_

"Yeah, I don't choose the winning band!" Robyn froze.

"What?" they all shouted.

"You're not the top secret music advisor?" Kendall asked, as Robyn stared blankly. _'You've GOT to kidding me…'_

"See, my dad asked me to pick up the demos cause it was on my way, but I let you believe I choose the winning band because you're cute and…" Robyn twitched as Mercedes began to cry. "I love manipulating people!"

"Oh, there, there, Mercedes," Gustavo said, giving the sobbing girl a side hug. "The boys forgive you. Now, how do the demos get picked?" James and Robyn shared a look and seemed to actually agree one something as Mercedes began her tale; neither of them forgave Mercedes.

"… From there, the guy with white gloves takes them to an unmarked door at the end of the corridor. Finally, he places them on the desk of Daddy's top secret music expert; Lolo, the million dollar, hit predicting super chimp."

"A monkey picks the demos?" they all shouted, disbelievingly. Robyn twitched. _'I can't believe it…'_

"No. A chimp," Mercedes said. "If he claps, you're in. But if he makes a fart noise, you're out. And sometimes I think Daddy loves Lolo more than me!" She began to tear up again, and Robyn rolled her eyes. _'Goddammit, is this the only thing this chick does? For the love of God, someone shut her up.' _Thankfully, Kendall seemed to hear her prayer.

"There, there, Mercedes. It's okay, don't cry," he consoled her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Now, do you have a security card to your dad's building?" The boys nodded, and Robyn smirked.

"Oh, please," Kelly said. "What are you guy gonna do? Chimp-nap Lolo and train him to love Big Time Rush?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I was kidding!" Kelly exclaimed, as Robyn flashed her an arrogant smirk, decked out in all black, as well as Kendall, Carlos, and Gustavo. Lolo jumped up and down, seemingly oblivious to everything.

"But the plan worked perfectly," Logan pointed out, and they all agreed. Carlos and Robyn bumped knuckles, grinning. _'Now, all we gotta do is teach him to like Big Time Rush… how the hell are we gonna do that?'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Now, according to Pav Love," Logan started, pacing in front of the boys, "animals can be trained to associate positive feelings with certain stimuli such as sight, smells, and…" Kendall held up their CD.

"Big Time Rush demos."

Robyn, Mercedes, Kelly and Gustavo leaned in closer, all outside of the studio. _'Let's hope to God this works…'_

"Exactly," Logan said. "We're gonna train Lolo to pick the Big Time Rush demo through the positive reinforcement of…" Carlos handed him bananas, "bananas. Lolo, tasty bananas." He placed the bananas in front of the chimp.

"Big Time Rush," Carlos said, pointing to the speakers, and Gustavo hit the play button, as the guys grinned.

"More bananas!" Logan said, as James placed more bananas on the desk.

"More Big Time Rush!" he exclaimed, and Gustavo turned the song to 'Any Kind Of Guy'. Robyn grinned when Lolo began clapping. _'It's actually working…'_

"He's clapping! It's working!" Kelly said.

"Halfway there, here we come!" Gustavo said. The guys popped up with armfuls of bananas.

"Even more bananas!" Logan called, and they set them on the desk.

"Even more Big Time Rush!" Kendall said, and the song switched to 'Famous'. Lolo began jumping up and down, before grabbing a banana.

"He's picked up the bananas! Is that a good sign?" Gustavo asked Mercedes. Suddenly, a banana hit the glass, and Robyn flinched. Lolo then began to pelt the bananas at the boys, and Robyn twitched, before sighing and shaking her head as the boys backed up against the window. Lolo continued to throw the bananas at them, before he jumped down from his chair, and took off.

"Well, he either really loved that song, or really hated it," Mercedes said. Gustavo shouted, as Robyn sighed again.

'_We're doomed.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn sat down on the arm of the couch next to Kendall, and groaned softly. The guys were covered in bananas.

"You know, the scooter is the sensible solution for today's high gas prices, pollution, and offers seniors increased mobility and AHHHHHH!" Robyn just stared blankly at the screaming Gustavo, used to his random outbursts by now. Gustavo grimaced, and sunk into his chair.

"You know, we are _not_ giving up," Kendall said, standing up. "We're almost halfway there. And another thing I've learned since coming to L.A. is-"

"Something always ends up crushing your dreams?" Robyn questioned, a deep scowl on her face. Kendall gave her a 'not helping' look, and she shrugged. "Sorry. I'm feeling kinda pessimistic right now."

"Together, we can do anything," Kendall corrected, and Robyn crossed her arms, shooting him a frown. _'This might be the last time Kendall makes one of his little speeches… I'll savor the moment and not say anything sarcastic.'_ Griffin then walked in, holding Lolo's hand.

"Look who I found hitchhiking on the Holly wood freeway." Robyn glared at the chimp.

"Yeah, we're done," Kendall said, sitting back down, as Robyn nodded.

"I am deeply disappointed in all of you," Griffin said. "But I'm also curious. What happened? Help me out." They all looked at each other, unsure of what to say, except for Robyn. The brunette scoffed, and pointed to Mercedes, feeling annoyance course through her again.

"_That_ is what happened," she said, deadpanned, and Mercedes shot her a guilty look, before standing up.

"It's my fault, Daddy. I lied to them and I made them be my boyfriends, then I ate terrible cookies," _'… Was that really necessary?' _"then I cried, then I helped them kidnap Lolo and…" She smiled sweetly at her father. "I love you!"

"Is that true?" Griffin asked the group. "Because she lies. A lot." Robyn nodded vigorously.

"It's _all_ of our faults," Gustavo said, standing up, and Robyn rolled her eyes. _'Um, no, it's Blondie's fault.' _She blinked at the nodding monkey, and thought back._ '… Well… we were the ones who actually kidnapped Lolo…'_

"We really wanna stay here in L.A. and make an album," Kendall told Griffin, standing up. Carlos stood up next.

"And a tour," he said.

"And be famous!" James added, as he stood up, Logan after him.

"But we may have gone a _little_ too far."

"Sorry?" Kelly asked, with a mouthful of bananas.

"Those are a lot of sentences, containing words, containing letters." Robyn twitched, staring expressionless at the older man. _'… What the hell is wrong with him? Seriously…'_ "And I admire your passion and dedication. But it doesn't change the fact that Lolo picks which demos win." Robyn resisted the urge to chuck a banana at his head. _'It's a freaking MONKEY.' _"So, what do you say, Lolo? Do you like Big Time Rush?" the guys leaned down towards him, and Robyn rolled her eyes. _'I repeat; IT'S A FREAKING MONKEY. It probably can't even understand you, goddammit!'_ It seemed as a year had passes, before Lolo looked up at Griffin, and flapped his lips, creating a fart sound.

"Ooh, the fart noise," Griffin said, and Robyn twitched. "Sorry, boys. Vampirah wins." He began to walk away. _'… Breathe. Don't hit him. Don't do something you'll regret. Just breathe-'_

"IT'S A DAMN MONKEY!" Robyn suddenly shouted, and everyone whipped their heads towards her. "Lolo is a goddamned _MONKEY_. Hell, he probably doesn't even what the hell you're saying! You're honestly trusting a freaking MONKEY to tell you what demo to pick? Really? Goddammit, Griffin! I didn't know you were THIS STUPID!" Everyone stared at the angry girl, who blinked. Apparently Gustavo wasn't the only one prone to outbursts. It appeared as if all members of the Rocque family had them sometimes. Robyn took a deep breath, while grinning on the inside. _'Damn, that felt good…'_

"… She's right, Daddy," Mercedes said, agreeing with the brunette. "Vampire fad has one, two years left max. These guys' songs have infectious melodies, classic pop hooks, and Big Time Rush will crush the 6-16 year old demographic which is your core music buying base." Robyn raised her eyebrows. _'… Hmm, maybe she isn't an airhead.'_

"… Wow," Griffin aid after a long pause. "… Lolo, I'm transferring you to Missile Defense." Robyn gaped, and twitched. _'I REALLY don't think that's a good idea…'_ "Mercedes, you're my new hit predicting advisor. This way, we'll get to spend more time together." The corners of Robyn's lips twitched up as Griffin and his daughter hugged. Griffin turned to the eagerly awaiting group.

"Big Time Rush wins!"

It felt as if an immense weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, as Robyn released a relieved sigh she didn't know she'd been holding. The group cheered, and a slow, wide grin spread on her face.

'_They're not leaving.'_

Suddenly, she was swept up into a huge hug, and saw Carlos' big, brown eyes staring into hers.

"We're not leaving!" he exclaimed victoriously. Robyn blinked, her hands against his chest, his hands on her waist.

_Th-Thump… Th-Thump, th-thump, th-thump, th-thumpthumpthumpthump…_

Her heart raced erratically, and she bit her lip, her cheeks a dusty pink color.

"I'm not leaving," Carlos said, as if he suddenly realized that _he_, not just the band, was staying with her. Robyn's smile grew.

"I know," she answered, softly, and Carlos grinned at her, hugging her again, tightly.

"Anything else for my princess?" Griffin asked, breaking the two up. Robyn hastily retreated her hands, and crossed her arms, looking away. Kendall nudged her, giving her a knowing smirk, but he winced when she elbowed him sharply in the stomach.

"Well, I never really got a chance to date Logan," Mercedes said, smiling brightly.

"Logan, you're Mercedes' new boyfriend," Griffin announced, oblivious to the scared look on sad boy's face at the news. Logan grabbed James, and hid behind him. "Now, get to work. We need some new songs for the Big Time Rush album."

"I already got one!" Gustavo said. "Move out!" Robyn grinned as she and the group followed

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn's foot tapped onto the floor to the beat of the song the guys were singing. 'Halfway There… Tch, of course they're singing this song. So cliché…'

But so fitting.

"So we take what comes and we keep one going…" Robyn smiled at Carlos as his lines came, crossing her arms tighter over her chest, and biting her lip.

'… _Damn. These past three months have been __crazy.'_

_**Then, at hearing the elevator 'ding', she turned back towards it, and something then collided with her…**_

_**She yelped as she was thrown back a good two feet, before she crashed to the ground. Her mind cursed as her back screamed in pain, and her head hit the floor. It also didn't help that whatever had hit her was currently lying on top of her, crushing her lungs. She gasped in pain, her eyes squeezing shut…**_

"_**I'm so sorry!" And low behold, a voice from the heavens shouted down at her…**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**Wait, you're going to teach us how to dance?" Kendall asked, and she smirked at them.**_

"_**Well, I'm gonna try." At their looks, she added, "And don't think I'm going to go easy on you guys because I know you. Be prepared to hurt." With that, she spun around, and started walking towards the door. She paused and turned to look at them. "Well? You coming or what?"**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_It all started with me avoiding Marcus… and somehow… I met these amazing guys…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**Is it time?" Logan asked.**_

"_**It's time," Kendall confirmed, smirking. "Carlos, do the honors." Carlos rubbed his hands together rapidly, a broad grin forming on his lips. Donned in a green and pink tankini (just in case she fell into the pool again), with a light green short sundress, and khaki shorts over it, Robyn could feel the excitement that was radiating off of the raven haired boy, and felt her anxiousness grow in return, as her smirk grew into a wide grin.**_

_**Carlos formed his hands into a circle over his mouth, making his voice louder as he shouted, "Woah! Free hair gel!"**_

_**The brunette jolted from his sleep, and from Robyn's point of view, it looked like he was having a seizure, and shrieked, rolling over, and promptly falling into the pool. **_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**This school was much more fun in our fantasies, wasn't it?" Carlos asked, and Robyn scowled at them. That's what they were dreaming about?**_

"_**Yep," all of the guys responded. Robyn rolled her eyes and shook her head.**_

_**Freaks.**_

_**But they were by far the coolest freaks she'd ever met.**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**HOLY CRAP!" she shouted, and she stumbled back, hitting something. "THAT is a BIG BUG!" She turned around and clung onto whoever she hit, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Normally, Robyn didn't mind bugs. But not GIANT, MUTANT ones. There was a line somewhere. Whoever she was clinging onto as if she'd get swept away by the ocean if she let go chuckled.**_

"_**You're afraid of a little bug, Robyn?" Carlos teased, and she looked up at him, scowling. She pointed at the creature who'd come into light. It was roughly 6 inches long, and 2 inches wide. Carlos' eyes widened, and he yelled, "THAT IS NOT A LITTLE BUG!"**_

_**The rest of the night was spent trying to dispose of the giant mutant bug.**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

_**She raised an eyebrow when Carlos held the block of wood to his helmet clad head, and snapped his hands back, breaking it over his face. She gaped as he stood for a moment, before dropping to the side, and landing on the ground with a thud. She and Kelly gave him a disbelieving look, as Kendall just sighed. Robyn debated whether or not she should help him up.**_

'… **If I do, he won't learn anything,' **_**she decided.**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

_**Kendall had not threatened her in any way. He did, however, tell her something that made Robyn absolutely freak.**_

"**I know you like Carlos."**

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_From the moment we met, they completely turned my life upside down… Especially… Carlos…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**Robyn! You're a girl, right?" Robyn twitched.**_

"_**Gee, thanks for noticing…"**_

"_**What kind of guy do you like?" Robyn glared.**_

"_**Well, does it matter? You're all over here obsessing about Blondie," she said, a sharp tone to her voice, and they gave her a confused look. "Ms. Nice, sweet, nice, not crazy or stuck up, and really hot." They stared, before realizing what was wrong.**_

"_**Robyn-" Robyn shook her head, and turned around.**_

"_**I'm going to the lobby. Good luck with Ms. Perfect," she practically spat, before leaving.**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_I'll admit, I was… jealous… of Jo. At first, I thought that it was just because I wasn't the main girl in the boys' lives anymore…_

_But… could it be… that I didn't care that she was the object __all__ the boys' affections…? Could it really be that… I was jealous because __Carlos__ liked her?'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**Guys, this may be news to you, but I am a girl, with feelings that are capable of getting hurt once in a while, especially when I'm thrown into the category of 'Crazy and Stuck Up' girls."**_

"_**But you're not!" Carlos suddenly protested, frowning.. "You're not any of those things. You're nice and sweet! And you're hot!"**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_I was… hurt… that they-__he__ was focusing their-__his__ attention on her…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**Helmet Head, it doesn't take a lot for someone be more mature than you. Hell, I think you're more immature than my 7 year old neighbor, Pete…" Carlos frowned, and she snickered, still tossing the helmet. He went to grab it, but she held it away from him, smirking. He tried again, but she dodged it. He narrowed his eyes, and practically lunged for his helmet, but Robyn sidestepped him, and he stumbled forward, bending over. She grabbed his hood, and pulled him up to her level, a mischievous grin on her face.**_

"_**Like I said," she said, cockily, before shoving the helmet into his chest. "You're immature." Carlos stared at her, a questioning look on his face, as if he was trying to figure something out. Robyn shrugged. "But that's what I like about you," she added, honestly, her tone sincere. Then, she said, "You make me look better."**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**Why is there an alligator?" she heard Logan ask, before she hears something fall. She shook her head**__. 'It will be fine… Everything will be fine…'_

_**As you could see, Logan wasn't the only one that couldn't handle stress well.**_

_**The boys shouted, and grabbed their fallen friend, before hurrying up the stairs, until they noticed something.**_

"_**Wait! Where's Robyn?" Carlos exclaimed, and they all whipped around to see her on her knees, grabbing her head and shaking.**_

'_Stop it! Get a hold of yourself, Robyn! You need to get up and-'_

"_**Go!" Carlos' voice reached her ears, and Robyn was brought back to reality as she felt him tugging on her arms. "Robyn! You need to get up and go! Now!" Robyn blinked, staring at him bewildered. The lights of the alarm flashed onto his face, illuminating his wide, panicked brown eyes, as the lights flickered behind him, as if giving him a bright background. **__'Carlos…'__** Carlos scowled, and finally yanked her up. He was unprepared when her limp body fell against his, and lost his balance, before wrapping a hand around her waist, and pulling her up the steps.**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_He came back for me that day… He noticed I wasn't there… He was worried…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**Okay, look," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I know you guys are upset about the whole Dak Zevon thing… But you need to realize that he's had more time to be famous than you guys." Her eyes trailed over the group. "He's more well known, so yes, girls are going to pay attention to his side of the poster, and not yours." She saw their sad looks worsen, and she winced. **__'Get to the point!'_

"_**.. BUT," their eyes flickered to her, and she stared at each of them evenly, "you guys are well on your way. Pretty soon, millions of girls are going to be screaming for you guys, not Dak Zevon. Your picture will be on their wall. You just need to give it time. Besides, it doesn't matter where you leave your picture. What matters is where you leave your mark. To me, you're way more talented than Dak Zevon could ever hope to be." Her words were truthful as she smiled. The boys stared, surprise etched onto their faces. Robyn was surprised herself.**__ 'Damn… where did that come from?'__** She knew had know idea, but the words kept pouring out.**_

"_**And, sure, maybe I'm a little biased because I've never actually met Dak Zevon," she considered. "I met four different boys instead. Four stylish," she smiled at James, "dedicated," she smiled at Kendall, "smart," she smile at Logan, before her gaze moved to Carlos, "and crazy boys." She practically grinned at him. "Four boys who are just so… amazing, that it's… unbelievable that I, of all people, got to meet them. Four boys who are going to make it someday."**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**There," she said, simply. "Now a girl has your picture on her wall. I declare myself the first Big Time Rush fan." The boys practically gaped at her, and a playful look made its way to her face. "But don't worry. I'm not scream or tackle you guys every time I see you." The guys chuckled, and she smiled at them.**_

"_**You know," Carlos started, "I'm glad I ran into you that day." The boys nodded in agreement, Robyn grinned.**_

"_**I am too, Carlos."**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**Smile pretty pretty!" she exclaimed, and they all grinned widely. At the last possible second, Carlos wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Robyn blushed, as the camera flashed. And even with the bruises and bandages and casts, the moment seemed picture perfect.**_

_**Besides, it doesn't matter where you leave your picture. What matters is where you leave your mark.**_

_**And although she refused to admit it, as far as Robyn knew, Carlos Garcia had left a permanent mark on her heart.**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"… _**So, what is your type?" he asked, nonchalantly. He leaned back onto the couch, putting his hands behind his head and pursing his lips, attempting to look as casual and offhand as possible. Robyn raised an eyebrow, immediately catching onto the act she'd seen guys pull many times, and she rolled her eyes. She punched him square in the shoulder.**_

"_**Never do that again," she said, deadpanned, and Carlos winced, nodding. "And to answer your question…" She smirked. "Why do you wanna know? And why did you ask if I like Logan?" Carlos' eyes widened.**_

"_**I-I just… I was j-just c-curious, uh… Yeah, I-I just w-wanted t-to know…" Robyn smiled as Carlos tried to sputter out a justified answer, and she snickered at his embarrassment.**_

"_**Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed," she teased, and his blush worsened, almost matching Logan's, who was currently threatening to toss his heels at James and Kendall if they didn't shut up. Carlos shut his mouth, not wanting to embarrass himself further, and just waited for Robyn to speak. She chuckled.**_

"_**You really wanna know?" Carlos nodded, and glanced at her. Robyn shrugged, and leaned back onto the couch. To be honest, even Robyn didn't know. She'd dated different guys, but it never seemed to work out. She bit her lip, a quizzical expression on her face. Now that she thought about it, they always broke up for some reason…**_

"_**Someone who can handle me and still love me even on my worst days…"**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_**Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Robyn's eyes widened, and to her horror, the blush worsened still, until her whole face was redder than a tomato. **__'I swear to God, I'm a bad influence on him…__**' She crossed her arms and 'hmphed,' turning away from him.**_

"_**Tch, whatever," she said, casually, trying to brush off the comment. Carlos grinned at her, but the grin was wiped off when she suddenly punched him in the shoulder.**_

"_**Ow! What was that for?"**_

"_**Never call me cute again," she practically growled, as she picked up what dignity and pride she had left and walked towards the elevator. Carlos stood there in the lobby, cradling his shoulder, yet smiling, as a sentence crept into his head.**_

"_**I show affection through pain." **_

"_**Got it, Ms. 'I Show Affection Through Pain'!" he called out to the retreating girl, just as the elevators opened. Robyn paused, as if deciding what she should do, before she stepped inside, and poised her middle finger, aimed at him. The last thing she saw was his grin before the doors closed.**_

'_I need to stop hanging out with this kid. I really am a bad influence.'_

"_**Hey! Wait for me!" She smiled to herself.**_

'_Eh. Maybe I'll keep him around… Just for a little longer.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

'… _What is this… What is this feeling that I get? I'm… I'm always so confident, so self-assured… but with him…' Robyn rolled her eyes. 'Oh, God. I'm like some stupid school girl…'_

Carlos flashed her a smile, and Robyn blushed. _'Goddammit… With just one look, and I practically melt… Why?'_

The answer was obvious. Yet Robyn refused to acknowledge it.

She just sighed, but couldn't help but smile as Carlos grinned at her yet again as the song came to an end.

'… _Ugh, this is too much thinking for my brain to handle….'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I need to renew the lease for 2J," Kelly said, laying a check on Bitters' desk. Robyn smiled at Mrs. Knight and Katie, but was confused by the first one's jacket. _'Since when is Mama Knight working at the Palm Woods?'_

"We're gonna make a full album!" Carlos exclaimed.

"And probably a concert tour," Logan added.

"And be famous," James said. Mrs. Knight grinning, before a look of realization crossed her face, and she suddenly turned to Bitters, and placed a plunger on his desk. Robyn wrinkled her nose at the smell. _'… What the hell…?'_

"I quit," she said, proudly. "And I gave Buddha Bob the rest of the day off."

"What room?" Bitters asked, a fearful tone in his voice.

"3B. And it's _bad_." Bitters winced, and grabbed the plunger, before placing a gas mask on and walking away. Robyn raised an eyebrow, but just shook her head.

"Well, I guess we're not going home," Mrs. Knight said, turning to the group.

"Actually, Mom… I think we are home," Kendall said, smiling.

"Race you to the pool!" Katie said.

"Oh, yeah right!" Robyn quickly scrambled after the group with a smile on her face, shaking her head. She grabbed Carlos' arm to get ahead of him, and jerked him the back. However, the motion caused Carlos to lose his balance, and topple over into the pool. Unfortunately, Robyn, her hand still grabbing his arm, followed suit. She resurfaced quickly, and blinked bewilderedly. A loud gasp of air behind her made her jump, and whirl around to see Carlos there, soaking wet, just like her. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Robyn," he said, and Robyn raised an eyebrow, before grinning, and shoving water in his face. He protested, and splashed her back. Before she had a chance to retaliate, he did it again, and Robyn gave a playful yelp as wave after wave hit her. She turned around, and tried to swim away, but felt arms wrap around her. She shrieked and laughed as Carlos lifted her out, before throwing her back in the water. She popped back up a few moments later, and pouted at him. His chuckle made her pout disappear, replaced with a smile.

Her bright, green eyes reflected the L.A. sun, as her lips pulled back into a mischievous smirk. Drops of water dripped from her face, and rejoined the pool, as the rest of her hair moved around in the water, the curls becoming temporarily straight until they dried.

Carlos was awestruck. Which gave Robyn the perfect opportunity to dunk his head in to the water. When he came back up, Robyn was laughing, but she shouted when Carlos splashed her again. He grinned at her. _'Thank God I'm staying.'_

Robyn grinned back. _'Thank God he's staying.'_


	10. Simple Situations

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Ten: Simple Situations**

**XOXOXOXOX**

Riley Thompson had been in a lot of situations before.

There was that fire that raged in her apartment when she was only eight years old. Luckily, she and her family escaped unscathed, except for her guinea pig, Alfonso, who died tragically (a death Riley stills blames on herself). There was her first kiss with Patrick Walker in third grade, which she promptly screeched, "Ew!" and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Needless to say, she brushed her teeth at least seven times once she got home, trying to get the taste of the worm Patrick had eaten only moments earlier out of her mouth. There was her poor, innocent dog that had gotten run over by said Patrick Walker nearly six years ago "accidentally". Patrick was lucky the dog had lived, otherwise he wouldn't be here today. There was her huge fight with Robyn when they were both in eighth grade. That had went on for several weeks, and finally escaladed when Robyn punched her. However in detention, they both made up after they realized they'd forgotten what they had fought about in the first place, and skipped the rest of their after school detention, which only earned them more later on that week.

Yes, Riley had certainly been in a lot of situations before. But she could honestly say that she'd never, _ever_, been in this one; pressed tightly against the wall of the Palm Woods by none other than the most egotistical, arrogant boy in the world, James Diamond.

But first, let's rewind to earlier that day, and introduce our main heroine of this story, Robyn Rocque.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn sighed loudly, boredom continuing to creep inside her.

"I'm bored," she announced to her uncle, who just stood there, back facing her, not saying anything. She scowled, and sighed loudly once again. She was laying upside down on the couch, her feet against the top of it, and her hair hanging down, brushing against the floor. She watched as various people walked in and out of the room, carrying different things with them, such as tables, sculptures, chairs, flowers…

"So, lemme get this straight," she started. "Your throwing a party for Big Time Rush… but they're not invited?" Gustavo nodded, and Robyn quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, Robyn, who refuses to LEAVE ME ALONE," Robyn rolled her eyes, "the boys are monkeys and monkeys don't belong in a fancy party."

"But its FOR THEM."

"And your point is?" Robyn scoffed, and crossed her arms. Whatever. _'Maybe this way I don't have to come…'_

The sound of incoming voices filled her head, which she immediately recognized as James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. There was silence, and then… "I SMELL PARTY!"

There were cheers and shouts as rapid footsteps moved towards them, and Robyn smiled. _'Here they come…'_ The four boys entered the room, and looked around it in awe. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Robyn," the replied at the same time, and Robyn blinked. _'I still don't know how they do that…'_ She lifted her torso, then swung her body back, lifting her feet over her head. They touched the floor, and she flipped back into an upright position, then almost immediately stumbled into Gustavo as the blood rushed to her head. She winced and grabbed her head as a headache came on, and Gustavo shoved her away making her stumble forward into Kendall, who then shoved her into Carlos. Carlos grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him.

"You okay?" he asked, softly, and Robyn nodded, smiling slightly at him. He held her arm for another minute, before letting go. Robyn turned to look at Kendall, who smirked, and she scowled, knowing he'd done that on purpose, as she stood between Carlos and James.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Please tell us it's a party!" James and Carlos exclaimed. Robyn cringed slightly as their loud voices boomed in her head.

"It is the Big Time Rush party celebrating the making of your first album," Kelly informed them.

"Yes!" Robyn frowned as they all began cheering once again. _'Too bad they're not invited…'_

"No! You're note invited." _'And once again, he just crushed their dream…'_

"What? Why?" _'Seriously, how the hell do they say things at the same time? Maybe it's all synchronized or something, like a script… Ha, how weird would that be?'_

Yeah, not so weird, Robyn.

"One, it's a classy party, for executives only," Gustavo began to explain. "Two, I don't need dogs around playing with their food."

"We don't play with our food!" Kendall and Logan protested. Kelly shot the two boys who had their backs turned to them a knowing look.

"James and Carlos, turn around," she ordered. Robyn turned to face the boys as they turned around, revealing that they do indeed play with their food. Carlos had two carrots shoved up his nose, while James had one, and two eggs in front of his eyes. The two boys roared as if they were monsters. Robyn resisted the urge to slap her forehead in exasperation. _'Oh my God… this is worse than the dinosaur chicken incident…'_

Gustavo and Kelly gave Kendall and Logan victorious looks, as Carlos and James dropped the food.

"Wait, wait, wait. How can you have a Big Time Rush party without Big Time Rush?" Carlos asked.

"You'll be here… in spirit," Kelly said. "And in cutout form." Suddenly a giant cutout of Big Time Rush was placed into the room. Robyn scoffed, and Gustavo's attention was suddenly placed on her.

"Robyn, you're going."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Why the hell do I have to go?"

"You represent the Rocque family as well!"

"Then make Dad go along! Not me!"

"He's on a business trip! You're going!" Robyn glared, and crossed her arms, shooting her uncle a defiant look.

"No," she hissed. Gustavo narrowed his eyes at the one person who was possibly more stubborn than he was, and he was Gustavo Rocque.

It was times like these that reminded the boys and Kelly that the two were in fact related.

Kelly watched Gustavo and Robyn with interest. This wasn't the first time they'd clashed. She remembered when she'd witnessed one of their battles first hand. That was the same day she met Robyn Rocque…

_Kelly smiled brightly at the 12 year old girl before her as Robyn stood up from her grounded dance at the end of her dance. Garret grinned and looked at Gustavo._

"_Not bad, huh?" he asked, looking between Gustavo and Kelly. Kelly nodded vigorously, and looked at the child who stood in front of them expectantly. Though her face portrayed a confident smirk, her eyes displayed hopefulness for Gustavo's approval. Kelly opened her mouth to compliment her, but someone cut her off._

"_Not good enough." The comment sounded in the otherwise empty room. Kelly shot Gustavo an incredulous look, as Garret frowned. Robyn's eyes widened, as her heart clenched._

_Gustavo didn't know it, but his comment cut through her like a knife._

"_What?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared disbelieving at the stoic man in front of her. Her voice raised. "Not good enough? Not good enough? What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_It wasn't good enough," Gustavo repeated, calmly._

"_Bullcrap! That was good and you know it!"_

"_Robyn, it wasn't good enough."_

_Kelly frowned at the girl. Though she desperately wanted to say something, to stand up for Robyn, she was fairly new at her job, and didn't want Gustavo to be angry with her._

"_How can you say that wasn't good enough!"_

"_If you had done better, I wouldn't have to say that!"_

"_If you would fall down from your high hose, you could tell me the truth; that that was great!"_

"_Do it again and do it better!" Robyn's eyes darkened._

"_NO!"_

_CRASH!_

_Her arm swung out, as she knocked the lamp off of the end table. Kelly gasped, and quickly moved out of the way as it crashed to the floor. The pieces of green glass glittered, much like Robyn's eyes as she narrowed them viciously at the man who still stared blankly at her, unaffected by her action._

"_NOTHING is EVER good enough for you!" she cried, tears glistening. "EVERYTHING I do is NEVER good enough! Even MY BEST isn't good enough!" She shook her head, trying to shake away the tears that threatened to fall, before turning around, and running through the door._

Kelly had fled after her as Garret berated Gustavo, and found the girl at the local park, sitting on the swing set.

"_Robyn!" she called to the girl. She jogged towards her, and stopped in front of her. "Oh, Robyn, thank God I found you…" Robyn remained silent, staring at the ground. Kelly bit her lip, and then noticed how she was shivering. She was only clad in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and being December, it was only 30 degrees outside. "Oh, you must be freezing. Here." She shrugged off her jacket, and held it out to her. Robyn didn't move. Kelly sighed, and placed it over the brunette's shoulders._

"_You'll get cold." Kelly jumped slightly at Robyn's statement._

"_I'll be fine. I'm not the one in shorts and a shirt," Kelly said, gesturing to her long sleeved shirt and pants. Robyn said nothing else, and Kelly sighed again, dropping into the swing next to her._

"_You don't have to stay here with me," Robyn spoke again, and glanced at Kelly._

"_I know. But you shouldn't be alone."_

"_I've been alone before."_

"_Well, you're not going to be tonight." Robyn looked away, and it was silent before them. Kelly felt nervousness creep into her body, as she began to speak. "Robyn, don't listen to him. You did amazing." Nothing. "Seriously, that was totally awesome." Nothing. "Gustavo must be crazy to say that that wasn't good enough, because it was more than enough. It was great-"_

"_Why are you doing this?" Robyn suddenly asked, interrupting her. Kelly paused and turned to the girl._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, and Robyn stayed silent for a moment, before turning to look at her fully. Kelly frowned sadly at her when she noticed the tear marks that streaked down her cheeks._

"_Why are you talking to me? You don't even know me." Kelly shrugged._

"_No, I don't. But I do know that you did nothing wrong and Gustavo's just being a…" Robyn smirked slightly when Kelly trailed off. "Well, you can substitute whatever noun you prefer in there. And you're doing better than me." Robyn raised an eyebrow, and Kelly smiled. "First day on the job, he yelled at me for a straight two hours. I cried as soon as I got home all night." Robyn bit her lip. "So yeah, you're not the only one who's gotten their butt ripped by Gustavo."_

"_But we don't deserve it."_

"_Sure, we don't. But it happens anyways. And the only thing we can do is hold our head up high, take his criticism, and then secretly curse him out under our breath, though I think you're the kind to do it to his face." Robyn made an amused sound, and Kelly grinned, before standing up. "Now, how's about you and me get some ice cream?" Robyn blinked._

"_Ice cream? In December?" Kelly nodded, and Robyn grinned. "Well, how can I turn down ice cream?"_

Kelly smiled at the memory that marked her and Robyn's friendship, and focused on reality. The two were still glaring at each other, daring the other one to go against them.

"Garret already agreed to it."

"WHAT?" Everyone winced at the volume of her voice. "What do you mean Dad already agreed to it? He's not even here! He's gonna be gone for a week on some business trip!"

"I talked to him earlier and he agreed. You're going. And don't even think about skipping it. Garret said you'd be grounded for a week if you did." Robyn glared and turned to the couch.

"God DAMMIT!" She kicked the couch swiftly, before storming out of the room. Gustavo smirked, as Kelly sighed, and shook her head, praying that nothing would go wrong tonight.

But, ever since the boys moved to L.A., had anything gone right?

**XOXOXOXOX**

"This is SO not fair," Robyn later complained to Riley as they lounged by the pool. "Why the hell do I have to go? I mean, I'm not part of the band. What, do I have to represent the Rocque image or something? Gustavo's better off not having me there!"

Riley, however, wasn't listening. Her attention was focused on something else, or rather, some else.

James Diamond was currently strutting towards her.

"Riley? Riley? RILEY!" Riley suddenly snapped out of her trance, and turned to Robyn.

"Huh?" she asked. "Did you say something?" Robyn frowned and turned to look at James, before rolling her eyes, and standing up.

"Whatever," she scoffed, before walking away. James gave her a confused look as she walked past him, and then turned to look at Riley.

"What's up with her?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, you know, just Riley being Riley," Robyn said, dismissing the subject. "So, what's up?" James flashed her his perfect smile.

"Well, we're having this small… get together." Riley raised her eyebrows.

"Get together?" she asked. "You mean a par-" James suddenly shushed her, and looked around to make sure Bitters was nowhere to be seen. Riley nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Okay, you're having a get together. And…?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go." Riley grinned, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"I'd love to," she said, and James grinned at her, before standing up.

"Great. It starts at seven. See you there." Riley nodded, trying to hold back her smile.

"Yes, yes, you will."

**XOXOXOXOX**

After a heated argument with her dad on the phone, Robyn was currently sprawled across the couch. According to her dad, she had to go so she could "make amends" with Jerry Fitzpatrick.

The last time Robyn had been to an executive party, she met Jerry Fitzpatrick who apparently had the idea that women could not resist him, and had made some rather sleazy comments to Robyn. Needless to say, Robyn didn't take it so well, punched him, and then walked out. Jerry's father had threatened to sue Gustavo if Jerry didn't receive an apology, and so tonight was Robyn's chance to "make amends" with him.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Robyn? Are you in here?" Kelly called from outside the door.

"I'm here," Robyn called back, before adding quietly, "Unfortunately." The door opened, and Kelly walked in, carrying what Robyn presumed to be a dress covering in a zip up bag.

"I brought your dress for the party," Kelly said, and she laid it across the recliner. Robyn said nothing, and Kelly sighed. "Look, Robyn, I know you don't wanna go-"

"Obviously."

"-But you have to. If the Fitzpatrick family sues Rocque Records, Gustavo could lose the studio."

"Couldn't I just facebook him an apology or something? I don't even wanna talk to that creep on the phone," Robyn mumbled, crossing her arms, and Kelly smiled slightly.

"Sorry, but it has to be in person. Robyn, Gustavo could lose everything."

"So?" Robyn asked, childishly.

"Including the band. Which means they'll be sent back to Minnesota. Which means you'll probably never seen them again. Which means you'll never see _Carlos_ again." Robyn groaned, and grabbed a pillow, burying her face in it to hide her blush, as Kelly smirked.

"So? It's not like I like him…"

"Whatever you say Robyn," Kelly said, standing up. "Make sure you're there by 6:30."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there…"

"And _no skipping_."

"Whatever you say, Kelly," Robyn mocked, and Kelly chuckled, before leaving the apartment.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in," Robyn said, as she struggled to put on her necklace.

"Hey, Robyn, we're having this small get together, and-" Robyn looked up at the mirror when the person paused, and saw Carlos surprised face in the mirror.

"Oh, hey, Carlos," she said, and she turned around. Carlos' jaw nearly dropped.

Her dress was black, and long, nearly reaching her feet, which were in white, strappy heels. The dress was sleeveless, and had a white ribbon wrapped around the waist. Her hair was up in a formal looking bun, with a few curly strands hanging down, framing her face. She wore a little eyeliner, and light red lipstick.

Robyn felt uneasy as he stared at her with an open mouth, and fiddled with her hands.

"Wow, I didn't think I looked that bad…" she said, breaking the silence. Carlos snapped out of his daze, and shook his head.

"No!" he practically shouted. "No.. you look… great. Really… formal, though. Classy." Robyn rolled her eyes.

"I know. I hate it." She then took in his attire. Black pants, a white dress shirt over a black shirt, and… a cheetah vest. She blinked. "You look… like a cheetah." Carlos grinned.

"We're having a par-a small social gathering." Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"A small social gathering, huh?" she asked, smirking. Carlos grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! And, uh…" Suddenly a nervous look overcame his face. "Well… I, um, I kinda… wanted to invite you…" Robyn blushed slightly.

' "Oh, uh… well, I'd… I'd like to come, but…"

"You have the other party to go to."

"Yeah…" Carlos nodded, feeling stupid that he'd forgotten that while he and the rest of the band weren't allowed to go, Robyn had to.

"Why do you have to go, anyways?" he asked, and Robyn huffed.

"The last time I went to one of those stupid parties, this guy came onto me. So I punched him. Now I have to go and apologize or else his dad will sue Gustavo." Carlos smiled at the thought of Robyn punching the guy, but it slowly dissolved at the thought of a guy hitting on her in the first place. Robyn gave him a questioning look as his eyes darkened slightly, and she bit her lip. _'Is he… Nah.'_

"Wait, I thought Palm Woods parties are illegal here. And if you guys get one more strike, Bitters will kick you out. Remember?" Carlos paused, and put his hand to his chin, looking up at the sky.

_Robyn yelped as a pillow hit her, and she turned around. In the midst of the epic pillow fight that was occurring in the lobby, she made out Carlos smirking at her. She smirked back, and whacked him in the face. He stumbled back, and responded with his own hit, cheering and jumping. Riley appeared next to Robyn, and both girls hit Carlos. Everyone stopped, however, when Bitters appeared._

"_Organizing a Palm Woods wide extreme pillow fight, strike one." Robyn and Riley rolled their eyes, and both throw their pillows at Bitters. He scowled at them, and they smiled innocently._

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

"_I'm gonna name it Squidward!" Riley cooed to the giant squid in the pool, as Robyn stared incredulously. 'How the hell…'_

"_Putting a giant octopus in the pool, strike two!" Robyn rolled her eyes at Bitters, as Riley glared._

"_HEY! Squidward is a giant SQUID, dumbass! Calling him an octopus is insulting!" She then proceeded to reach out to the squid._

"_Um. Riley, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Robyn said. But her warning was too late, as 'Squidward' then wrapped a tentacle around her arm._

"_AH! Bad Squidward!" Riley cried as she was dragged towards the pool. "That's a BAD SQUIDWARD!" Riley sighed, and shook her head, before going to save her best friend._

**XOXOXOXOX**

Carlos suddenly gave Robyn a grin that could only be defined as 'dangerous'. "Yeah, we know. But we're doing it anyways." Robyn didn't know why, but she found the smirk he was giving her incredibly… _hot_.

"Wow, what a daredevil," she teased.

"You know it." She laughed, and shook her head.

"Trust me, I'd much rather go to your guys' party-er, social gathering, but I have to go to this thing." Carlos nodded, frowned sadly.

"Yeah…" Robyn picked up the sparkling silver heart necklace that she'd laid on the island, and resumed trying to clasp it around her neck.

"I should've left earlier, but I can't get this damn necklace on," she grumbled. "It keeps getting caught in my hair. Dammit, how sad is it that I can't get a freaking necklace on?" Carlos chuckled.

"Here, let me," he said, and Robyn shrugged, turning around.

She jumped slightly when his fingers brushed against the nape of her neck as he took hold of the two ends, and hooked them together. He laid the chain on her neck, and his fingers trailed down the chain. Robyn bit her lip, and took a deep breath, as sparks shot through her body. A moment later, Carlos drew his hands away, and Robyn turned around, almost bumping into him from his proximity. She nearly gasped, and she looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

He was giving her a rare serious stare, as if contemplating something. It looked as if he was having a mental battle, and Robyn wondered what it was that made him so thoughtful.

And suddenly, it seemed as if he was moving closer towards her. Robyn gazed into his warm eyes, the same eyes that had captivated her since day one, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

And if he was going to kiss her… well, Robyn could honestly say she had no problem with that.

But, of course, something always seems to ruin the moment. In this case, it was her phone ringing.

A loud, shrill sound rang throughout the room, and it made the two teenagers practically jump apart. Robyn stared with wide eyes. _'Was he seriously about to… kiss me?'_

If you had to pick a prominent thought from all of the ones that were racing through Carlos' head, it'd be this one; _'I hate whoever is calling her.'_

Robyn avoided his eyes, and reached for her phone, pressing the 'accept' button. "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Robyn winced at the volume of her uncle's voice, and pulled the phone away from her ear."

"Gustavo-"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TEN MINUTES AGO!"

"Gustavo, I'm on my way-"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT HERE RIGHT NOW LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE!"

"Gustavo, shut up!" she shouted into the phone. "Look, I'm on way, okay? GOODBYE." She hung up, and then placed her phone in a her black purse. She avoided Carlos' eyes. "I, uh… I think I should go…"

"… Yeah…" In order to break the tension, Robyn punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Now, go on, Cheetah Man. Go to your party. Don't feel bad cause I can't go. I'd just drag you down anyways," she joked. Carlos smiled slightly. "We'll hang out tomorrow to make up for it." His smile widened, which made Robyn smile back. He began to walk away, but stopped when he reached the door.

"Robyn?" he asked, and Robyn turned to him as she grabbed her purse.

"Yeah?" she asked, and Carlos looked away, before looking back at her.

"Trust me, you wouldn't drag me down if you were there." Before Robyn could say anything, he was already shutting the door.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"_Trust me, you wouldn't drag me down if you were there."_

His words kept replaying in her head over and over again, as Robyn rode the taxi to Rocque Records.

"What the hell did he mean?" she murmured to herself, staring out the window. Thoughts were rushing through her head, and she groaned, leaning it against the window. _'Ugh, dammit. I seem to be getting frequent headaches because of him…'_

She soon arrived at Rocque Records, and paid the driver, before getting out of the cab, and walking into the building. She rode the elevator up, and soon, it dinged. The doors opened, to reveal people crowded into the room, all dressed in suits and dresses. A soft melody was playing, as she walked into the room.

'_Welcome to hell, Robyn.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Great party, Gustavo," Griffin commented. Robyn rolled her eyes. 20 minutes later, she was sure she was going to die of boredom any minute. "So, when does it start?"

"Uh, a half an hour ago?" Gustavo asked.

"No, it didn't. I come to your little music shop because it's funky. Happening. But tonight, I'd rather watch a Dutchman make molasses." Robyn smirked, and snickered as a woman knocked a tray out of a caterer's hand.

"I've been working on this party for three weeks."

"Cool!" Griffin tossed his food at Gustavo. "But right not, Fujusaki, your company's founder, is asleep." Robyn look over at the old man to find that, true to Griffin's words, he was asleep. "And I'm going to play games on my phone." Griffin then walked away.

"I told you this was boring," Robyn said to Kelly, as Gustavo appeared next to them.

"Hey." Kelly jumped, and flung her food in surprise. "We gotta liven this party up before Fujusaki literally dies of boredom." A moment later, said man fell off of the couch, and onto the floor. Kelly and Robyn gasped, as Fujusaki's men reached him. They took a breath of relief when his eyes opened. "His eyes are open! He's alive!"

"Oh, thank God," Robyn said, clutching her chest.

"Move it," Gustavo ordered to Kelly, before rushing off.

Robyn looked around the room for Jerry. She figured that the sooner she could apologize, the sooner she could leave and go to the guys' party. However, she couldn't seem to find him.

"Looking for me?" a voice said, and she turned around, to see a red haired, green eyed boy, and an older looker version of him beside him. Robyn resisted the urge to cringe. Jerry.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was," she said. She took a deep breath, and then gave the statement she'd rehearsed in her head. "Jerry, I am terribly sorry for punching you. I was completely out of line, and I hope you forgive me." With that, she spun swiftly on her heel, and began to walk away.

"Not so fast, Robyn," Jerry said, and she rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you." 'Because I'm obviously not sorry at all,' Robyn thought, as she turned around. "Perhaps a kiss would do." Her eyes flashed, as her lips pulled up into a sneer.

"You little-" She drew her fist back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Robyn," Jerry's father said. "I'm not afraid to sue." Robyn growled, and lowered her fist.

"So, what will it be, Robyn?" Jerry asked, smirking, as Robyn scowled at him.

"Wait!" Kelly suddenly exclaimed, racing to Robyn. Robyn shot her a confused look, and Kelly shoved her phone in her face. "It says that his company's bankrupt!" She scowled at Jerry and his father. "They don't have the money to sue." Robyn gaped at the text on her phone.

"So… I can punch him?" she asked, and Kelly frowned.

"Well, I'd prefer it if you didn't, but yes, you can." Robyn nodded, and then drew her fist back once again. Jerry closed his eyes, and felt nothing hit him. He opened his eyes, to see her rushing out of the door, and make a beeline towards the elevator.

'_Here I come, Carlos.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

The door opened, and Riley stepped inside. She noticed the disappointed look Carlos gave the door, and wondered what it was about, before a different boy blocked her view.

"Hello, Riley." She smiled at Chad.

"Hey, Chad. Great party, huh?" He nodded.

"Yeah. So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance?" Riley grinned.

"Sure. I'd love to." Chad smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the center of the floor.

Now, I know what you're thinking; What is she doing with Chad when she likes James?

Her relationship with James was complicated. You could say they were almost 'friends with benefits'. They flirted constantly, but nothing ever happened.

With Riley, it was always the guy making the first move. Not flirtatiously battling her, daring her to make it. She'd never done this before. It was completely new to her.

So, instead of sucking up her pride, and asking him out, she instead chose to do the opposite; make him jealous.

And by the way James' hazel eyes narrowed at her and Chad, it was working.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Even in the middle of an awesome party, with loud people and loud music, with flashing lights and many girls dancing around him, Robyn was still on his mind.

He couldn't deny it. It was obvious, so painfully obvious, that he liked her. Someone would have to be a complete idiot not to see it.

He was so excited to ask her to their party. But when he saw her, and remembered that she had to go to the party at Rocque Records, it crushed his hopes. And though she did look gorgeous in that dress… it wasn't Robyn.

She didn't belong at some fancy party wear people wore fancy suits and dresses and there was slow, fancy music and fancy statues and fancy caterers that carried fancy food that fancy people apparently _didn't_ play with because they were too damn fancy to. She didn't belong with a cardboard cutout of them.

She belonged at their party where the music was loud and the lights were colorful and there were chips and soda and everyone was having a good time and her friends were there. _He_ was there. She belonged with them. With_ him_. Not with some stupid sleazebag who hit on her too hard who she had to apologize to. It was simple, really. She should be with him.

His grip tightened on his cup of pepsi, and he shook his head, trying to shake her away. But he couldn't. He didn't want to. He didn't want to shake thoughts of Robyn away.

They had almost kissed. _They had almost kissed_. But Gustavo couldn't wait a minute and just _had_ to call.

Maybe if they'd kissed, she'd be here now. Maybe if they'd kissed, she'd be with _him_, not with that other stupid guy.

He hoped she didn't apologize. He hoped she punched him again if he tried anything.

But he had no right, because Robyn wasn't his. He had no right to hope that. But he did anyways. He had no right to wish Robyn _was_ his. He had no right to act like she was. But he did anyways.

Because, at the end of the day, no matter how many pretty girls he met, no matter how many times The Jennifers walked by him in slow motion, it always came down to Robyn, the girl who abused him verbally and physically, the girl he couldn't get enough of.

Carlos had never been in this situation before. But as far as he was concerned, he wanted to stay in it with her as long as he possibly could.

**XOXOXOXOX**

James was never really one to curse. He can count a total of three times he'd ever done it. All three had been involved with hockey. But now, he found it appropriate to say, "Dammit."

They were dancing too close. He was touching her too much. She was smiling at him too much. She was enjoying something that didn't involve him _too much_.

Chad was _too close_ to something that was _his_.

To James, any girl he flirted with on a regular basis made her his. So, according to him, Riley had been his for a good two months. She belonged to him. Not to Chad. _Him._ And it was different with her. He actually liked her. Any guy at the Palm Woods knew that, and didn't make a move (Um, have you _seen_ his muscles? He could _easily_ take them).

So what if he never asked her out. He asked her to the party! And _this_ was the first thing that she does? Dance with a guy who wasn't even as good-looking as he was?

Was she _trying _to make him jealous?

He received his answer when she threw him a smirk as Chad spun her. James smirked back, and turned to the cute blonde beside him.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, and the girl nodded, grinning. He smiled and grabbed her hand, before they began dancing.

If she wanted to play that game, he'd play it too. And better.

He was James Diamond, and in the end, he always got what he wanted.

**XOXOXOXOX**

She knew something was off from the moment he'd given her a defeated look when she walked into the room. And she intended to find out what it was, though she had a pretty good idea.

After taking a break from dancing with Chad, she walked over to the boy who stood by the food, staring at the door.

"Hoping someone will walk through it sometime soon?" she guess, and Carlos jumped, turning to her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. I know something's wrong. It's a _party_. You're the last person I'd expect to _not _be going crazy."

"I was earlier."

"But then you stopped, and you've been standing here for ten minutes," Riley pointed out, and Carlos sighed, before turning to look at the door. "It's Robyn, isn't it?" Carlos opened his mouth to protest. "Don't even try to deny it. It's so obvious." Carlos sighed again, and Riley smiled. "Carlos, Robyn would be wanting you to have fun. Not mope all night because she's not here."

"How do you know?" Carlos mumbled, and Riley looked over his shoulder towards the door that had opened.

"Well, you can ask her yourself." Carlos gave her a confused look, before Riley pointed behind him, and he turned around. His eyes widened.

Robyn.

**XOXOXOXOX**

To say Robyn was nervous was an understatement. She was absolutely _terrified_.

What was going to do once she walked in? Would Carlos eve talk to her? Would he want to talk about the almost kiss? Oh God, what if he tried to kiss her again?

"Ugh, dammit, Robyn, calm down," she told herself once she reached the door. She could already hear the music outside of the apartment, and she took a deep breath, before grabbing the doorknob.

'_Well, here goes nothing.'_

She opened the door, and immediately felt more comfortable. A few people greeted her, and she smiled back, waving. Her eyes fell on a cheetah print vest. Carlos had his back turned towards her, talking to Riley, who suddenly pointed at her. Carlos then turned around, and his eyes widened.

Her curly hair was down now. She wore dark wash, ripped skinny jeans, with a black halter top that ended just above her thigh. She wore a gold, wide belt around her waist, and black shoes, with a slight heel that was low enough to wear she could walk in them properly and not stumble around like a drunken idiot. Her eyeliner was thickened, and mascara and pink lip-gloss was added. She was also wearing two gold bracelets, with a black one also on her right wrist.

This was Robyn. This was his girl. And _damn_, did she look good.

"Robyn!" Robyn smirked at Carlos' awestruck face, and she sauntered towards him and Riley.

"Damn, Robyn, way to show off," Riley muttered sarcastically.

"Jealous," Robyn accused, and she looked at Carlos, to find him staring at her. She blushed lightly, and grinned at him. "What's up, cheetah? What're you doing over here? I thought you'd be going totally crazy on the dance floor." Riley smirked.

"He's been waiting for you," she said, and Robyn raised an eyebrow. Carlos blushed, and Riley grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to make jealous." She then strolled off, leaving Robyn and Carlos alone.

"… You were waiting for me?" she asked, hesitantly, and Carlos looked away.

"Well, I was hoping you'd come…" Riley smiled at him, and crossed her arms.

"So, you gonna ask me to dance or what?" she asked, bluntly, and Carlos grinned.

"Wanna dance?" Her answer was grabbing his hand and leading him to the center of the floor.

**XOXOXOXOX**

20 minutes later, Robyn was desperately thankful she'd left Gustavo's party.

Despite his weird, crazy, and totally insane dance moves on the floor, it was way better being with Carlos than at the other party.

He grabbed her hand, and spun her around. Robyn laughed as the scene whirled around her until she stopped spinning and practically fell on him, but he didn't seem to mind.

Robyn didn't seem to mind it when Carlos suddenly jumped back, and accidentally knocked over some blonde girl. After helping the poor girl up, and apologizing profusely, she continued on dancing with Carlos. So what if she went against Gustavo's word?

All that mattered was that she was there, with him.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The doorbell rang, and Carlos and James looked at each other, before rushing towards it. Robyn rolled her eyes at their enthusiasm and smiled, and continued dancing. James and Carlos opened the door.

"Welcome to the-AHHHH!" Robyn whipped her head towards the scream, and saw a large crowd of people suddenly run James and Carlos over. They ran into the room cheering and shouting loudly. _'What the hell? Bitters is gonna find us any minute!'_ She rushed over to James and Carlos as they stood up, and Kendall soon made their way over to them.

"Who invited all of these people?" he demanded, eyes wide with fear and shock.

"I don't know!" James protested. "I only invited the three _hottest_ girls on my phone." Robyn glanced at Riley, who glanced back. The latter gave an arrogant smirk, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and I invited Robyn, but she said she couldn't come, but now she's here. But after she said no, I couldn't decide, so I texted the first three people on _my _phone." Carlos whipped out his phone, as Robyn blinked. _'Was I his first choice…?' _Robyn couldn't help but smile at the thought, and Carlos read off the names of the first three people on his phone. "Abigail Aarons, Andrea Adams, and Al Contacts." _'What?'_ Robyn grabbed his phone, and she and Kendall looked at it. Her eyes widened. _'Oh my God…'_

"This says ALL CONTACTS," Kendall corrected him, James yanked the phone away from them, and looked to see for himself.

"You invited your whole phone?" Carlos face took on an apologetic look, and Robyn felt bad for him, before more people came running and screaming into the room. Robyn quickly got out of the way as the boys were run over once again. A moment later, they say up, and simultaneously said, "This is bad."

**XOXOXOXOX**

"This was supposed to be a small gathering, and now it's an uncontrollable party that gets us kicked out of the Palm Woods!" Kendall said.

"Oompa!" Kendall, James, Carlos, and Robyn turned around, to see Russian acrobats enter the room.

"Serge! Irena!" Carlos exclaimed, grinning, as the two went towards the dance floor.

"You have Russian acrobats in your contacts list?" Kendall asked, disbelieving, as Serge lifted Irena above his head.

"I'm a people person," Carlos said, casually, and Robyn smiled and shook her head.

"Emergency party plan!" Kendall announced, as James and Carlos took a drink of their soda. "I'm gonna go get my date, who doesn't like hockey-" Carlos and James spit out their drinks in shock, as Robyn raised her eyebrows, "-I know, right?-and go downstairs and keep an eye on Bitters so we don't get our third strike while you guys get rid of this party!" Kendall took off.

"Right. On it," James and Carlos said, and they and Robyn walked towards the crowd, before James put his hands out, stopping them.

"We can't stop a party this good," James said.

"We won't be party kings," Carlos added. "We'll be party killers!"

"Yeah, this party is the first at the Palm Woods in, like, a year." James and Carlos looked at Robyn surprised, and she shrugged. "What? I'm actually with you guys on this one."

"Teenagers should NOT have to make decisions like this!" James said. A second later, Logan was in front of them.

"I've got a huge problem!" he exclaimed. "There are two girls at this party who are in love with me!"

"Got it!" James called over the music. "Now, what's the problem?"

"Dude, two girls have a crush on you at the same time? This is not a problem," Carlos said.

"This is the best party of your life!"

"Think about it!" James and Carlos said, as Logan pictured it in his mind. Robyn raised an eyebrow as he began pulling himself left to right over and over again.

"I think I see what you mean!" he said.

"I don't think you do." Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Logan, take it from a girl's point of view," she said. "We don't like it when guys play us like that. And what's gonna happen when you _get caught_?"

"I won't! I'm Secret Agent Logan Mitchell! I never get caught!" Robyn stared at him blankly.

"… What the hell are you talking about?" Logan just grinned and took off, and Robyn rolled her eyes and turned back to the guys. "So, how are we gonna get these people out?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_I've become totally irresponsible since I met these guys,'_ Robyn thought to her self deadpanned as she moved to the music. Instead of dispersing the party like Kendall had ordered them, instead, all three teenagers were dancing again. A call from Kendall brought them back to reality.

"We're working on it!" James exclaimed over the music.

"Are you on the dance floor?" Kendall demanded.

"I can't hear you! We're… dancing into a tunnel!" James hung up on Kendall, and turned to Carlos and Robyn.

"Kendall says Bitters is on the hunt for our amazingly INCREDIBLE super party," James explained to them.

"What do we do?" Carlos asked. James shrugged, then Carlos tilted his head, and suddenly, they were dancing again, jumping and screaming as Robyn laughed.

"Wait!" Robyn exclaimed, and James and Carlos turned to her. "He said that we just had to get the party out of the _apartment_…" James and Carlos grinned.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Like she said; totally irresponsible.

Indeed, they had moved the party out of the apartment… and to the pool area.

'_In my defense, we did what Kendall asked. He should've been more specific.' _Robyn smirked at her thoughts as she danced with Carlos.

"I told you to get rid of everybody!" Robyn turned to Kendall and Jo.

"No, you said to get everybody out of the apartment!" James corrected.

"And we did!" Carlos said. James began shouting and Carlos blew on the party horn. Robyn nodded enthusiastically and did the same. A minute later, Logan was thrown into the pool. James, Carlos, and Robyn looked at each other.

"He got caught," they decided, pausing for a brief second, before dancing again.

"Okay, Logan's in the pool, James and Carlos think they're the kings of party land, Robyn thinks she's the queen of party land-"

"And Bitters is not gonna stop until he finds a party to bust."

"Then I guess we should give him a party to bust." Jo grabbed two party horns, on of them being Robyn's, and yanked them away. Robyn pouted, before Carlos gave her another one, and she grinned. Kendall grabbed the stereo, and the music stopped. The dancing ceased as everyone 'awwed'. James quickly replaced the lost stereo, and the dancing and shouting started up again.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood! Party King speaking!" Robyn laughed Carlos' greeting. "No can do, Gustavo! We're having the greatest party of our lives!" Robyn 'WOOed' into the phone, as she was supported up in the air, much like Carlos and James. Suddenly, Carlos held the phone out to her. "He wants to talk to you!" Robyn grabbed the phone.

"Party Queen speaking!"

"Robyn? What are you doing there?"

"Well, I'm currently being lifted up by people I don't know! What're you doing?"

"You're supposed to be here!"

"I'd rather be here!"

"What about-"

"It was a lie, Uncle G! They're bankrupt! They couldn't do anything!"

"Oh, you crazy Russian acrobats, put me down!" Carlos called, his voice loud in the phone, and Robyn handed the phone back to him. "Gotta go, Gustavo! Woo!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

The brunette stormed away from Chad angrily. After failing to keep his hands in appropriate places five times, she finally gave up, and walked away. She looked around the pool area. It seems as though people were busy constructing something on top of the tables. Her eyes searched the room, before they landed on James. Who was dancing with someone else.

Why hadn't he asked her yet?

She sighed, and then walked towards the lobby.

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_I can't believe someone actually built these. But whoever did it… I freaking love you.'_

Robyn, Carlos, and James sat on chairs which were placed on top of tables. Each had a shiny paper crowd, and pool noodles.

"Well, it's official," James said.

"We're the Hollywood Super Party Kings and Queen of Hollywood!" Carlos said.

"Um, you said Hollywood twice," a girl passing by said, and Robyn nodded, giving her a cool look.

"You bet we did," she said, and the girl shrugged, before walking away. Robyn looked around, and spotted Riley walking into the lobby with a sullen look on her face.

"Hey, Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood," she said, and she nudged James. She pointed at the other brunette with her purple pool noodle. "Go get your Hollywood Super Party Queen of Hollywood." James looked at Riley, and nodded, before climbing down, and going after her.

"Would you like to dance, my Queen?" Robyn turned to Carlos, and her eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

"I would love to, my King." Carlos grinned, and grabbed her hand, pulling her down.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Fast forwarding to the present, Riley stared up at James with a look of shock and confusion.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, smirking at her. A hand was placed on either side of her, effectively trapping her in. Not that she wanted to get out anyways.

"Um, to my apartment?"

"Why? Did the Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood say you can leave?" Riley raised an eyebrow. "No, he didn't." Riley shivered slightly at the sound of his deepened voice.

"Well, the way I see it, if the Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood wanted me here, he would've asked me to dance." Her eyes narrowed, a challenging look on her face.

"Maybe the Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood was waiting for _you_ to ask _him_."

"Maybe the Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood should've sucked up his pride, stopped dancing with other girls, and asked me himself."

"Maybe you should've sucked up _your _pride, stopping dancing with other guys, and asked him _yourself_."

"Well maybe I secretly wanted you to be jealous and ask me."

"Well maybe I secretly wanted _you_ to be jealous and ask _me_."

"Just ask me already."

"Fine. Do you want to dance?"

"It's about damn time."

Riley grabbed his hand, and then walked back to the pool area.

And it was as simple as that.


	11. Gravity

_**I am SO, SO sorry about how long it's been. I've gotten a lot of messages, and it made me realize that I'm horrible for 1. Just stopping without even giving an Author's Note or anything and 2. Just stopping after they almost kissed.**_

_**I'm a tease ;)**_

_**Anyways, here' the next chapter!**_

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Eleven: Gravity**

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Okay, the first to race around the Palm Woods and ring the bell at the front desk wins the Palm Woods 500 Invitational All Terrain Decathlon Classic," Kendall announced. Robyn hid a smile as Carlos outrageously stretched with wide movements. _'He might pull something just __stretching__.'_

Once again, Robyn had been dragged into one of their schemes. Today's one was a race.

"_**Hey, Robyn." Robyn blinked at the unison of four voices reaching her ears, and lowered her script. There, standing in front of her, wearing their most innocent, ingenuous faces, were Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan.**_

"… _**Yeah?" she asked, slightly creeped out by their expressions.**_

"_**Have we ever told you that you dance really good?" Kendall asked.**_

"_**Your acting is awesome?" Carlos asked.**_

"_**You're a great friend?" Logan asked.**_

"_**Your hair is better than mine?" James asked. Robyn blinked, before her eyes narrowed.**_

"_**What do you want?" she demanded.**_

"_**How'd you know we want something?" Carlos asked, and Robyn rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Because you guys don't give random compliments unless you want something," she said matter-of-factly, and she rolled up her script and pointed it at James. "Especially Pretty Boy over here. 'Your hair is better than mine'? Really? There's no way he'd say that just to be nice." The boys looked at each other.**_

"_**Yeah, we probably should have thought this out more," Logan said.**_

"_**And I'd take offense to that," James told Robyn, "if it weren't true." She smirked.**_

"_**So, now that you've admitted to wanting something, what is it?"**_

"_**Well, we're having this Palm Woods 500 Invitational All Terrain Decathlon Classic," Kendall said. Robyn stared blankly.**_

"… _**A what?"**_

"_**A race around the Palm Woods," Logan explained, and Robyn nodded.**_

"_**Uh huh… and how does that involve me?" The boys opened their mouths, before Robyn crushed their dreams. "I'm not reffing it." Their faces practically dropped. **__'And here comes the whining…'_

"_**Oh come on!" Robyn rolled her eyes as they all began complaining and asking her why.**_

"_**Because, the last time I was the ref, I nearly got hit with hockey pucks. **__**Eleven times**__**." They all shut their mouths. "Yeah, I counted."**_

"_**But this isn't hockey!" Carlos protested.**_

"_**You're right. It's not hockey. It's **__**worse**__** than hockey. It's four idiots racing around the Palm Woods completely disregarding anything in their way," Robyn finished, deadpanned. The guys dropped their heads, and sides, as Robyn rolled her eyes. Kendall nudged Carlos, who gave him a confused look. Logan then nudged him, and Carlos turned to him.**_

"_**What?" he asked, and James rolled his eyes, hitting his shoulder. "Why are you doing that-Ow!" James punched him in the shoulder, scowling at him, and all three boys shoved him forward. Robyn raised an eyebrow at him as he approached her. **__'What the hell is he doing?' __**Carlos took a deep breath. Then…**_

_**His brown eyes glazed over, as his lower lip jutted out. Robyn's eyes widened.**_

_**Oh no. He was pouting.**_

_**Robyn tried to tear her eyes away from his adorable expression, but wasn't able to. She felt her heart clench, and she winced.**_

"_**Please, Robyn?" he practically whimpered.**_

'_Stay strong, Robyn… Oh crap.'_

_**And just like that, her resolute shattered.**_

"_**Fine." Carlos instantly stopped his pout, and grinned widely. "But I swear to God, if any harm comes to me, whether it be mental, physical, or emotional, I am **__**never**__** taking part in your stupid plans **__**ever**__** again."**_

"_**Don't worry, Robyn! It'll be fine!"**_

'_They better hope it'll be fine,'_ she thought to herself, her eye twitching slightly.

"AND is Super Champion of the world," James added, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"AND wins the Palm Woods 500 world cup," she said, holding up the fake trophy that was wrapped and shiny paper and had a pot glued to the top of it.

"IT WILL BE MINE!" Carlos and Logan proclaimed at the same time, pointing at the trophy. They looked at each other, and Robyn could practically see the flames of determination in their eyes.

"No, it's mine!" Carlos said, hitting Logan.

"No, it's mine!" Logan replied, hitting him back.

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"It's MINE!"

Robyn rolled her eyes. "HEY!" They both froze. "If you guys don't shut the hell up, you're disqualified!"

"WHAT?" Carlos and Logan demanded.

"You can't do that!" Carlos cried.

"I'm the ref, remember?" Robyn asked, smugly, with an arrogant smirk on her face. "I can do whatever the hell I want." Carlos and Logan scowled. "Good, now that that's settled… On your marks-Hey, stop it!" Carlos and Logan finally stopped fighting, and all four boys dropped down into a sprinting position, as she walked towards the door. "Get set…" She grabbed the door handle. "… Go!" She opened the door, and they all took off. After all of them slammed into the decorative on the wall and rounded the corner, Robyn took a deep, and let out a long sigh.

'_And here we go.' _She grabbed the trophy, and left the room.

A few minutes later she was wandering around the lobby, and headed towards the front desk. Bitters paused in his spaghetti eating, and stared at her with a questioning look on her face, taking in the makeshift trophy. She just waved innocently, and glanced around the room, waiting. Soon, she heard familiar shouts, and the boys appeared, rushing towards the front desk. Bitters' eyes widened, as he dropped his fork and ducked.

Robyn gaped as all four boys slid across the desk, and knocked everything off of it. However, she was able to see who rang the bell amidst the mess. She raised her eyebrow, as all of them popped up, dressed in flowers and other random objects. They looked at her expectantly, and she paused for dramatic effect.

"… Carlos."

"WOOO!" Carlos cheered and jumped up and down as the other three boys groaned in defeat. He jumped over the desk, grabbed the trophy, and began kissing it. Their fun was ruined, however, when Bitters popped up, just as messy as the boys.

"YOU ARE **ALL** GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

'… _Crap.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS?"

Robyn winced at the amount of money, and squirmed uncomfortably on the couch. She was crammed between Carlos at the arm rest thanks to Kendall.

"_**Hey, why don't you sit next to Carlos, Robyn?" the blonde had asked, and before Robyn had a chance to react, he practically shoved her next to the black haired boy. Robyn blinked, and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She noticed a similar one appearing on Carlos, and she glared at Kendall, who smirked.**_

"And 30 cents," Bitters added from the side. _'How the hell do five people sit in a four person couch comfortably?'_ Bitters pointed at the five teenagers. "They destroyed the Palm Woods computerized registration system, two lamps, three vases, AND my pants."

"BUT I won the Palm Woods 500 World Cup! Woo!" Robyn shook her head as Carlos lifted the trophy up and began kissing it, as the other guys rolled their eyes. Kelly ripped off a check, and handed to Bitters.

"Here you go." Bitters smiled, and walked away.

"Well," Kendall started, slapping his knees, "guess that settles it." They all stood up, and began walking away.

"No," Gustavo said, stopping them, "because I'm sick and tired of you dogs breaking stuff!"

"We don't break stuff!" the boys protested, but then thought back.

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_This is a bad idea.'_

_**The boys pulled back the circular swinging chair, which held a screaming Carlos, and let go it. It crashed through the wall, and Robyn winced as Kelly and a construction guy looked through the broken wall. Kelly rolled her eyes, and handed him a check.**_

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

_**Robyn was listening to a playback of the boys' song, when James came in, holding a smoothie.**_

"_**Oh! It's a fruit smoothie and it's mine! All mine!" James gloated. Kendall gave him a tight smile, before slapping the smoothie out of James' hand. It landed all over one of the machines, and their song that was playing began skipping. Kelly ripped off yet another check.**_

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

"_**Logan, slow the hell down!" Robyn shouted.**_

"_**I don't know how!"**_

"_**What do ya mean you don't know how? You're the one with the learner's permit!"**_

"_**For cars, not golf carts!"**_

"_**What's the difference?"**_

_**Robyn, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan screamed as people jumped out of the way of the golf cart, and they all crashed into one of the tents. Once again, Kelly ripped off a check, and handed it to Bitters.**_

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

"Okay, so we do put a little wear and tear on things," Kendall agreed.

"But that's show biz, right?" James asked.

"Wrong," Gustavo replied. "And it's time you take responsibility for your actions by paying me back my TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS." Robyn twitched. _'… WE have to pay it back…?'_ Gustavo walked away, and Robyn was the first of the group to go after him, the boys following after.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she exclaimed, and he turned around. "I didn't break anything!"

"But you were A PART of this and EVERYTHING ELSE THEY SCREW UP! YOU need to learn some RESPONSIBILITY too!"

"But Gustavo-"

"NO BUTS!" Robyn scowled.

"Isn't there a cheaper way to learn some responsibility? Like a, uh… goldfish?" Logan suggested, and the teenagers nodded in agreement.

"Guys, Griffin's cracking down on us for overspending, and Gustavo's right," Kelly said. "This has got to stop."

"Oh, and until you pay me back, you will not dip a toe into your beloved Palm Woods pool," Gustavo added. Robyn gaped, as he turned around and banged on the piano to add effect to his words.

'_No… more… pool?'_

"You can NOT keep us away from the world's greatest pool!" Carlos protested.

"No… but Freight Train can." Robyn gave him a confused look, and they all turned around.

"WOAH!" the group shouted in surprise as they saw Freight Train there. Robyn placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart, and attempted to calm herself down.

"And you guys are on my no swim list," Freight Train said.

"Gustavo, two thousand dollars? That's four hundred dollars apiece!" Kendall said.

"Ooh, Kendall's good at math," Kelly said, and Robyn smirked. "Well, I guess you guys are just gonna have to get JOBS." The boys gasped and placed a hand over their mouths, while Robyn twitched.

"A job?" she asked, blankly. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, Robyn, I'm not! In fact, two of you can work off your debt for me right here at Rocque Records. Who wants to be my production assistants?" Gustavo asked. "Step forward." Robyn quickly stepped back along with the rest of the boys, until Carlos stood alone.

"Carlos it is," Gustavo announced. "Anyone else?" No one moved, until Kendall suddenly shoved Robyn. She stumbled forward, and whirled around.

"What the hell was that for-"

"Robyn it is!"

"Dammit, Kendall!" She stamped her foot on the floor, and Kendall pulled Logan in front of him, smiling innocently.

"Now, the rest of you go get jobs and get me my MONEY!" Gustavo ordered, and the boys rushed out of the room. Robyn twitched.

'_Stuck in a room with Carlos working for Gustavo… oh joy.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

_So, how's your boyfriend? __J_

Robyn rolled her eyes, and quickly texted Riley back.

_I don't have a boyfriend, but if you mean Carlos, he's fine._

In fact, Carlos was more than fine. He was currently spinning around in one of Gustavo's many office chairs, while Gustavo was out of the room. Robyn hid a smile as she watched him continue to twirl. Her phone dinged, and she checked her messages.

_Oh right. Silly me. I forgot HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND EVEN THOUGH IT'S OBVIOUS YOU TWO ARE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER._

_If you're seriously just going to go on and on about this, I'm not texting you back._

_Ah, but you know I am and yet you're still talking to me __J__ and I wouldn't have to do it if you two GOT TOGETHER ALREADY._

_I don't like him. He doesn't like me._

_YES YOU DO. YES HE DOES._

_I'm not texting back after this. Goodbye._

_RILEY'S ALWAYS RIGHT! :P_

A sudden crash captured Robyn's attention, and her head snapped up from her phone screen. She twitched when she saw Carlos on the floor, and the forgotten chair still spinning. _'… Such an idiot.'_

"You okay, Carlos?" she asked, hiding a smirk. He jumped up at the sound of her voice, and nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She just shook her head, and just continued lounging on the couch.

"Ya know, I don't see how we're gonna pay off this stupid debt if Gustavo isn't even here _giving us a job to do_."

"I wonder where he is…" Robyn snorted. _'Probably doing something nonproductive…'_ "Hey, Robyn." Robyn blinked at the close voice, and turned her head to see Carlos had settled himself back into his chair, and had rolled over to her.

"Yeah?" Carlos toyed with his hands, a habit Robyn had noticed he had whem he was nervous.

"Sorry we got you into this mess." Robyn just shrugged.

"Meh, it's not really your guys' fault. It's mine cause I can't resist those damn puppy eyes…" she muttered, scowling, and Carlos laughed, making her smile, before he decided to, once again, spin in circles. And, of course, he ended up falling. Robyn sighed.

"Carlos, you're gonna end up having brain damage, I swear to God…" she mumbled, and Carlos grinned up at her from the floor. Robyn spied the piano in the room, and bit her lip, remembering the instructions Gustavo had given them.

"_I'm going out for a bit," Gustavo announced after the boys had left. Robyn blinked._

"… _You're leaving?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then how the hell are we supposed to work if you're not here?"_

"_YOU'LL DO IT WHEN I GET BACK!" Robyn flinched at his loud voice, and scowled. "ANYWAYS, while I'm gone, do not, I repeat, DO NOT TOUCH MY PIANO!"_

Robyn smirked. Some rules were made to be broken. She quickly hopped off the couch and sat on the piano stool.

"What're you doing?" she heard Carlos ask behind her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm making a tuna sandwich," she answered, sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She laid her fingers on the keys, and gently pressed down on random ones, smiling to herself as a soft tune filled the air. Her eyes caught the papers leaning against the music rack on the piano, covering in chords and lyrics, and she bit her lip.

'… _I wonder…'_ She suddenly grabbed the papers, and rifled through them. _'No… no… no… no… Aha!'_ She grinned at paper that was titled 'Gravity', and she set the papers back on the music rack, that particular paper in the front in plain view. Her eyes analyzed the notes, as her fingers spread out on the keyboard. Tentatively, she pressed the first note, and after that, it seemed as if the rest came naturally.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I still feel you here to the moment I'm gone_

She hummed along with the words, as she continued to play.

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love_

_And not feel your rain_

"I didn't know you played piano." Robyn jumped slightly when she heard Carlos' voice right next to her, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to see him sitting down next to her, smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Gustavo taught me a couple of years ago," she informed him, before turning back to the keys. "I'm surprised I still remember, to be honest…"

_Set me free_

_Leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am_

_And I stand so tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're one to me_

_And all over me_

"You're really good," Carlos commented, as he watched her play with delicacy. He smiled when he saw the small, embarrassed flush appear on her cheeks. "But why don't you sing?" She paused in the playing, and scowled.

"I can't."

Carlos' eyes widened at her harsh tone, and he frowned as well. She kept her eyes glued to the black and white keys. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But-"

"I'm not perfect, Carlos. No one is."

The mood instantly changed from lighthearted to tense at her words, and Carlos opened his mouth to say something, but soon closed it, not sure what to say. He just turned back to face the front of the piano, silent as she continued.

_You love me cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong_

Robyn was one of the most confident people she knew. It was weird to hear her say she couldn't do something. It was almost like the time when he found out Santa Claus didn't exist. Something he firmly believed in suddenly changing was surreal. And it wasn't right.

"Well," he said suddenly, breaking the silence, "that's true…" He spared a glance at the brunette beside him, her curls covering her face, and he frowned at the fact that he couldn't see it.

_But you touch me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone_

His hand reached out, and he absentmindedly brushed the strands away and tucked them behind her ear, as he continued on. "But, if you ask me… you're pretty close."

Robyn's eyes widened as his fingers brushed against her cheek as he lifted her hair away from her face. Her fingers froze on the keys, as his words processed in her head.

"_**Well, that's true… but, if you ask me… you're pretty close."**_

His fingers lingered on her skin, before withdrawing once she turned her bright green eyes onto him, blinking in confusion at his actions. Carlos stared back, until two simultaneous blushes appeared on their cheeks.

"… Um, th-that was…" Carlos stammered, but trailed off.

"Incredibly corny?" Robyn offered, and his blush worsened.

"Y-Yeah…" Robyn bit her lip, before looking away.

"Well, that's true…" Her fingers began to once again play the piano, "but if you ask me… it was pretty sweet too."

Carlos' head snapped up to stare at her, and she offered him a shy smile at his surprised look.

_Set me free_

_Leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

"… That was cheesy too, wasn't it?" Robyn asked, and Carlos nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. Guess we're both guilty of it."

_Hear I am_

_And I stand so tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

Only now did Robyn realize that Carlos had moved closer. His leg was brushing up against hers. She could nearly feel his breath on her cheek. His hand brushed against hers, which was still situated on the piano, and she bit her lip again as it hesitantly covered hers. She looked up into his warm, brown eyes.

_But you're on to me_

_And all over me_

He gave her the same look he'd given her the night of his party, when they'd almost kissed. It wasn't long before their heads were slowly leaning in towards each other, hearts racing and heads spinning. Robyn felt her eyes begin to close.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long…_

BAM!

The door burst open, and the two teenagers jumped away from each other. Robyn quickly scooted to the edge of the piano seat, while Carlos literally dove to the right, falling to the ground.

"GUYS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY PIANO! QUIT PLAYING AROUND!"

Robyn took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, as she turned to Gustavo.

"Well, maybe we wouldn't if you actually gave us something to do!" she snapped back, eyes narrowed and cheeks blushed. Gustavo glared back, and turned to look at Carlos, who was still on the floor.

"Carlos! What're you doing on the floor?"

"Uh… admiring your… records?" It sounded more of a question than a statement, and Carlos gestured to the gold records on the wall. Gustavo said nothing, and just stalked towards Robyn.

"Outta my seat!" She scowled, but nodding, standing up and avoiding Carlos' eyes as she walked towards the couch she'd previously been sitting on, and plopped down, crossing her arms. Carlos frowned, and slowly sat back in the office chair, and Robyn felt his gaze on her as she fiddled with the pillow, desperate to keep her attention from wandering to him.

'_I'm not sure what's worse: Gustavo showing up… or the fact that I didn't want him to…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"We can turn it up all the way~"

A loud, sharpening noise suddenly interrupted Gustavo, who banged on the piano in aggravation, and demanded, "What are you doing?"

Carlos paused in his pencil sharpening. "My new assistant job," he said, in a 'duh' tone, and he picked up the rest of the pencils. "Your pencils were dull." Robyn hid a smile, and shook her head. Carlos continued to sharpen the pencil, but gasped as the sharpener fell apart. He gave Gustavo a sheepish smile. "… Whoops."

"Just… get me a cup of coffee." Carlos stood up, as Gustavo explained, "There's a brand new, fancy shmancy coffee machine that even _you_ can't mess up." Gustavo paused, and then turned to his niece. "On second thought, you go with him, Robyn." Robyn frowned. _'Crap.'_ Carlos pointed at him with determination.

"One coffee coming up." He threw up the rest of the pencils into the air, and then ran off. As he passed Robyn, he clasped his hand around her wrist, and she yelped as he dragged her with him, struggling to keep up with him.

'_God, he's so enthusiastic…'_ She stole a glance at him, and upon seeing his happy grin, lightened the tension. _'At least he seems to have forgotten about the almost kiss…' _Robyn found herself blushing at the word 'kiss', but thankfully, they arrived at the coffee room, and he released her wrist.

"Coffee, one coffee for the boss man, coffee…" Robyn raised an eyebrow as he talked to himself.

"Carlos."

"Yeah?"

"It's right here," she said, her tone dull as she pointed to the silver machine that had the letters 'C.A.L.' on it.

"Coffee!" Carlos exclaimed, and Robyn shook her head. Carlos approached the machine.

"Hello, user!"

Robyn blinked. _'Did the coffee machine just… talk?'_ Before she had time to investigate, however, the brunette heard Carlos scream and felt him grab her wrist once again, before he pulled her out of the room.

"Carlos, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, boredly, as Carlos leaned against the wall, one hand on his heart, the other still around her wrist.

"It's a robot!"

Robyn twitched.

"Carlos, it's not a robot."

"Yes it is! It talked!"

"Carlos-"

"It's going to take over the world!"

"Carlos-"

"This is exactly what happened in that movie 'Evil Robots 5'!" Robyn rolled her eyes, wondering if that was even a real movie.

"Carlos-"

"Run, Robyn! Save yourse-"

"CARLOS!"

Carlos stopped talking when Robyn grabbed his head, and shook him back and forth, giving him an irritated look.

"Will you just shut up already?" she yelled, anger evident in her tone. "My God, Carlos, calm the hell down! That thing is not a robot and it's not here to take over the world! What do you think it's going to do, cover the world in foam or something?"

"You never know!" Carlos protested, and Robyn sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "It might!"

"Carlos, you're the only one that thinks that! Now, just calm down. Take a deep breath, okay?" Carlos did as he was instructed, until he felt his heart begin to return to its normal beat. "Now, come one. We have to get Gustavo his coffee." As she stood in the doorway, Carlos peeked into the room.

"I am C.A.L.," the machine said. "Your 'Coffee Assistant Liaison'. What are your names?"

"See, there's nothing to be afraid of," Robyn said, crossing her arms as she and Carlos entered the room.

"Carlos?"

"Robyn."

"And how may I assist you, Carlos and Robyn?" C.A.L. asked.

"Uh… make Gustavo a coffee?" Carlos asked. The machine then started to pour coffee into the black coffee mug. Carlos gasped in amazement.

"Cool!"

"Would you like foam?" C.A.L. asked.

"Sure, C.A.L… throw down some foam!" Foam began to spray into the cup, and Robyn smiled at how happy the simple machine made Carlos. _'He's so easily amused…'_

"More foam, Carlos?"

"More foam it is, C.A.L.!"

"More foam, more foam…" Robyn's eyes widened as the foam began to pour out of the machine, and spill over the cup. "More foam, more foam, more foam…"

"Okay, C.A.L.," she said, worriedly.

"That's enough, C.A.L.," Carlos said. The machine just kept repeating the words 'more foam', and Robyn dashed forward, grabbing the overflowing up, and putting it off to the side as Carlos put another one in its place to catch the foam.

"No, C.A.L.!"

"Stop it, C.A.L.!"

"No more foam!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn shrieked as she caught herself before she fell into foamy abyss below her. It covered the entire floor and was quickly building up.

'_Carlos, give Gustavo back his coffee and hurry the hell up back here!'_

"More foam! More foam! More foam! More foam!"

"Oh, just SHUT UP, C.A.L.!"

Her shout triggered a response, which was more foam spewing out.

Robyn squeezed her eyes shut, and hugged herself around her waist, shaking her head furiously.

'_Don't panic, Robyn. Everything's gonna be fine. This is nothing to worry about.' _Robyn yelped as she slipped, her hands barely missing the counter.

Two hands shot out, and grabbed her by her forearms, pulling her back up, and a pair of worried, brown eyes stared into her frantic, wide ones.

"Are you okay, Robyn?" Carlos asked as he steadied her. Robyn said nothing and just nodded, and Carlos frowned, recognizing the look in her eye as the same one that was there when they were trying to fix up Gustavo's mansion. He let go of her, and struggled to the coffee machine.

"More foam! More foam!"

"No more foam, C.A.L.! No more foam!" He grabbed the machine. "I just wanna make 400 bucks!"

"400 cups?" C.A.L. asked. "Coming up?" Robyn twitched and resisted the urge to slap herself. Carlos screamed.

"There's gotta be a way to shut this off!" he exclaimed, and he slid around the room, trying to find something to power down the machine. He grabbed onto the power cord, and pulled, and C.A.L.'s chants of 'more foam' became slower and deeper, and Robyn sighed in relief.

"Thank God…" she mumbled.

"Switching to reserve power."

"What?"

"More foam! More foam!"

Robyn twitched, as her earlier panic died down, replaced with irritation.

"Goddammit!" she cursed, sliding over to the machine, before hitting it over and over again. Carlos soon joined her, and together, the smacked the machine.

"Self defense mode activated."

"Oh shi-"

Robyn was cut off by foam being sprayed at her and Carlos. She shouted and cursed as she held up her hands to protect herself.

"No, no, no!" Carlos exclaimed, and Robyn quickly grabbed his shirt, sliding herself behind him so he would take most of the foam. "I just wanna go to the pool!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_Why the hell are there baseball bats in Gustavo's office? And why does Carlos know about it?'_

Robyn shook off the question, and instead continued running down the hall with Carlos, both holding baseball bats to destroy the evil coffee machine.

"Hey, Kelly!" Carlos exclaimed, as he and Robyn passed Kelly. Robyn waved, before they turned the corner, leaving a trail of foam in their wake, Kelly following them.

They reached the door, and Carlos yanked it open. Foam came seeping out of the room.

"You cannot stop me, Carlos and Robyn! Humans are futile!"

Robyn narrowed her eyes, and she and Carlos dove into the foamy mess, swinging their bats around blindly, trying to locate the machine. She spit out the foam that entered her mouth, and shook her head, knowing it'd take a lot of showers for her hair to be completely foam free.

A scream suddenly sounded, and she and Carlos fought their way back to the entrance of the room, to see Kelly standing there, gaping in shock.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't scream!" Robyn exclaimed.

"We're just making coffee!" Carlos shrieked.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, and Carlos and Robyn stumbled out of the room.

"It's C.A.L.!" Robyn told her.

"He's gone crazy!" Carlos said, as he, Robyn, and Kelly stared at the foam.

"I will cover the Earth with foam! Bow to my foamy powers!"

Robyn twitched, as Carlos smirked at her.

"I told ya so!" She rolled her eyes, and he turned to Kelly. "We have to destroy it!"

"No! Gustavo said you can't break anything else!" Kelly reminded them.

"Kelly is dumb. Women are weak."

Robyn twitched, and she and Kelly turned to the room.

"Oh, what did he just say?" they asked at the same time.

"You heard me, cupcake."

All three of them looked at each other.

"Oh, it's on!"

Kelly grabbed a microphone stand, and she, Robyn, and Carlos ran into the foamy room.

"I was just-Ow!-kidding. Can't you-Ow!-take a joke? Ow! Tell the blender I love her…"

A moment later, all three exited panting and out of breath.

"I'll call a cleaning crew before Gustavo finds out," Kelly suggested, and Robyn nodded.

"Yeah… by the way; do we get a lunch break?" Kelly gave Carlos an incredulous look, and Robyn twitched, before punching him in the shoulder. "Ow! I was just asking!"

"Carlos, you're an id-Ah!"

Robyn yelled in surprise as she slipped once again, falling down into the foamy pit.

Laughter rang out, and Robyn's foam clouded vision was cleared as Carlos swept the foam out of her face.

"Who's the idiot now, Robyn?" he teased, grinning down at her. He chuckled at her indignant look.

"Still you." He gave her a confused look, and was about to ask what she meant, when she sat up. Her arm shot up, grabbed his shirt, and yanked him down into the foam as well. She snickered when he popped up in front of her, spitting out a mouth full of foam.

"Robyn! That's not fair!"

"Who said I played fair?"

A second later, she was being tackled by Carlos, who grinned victoriously from on top of her as he pinned her arms to the floor by her wrists.

Something gleamed in his eyes as he spoke. "Unfortunately for you, Robyn, I don't either."

Maybe it was the heat of the foam. But something about his statement made her cheeks go red, and she bit her lip as he gave her the thoughtful look she'd seen the night of his party, and earlier that day, when she was playing piano. The same look that made her feel open, exposed. It made her feel like he could see past everything about her, past her flaws, past her little 'tough girl' façade.

It made her feel like he saw past everything… and still accepted her.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

Was it just her, or were his hands moving up? Her question was answered when his fingers suddenly intertwined with hers. Sparks shot from her hands, and traveled throughout her body, and her eyes widened as his face leaned in closer.

'_He's doing it again… And just like the other times…'_

She could feel his breath on her lips, and she began to close her eyes.

'… _I really don't mind it…'_

"Ahem," a voice suddenly said, clearing their throat. Both Carlos and Robyn looked to the right to see Kelly standing there, holding two towels, and looking at them with raised eyebrows. "Am I interrupting something?"

"N-No!" Robyn stuttered, pushing Carlos away as she stood up, yanking one of the towels away from Kelly, who shot her a knowing smirk. She turned around, and began to clean her face.

But despite her vigorous wiping, she couldn't erase the memory of what just happened.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"940, 960... 980," Gustavo finished counting the money, a surprised look on his face. Kendall and Logan smiled triumphantly at each other.

"Plus, my 400 from my modeling job," James added, giving the money to Gustavo. Kelly ripped off two checks, and handed them to Gustavo.

"Plus, Carlos's and Robyn's paychecks," she said, and Gustavo accepted the checks. He stared at the money.

"… That's two thousand dollars."

"Oh, and uh…" Kendall dug in his pockets, before giving Gustavo some change, "thirty cents." Robyn smiled, crossing her arms.

"I have to say I'm very impressed," Gustavo said. Robyn felt Carlos look at her, but she kept her attention strictly glued to the floor. "I hope you guys have learned your lesson."

"Lesson learned," the boys said, while Robyn remained silent.

"You're free to swim," Freight Train said, and the boys cheered, turning around and walking away, Robyn trailing behind them.

"Yes! Yes-No! No!"

Their attitude changed instantly when an angry Bitters, followed by numerous people, entered the hallway.

"Who's paying my bills for Palm Woods towels, soap, and a fine from the city for running an illegal daycare center?" he demanded, handing Gustavo the bill, and Robyn bit her lip. _'Uh oh…'_

"And here's the bill for foam cleanup, and new pitchforks."

"And this coffee machine was a sanyoid prototype!" Kelly, Robyn, and Carlos shared winces. "It cost 8,000 dollars."

"And who's paying this bill for James' wardrobe, hair, and styling?" a woman demanded, and Gustavo received yet another bill. James looked at Katie.

"I might've mentioned that Gustavo's paying for… everything," she said.

"Ha?"

"Which adds to a grand total of…" Kelly continued typing in her calculator. "… 14,089 dollars…"

Gustavo began to shake the papers furiously, as Robyn cringed.

"Which is a small price to pay for a valuable lesson," Kendall offered, grinning, which set Gustavo off. He marched to the front of the room, and began his rampage.

"You know what? This is great! No, no, this is good! I mean, who needs a lesson in responsibility? Let's just break more stuff!" Robyn shared a worried look with Kelly. Gustavo laughed maniacally, and grabbed the baseball bat from Carlos. "I mean, how about this lamp, huh? That'd be fun, right?"

Crash! The lamp went flying.

"Ahaha! Oh, this is fun! How this vase, huh? Oh, this face is too new!"

Bam! The vase was smashed.

"And while we're at it, why don't we just bust up my whole studio? I mean, it's **just money**, **right**?"

Robyn gasped as he smashed the bat through the wall, shattering the white glass. _'Okay, it's official. Gustavo's lost it.'_

Gustavo's 'fun' was ended when Griffin and his assistants peeked in through the broken wall. Robyn's eyes widened. _'Oh, crap.'_

"Gustavo, what did I tell you about breaking things?" Griffin asked.

"I didn't break anything," was Gustavo's immediate response.

"… You have a bat in your hand."

Gustavo suddenly threw the bat, and everyone winced as it hit yet another lamp, knocking it to the ground.

"Okay, so we might put a little wear and tear on things from time to time…" Gustavo said, nervously.

"But that's showbiz, right?" Kelly asked.

"No," Griffin said, shooting her down. He turned to Gustavo. "And it's time you take responsibility for your actions by paying me back 14,089 dollars." Robyn flinched, along with everyone else in the room, including Gustavo.

'_Oh, no.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_Oh my God. I am __so__ tired.'_

As soon as Robyn entered her apartment, she collapsed onto the blue couch, curling into a ball. She hissed slightly as her red skin hit the furniture, and was sure she had a sunborn. She was soaking wet, and covered in soap as well.

After the little 'incident', she, along with the other members of Big Time Rush, Kelly and Gustavo included, were forced to have a car wash. She'd just spent 5 hours outside, cleaning cars and she was exhausted.

Not to mention confused, puzzled, and annoyed about what had happened earlier.

She sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

'_It was nothing… It was nothing…'_

If only she could tell that to her still racing heart.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Robyn! Are you in here?"

Robyn growled. _'Maybe if I don't answer, she'll go away…'_

"Don't you even think about ignoring me! I know you're in there, Robyn! Open the damn door!"

"Ugh, it's unlocked!" Robyn called back, knowing Riley wouldn't leave her alone and let her sleep unless she talked to her. She heard the door open, and soon, Riley flopped onto the couch.

"What's up with you?" she asked, removing her white framed sunglasses and placing them on her head. Robyn groaned in response.

"Carwash."

"Why were you doing a carwash?"

"We owe Gustavo money, and he owes Griffin money."

"How much do you owe?"

"A lot." Riley nodded.

"Ah, so how was working with your lover today?" Robyn scowled at her friend, but wasn't able to stop her blush, or the memory of what happened from replaying in her head. Riley immediately picked up on it, and she squealed. "Ah! Something totally happened! What? Did you guys kiss or something?"

"N-No! We didn't-"

"Oh my God, you guys totally did! I want details. NOW!"

"Riley!" Robyn protested. "We didn't kiss! … We almost did."

"Ah!"

"Twice."

"AH!"

Robyn scowled as Riley grinned at her.

"See? You guys are meant to be!"

"How the hell does that mean we're meant to be?"

"It happens in all the stories!" Robyn groaned again in annoyance, and buried her head in her pillow.

"Oh, God, not this again."

"YES, this again! You're the tough chick who doesn't like anyone! He's the adorable goofball you can't help but love! Though you both constantly deny it, through a series of events that throw you two together constantly, you finally realize that he's the one! And then you guys get married and he becomes part of a world famous boy band, and you became a famous actress, and you stay strong! … Until, of course, work pulls you guys apart, you accept a movie role in Australia, your guys have a fight, break up, and then go your separate ways while spending the rest of your lives trying to find someone else, but you can't, because no one else makes you feel the same as each other. So you eventually die of a broken heart."

Robyn twitched, and felt her mood begin to worsen.

"… So basically, I end up heartbroken? Was that supposed to help?" Riley frowned, giving her a guilty smile.

"… Initially, yes. I guess I kinda got carried away…"

"You think?" Riley shook her head.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter what happens in the future." _'But you just said-' _"What does matter is that I'm also a part of this love story."

"… How?" Robyn dared to ask, afraid of what Riley would answer with. Riley jumped up, flashing Robyn a wide grin, and pointing at herself.

"**I **am the heroine's best friend! The one who gradually gets her closer to the hero while trying to find love on my own!"

"… And just how does this all work out for you?"

"I end up happy." Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Riley shrugged, and crossed her arms.

"I don't," she replied, simply. "But whatever it takes, I'm going to end up with my happy ending."

Robyn stared up at her friend with a mix of admiration, and condescendence.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Robyn? Are you there?" Robyn's eyes widened as she recognized Carlos' voice from behind the door. Robyn sent a pleading look towards Riley, who ignored her. The latter smirked, and walked towards the door.

"Riley!" she whispered, harshly, and Riley paused, smirking at her over her shoulder, before opening the door, revealing the Latino boy.

"Hey, Carlos!" she chirped, and she pulled him in. "She's all yours." Robyn sent her a glare as she disappeared around the corner, and closed the door.

Leaving her alone with the one person she _really_ did not want to see at this moment.

"Hey." Robyn blushed as his eyes landed on hers, and she buried her face in her pillow.

"Hey." It was quiet for a moment.

"… Is something wrong, Robyn?"

"No," she answered, instantly.

"Are you sure? Cause-"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

Of course, that was a big lie.

Throughout the car wash, any time her eyes met his, she would look away instantly. Every time their skin accidentally made contact with the other, she'd flinch as if she'd been burned. She practically just stared at the ground, and didn't say anything to anyone.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know." _'It's just that this is one thing that I don't want to tell you.'_

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell, Carlos."

"That's a lie." Her eyes snapped open at how close he sounded. He was right in front of her, crouching down so he was on her level, only an inch away from her face. She squeaked, and quickly shot out of her seat, stumbling away from him.

"N-No, no, it's not," she said, firmly, as she gathered her calm composure. She turned to him, and crossed her arms. "I'm fine, Carlos, really. I just got sunburned and I'm kinda pissed about it." She shrugged. "Sorry for worrying you." Carlos gave her a look, as if he wondered whether or not to believe her, so to make her lie more effective, she punched him in the shoulder. "Tch, you don't have to worry about me, Helmet Head. I'm okay."

He seemed to accept that, because he smiled at her, and Robyn bit her lip in order to stop herself from mirroring the action.

"Okay, good. Well, I guess I should get going. The guys are waiting for me." Robyn nodded.

"See ya later, Carlos." He nodded, and left the apartment. As soon as the door shut, she crumpled onto the couch once again, grabbing a pillow and clutching it to her fast beating heart.

'… _It's nothing… it's nothing…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

The next day, day two of their car wash, Robyn had resolved to telling herself 'It's nothing, it's nothing', anytime she made any kind of contact with Carlos.

The latter, however, was happy to see the brunette smiling again and handing out her sharp, sarcastic comments, mostly directed towards James and his fear of getting his hair wet.

"I spent _two hours _on this," he protested. "I will _not_ let it get ruined!"

Splash!

Everyone gaped as Robyn pulled away the now empty bucket of water she'd just dumped on him.

"Whoops," she said, sarcastically, throwing him a smirk. "Sorry."

"ROBYN!"

"Oh, get over it, pretty boy. Riley will still think you're hot." James blushed slightly, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

She gasped as she felt cold water hit her back, and she whirled around to see Carlos standing there, grinning at her, holding a water hose with an innocent look on his face.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry my ass, Carlos-AH!" She yelped as water hit her again, courtesy of Carlos. Her orange tank top stuck to her skin, and she glared. "I'm gonna kill you!"

She then proceeded to chase him around the pavement, zigzagging to avoid the cars and other people that were in the way. She lost sight of him, and ducked beside a car, her sponge filled with water, just waiting for him to pop his head up.

She shrieked when arms encircled her waist, and she was lifted up in the air by a laughing Carlos.

"Gotcha," he whispered, dangerously close to her ear. Robyn blushed, her heartbeat picking up its pace.

Wham!

Her sponge was shoved into his face, and he let her go, staggering away, as Robyn grinned.

"Robyn!" She laughed as she ran away, Carlos hot on her tail. And every time he caught her, every time his skin met his, every time he smiled at her, every time his eyes stared into hers, she'd tell herself the same thing over and over again:

'_It's nothing, it's nothing…'_

_**Something always brings me back to you**_

_**It never takes too long…**_


	12. Author's Note

_**Hello, my dear readers. First off, let me say that I'm sorry if you all who have the story alert thing for Falling Into Your Sunshine thought that this was an actual chapter, because it's not. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on the story. However, I do have some things to say.**_

_**O_O Oh. My. God.**_

_**THERE ARE OVER 100 REVIEWS!**_

_***presses button. Disco ball appears and flashing, colorful lights shine. Big Time Rush music begins to play***_

_**WOOOO! *begins dancing badly***_

_**{Robyn: … You're an idiot, Adriann.}**_

_**An idiot who has over 100 FREAKIN' REVIEWS-AH! ROBYN! Hello, lovey! *tackles***_

_**{Robyn *pushes me off* Get away from me, freak.}**_

_**Aww, love you too! Now, read what I told you to read!**_

_**{Robyn: …}**_

_**I'll make you go on a date with Marcus.**_

_**{Robyn: Gimme the envelope.}**_

_**SUCCESS!**_

_**{Robyn: *opens the envelope, clears throat, and begins to read* Dear Readers of Falling Into Your Sunshine… ugh, that's such a lame-ass title…}**_

_**I have Marcus on speed dial-**_

_**{Robyn: Which is what someone who is a total MORON would say if they couldn't see how **__**awesome**__** of a title that is.}**_

_**That's what I thought.**_

_**{Robyn: Anyways, I know it's been a long and hard journey, but I want to thank you for staying with me. I know that my long absences have pissed you off incredibly, as well as the fact that Robyn is being a total bitch and won't admit her feelings-Hey, what the hell?}**_

_**Well, it's true!**_

_**{Robyn: *rolls her eyes* But, trust me, my dear readers, she will. Eventually. Later on. Anyways, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate each and every one of you. I love you all. Sincerely, Adriann.}**_

_**WOOOOO!**_

_**{Robyn: If you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you.}**_

_**Save your threats for later, darling! I still gotta say some stuff!**_

_**Okay, so I am going on vacation for a week to the BEACH! WOOOO! Sun, sand, and hot shirtless boys to ogle at! Anyways, I probably won't write that week. I will if I can, but I'm not sure.**_

_**However, even if I can't write, I would like to introduce…**_

_**FALLING INTO YOUR SUNSHINE: QUESTIONS & ANSWERS!**_

_**I've always wanted to do one of these tings. So, send in your questions, and I'll answer them and post them. If you don't want me to put your name, tell me and I'll just put 'anonymous'. Ask me anything about the story or Robyn or whatever. As long as it somehow pertains to the story.**_

_**BUT**__** do **__**not**__** ask me when Carlos and Robyn are going to get together, when they're going to kiss, etc. And I'm not asking that so I won't spoil the surprise, but the truth is…**_

_**I have no freakin' clue. At all. Which is actually really bad because this story is actually kinda getting serious. I need to do some serious character evaluation, and figure some things out.**_

_**Oh, and p.s., nick has taken down almost all of the big time rush episodes. So I have no idea how to write this anymore when I can't find the episodes.**_

_**SO if anyone knows where I can find them, I'd really appreciate it!**_

_**From Yours Truly,**_

_**Adriann**_


	13. Questions & Answers 1

WOOO! Let's get this thing started!

{Robyn: This is stupid. Why am I here again?}

Cause you're one of my best friends! And I control your life~

{Robyn: …}

:3 Now, let's get started! This first question comes from Kiki and Emily Both Love You.

**I HAVE A QUESTION!(Settle down Kiki)Shut It Emily! Anyway this has been bugging me soooooooo much...What is Robynsmiddle name? I GOTTA KNOW! RAGH!(...Also You might be able to watch it on **** or google it orsomething...) XD!-Love Kiki and Emily! :P!**

{Robyn: … yeah, what _is_ my middle name?}

… I have NO freakin' clue! Dude, I totally forgot to give you one!

{Robyn: *glares*}

Ummmm… Uhh… *hurriedly looks up names on the computer* Elizabeth? Nah. Marie? No. Penelope? … No… OOH! OOH! I KNOW!

_**Elani.**_

{Robyn: … Elani?}

Mmmhhm! Elani!

{Robyn: … what the hell, Adriann?}

I like it! I don't know how the hell you pronounce it, but I'm gonna pronounce it like 'Ah-lane-ee'. Elani! YAY! Robyn has a middle name! Robyn Elani Rocque!

{Robyn: You're an idiot.}

Love you too 3 And thanks for all of the websites you all told me about that I could look up the episodes! Ooh, and thanks for the suggestion, DarkFireAngel00. I'll be sure to consider it!

{Robyn: *tries to read the card* What was her suggestion?}

NOTHING!

{Robyn: … give me the card, Adriann.}

Noooo! It's a surprise!

{Robyn: *punches me*}

OW! *drops card* Dammit, Robyn!

{Robyn: *reads card* What the hell does she mean I should wear his helmet when we're finally going out? What the hell is she talking about?}

Uh…

{Robyn: And WHAT did she call me?}

Well, it's true… *is hit again* Wahhh! But look! It says 'But that's why I love her!'!

{Robyn: Tch, whatever…}

Ooh la la, someone's blushing~ *is hit again* You're mean.

{Robyn: You created me}

… Touché. Okay, the next question comes from cookielover101.

**Kay so my question is... *drumroll* How do you know Marcus?**

Well, Robyn?

{Robyn: *sighs and gets annoyed look on her face* He was the first person I met when I came to the Palm Woods, unfortunately. He seems to have this notion that we're perfect for each other, and that I actually like him…}

Maybe there will be a flashback that shows how they met *shrugs* OKAY! The next question comes from Wings Dipped In Silver. Ooh, I like that name! Very pretty J

**I love the story and can't wait for more.A question I would like to ask is what are you planing to do for the otherboy's love lives? Are you going to go along with the show or change somethings?Also for episode links go here:http: / www. youtube. com /watch? v=8pfnO7cx_7w (take out the spaces)All the links are for megavideo and they have every you have/had fun at the beach!**

*nods enthusiastically* I did have fun! It was freakin' awesome! The sun, the sand, the ocean, the hot surfer who was renting the beach house next to us… *sigh*

{Robyn: *slaps* Snap out of it.}

RIGHT. Anyways, I haven't really thought about it. I don't really have a problem with Camille and Jo being with Logan and Kendall, and obviously, Riley's for James, which is actually kinda hard since he's a manwhore. YOU KNOW HE IS. But, I do have to admit, it seems like Robyn and Kendall have something going on…

{Robyn: WHAT?}

Oh, you know it's true, Robyn. You did get a little handsy when you first met him during that dance practice. You act like you hate him-

{Robyn: CAUSE I DO!}

-But you know how love and hate relationships always turn out to be…

{Robyn: What the hell do you think you're doing? HEY! YOU BETTER NOT BE TYPING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE-}

*already typing*

"_Kendall, what's with the staring?" the brunette growled. The boy simply stared at her, green eyes of his own boring into hers. He didn't give an answer, and Robyn rolled her eyes, standing up from her seated position on the orange couch. "Whatever, I'm out of here." She flipped her hair over her shoulders, and began to walk briskly past Kendall._

{Robyn: DON'T YOU DARE!}

*still typing*

_His eyes flashed, and his arm shot out, locking around her wrist. Robyn whipped around at the contact, and scowled at him._

"_What the hell, Kendall?" she snapped, and she attempted to yank her arm free of his iron grip. "Let me go."_

"_No." Her eyes widened slightly at his refusal, before they narrowed in anger, a sneer settling across her lips._

"_Kendall, let me go!"_

"_No."_

_She groaned in frustration, and lifted her hand, which was already poised into a fist, and threw it at his chest. He simply curled his fingers around that wrist as well, leaving her arms immobile. His harsh gaze softened somewhat as he noticed the slightly vulnerable look on her face when she realized she was almost trapped._

"_Kendall! What the hell? Let me go?" Desperation set in bit by bit, and she gnawed on her lip as she tried to pull away from the blonde, who wouldn't let her go._

'_What the hell is up with him?' Needless to say, Robyn was both confused and irritated by his actions. What could Kendall possibly want? He was an asshole to her, always jumping at the chance to tease her and taunt her, and to make her day miserable. He was almost as bad as Marcus. Almost. Robyn was positive he hated her._

_And, in a sense, she was right._

{Robyn: ADRIANN!}

*avoids an angry Robyn while still typing and laughing manically* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Kendall did hate her. He absolutely hated her vibrant, green eyes that became cold at the sight of him, her brunette curls that she flicked in his face when she walked away from him, that sarcastic smirk that rivaled his own, those snippy comments that she fired left and right, usually at him. He loathed the way those said eyes lit up when he was around, the way he would play with her curls and she would just laugh at his childishness, the way her stupid smirk always formed into a fond smile when he did something stupid, how those sharp words that seemed to always be on the tip of her tongue would dissolve instantly when he entered the picture._

_He was one of his best friends, and yet, Kendall couldn't brush off the jealous feeling he got when he saw them together. This wasn't like the other times when James got the girl first. This was Carlos he was talking about. Jesus Christ, it was actually kind of insulting that Carlos Garcia, the stupid, moronic, childish, insane one of the group got the girl, and Kendall didn't._

_**It just wasn't fair.**_

"_It's just not fair…" Kendall absentmindedly muttered, his eyes gazing at the floor. Robyn paused in her struggle at his mumbling, and she raised an eyebrow. 'Did he just…'_

"_What did you just say?" At her words, Kendall snapped his head up, his eyes meeting her again, and Robyn bit her lip at the fire she saw in them._

_The same fire she'd seen in his eyes since day one._

_She gasped when he tugged her forward, and she stumbled towards him, looking up at him with a clueless expression on her face, though annoyance still lingered on her features._

"_Kendall, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, her tone indignant, as her eyes narrowed. However, they widened at his next words._

"_Something I should've done a long time ago."_

_And with that, Kendall pulled her close, and crashed his lips to hers-_

{Robyn: NO! *tackles and breaks laptop*}

*stares at broken laptop* … Wow, you didn't have to be so dramatic, Robyn…

{Robyn: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?}

Hee hee, a plot bunny that's been scurrying around my brain for a long time… you guys would be cute together, don't ya think? J

{Robyn: NO!}

Consider this a treat, my dear readers, if any of you ever thought of Kendall and Robyn that way. I can't tell you that that relationship will actually go anywhere, but if I'm in the mood, and some of you like it, I can probably maybe finish this and post it as a oneshot. But no promises.

{Robyn: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!}

AHH! *runs away from Robyn* Well, that's all the time we have, folks! See ya at the next chapter! J


	14. Questions & Answers 2

Adriann: DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO…. **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

{Robyn: … You're an idiot.}

Adriann: I know! :D Anyways, we have some more questions for you to answer!

{Robyn: …}

Adriann: *blinks, smiling stupidly* :3

{Robyn: … You're an-}

Adriann: I know! Now hush up! The first one comes from HideBehindTheMask.

**Please please please make a oneshot for Kendall and Robyn it sounds like itwould be freaking amazing!**

Adriann: *nudges Robyn* See? See? Some fans think you and Kendall could be going somewhere ;)

{Robyn: Never. In. A. Million. Years.}

Adriann: YOU'RE NOT THE ONE THAT CONTROLS YOUR LIFE!

{Robyn: Wow. I bet you suck at giving pep talks…}

Adriann: *nods solemnly* That I do… ANYWAYS. Back to the message!

**Oh and my question is... Is there a reason for Robyn being so reluctant when it comes to her feelings for Carlos or is she just really stubborn?**

{Robyn: Stubborn.}

Adriann: Reason. *stares at Robyn*

{Robyn: *stares back*}

Adriann: … Oh, come on, Robyn, you know there's a reason-

{Robyn: No there's not. I'm just really stubborn.}

Adriann: I OBJECT! There is a rreason, HideBehindTheMask. Seriously. Don't listen to Robyn.

{Robyn: I'm just stubborn! That's it!}

Adriann: Sure, yeah, whatever. Unfortunately, I can't tell you. Cause it'd ruin the surprise!

{Robyn: There is NO reason!}

Adriann: Such lies that escaping my fingers as I type your words!

{Robyn: … O_o}

Adriann: :3 I win. Anyways, the next question comes from… *flips through cards hurriedly*

{Robyn: *gets hit with one* Hey!}

Adriann: *still flipping*

{Robyn: *deadpanned* Are you ever prepared?}

Adriann: HUSH! Ooh, found it! It's from JulieStone ().

**Nice story:) I've really enjoyed it. Sooo... about Robyn's middle name, I likeit... my sisiter's name is Alanis so I'm kinda used to it and like the soundof it ;) **

Adriann: Ya see? It's a good middle name, dammit!** Thumps up on the idea of Robyn wearing Carlos's helmet when they start going out.**

Adriann: You can thank DarkFireAngel00. See, Robyn? It's a cute idea!** My question is... do you ever think of doing a special chapter to reveal Carlos's thoughts about Robyn? **

**I love bitchy Robyn! Love, Julie**

{Robyn: I'm not-!}

Adriann: *raises eyebrow*

{Robyn: … Yeah, nevermind.}

Adriann: That's what it thought. Now, as to your question, to be honest, I'm kind of afraid of doing it. I mean, I take my stories very seriously (despite my numerous absences… heh heh, sorry about that), and I'm kinda afraid that I may mess up his personality. I mean, he's so immature and inexperienced when it comes to girls, that I don't know if I can do it correctly. This little rant really isn't important though, because the answer is yes, eventually I will, or I'll just add in little parts here and there.

{Robyn: Was the explanation really necessary?}

Adriann: It makes me feel important, dammit! Now, the next question is from littledhampir13.

**GR! It took me five freaking minutes to figure out the 'Are you human?'thingamajig when you log in... I kept hitting the refresh because it was all aBLACK BLOB. Tell me, am I human? ...Fml.**

Adriann: Oh my God. I hate that stupid thing. What the hell do you think I am? A freakin' fish? THIS ISN'T AMERICAN DAD! (which is a recent love of mine, by the way)** And dude, you have to make that into a one-shot. Me thinks Kendall and Robyn could be goin' somewheres...(;**

Adriann: SEE?

{Robyn: *huffs and crosses arms*}** Uhm... Is there gonna be more Carlos/Robyn fluff? :3 He's adorable &&hyper, and she's like his polar opposite. (Opposites Attract!) Ahhh.(: Marley.**

Adriann: Yes, yes, there will be. But I regret to inform you that it's going to be toned down just a bit as the story matures and drama will enter the scene! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN!

{Robyn: … I really don't know how to respond to that.}

Adriann: I HAVE MADE ROBYN SPEECHLESS! Mind=BLOWN.

{Robyn: Just get on with it.}

Adriann: RIGHT! Next question is from… angel2u.

**Yay the next chapter! Oh and i can't remember if you mention her mom anywhere in the story? Did you?**

Adriann: *clears throat as a screen appears* If you would all turn your attention to the screen. *slaps pointer against the screen* EXHIBIT A, from chapter six, _A Lesson In Maturity._

_Robyn grinned up at the mansion as the guys cheered. "It's been a while…" she said to herself, but Carlos heard it._

"_You've been here before?" he asked, and Robyn nodded._

"_Yeah. My dad had to work one day, and didn't trust me alone yet, so he asked Gustavo to watch me." She smiled at the memory of a 14 year old her bugging Gustavo until he allowed her to go into the media room and play music._

"_What about your mom?" Carlos questioned, and Robyn tensed. She glanced away._

"… _She wasn't there at the time," she said, stiffly, and Carlos' eyebrows furrowed. He looked as if he were debating on whether or not to ask something, but he kept it to himself._

Adriann: What have we concluded so far? That Robyn's mother was not around at all during last year, since she states she was 14 at the time, and she is now 15. Now, EXHIBIT B, from chapter seven, _Picture Perfect_.

"_Well… welcome to my apartment, I guess," she said, uncertainly. "Uh, that was my dad…"_

"_Where's your mom?" Carlos asked, titling his head innocently. Robyn tensed again, and Carlos narrowed his eyes slightly._

"_**What about your mom?" Carlos questioned, and Robyn tensed. She glanced away.**_

"… _**She wasn't there at the time," she said, stiffly, and Carlos' eyebrows furrowed.**_

_Robyn bit her lip harder, her fists tightening, before she released a sigh, looking at the floor._

"_I don't have one," she declared. "… She left when I was 10." It was silent in the room, and she glanced up at the boys. They were giving her apologetic looks, and Carlos frowned deeply, sadness written all over his face. "But it's okay. I'm fine." She gave them a bright, stiff smile._

Adriann: And if you recall this epic moment-

{Robyn: *snorts* I think 'epic' isn't the right word… *is slapped by pointer* Ow!}

Adriann: -then you know that THIS comes next.

_Her eyes widened when Carlos suddenly struggled to stand up, and she ran over to him, grabbing his shoulders, and pushing him down back onto the couch gently._

"_What are you doing? You're hurt, Carlos," she said, worriedly, and Carlos looked up at her, his brown eyes staring into hers, his expression mirroring her own, as if he was saying, 'You are too.'_

"_I'm sorry," he blurted out, and Robyn stared at him, not quite sure what he was apologizing for. 'Probably for bringing up my mom…' She sighed, and shook her head, a grin coming onto her face._

"_It's fine," she said, softly, before releasing his shoulders. "God, you worry too much, Helmet Head."_

Adriann: So, what have we learned? That Robyn's mother left her and her father when Robyn was 10 years old. She has gone five years without a mother, which could explain her brash behavior. And wasn't that little moment just too damn cute?

{Robyn: …}

Adriann: :3

{Robyn: You just wanted to sound smart, didn't you?}

Adriann: Yep! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Now, next question is from Musicunderground.

**Ahhh, poor Robyn... While I DO like Kendall, and while that little scenethere was actually freaking amazing, I still think she needs to get withCarlos... They're just too curte together! Anyways, I was just wondering if Robyn has ever had any past boyfriends? Just wondering... Update soon!**

{Robyn: See? People don't like me and Kendall.}

Adriann: *grins slyly* So you're saying you like you and Carlos getting together then?

{Robyn: Don't twist my words.}

Adriann: I didn't twist words… *still smiling*

{Robyn: Just answer the question!}

Adriann: Fine! Yes, Robyn has had past boyfriends, which may or may not show up later. I don't want to do the whole cliché 'ex-boyfriend-shows-up-and-the-girl's-current-love-interest-admits-his-feelings' thing. Don't expect any immediately guys to show up now, though. Next question, from CharlieDaine345.

**i never really thought of robyn and kendall like that...I LOVE IT! hahaha but im more for robyn and carlos...even if carlos is my man..ANYWAY my question is *drum roll please!* what are your thoughts on the global warming? HAHAHA JUST KIDDING! My real question is what happened to robyn's mother?**

Adriann: *points upwards* it's up there. I'm just too lazy to type it again :3 The next one is from DarkFireAngel00. Again! I love your consistency!

**LMFAO! SORRY ROBYN! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! DON'T GET MAD! Besides if you ever decide to bat for the other team, I play for both! So if you ever do CALL ME! lol ;) Just kidding! ...maybe. And I LOVED the Kendall/Robyn fic. I laughed my ** off! And... I feel sorry for you Robyn. Cause... ELANI? REALLY? No offense! But that. is. HORRIBLE. And I know what question I want to ask! Are you ready for it? I think it's a pretty amazing question if I do say so myself. And Ido. So here it goes... What happened to Robyn's mother? Oh yeah. It's EATING ME AWAY INSIDE! Or do you plan on revealing that in the Big Time Moms episode? When Robyn sees all the loving mothers she starts to feel sad and then Carlos realizes that she's sad so he asks her what's wrongand then she tells him what happened and then he comforts her and accepts herfor who she is and loves her for it! ...Wow. I have NO IDEA where the fu**that came from!**

Adriann: Don't worry, I'm all for impromptu ranting and ideas! :D And ya hear that Robyn? You sure are getting popular!

{Robyn: ….}

Adriann: SPEECHLESS AGAIN! I commend you, DarkFireAngel00! You have my respect! Anyways… You don't like her middle name? ): Eh. We all have our opinions! AND ONCE AGAIN! SCROLL UPWARDS FOR THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION. Now, as for your suggestion, yes, the moms will find out about Robyn not having a mom. But what shall they do? Shower her with the love and affection she never received as a child as a result of having a distant mother? Probably. And that issue will be delved into later on in the story!

AND THAT'S IT, FOLKS! Thank you for sending in your questions and I hope I answered all of them to the best of my ability! THANK YOU! AND GOODNIGHT! *throws cards into the air and throws arms back, before tipping off of the chair and crashing to the ground* … Ow.

{Robyn: We're done? Thank God. You're a moron. Bye. *walks away*}

… Love you too!


	15. Can You Keep A Secret?

**AND WE'RE BACK!**

**Daaaammmmnnnn, this is a LONG chapter!**

**Angel2u:**** Hmmm… well, why do you think Robyn's mom would want to leave? Maybe she and Robyn just didn't get along… if I told you, it'd ruin the surprise (: Let's just say that her mom is selfish, and if you're no use to her, she'll throw you away.**

**OH, and I love Harry Potter :D I'd wanna be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, to be honest, because I feel Hufflepuff kinda stays out of the way, and that's how I am, and I love Luna! My favorite character, however, is Draco and I'm starting to like Blaise. I wanna read all the books soon!**

**{Robyn: *shrugs* it's alright.}**

**AKA she's read all the books. She'd probably be in either Slytherin, or be a really nasty Gryffindor (: Who's your favorite character, Robyn?**

**{Robyn: … Weasley twins…}**

**Thanks to everyone who sent in a question! Now here's the long-awaited chapter 12! :3**

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Twelve: Can You Keep A Secret?**

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Robyn!"

The brunette paused in her walking as she heard her name being called. She blinked, and look around.

'… _Was that…?'_

Oh, crap.

Robyn froze, and glanced out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened with horror at the sight of the blonde boy walking towards her, and she swiftly picked up her place, walking across the lobby briskly.

"Robyn!"

'_Maybe if I don't answer him, he'll go away…'_ However, that plan didn't work, for he kept calling her name.

"Robyn!"

'_Just a few more steps…'_

She began full-on running towards the pool by now, her ends of her red hoodie and her curls flowing behind her as she her black converse pounded against the floor. People stopped and stared at the girl as she ran by, wondering what could be making her run away.

'_If they met him, they'd run too.'_

However, Robyn faltered when she saw a familiar black haired boy tape rockets to his skates on the pool deck. She paused briefly, wondering, _'… What the hell is he doing?'_ Unfortunately, that pause was slow enough for the boy to grab her arm, and whirl her around.

"Robyn!"

And cue the dazzling white smile or Marcus Fletcher.

Robyn literally flinched, and she leaned away from the sparkling teeth. _'Damn, how the hell did he get his teeth so white? Hmm, well this __is__ Hollywood…'_

"… Marcus…" she greeted back, obviously showing her distaste for the blonde in her tone. An unsure, fake smile plastered itself on her face, as she withdrew her arm from his hand. It was safe to say that any good mood she'd had five minutes ago was _gone._ "… Hey…"

"Robyn!" the boy exclaimed again, and she was suddenly pulled into a hug. Robyn cringed at the contact. She didn't necessarily have a big problem with close contact, but she did happen to have a _huge_ problem when the person she was touching was someone who she _hated_. She tried to pull herself away, but his grip only tightened. She blew up some curly bangs that had fallen into her face, and waved awkwardly at an old woman who was staring at the pair with wide, confused eyes.

"Kids these days," she muttered, as she walked prissily past them. Robyn twitched. The hug went on for a few more moments, before, finally, Marcus let her go, still grinning that brilliantly lit up smile. _'Wow, they are __really__ white…'_

"… I thought you went to Australia to shoot Moonlight's Promise?" she asked. Yes, a week after the boy discovered he'd landed the role of Jacob in the movie, which was _sure_ to be a box-office hit, called 'Moonlight's Promise', he packed his things, and hopped on the first plane to Sydney. Though she'd gotten herself into various situations, schemes, and shenanigans with the boys from Big Time Rush, Robyn found life at the Palm Woods to be more peaceful than ever during the four months the blonde had been gone. "… Isn't it a little early to be back? I mean, I was hoping," the brunette quickly caught her slip-up, and hastily replaced the word, "_expecting_ you to be gone for at least a year…"

Marcus grinned at her, and then chirped, "I got fired!"

Robyn felt her eye twitched at the news. _'You've gotta be kidding me…'_

"… You got _fired_?" she asked, blankly, and Marcus nodded enthusiastically. "… _How_?"

"Everyone there was too simple-minded to realize my true talent," he answered, his tone arrogant, with a smile matching it. "They couldn't see the greatness that is Marcus Fletcher. Apparently, the cast had complained about me being 'too arrogant' and 'too annoying'." The boy simply shrugged off the insults, while Robyn stared, disbelief masking her annoyance. _'He's blaming it on the cast…'_

"… So now you're back here?"

"Yep!"

"To stay?"

"Yep!"

"… Until you get a new job?"

"Yep!" He mistook her wide eyes and jaw dropped expression for worry, and grinned brightly at the girl. "But don't worry, Robyn! At least now I'll have more time to spend with you!"

Robyn twitched. _'Well, isn't that just freakin' fantastic…'_

"Lucky me," she said, deadpanned.

"I know! Now come on! We have a lot of catching up to do!" He latched onto her hand, and began dragging her towards the elevator. The various inhabitants of the Palm Woods turned and gave the girl sympathetic looks-she even noticed The Jennifers pause in their slow-motion walk to shoot Robyn a look of pity-though no one would intervene, not wanting Marcus to turn his attention on them, sweep them up in a bone-crushing hug, and start babbling to them.

"Oh my God, Australia was amazing. I even saw kangaroos! Of course, I didn't touch any of them because, hello? They're dirty. They're just roam around whenever they feel like it. Anyways-"

She tried desperately to pull her hand away, but Marcus had a strong grip on it. _'How the hell did he get so freaking strong?'_ She looked around, sending everyone she saw desperate looks, but they just turned the other way.

"My leading lady was absolutely, positively _awful_. She was untalented, unorthodox, and just _horrible_. I often wonder why on Earth the director gave the job to her-"

Robyn planted her feet firmly on the ground, but gasped when she began to fall and she stumbled forward when the boy refused slow his pace.

"I mean, you're just _wonderful_, Robyn. You're a complete delight! You're the total package! But that _hideous girl_ who played Scarlett… _ugh!_"

It wasn't surprising Robyn was seriously contemplating sawing her hand off.

_Meanwhile…_

"My leading lady was absolutely, positively _awful_. She was untalented, unorthodox, and just _horrible_. I often wonder why on Earth the director gave the job to her-"

Riley paused in her reading of her new script, and looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. She shuddered, and shook her head.

"Marcus must be back," she muttered.

"Hey, Riley, have you seen Robyn anywhere?" She looked up at the Latino boy standing beside her on wobbly skates, and shrugged.

"No-"

"I mean, you're just _wonderful_, Robyn. You're a complete delight! You're the total package! But that _hideous girl_ who played Scarlett… _ugh!_"

Riley's head snapped towards the lobby, and she smirked.

"But I think I just found her." Carlos gave her a confused look, and she pointed behind him. He turned around to see a blonde boy dragging Robyn towards the elevators.

"Robyn!" he called, and he staggered towards her on his uncertain skates. Robyn turned to look over her shoulder, and relief etched onto her face.

"Hey, Carlos." She thankfully noted that Marcus had stopped as Carlos approached them.

"Rob-" All it took was one stumble, and Robyn winced as Carlos crashed to the ground. She sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly, Helmet, you need to learn to be more careful," she chastised. "You can really hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," he dismissed her worry, grinning at her as he jumped up.. It was then that his eyes dragged lower until they reached her hand, which was still in Marcus's grasp, and a frown settled. Robyn wondered about the sudden change in expression, and she followed his gaze to her hand. Her eyes widened, and she yanked her hand away from his, since the blonde had loosened his grip enough for her to do so.

"Uh… Um, Carlos, you remember Marcus, right?" Carlos looked at the blonde boy, who's blue eyes were narrowed at him. He racked his brain for an answer, before he remembered the day where he first met Robyn.

"… Oh! You mean the guy you were hiding from?" he asked, bluntly.

Robyn twitched, as Marcus's scowl went deeper.

"No, that must've been a different guy," she said, frowning at Marcus's angry look. She turned her attention on Carlos. "So, um, I'm probably going to regret asking this, but why the hell do you have rockets on your skates?" Carlos grinned.

"I'm gonna jump the pool on my rocket-skates!" he exclaimed, his face showing no concern for his health or any regards to the dangers. Robyn sighed.

"Carlos, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah! What can go wrong?"

"A lot of things." Carlos just continued grinning like a fool at her, and Robyn rolled her eyes, a small smile coming to her face. Marcus glared.

"Well, I suppose we should be going then," he said, coolly, and he grabbed Robyn's arm and began to drag her away. She glared and was about to tell him to "Let go" since he was finally _not talking_ and frankly, she was getting just a bit tired of being dragged around like a ragdoll, but a yelp brought her attention to Carlos, who was tripping on his skates once again, and fell to the ground, more harshly than before.

"Carlos!" She frowned when she saw him trying to get up shakily. Who knew how many other times he had fallen? She wrenched her arm away from Marcus, and grabbed the other boy's arms, trying to help him up.

"That's why it's dangerous," she scolded, again once he was able to stand straight. She shook her head, before looking into his eyes. "Are you okay?" Carlos just adopted a goofy grin, moving closer towards her as he stared into her eyes, seeing care hidden in the green depths.

"Now I am," he said, casually, and Robyn's eyes widened. Carlos was delighted to see a blush spread across her cheeks, and she hastily let go of him, embarrassment creeping into her system.

BAM!

Carlos let out a cry of pain as he fell to the floor from Robyn's punch.

"You're an idiot," she said, in a decided tone, as she scoffed at him and crossed her arms. Carlos just grinned up at her, ignoring the aching in his shoulder. A haughty huff brought their attention to Marcus, who was staring at the two with an undefined look in his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later, Robyn," he said, flatly, before he turned on his heel, and walked away. Robyn frowned, giving the retreating boy a confused look.

"Tch, what's up his ass?" she asked, mostly to herself. Carlos shrugged.

"Who knows?" he asked, standing up. Robyn blinked as she noticed how fast he'd gotten up and… Was that a victorious look on his face…? Just a few moments ago, he was barely able to stand….

Before she had time to question him, he grabbed her hand, and was pulling her towards the pool. "Come on, Robyn!"

She looked at their interlocked hands, and bit her lip, trying not to notice the fact that she seemed to have less of a problem with him holding her hand, unlike when Marcus was doing it.

"You know I can walk on my own, right?" she asked, trying to gain back whatever dignity she had left.

"I know, but I like this better!" He glanced behind him, and gave her an adorable smile. "Don't you?" Her cheeks heated up.

"Shut up, Carlos." He just laughed.

Riley's eyebrows shot up when she saw Marcus say something, and walk away from her friends. They raised even more when Carlos began pulling Robyn towards the pool area with a triumphant smirk on his face, and a mischievous look in his eyes.

She'd seen that little stunt he pulled, where Marcus was dragging Robyn away yet again, and Carlos had 'tripped' and almost fell, until Robyn rushed to his rescue. A slow grin spread onto her face.

'_Very clever, Carlos. 'Accidentally' tripping so Robyn would help you…'_

And people called her an attention whore.

She snorted, and turned back to her script, glancing at the pair from the corner of her eye every so often as Carlos pulled Robyn with him towards the pool.

"Carlos, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"It'll be fine, Robyn!" Carlos said, confidently, smiling at her.

"Carlos, you could hurt yourself."

"Stop worrying," he said, firmly, and he patted the black helmet that adorned his head. He squeezed her hand in reassurance, and grinned cheekily at her. She glanced down at their hands, before lifting her green eyes to meet his sparkling brown ones. "I'll be fine, Robyn."

To anyone who didn't know the extent of the two teenagers' relationship with each other, they would've thought that they were witnessing a scene right out of a movie, where the girlfriend was concerned about her boyfriend, and the boyfriend tried to calm his girlfriend down and assure her that everything would be fine. Carlos' eyes were lit up from the L.A. sun, bringing out the caramel swirls in them, and Robyn bit her lip, her cold eyes reduced to shimmering emeralds at his words and actions.

Hell, even the ones that _did_ know that Robyn and Carlos were strictly friends were melting at the sweetness that was exuding from the couple. Riley squeaked at slid down her chair, clutching her script to her chest while smiling stupidly at the two.

Of course, when Robyn snapped out of whatever trance she was in, and noticed that all eyes were on them, she ruined it. By punching him. Again.

"Ow!" Robyn rolled her eyes, snapping her hand away from him, and crossing her arms.

"Listen, I just think you should think this through before you do something reckless." Carlos blinked at her, pausing in his movement of rubbing his shoulder where she struck him.

"This isn't reckless!" he protested. Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"… _Really_? Why are you even doing this?" Carlos grinned and picked up a small camcorder that had been laying on one of the beach chairs. "I'm doing it for our future fans!"

"For your future fans?" Carlos nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Kelly gave us all video cameras so we could film stuff for our website!"

"But, uh, aren't there other things you can show your fans that don't involve risking your life?" she asked, boredly, and Carlos looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, but this is more fun!" Resisting the urge to smile with him, Robyn just shook her head as he turned on the camera and turned it towards him.

"Hey guys, what's up? It's Carlos from Big Time Rush. I'm gonna jump the pool on my rocket-skates! Check it out!" He tilted the camera down towards his skates, before returning it to his face. "Okay, here we go! Three! Two! One!"

"Shouldn't you stop him?" Riley spoke up, and Robyn shrugged.

"I tried." Riley shrugged as well and both girls watched as Carlos went flying towards the pool, screaming, as sparks shot off of his rocket-skates.

Apparently, Carlos never knew that cameras tend to become dysfunctional once they became wet… or, in this case, once they were submerged four feet underwater.

Robyn stepped away, avoiding the drops of water that flew towards her as a result of Carlos' splash, and she shook her head.

"Wonderful idea," she commented, drably, as the boy exited the water. He held up the now soaking wet camera, and stared at it with a confused look on his face.

"Aw! I was sure that was going to work!" Robyn gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yes. It was foolproof."

"Well, I guess it's back to Rocque Records! Come on, Robyn!" And Robyn once again found herself being dragged out of the pool area.

"Uh, don't you wanna change?" she asked, slipping her hand from his wet grasp.

"HEY! NO DRIPPING IN THE LOBBY!" Bitters yelled from his desk, glaring at the two. Carlos paused, and looked down at himself, as if just now noticing that he was soaked.

"Oh yeah. I'm all wet." Robyn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Go change. I'll wait."

She blinked when he suddenly turned to her, and smiled innocently, moving closer to her.

"Hey, Robyn~"

"What?"

"Come here~"

She gave him a confused look as he stepped towards her, and her eyes widened.

"Carlos, don't you dare!" She quickly moved out of the way as he went to grab her. He grinned and tried again, but she leapt out of the way. "Stop it!"

"I just wanna give you a hug!"

"Not when you're soaking wet!"

"Come here~"

"No!"

A smile crawled onto her face, and she laughed as she escaped him once again, running towards the pool area. A flash of blue caught her eyes, and she stopped herself when she noticed Riley, donned in a blue shirt, and denim skirt, appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Robyn," she said, casually. Robyn nodded towards her and tried to go around her, but Riley stepped in her way. She tried to go the other way, but Riley stepped in front of her too.

"Riley, move." Riley smirked, shaking her head.

"Nah. I don't think I will." The smirk widened when arms wrapped around Robyn's middle, and she shrieked as her back became soaked.

"Carlos!" Carlos laughed as put her down. She whirled around to see him grinning at her.

"I just wanted a hug," he said, innocently, still smiling. He managed to dodge her punch, and took off towards the elevator, chuckling the whole way. Robyn sighed, and began to pull the back of her shirt away from her skin so it wouldn't be stuck to her, when she felt a stare on her. She turned to see Riley grinned, and she snapped, "What?" Riley giggled.

"A certain someone is rather pissy when a certain someone else isn't around," she sang, and Robyn scowled at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I believe you do." Robyn rolled her eyes, as she began to say her usual defensive words.

"He's just a friend. I don't like him. He doesn't like me. That's it." Riley 'mmhmmed' in mock agreement.

"Oh sure. Yeah. Totally," she said, offhandedly. "Nevermind the fact that you don't like people hugging you that much. Or holding your hand. But, you know. Whatever."

"Fine. Can you keep a secret?" Riley nodded vigorously, and Robyn cupped her hand around Riley's ear, as she leaned in.

"… You're a dumbass."

"Robyn!" Robyn snickered.

"Don't you have an audition to go to or something?" Riley shook her head.

"Nope. In fact, I'm doing nothing all day, except for my date later with Matt Barnhart." She let out a dreamy sigh of thinking of the brown haired boy, and his grey eyes. Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"The new boy?" Riley nodded. "I thought you and James were together." The grin dropped from her face, and Riley scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought so to. Until I saw him flirting with stupid Brooke Everett," Riley said, scornfully, casting a sideways sneer at the blonde that was a couple feet away, talking to her friends. "Apparently, the party was a one-time thing. So screw him. I've found someone better." Robyn smiled amusingly.

"I told you he was a player."

"I don't want to talk about him. But… Hey! Don't get me off subject! We're talking about you and Carlos here!" Robyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm not dealing with this right now," she said, flatly, before turning around and walking towards the elevators.

"Face it, Robyn!" Riley called. "You would've ripped their head off if it had been anyone else!" Robyn ignored her. "You can run, but you can't hide forever!" Riley just smirked at the middle finger that was pointed in her direction, as the elevator doors closed.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Robyn winced at the volume of her uncle's voice, and she flopped onto the piano bench.

"I was bored."

"SO? GO PLAY SOME ANGRY BEAVERS OR GO ON SCUTTLEBARBER OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU TEENAGERS DO!" Robyn blinked.

"You mean Angry Birds and Scuttlebutter?"

"WHATEVER!" Robyn rolled her eyes as she lounged on the couch, and Gustavo huffed.

"DON'T GET IN THE WAY! AND DON'T TOUCH MY PIANO!"

"I won't," she promised, before pulling out her iPod and plugging in her earphones.

Three songs later, the boys arrived, with Kendall carrying a paper bag.

"Hey! Here are your videos!" James exclaimed, and Kendall dumped the bag onto Gustavo's desk. Robyn smirked when she saw the bits and pieces of what the cameras used to be, before they fell into the hands of Big Time Rush.

"There you go!" Kendall said, as they all grinned brightly at Kelly and Gustavo.

"Enjoy," Logan said. Gustavo dug through the rubble, and Kelly picked up the only whole camera, which was the one Carlos had taken. She hit it twice, and her eyes widened when it made a noise, before completely going dead.

Robyn turned up her music when Gustavo began screaming, but even the voice of Jacoby Shaddix from Papa Roach on 'Hollywood Whore' couldn't drown him out.

**XOXOXOXOX**

About an hour later, which consisted of Gustavo yelling at the boys, Kelly sighing and shaking her head, and Robyn playing Angry Birds (and getting stuck on level six), the music producer had finally calmed down.

"Boys, our album comes out in three months. And given our recent web video DISASTER, it's time for phase two of my 'Get Big Time Rush On The Web So People Will Know About You And Buy Your Album In Three Months'."

"Is that phase two under the sheet?" Kendall asked, nodding towards the hidden object that was covered by a red fabric.

"Guys, get ready, because today, Big Time Rush is spending…" Kelly removed the sheet to reveal a computer, "A day with Deke!" Contradicting the boys' confused looks, Robyn smiled at the familiar website, one she frequently checked.

"Hollywood's number one entertainment music blogger!" Gustavo clarified.

"Guys, Dak Zevon was a nobody, until he spent the day ice fishing with Deke. Then he became…" Kelly paused to click a remote, and the image of Dak Zevon appeared on the screen, "the real deal."

"And today, it's Big Time Rush at the famous Palm Woods Pool."

"Cool! So we just have to hang out with this guy and be the real… us!" Kendall said.

Gustavo and Kelly laughed together, before saying, simultaneously, "No."

"I don't want him anywhere near the real you," Gustavo corrected him, shaking his hands in front of him. "You'll just knock him into the pool or slice off his arm with a hockey stick."

"Cause that's bad, right?" Carlos guessed, grinning. Logan and Robyn shared incredulous looks.

"Yes," Kelly answered, slowly, and Gustavo looked at him disbelievingly as Carlos looked triumphant. "Cause if you have a bad day with Deke, your careers could end up like Tanyon Levelle's."

"Who's Tanyon Levelle?" the boys asked.

"Exactly," Gustavo and Kelly answered. Carlos just looked more confused than before, as Logan thought it over, along with Kendall, and James just dropped it. Robyn rolled her eyes. _'Idiots.' _Gustavo beckoned the teenagers to follow him, and they walked over to the other side of the room, facing the side they were just on.

"And now," he began, lifting a hand to make a point, "I present to you my 'Day with Deke Big Time Dog Training Preparation Team'!" Kelly suddenly whipped out an airhorn and pressed down, and Robyn flinched at the shrill noise. Several people appeared at once, including a styling team, two people in suits, and… _'An old, Chinese man?'_ The man and woman in suits whipped off their sunglasses, the styling team took out their tools, and the elderly man bowed to them.

"Change them!" the man and woman yelled, and the styling team promptly attacked the boys. Robyn cringed as she heard Carlos yelp, and James yell, "Hey! Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!"

A few moments later, with the boys decked out in new clothes, they were rushed to a set, and pushed down into the couch.

Robyn resisted the urge to laugh. _'They. Look. Like completely and total tools,' _she thought, as Carlos readjusted his hat. The woman, who Robyn came to know as Melissa, began to explain, but it was obvious that they were more interested in looking around the room, due to their attention span, which Robyn was sure was equivalent of a squirrel's. Carlos' was possibly less.

"Boys, we've not only recreated the Palm Woods pool setting for your Day with Deke…" She paused as she turned around, and she and man, Larry, grabbed something, and set it in front of them.

"We've also recreated Deke," Larry announced, and Robyn raised an eyebrow at the cardboard cutout of the famous blogger. _'Wow, he is __really__ short. What is he, 5 foot or something? Even I'm taller than him…'_

"He's so tiny!" Carlos exclaimed, pointing, and Robyn smirked, shaking her head as Kelly placed her hand on her forehead in exasperation.

"Please don't say that when you see him," Gustavo ordered, as Kendall gave Carlos a look that clearly said, "What the hell, man?" "Because it is very important what he thinks of you! Got it?"

"Got it," the boys agreed, and Robyn turned to Kelly.

"You know he's still gonna say that, right?" Kelly nodded.

"Yep."

"Now, good luck with your training, my young padawans," Gustavo said. "It begins. NOW." He and Kelly took off, leaving the room in a hurry. Melissa turned to Robyn questioningly, and she scoffed.

"No way. I'm not missing this." _'This could prove to be entertaining.'_

Carlos grinned at her, and scooted over, offering her a seat between him and James, and she took it, flopping down next to him.

Trying to teach Big Time Rush how to behave? Count her in.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Boys," Melissa began, and the boys turned their attention to her, "we've analyzed every one of Deke's celebrity blogs and have the questions he's most likely to ask."

"So, let's get started. Kendall," Larry began moving the cutout to simulate Deke talking, "how would you describe BTR's music?"

"Oh!" Kendall said, unprepared for the sudden question, "I'd say it's got some rock and…"

Beep!

Melissa pressed a button, making a beeping sound emit from 'Deke's' laptop as a red light lit up. Robyn jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. "Too long! Deke wants juicy soundbites he can sink his blogs into!" _'And she would know this… how?'_ Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Say 'Big Time Rush is a fun mix of rock, pop, with a dash of R&B'," Larry suggested, as he and Melissa used hand gestures to accompany their words.

"Logan," Melissa started, "if you weren't in a band, what would you be doing right now?"

"Studying to be a doctor," Logan answered.

Beep!

'_What's wrong with that?'_

"Wrong. Deke is gonna think you're geeky," Larry said, bluntly, and Logan adapted a hurt expression. "Say you'd rather be snowboarding."

"Snowboarding?" Logan asked, blankly.

"Snowboarding," Larry and Melissa clarified. Robyn bit her lip.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but isn't everything they do going to seem rehearsed?" she spoke up, and Melissa and Larry turned towards her. "I mean, Deke is good. He'll probably see past all of this."

"Rachel-"

"It's Robyn," the brunette corrected, scowling at the older woman.

"-This is what Deke wants!"

"And you're sure how?"

"Because we're professionals, Robyn." Robyn narrowed her eyes at Melissa's condescending tone, as the atmosphere suddenly grew tenser. "And you're just a kid."

"Yes. You are a true professional. Just because you're wearing a suit and have sunglasses doesn't mean you know everything," she retorted, crossing her arms, and Melissa chuckled, waving off her words.

"Oh, Robyn, you truly are just a child." She then turned the boys and whispered, rather loudly, "Make sure she isn't around when you're doing the interview. We don't want her scaring off Deke." Robyn twitched, and took a deep breath. _'Keep calm, Robyn… Deep breaths now…'_

If it wasn't for Carlos' reassuring smile, Robyn wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to stay silent.

And so, the interviews began…

"Tch, my lucky comb," James responded.

Beep!

"Yes!" Carlos exclaimed.

Beep!

"No!"

Beep!

"M-Maybe?"

Beep!

"Antidisestablishmentarianism," Logan answered.

Beep!

"A padasaurus?" Kendall guessed. Melissa 'beeped' him as Larry returned from getting them coffee.

"Golden shoes," James said.

Beep!

"Cheese sticks," Logan said, giving them a cheeky smile, which soon disappeared when Melissa 'beeped' him.

"I'm getting a little frustrated here!" James exclaimed.

Beep!

"I was seven! I didn't know what I was doing!" Logan cried as Carlos held him, trying to comfort his friend.

Beep!

"Okay, I think that's enough-"

Beep!

Robyn glared. "Don't 'beep' me, dammit!"

Beep!

Kendall flinched.

Beep!

James covered his ears.

Beep!

Robyn twitched.

Beep!

"Would you stop it?" Logan shouted.

Beep!

"Goddammit!"

Beep! Beep! BEEP!

"Violence!" _'What the hell, Carlos?'_

Beep!

'_ASFHJSUFNEMDKWEMHH!'_

"Carlos, violence is never the answer!" Larry said. "The correct answer is seven!" Carlos sighed, as Melissa finished scribbling something in her folder.

"Okay, according to those answers, we predict Deke will think you're slightly more advanced than cavemen who like corndogs." James yelped, and jumped up.

"We can do better!" he said.

"We are way more developed than cavemen!" Logan assured them, standing up. "Cro-Magnon, even." Carlos scrambled to get up.

"And we like hotdogs too!" Kendall soon joined his friends.

"We're just four hockey players who love singing and can't wait for people to hear our first album!"

Ding!

Robyn twitched.

"Congratulations," Melissa said, as Robyn gaped. "Deke now thinks Big Time Rush is four dedicated, smart, fun-loving guys who share a passion for music."

"And," Larry added, "he's looking forward to your album."

"Yes!"

"WHAT?" Everyone jumped and turned towards Robyn, who was glaring at Melissa and Larry. "That's all they needed to say? Really? We've been here for HOURS and THAT'S IT? You've GOT to be kidding me!"

"Robyn, you would've understand. You're just a-" Melissa was barely able to dodge the pillow that was hurled in her direction, and she turned towards the boys. "Yeah. Don't let Robyn anywhere _near_ Deke."

"That's it. I'm leaving." Finally having enough, and just a little bit afraid that Melissa and Larry, who she was sure were actually demons from hell, might make them go through the whole 'beeping' thing again, Robyn walked briskly towards the door, and grabbed the knob. _'You're on your own, boys. Good luck.'_

The knob wouldn't turn.

Robyn jiggled the knob, but it wouldn't move at all. She twitched, and began pulling anxiously at it, twisting and tugging, but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked." She paused as Melissa's words.

"… _What_?"

"It's locked," Melissa repeated, a smug smile on her face. "Gustavo locked it so the boys couldn't escape."

'_I'm officially scared.'_

And with that, Robyn collapsed back onto her seat, sighing loudly, and rubbing her temples.

"Get on with it."

'_Let's see just how much more of this I can take.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal the Chinese man Robyn had seen earlier. Robyn jumped up, and was ready to make a break for it, but the man closed the door. She sighed, and fell back between Carlos and James.

'_So. Not. Cool. Ugh, oh well. Maybe he won't be as bad as Satan's little helpers…'_ she thought, after seeing the man's warm smile.

"Boys, say hello to body language expert to the stars, Mr. Fong," Larry introduced, and he and Melissa gestured the man, who bowed.

'_What's with the biscuits?'_

"What's with the biscuits?" Kendall asked, voicing Robyn's thoughts, as he pointed to the basket of biscuits.

Bam!

Robyn jumped as Mr. Fong suddenly threw the biscuit at the blonde, hitting him square in the chest.

"No pointing!" he shouted, and Robyn's eyes widened.

'_Dear Lord, help me.'_

"Deke will think you are accusing. Offer a gentle smile instead." He demonstrated it, and Robyn twitched. _'He looks more 'insane' than 'gentle'.' _The boys attempted to follow his advice, and Robyn rolled her eyes when James whipped out his lucky comb, and began to run it through his hair.

Bam!

Robyn flinched away James, leaning into Carlos as Mr. Fong launched yet another biscuit.

"Ow!"

"Deke thinks you are shallow and only care about appearances," Mr. Fong said, and Robyn blinked.

"Uh, is that bad?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda his thing," Robyn supported, nodding. She jumped when James was hit with another biscuit, making the other boys and Robyn cross their arms in defense in case Mr. Fong decided to pelt them with biscuits as well, which he did._ 'Ow! Just how strong is this guy? He's at least 70 and they're __biscuits__!'_

"Never cross your arms!" Mr. Fong demanded. "Deke will think you are closed to him. You want to be open." The teenagers opened their arms widely, and Mr. Fong nodded. "Better." They let out a sigh of relief and hunched over. "NO SLOUCHING!"

Robyn yelped as she was hit with multiple biscuits, curling up into the couch as she leaned into Carlos.

"Show me! Deke thinks you are engaged."

Robyn snorted when at the 'engaged' looks on the boys, when suddenly, a biscuit bounced off of her head.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"NO CURSING!"

Bam!

"What're doing?"

"NO YELLING!"

Bam!

"Deke will think you are 'aggressive'. ACT ENGAGED!"

"I'm not even a part of the band! I was GOING to escape until you SHUT THE DAMN DOOR-"

Bam!

"I said NO CURSING! Now ACT ENGAGED!"

"Tch, crazy old man-"

Bam!

"NO INSULTING! Show Deke you are engaged! NOW!" Robyn rubbed her stomach, which she was sure was now bruised, and quickly clasped her hands under her head, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"He thinks you are… cool."

The boy's poses quickly changed, and Robyn simply put a cool look on her face, crossing her arms.

"ECLECTIC!"

Kendall jumped up, sitting on the ledge of the couch and crossed his legs, holding his hands up in a meditating pose. Logan grabbed a book and a biscuit and stretched out his legs, Carlos stood on his head upside, and James just stood up, his back facing Mr. Fong, looking at him from over his shoulder. Robyn's pose earned her a biscuit thrown at her head, on her right temple. Apparently, Mr. Fong didn't appreciate her middle finger.

"SMOKING HOT!"

'_Damn, Logan,'_ Robyn thought, at seeing said boy's bicep. She mentally laughed when she saw Carlos bit at the air, and she leaned back into the couch like James, crossing one ripped, jean clad leg over the other, shrugging off her hoodie to where it was falling off her shoulders a little more, revealing her All Time Low tank top as she flashed him her most charming smile.

Her pose didn't go unnoticed by Carlos, who quickly glanced back at her. Her eyes met his, and Robyn's smirk only widened when she noticed the small blush on his face as he hurriedly looked away.

"Now, you are ready for your Day with Deke." The boys began cheering, and Robyn sighed in relief as Melissa and Larry touched knuckles. She yelped when he grabbed a biscuit, and she sunk into the couch again as the boys started shouting in protest.

"What?" the man asked, innocently. "Fong is hungry." Robyn sighed as she lowered her arms as the stylists entered the room, followed by Gustavo and Kelly.

"Boys, this is a test you cannot fail," Larry said.

"You need to make this a day Deke will never forget," Melissa said.

"What he thinks is what is," Mr. Fong said, cryptically.

"And remember! Our album comes out in three months!" Gustavo told the boys. "And the web is a powerful tool that can take BTR right to the top!"

"And Deke," Gustavo whipped off his glasses dramatically, "is a powerful man."

**XOXOXOXOX**

"So, you guys are Big Time Rush?" the short teenager asked, his trusty laptop strapped to his chest as he gazed at the band in front of him with an unimpressed look.

"Ha ha! You're so tiny!"

All members of Big Time Rush hit Carlos at his blunt statement, and Robyn scowled at him from her place next to Deke. She had been sent by Gustavo to direct the blogger towards the Palm Woods pool for his interview. Deke began typing immediately, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Big Time Rush! Yeah!" the boys said, adopting 'cool' poses, and Robyn sighed.

"So how would you describe BTR's music?" Deke asked.

"Big Time Rush is a fun mix of rock, pop, with a dash of R&B," Kendall answered, smiling. Deke began typing, and Robyn inched closer to him, trying to glance at the screen. However, he saw right through her intentions, and he moved away from her.

"What would you be doing if you weren't in a pop band?"

"Um…" Logan hopped up onto the table. "Snowboarding! It's kinda my thing!" He slapped hands with Kendall, and Robyn sighed. "You know, half pipe." He dropped back down to the couch, and the boys adopted their 'engaged' poses.

"And who are you?" Deke asked, looking at James.

"Me?" he asked, and he grinned, before he leaned back, placed one leg on the table, and placed his hands behind his head. "I'm James." Deke began typing once again. Robyn bit her lip, and attempted to look over his shoulder, but he once again moved away.

A few moments later, he stopped. "Okay. Done."

"What?" Carlos asked. "Th-That's it?"

"Big Time Rush is just another band force-fed upon us by the music industry. From the blogger that only writes the truth, it's clear they're full of rehearsed soundbites, choreographed body language, and no real substance." James yelped, as Robyn shook her head, thinking, _'I told you this would happen!'_ "I suspect their words, hair, wardrobe, and singing is done for them." Kendall placed his face in his hands. "Don't buy their album. Bye." Deke shut his laptop, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Deke just kept walking.

"… Well, training didn't work," Logan said.

"It's time for Plan B!" Kendall announced. "As in be ourselves."

"Alright, get him! Get him!" The boys took off towards him, and Robyn sighed, walking after them.

"Hey." Robyn looked over at Camille, to see her arriving in the lobby. She smiled at her friend.

"Hey, Camille. What's up?" Camille shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just went to an audition."

"Yeah? How do you think you did?" Camille suddenly winced.

"I kinda knocked out the director with a flower vase… In my defense, he said to be aggressive…" Robyn just shook her head at her, grinning.

"I'm not even surprised." Camille grinned back.

"Well, I'm gonna head back up to my apartment. I'll see you later!" Robyn waved as Camille walked away.

"What was that?" she heard three voices demand, and she whirled around to see Kendall, Logan, and Carlos stare at James, who was leaning against a door.

"Plan C?" he asked, and she walked up to them.

"Where's Deke?" she asked, and James laughed, nervously.

"Not in this closet. Why would you even think that?" Her eyes widened.

"You LOCKED HIM in a CLOSET? What the hell, James?"

"I panicked!"

"Obviously! What the hell is wrong with you? You just made it worse!"

Now, Robyn knew that the members of Big Time Rush were not the brightest tools in the shed, and she wasn't expecting some magnificent plan to somehow get Deke to change his mind.

However, she was expecting Deke to not be locked in closet.

'Geez, I know the boys don't always think things through, but come on? How is this supposed to help…' Robyn slapped her forehead, rubbing it in frustration as she felt a headache began to settle in. Between being patronized by Melissa, the damn beeping of the stupid cardboard cutout, and having biscuits tossed at her at unimaginable speeds that were _not_ even possible to be achieved by an old man, it was clear that after this was all over, Robyn would need an Aspirin.

"Hey! Let me out!"

Or five.

Robyn glanced around the lobby. Thankfully, there weren't that many people, so the likelihood of them getting caught and charged for kidnapping was low, unless Deke somehow got out and contacted the police, then they were thoroughly screwed, but hey, Robyn was trying to think positive here.

"You're going to regret this!"

Oh, who was she kidding? James had locked an internet sensation in a _closet_. Keeping him in there any longer wasn't going to help the already pretty bad situation.

Robyn sighed. "Okay, guys. I think the best thing to do here is to let… him… out?" She blinked at James and Kendall, realizing that two members were missing. "Uh, where's Carlos and Logan?"

"They left to disconnect the Palm Woods wi-fi," Kendall explained, coolly, leaning against the door that trapped Deke. Robyn twitched, tightening her fists.

"Are you guys complete idiots, or has the heat just been getting to you too much?" Kendall and James gave her blank looks, as she continued on, "No, seriously, have you always been this stupid?"

"Hey!" James protested. "We're not stupid!"

"You locked him in a closet and then sent Logan and Carlos to disconnect all the wi-fi! The best thing to do right now would be to let him go!" Kendall snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Robyn," he drawled, placing an arm on her shoulders and giving her a confident smile. "Everything will be fine." He stumbled towards the left when she pushed him off of her. His bewildered look clearly told her that he wasn't used to that, seeing as how when he did it to Logan, he allowed him. Then again, Logan was usually panicking and looking at him for an answer, not pissed.

"The hell it will be!"

"Hey! Mr. Fong said no cursing!" James pointed out, but he cringed when her sharp look was suddenly thrust upon him.

"But apparently he forgot to mention that you shouldn't lock Deke in a closet. He'll think you're all a bunch of _lunatics_!"

"I do," Deke chirped from the closet, and Robyn gestured towards it to make her point. James huffed, and then, to Robyn's amazement and implausibility, pulled out his lucky comb and began to fix his hair, which wasn't even out of place. She twitched, and was about to yell at him, when Kendall's words stopped her.

"Geez, Robyn. You're really snappy when Carlos isn't here."

Robyn groaned, and put her head in her hands.

"Ugh, not this conversation again," she grumbled. "First Riley and now you?" Kendall just smirked at her. He hadn't teased her nearly enough about her and Carlos, and decided that now was a perfect time for it.

"You know it's true, Robyn," he said.

"No, it's not. We're friends. That's it."

"_Sure_."

"Just admit it, Robyn," James said. "He's ga-ga over you." She glared.

"Why don't you just go flirt with Brooke or something?" James frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Robyn rolled her eyes, not noticing the sudden stiffness in his voice.

"Riley told me she saw you two."

"Brooke Everett?" Kendall asked, turning to his friend. James nodded, and Kendall held out his fist. "Nice." James grinned back and pounded knuckles, before his grin dropped.

"Wait, Riley saw us?" Robyn nodded, and Kendall 'oohed'.

"Uh huh."

"Say, where _is_ Riley anyways?" Kendall asked, looking around the lobby for the brunette in question. Usually, she was with Robyn, but he hadn't seen her around lately.

"She's been hanging out with the new kid ever since he got here," Robyn answered. "They have a date later."

She didn't notice the widening of James' eyes, nor did she see the unpleasant frown that settled upon his lips, for her attention was placed upon Logan and Carlos, who rushed up to the group, carrying all sorts of wires.

"Okay! We disconnected the Palm Woods wi-fi so Deke can't post his blog from here," Logan said, and Deke let out a shout of disapproval.

"And we disconnected the cable TV, telephone, air-conditioning, and all the garden hoses." At Robyn's 'What the hell?' look, Carlos added, "Just in case." Numerous thumps sounded from the closet.

"You can't stop the truth!" Deke called.

"Look, if you agree to spend the rest of the day with us, like you promised-" Kendall began.

"And let us prove we're not phonies-" James continued.

"We'll let you out," Carlos and Logan continued.

"Okay, I will!"

Robyn blinked, as the boys shared surprised looks. _'Seriously?'_ Kendall opened the door, and Deke gave them a smile, before stepping out of the door, and promptly making a break for it." The boys shouted, and quickly shoved him back into the closet.

"As soon as I get internet access, you guys are big time finished!"

"Well, let's look on the bright side," Kendall said. "This is definitely a day Deke will never forget."

"Yep," Carlos agreed, as James and Logan nodded, as Robyn slid down the wall next to the door.

'_Might as well get comfortable,'_ she figured, as Carlos soon joined her. It looked like they'd be there for a while.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn's guess was proven true, as an hour then passed, with no progress at all.

"Look, we just want a chance to change the way you think about us," Kendall said, exasperatedly.

"You already did. Instead of being fake, he thinks you guys are crazy," Robyn muttered.

"Fine, I'll interview you through the door," Deke answered. The boys jumped up, cheering, as Robyn stood up. _'Finally.'_ "What made you decide to come to L.A.?"

"Uh, well, we didn't really plan on this, but when amazing opportunities come, you have to-"

"Will someone elaborate on that?" Deke asked, cutting Kendall off.

"Sure," James practically chirped. "Well, it was my dream to be a popstar, but my buds helped me get to the audition-"

"Where do you see yourself in twenty yeeeeaaaarrrsssss." The boys' heads tilted to the right as the voice began to grow slower and lower.

"Oh no! His battery died!" Logan exclaimed. "Woah, wait…"

"What?" the boys yelped, and they rushed towards the door, opening it to reveal a ladder leading to the air vents in the ceiling, and a voice recorder.

"He's in the ducts!" James shouted, and the boys took off, Robyn following them while shaking her head, muttering, "They're such idiots. I need new friends. Seriously, this is ridiculous."

"All I have to do is find a hardwire computer and expose the big time truth!" Deke shouted from the air vents, and he looked down through the vent to see the boys below him.

"Yeah, well the truth is we do so sing!" James protested. "Observe." Which triggered the boys singing 'See' harmoniously.

"Not bad," Deke considered, ruining it soon with, "But I will destroy you!" He scampered down the duct. The boys followed him, Robyn trailing behind, once again grumbling, "They're gonna go to jail. They'll break easily. James will have the roughest time. Please don't let him bring his lucky comb with him…"

"Man, it's hot in here!" Deke exclaimed, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Do you want some water?" the boys asked. Deke peered down at them.

"Do you have sparkling?" James pushed Carlos through a door, Logan ordering him to go get it.

"Hey, catch!" Carlos said once he returned, throwing the bottle of water up through the vent.

"Thanks!" After he took a drink, he said, "Later, losers!" before crawling once again, prompting the boys to go after him.

"They'll probably be all like "So, you think you can sing? Well, let's see how loud you can get, girly boy." And with Logan, they'd be like "Better save those dance moves for later, Logie. You won't be able to walk for a week." Then he'd pass out. And who knows what they'll do to him. Kendall… Well, they can have Kendall. And Carlos can't go, he's too innocent. He'll come out with tattoos and piercings and go by "Bone Raper" or something…"

A woman quickly ushered her young son along, away from the brunette who was talking to herself.

Robyn didn't even notice she was outside until she heard a thump, and she realized Deke had fallen down the tunnel.

"So, uh, what are we looking at here?" Kendall asked, and everyone turned to Logan.

"False imprisonment, voluntary man-hunting… I would say at least 100 hours community service."

"Ouch," James and Kendall said.

"Unless he gets you guys on kidnapping," Robyn muttered, darkly. "Then your asses are going to jail. And James? Don't take your comb. Who knows where they'll shove it." James shivered as Kendall shot her a "Not helping" look, to which she shrugged. Taps sounded from the inside of the metal tunnel, and Robyn gave it an incredulous look.

"Is he climbing back up?" Carlos asked in awe. A few seconds later, Robyn heard, "Weeeee!" as Deke threw himself down the tunnel again, before crawling once again.

"Which way did he slide?" Carlos demanded, as the group took off.

"I don't know!" Logan exclaimed.

"We can't lose him! He thinks we're big time phonies!" James shrieked.

"Oh, he went that way!" Kendall shouted, pointing, and the group followed, sliding into the computer room.

"Carlos, what the hell are you doing with the trash can?" Robyn's question was answered when Deke fell into it, and Carlos closed it, before the boys leaned against it, whistling nonchalantly as Logan and Carlos silently touched knuckles.

And cue eye twitch.

**XOXOXOXOX**

'_Ow… ow… ow… ow… ow…'_ Robyn chanted over and over again in her mind as she rubbed her temples. Her headache had only gotten worse. _'Note to self: Carry a bottle of aspirin at all times when around the guys. You __will__ need it.' _She sighed to herself from her position between Carlos and Logan. All five were sitting on one of the couches near the pool at the Palm Woods, feeling rather confused as to what they were to do next. Carlos offered the brunette a sip of his slushie, which only made her groan at the thought of drinking the ice-cold beverage at a time like this.

"Life's funny, you know?" the raven haired boy began. "One day, you're hockey players. Then, you're a pop band."

"Then, blog-nappers," Logan finished, as Deke began to beat on the inside of the trash can.

"Why does he think we're phonies? Huh?" James asked. "He should like us!" His exclamation only made Robyn moan in pain and grab her head.

"Why would he like us?" Kendall asked, standing up. "Because I gotta be honest. _I _don't like us right now!" He walked over to the trash can, and placed a hand on the lid. "Worse than that, since when did we start caring about what people think of us? It's what we think about ourselves that matter."

"I think we might've let the marketers put words in our mouths," Carlos admitted, standing up.

"I think Mr. Fong's biscuits may have caused temporary insanity," Logan added, joining Carlos.

"Oh ho! Finally! A true statement!" Deke called from the trash can.

"And do you guys realize we never even questioned these outfits?" Kendall pointed out, gesturing to his clothes. James jumped up to defend himself.

"I think we look good."

"It's a little over done," Deke said.

"Quiet you."

"You guys look like douches, especially you, pretty boy. Your pants are killing me," Robyn grumbled as she stood up, glancing away from the bright red jeans.

"We are not four hockey players from Minnesota anymore," Kendall said. "We are four Anikans who went to the dark side!" He slapped the top of the lid to make his point, making Deke cry out, "Ow!"

"… So… what do we do?" the other three asked, clueless.

"Are you KIDDING me?" They all jumped at Robyn's shout. "You let the poor boy out of the damn trash can! God, do I have to spell it out for you or something?" Kendall nodded, agreeing with Robyn's words.

"She's right." The boys nodded, and Robyn scowled. _'Oh, so they'll listen to Blondie here after he gives one of his stupid little speeches, but not me…'_

Soon, James and Logan wheeled Deke out of the Palm Woods and outside. Kendall unlocked the lid, and Carlos lifted it. Deke poked his head up.

"… You're letting me go?" he asked, and the boys lifted him out of the trash can, setting him down.

"And the truth is," Kendall began, "with out album coming out soon, there's a lot of pressure and it kinda go to us."

"We hope you can forgive us," James said.

"And we hope you don't press charges," Logan said, laughing nervously.

"Wow," Deke said. "You've really given me something to think about… Right after I post my blog about how I was locked in a closet, tackled, chased through ducts and trapped in a garbage can! Bye!" And with that, Deke took off down the road before the boys had a chance to catch him.

"Hey, what do you know. Maybe he'll get hit by a bus on the way to the coffee shop?" James suggested, and Robyn's eyes widened when a bus sped by them, beeping its horn and narrowly missing Deke.

"Oh, so close!" the boys exclaimed, and Robyn rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You guys are terrible. Seriously."

"What can we say? You're starting to rub off on us-Ow!" A punch to the shoulder thoroughly cut Kendall off.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"What the hell happened here?" Robyn asked as they walked down the hall, her eyes gazing at the knocked over furniture. Trash littered the floor, as well as various signs. Her eyebrows furrowed at one sign that said "BRUSSELS IS MORE THAN SPROUTS'.

"Well," Kendall said, picking up a waffle, "looks like Gustavo had a good day too…"

"Boys," they all turned their attention to Gustavo as he walked out of his office, waffles covering his attire, "I have feeling your albums not gonna sell very well in Belgium."

"Yeah, about the album…" The boys began spitting their own excuses, until Kelly and Gustavo mutely gasped.

"Your Day with Deke!" they exclaimed, and they rushed back into his office, reaching for the computer.

"Gustavo, before you read the blog-" Kelly and Gustavo hushed Kendall, and Gustavo began to read out loud.

:After lies about snow-boarding, corporate-written soundbites, and being locked in a supply closet, I knew within my first five minutes that Big Time Rush were big time phonies… YOU LOCKED HIM IN A SUPPLY CLOSET?" The boys cringed.

"Yep." Gustavo suddenly leapt at the boys. Robyn distinctly saw his hands go for their throats, probably trying to strangle them.

"BUT-hey!" Kelly grabbed Gustavo's jacket, trying to calm him down. "The rest of my day was literally a big time rush!" The teenagers moved in closer to the computer, as Logan began reading.

"And not just because of the 20 foot high heating duct slides, garbage can rides, and sparkling water delivered upon request…"

"But," Carlos started, "in discovering that Big Time Rush are four dedicated, smart, and fun-loving guys who share a passion for music and life."

"My day with Big Time Rush is one I'll never forget," James said.

"And I'm looking forward to hearing their new album," Kendall finished, which triggered the whole group to begin cheering, including Robyn, who, despite her headache, threw her hands up into the air and exclaimed, "Hallelujah!" with a tired smile on her face.

"Okay, okay, now that my dogs have crushed phase two of my 'Big Time Web Attack', let's go back to phase one and make some web videos for the Big Time Rush website."

"And this time," Kelly paused to hand James the small video recorder, "try not to break the cameras."

"Got it."

Which, of course, led to all of them showing up at Robyn's door not even an hour later.

"… Hi?" the brunette asked, raising an eyebrow at the four boys outside her apartment. Kendall scoffed.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Robyn," he said, sarcastically, brushing past her and into her apartment, _'As if he freakin' owns the place…'_ Robyn gave the blonde an irritated scowl. The rest of the boys followed him, with Carlos giving her a smile, one she returned weakly.

"Uh, no offense, but what are you guys doing here? I just saw you like, an hour ago…" she muttered, closing the door behind them. Kendall flopped onto the red couch, as Logan took a seat at the island with James and Carlos sat in the recliner. Logan gave her a sheepish smile, and drew Robyn's attention to the paper bag as he dumped its contents onto the sleek, white marble island. Robyn blinked at the tiny bits, the remnants of what she was guessing was the camera Kelly had given them.

"… You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope," Carlos chirped.

"What did you guys do?"

"We kinda… slid down the air duct." Robyn twitched and slapped her forehead, before regretting the action as pain radiated through her head. She sighed loudly, and walked to a small chest that set against the wall on the island, and she opened it. Her father had dubbed it 'The Tech Corner'. It contained any and all cameras, including the camera she'd taken during the boys' first photo shoot. She dug around and found a small recorder, identical to the one Kelly had supplied the boys with, and she threw it towards Logan.

"Here. Know yourselves out."

"Yes!" Kendall jumped up and rushed towards the door, Logan, James, and Carlos following close behind. Robyn sighed and folded her arms against the island, leaning her head on it.

As soon as she'd gotten home, she'd taken some Aspirin, and had laid down on the couch in the hopes that her headache would go away. So far, she'd had no such luck. And to make things worse, her stomach had become quite upset soon after she got home. Robyn sighed loudly, and shivered. Did it suddenly get cold in the apartment?

"Robyn?" Robyn jumped at the sound of the voice, and she whirled around quickly. The fast motion had made her head spin, and she stumbled forward, closing her eyes in an attempt to regain her balance.

Which failed miserably, she soon realized, as she felt the air rush towards her as her body tilted forward.

Eyes closed, and body braced for impact, Robyn was ready to kiss the ground when hands gripped her arms and she was heaved up.

"Robyn, are you okay?" The voice sounded distant, as if it was coming all the way from the other side of the room. Robyn struggled to lift her eyelids, as she leaned her back to look up at the boy's face.

The usual sarcasm was nearly completely gone, replaced by concern for the brunette. Sure, maybe they weren't the closest, but that didn't mean he hated the girl and was going to turn a blind eye if she was stumbling around her apartment.

Robyn blinked, as blurriness edged around her vision, as her hands gripped the dark blue material of his jacket. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Robyn, I think you should lie down." He began to guide her towards the couch, but she groaned in disapproval and began to pull away from him.

"I'm… I'm fine…" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. You're just stumbling around like you're drunk. You're completely fine."

"… Don't be… a dick…" He gave an amused smile, part of him wondering how the hell she managed to insult him while disoriented, the other part thankful for it.

"Come on. You need to lay down." She weakly put up little resistance as he dragged her towards the couch.

What happened next… now, that's where things get complicated.

Apparently, he underestimated Robyn. Even in the poor condition she was in, she was still unwilling to do what he asked just for the pure sake of not wanting to give in to him of all people. Let's just say that somehow, they'd switched places to where she was the one close to the couch, and he was pushing her towards it. Neither one had noticed her black hoodie laying on the carpet, or at least, they didn't until Robyn suddenly tripped over it.

Her hands gripped his jacket as she fell, pulling him down with her. He managed to maneuver himself to where he wasn't crushing her with his weight. But maybe he should've been more worried about where his head would land.

Yes, you guessed it. He suddenly found himself lips-to-lips with Robyn Rocque.

He froze, his eyes wide and staring into her closed ones.

She was asleep. Thank God.

Oh God. Oh my God. Oh my Jesus. He was kissing Robyn. _He was kissing Robyn_. Robyn. **ROBYN.**

_**ROBYN freakin' ROCQUE.**_

The niece of his manager. The girl who hated him. The girl of his best friend's dreams!

Oh God, he was kissing Carlos' crush. He was dead. He was a dead man. He was only 16, for God's sakes! He was too young to die!

What if Carlos found out? What if _Robyn _found out? He'd be dead in a matter of minutes. She'd see to it personally that he wouldn't live to see another day, he was sure.

… _But only if she knew_.

He then snapped out of his panic induced trance, and hurriedly pulled away from the girl, watching her face with baited breath.

She breathed. And that was it.

He let out a sigh of relief, and quietly moved away from her, standing up. It was fine. This was completely fine. It was an accident. A simple mistake that should've never happened, but unfortunately did.

Well, maybe not as 'unfortunately' as he would've liked it, he realized when he licked his lips.

Strawberries.

How could such a sour girl taste so sweet?

Oh God. Did he really just think that? This was not a good sign, not a good sign at all.

It was then that he realized that this was probably a good time to leave. He stole one more glance at the sleeping girl, his green eyes softening slightly. She looked much less aggressive than she normally did when she was conscious. He shook his head, dispersing any and all thoughts of her from his head.

He'd simply forget about this. He wouldn't feel guilty when he looked at Carlos. This memory wouldn't replay in his head every time he saw Robyn. It would just disappear on its own.

Hopefully.

And tomorrow, when she saw him and greeted him with some sort of insult, he'd snap back.

Because this wouldn't change anything.

Right? It's just a little secret that he'll have to keep to himself for a while, until it eventually fades away, and buries itself into the back of his mind, right? Right.

And with his shaky self-assurance that everything would be fine, Kendall turned away Robyn, and walked out of her apartment.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**WOOOOOAAAAAHHH!**

**What the hell happened there! :O**

**To be honest, I'm actually surprised with the ending.**

**It wasn't going to end like this, but it started to gnaw at my brain until I had to type it.**

**Sorry, if it seems rushed. I finished this at 5:30 in the morning with a headache.**

**But to any new Robyn x Kendall fans, this may satisfy you. Or not.**

**And don't worry Robyn x Carlos fans, they'll still be some fluff later on! And don't read ****too far**** into this situation. It's not as if Robyn's gonna wake up, think of Kendall as her dream guy, and go riding off into the sunset with him or something.**

**Or will she? ;) hee hee**


	16. Why?

_**I'll make damn sure**_

_**That you can't ever leave**_

_**No you won't EVER GET TOO FAR FROM ME**_

_**YOU WON'T EVER GET TOO FAR FROM ME**_

_**YOU WON'T EVER GET TOO FAR FROM ME**_

_**YOU WON'T EVER GET TOO FAAAARRRR**_

**Oh. My. God.**

**I'm love with Taking Back Sunday's song, "Make Damn Sure". Ahhhhhh! And Adam looks hot as HELL in the video.**

**But how can he swing the mic around like it's nothing? I'd end up whacking myself in the face if I even attempted that…**

**{Robyn: That's because you're an ungraceful idiot.}**

**Oh, you're just pissed cause you and Kendall kissed (:**

**{Robyn: Shut up.}**

**Ooh la la, is that a blush? *punched* Ow!**

**Backyard-Beleave-Queen****: Is it possible to ride into the sunset without burning? For some reason, I laughed when I read this very unexpected review (: I have no idea.**

**Littledhampir13****: Well, don't mean to brag, but I'm just awesome like that. Haha no the chapters are so long cause they're all episodes of the show. Which is killer for me to write cause I have to play it, pause, write down who just said what, play, pause, add in her thoughts, and repeat!**

**KikiLovesYou****: Kudos for being the first to give the Robyn x Carlos pairing a name! They shall now be addressed as Carbyn! :D**

**But what would Kendall x Robyn be? Karbyn? That sounds like Carbyn though… hmmm… Kenbyn? Meh. We'll work on it later.**

**But yes, let's replay what happened in the last chapter, shall we?**

**The boys broke the new camera Kelly had given them. Robyn supplied them with one, and the boys soon left her apartment. Kendall, however, came back for whatever reason and found Robyn about to nearly pass out. He told her to lie down, Robyn tripped and BAM!**

**They kissed.**

**Kendall nearly had a heart attack, and soon left, hoping to push the whole incident behind him, and praying to God that Robyn wouldn't find out because, let's face it, it was pretty much guaranteed that if she did, she'd rip his balls off and shove them down his throat.**

**You have to admit, it's a rational fear.**

**SO, what shall happen? Let's find out!**

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Thirteen: Why?**

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Robyn?"

The brunette in question wrinkled her nose at the sound of the voice.

"Robyn?"

She gave a noise of disapproval when the voice grew louder, and she felt her shoulder being shaken.

"Robyn? Honey?"

She swatted blindly at the hand, and rolled over to face the couch.

Riley scoffed, and bent upwards, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She flashed Garret a charming smile, and said, "Allow me, Mr. Rocque." Robyn's father shrugged and removed his hand, standing up from his crouched position next to his daughter. He moved back, and gestured towards the sleeping girl. "And excuse my language." His eyebrows furrowed in confusedness, and he opened his mouth to ask what she meant.

Bam!

"Wake up, whore!"

Garret winced at the resounding smack of Riley's hand on Robyn's shoulder. Robyn yelped and shot up from the couch, glaring at Riley with narrowed, green eyes. "What the hell, Riley?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Riley laughed as she dodged the punch Robyn aimed at her, bounding away towards the kitchen. Robyn groaned as she stood up, grabbing her pounding head.

"Robyn, are you okay?" Garret asked, and Robyn nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad."

"Are you sure? You've been asleep for a long time. It's noon." Robyn's eyes widened. _'I was asleep for that long…?'_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… had a long day yesterday."

'_That's an understatement,'_ she thought, nearly grimacing at the craziness of the previous day. She didn't find it odd that she fell asleep soon after getting home, nor was it weird that she had a horrible headache, and still did thanks to the boys. _'How does Mrs. Knight deal with this?'_

"Are you sure you're fine?" Robyn nodded at her father.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He nodded, and then grabbed his car keys. "Well, I'll just be going then. Got a business meeting." Garret bent down, and gave Robyn a kiss on the forehead "You sure you're okay?" Robyn shot her dad an assuring smile, though her headache said otherwise. He nodded, and then left the apartment. As soon as the door closed, Robyn collapsed onto the couch, groaning.

"Oh my God. It feels like I've been hit by a semi…"

Riley suddenly laughed, pointing at Robyn, who blinked. "What?" she demanded, and Riley grinned.

"Your lipgloss. It's all smeared. It looks like you made out with a dog or something." Robyn glared, and rubbed her arm against her lips, rubbing off the lipgloss. "What, did you get drunk last night and make out with _Carlos_?" Riley dodged the pillow that was thrown at her, and she smirked.

"Get me a glass of water."

"Well, since you _asked me so politely_… screw you." Robyn picked herself up once again, and began to make her way to the kitchen.

"What're you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be sucking face with What's-his-face?" Riley scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"His name is _Matthew _and we haven't even _kissed _yet because freakin' _James _ruined it!" she snapped, crossing her arms and pouting. Robyn moaned in protest, grabbing her head as she set down a glass of water. She snatched up the advil bottle, and took two of the pills, leaning onto the island.

"What happened?"

"So, there we were in the park. It was so romantic and we were just about to kiss…"

"_**The park looks really pretty at night," Riley commented. Her date sent her a sideways look and the half-smirk he was known for, and she instantly swooned, thanking her lucky stars that she was on a date with Matthew Barnhart, the newest resident of the Palm Woods. The minute Patrick Tock heard him sing, he signed him in a heartbeat, and moved the singer/songwriter and his family to L.A.**_

"_**Not as pretty as you." Riley giggled at the cliché, overused line, and he suddenly grabbed her hand, and stopped walking. She turned around and gave him a confused look to which he chuckled, and stepped closer to her. He brushed back the brown strands of hair, and tucked them behind her ear, leaning close into her.**_

"And then… BAM!" Robyn jumped at the sudden exclamation, and Riley threw back her arms to make her point. "James just shows up from nowhere!"

"_**NOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**The two paused, blinking at the highly pitched yelp, and suddenly, Riley was torn away from Matt.**_

"_**Hey!" she exclaimed, struggling to get out of the grip. She turned around, and glared into the hazel eyes of James Diamond. "… James? What are you doing here?" James flashed Matt a smile as he began to drag her away.**_

"_**Hey, Matt! Sorry, I gotta steal your date! You should probably just go and find someone else and forget about Riley! Kay, it was **__**great**__** to see you but we gotta go!" Riley scowled at the brunette, digging her heels into the ground, pulling her away from him.**_

"_**James! What do you think you're doing?"**_

"_**Getting you away from **__**him**__**!" James pointed at Matt, who just stared at the two.**_

"_**Why? He's my **__**date**__**, James!"**_

"_**Exactly! That's bad!"**_

"_**And just why is that bad!"**_

"_**Because you're supposed to like **__**me, not him**__**!" Riley glared.**_

"_**Just who are you to dictate who I like? You're not my father!"**_

"_**Well, I'm glad I'm not your dad, because then it'd be kinda creep cause I LIKE YOU!"**_

"_**You don't like me, James! You like everything that wears a skirt and has a pulse!"**_

"_**That's not true! You're wearing **__**pants**__**."**_

"_**James!"**_

"_**Riley!"**_

"_**Uh…" Both teenagers whipped their heads towards Matt, who had just been standing there, staring stupidly. "… I think I'll just… go… I'll, um, I'll call you later, Riley."**_

_**And with that, Matt high-tailed it out of there as fast he possibly could.**_

_**Riley stared after him, before whipping around to face James, who shot her a victorious grin.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL, JAMES?"**_

_**Bam!**_

"_**Ow!" James shrieked, grabbing his chest where Riley had hit him. "What was that for?"**_

"_**You RUINED my date with Matt!" James rolled his eyes.**_

"_**He wasn't right for you anyways. Now **__**me**__**, on the other hand…" He gave the girl a confused look when she growled at him, stomping away.**_

Riley glared when Robyn began snickering at her.

"Sucks for you."

"Robyn!" Robyn shrugged.

"He's clearly jealous."

"But he doesn't have a right to be when he was flirting with stupid Brooke!" Riley protested. "Why does he think it's okay to ask me to a party, flirt with me, dance with me, then flirt with someone else, then ruin my date?"

"Because he's James Diamond," came Robyn's blank reply, "and he's a moron." Riley sighed, and folded her arms on the table, before burying her head into them.

"Ugh. I have a headache now." Robyn scoffed, and slid the bottle of advil towards Riley.

"I suggest stocking up on advil. Because this won't be the first time this happens after you hang out with them. Trust me." Riley remained quiet, and Robyn sighed, before grabbing her arm. "Come on. Let's go to the pool and forget about him." Robyn flashed her a convincing smile, sure it would be easy to do.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"CANNONBALL!"

Or not.

Riley groaned and Robyn winced as they spotted James Diamond himself stretched out on a pool chair, tanning, until he was hit with the remnants of Carlos' cannonball. As soon as the droplets of water hit his skin, he jumped up and shouted, "Dude! Not cool!"

"So sorry," Carlos said, the grin on his face contradicting his words and actions, as he soon hit James with a pool noodle. Riley frowned at him, but Robyn merely walked behind the brunette boy, laid a hand on his shoulder, and shoved him into the pool. He yelped as he went down, and she crossed her arms, smirking down at Kendall, Logan, and Carlos.

"Whoops!" she called to the submerged boy below. "Sorry, pretty boy!"

"Hey, Robyn! Hey, Riley!" Carlos greeted the two as Riley walked over, laughing. The two waved back, and James soon surfaced, glaring at Robyn.

"Robyn! You KNOW this is my prime tanning time!" he barked. "Now I have to start all over!"

"Exactly. That's why I did it," Robyn said matter-of-factly. "Duh. I think all of your stupid hair care products are starting to melt your brain or something."

"Robyn?"

"Yes?" James scowled as Riley snickered at him.

"Someone's feeling better," Logan noted, as Riley and Robyn sat down on two pool chairs. "You were kinda out of it yesterday."

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, splashing James when he muttered, "I hope she's not."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robyn replied, shrugging. It was then that her eyes looked to Kendall, who had been silent so far, which she found strange. "Hey, Blondie."

"Wh-What?" he practically snapped, and she raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare at the pool wall.

"Are you okay? You look kinda freaked out."

"I'm fine."

"What, did Jo finally realize you're not worth her time and dump your ass already?" The guys 'oohed', and Riley bit back a laugh, which disappeared when Robyn turned to her and said, "You owe me ten bucks." Riley scowled and crossed her arms, grumbling incoherently.

"_No_, I didn't break up with him, Robyn." Everyone looked at Jo, who walked over and sat next to the brunette. She gave Kendall a smile, and he returned it, before it dropped and he looked at Robyn.

"You bet on our relationship?" Robyn shrugged.

"I figured it'd be easy money," she admitted casually, and Kendall frowned.

"Why?"

"Cause you're… you." Jo hit Robyn on the shoulder as Riley snickered at Kendall's confused look.

"What's wrong with me?" Robyn opened her mouth, but Jo clamped a hand over it.

"Nothing, Kendall," she said, smiling sweetly at him, and Robyn rolled her eyes. _'Ew.'_ Jo suddenly yelped and tore her hand away from Robyn's mouth.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"She bit me!" Robyn shrugged, grinning innocently at Jo, who rolled her eyes and rubbed her hand on her jeans. A mop of brown hair caught her attention, and she glanced out of the corner of her eye. She smirked. _'Perfect.'_

"Matt!" Said boy turned around at the sound of his name, and Robyn waved him over.

"What are you doing?" Riley whispered harshly.

"Getting you a second chance," Robyn whispered back, still smiling as the boy walked over.

"Hey, Robyn, Jo," he greeted, nodding at them. He looked at Riley, and his smile widened. "Hey, Riley." She smiled back.

"Hi, Matt."

"So, Matt," Robyn began, smoothly, "you remember James, right?" Matt looked at James, who was scowling at him, and nodded. "Well, he's sincerely sorry about what happened yesterday."

"No, I'm n-"

Thwack!

"Hey!" James exclaimed after Robyn whacked him with a blue pool noodle.

"Anyways, he really hopes you'll give Riley another chance. She's a great girl."

"No, I do-Ow!" James pouted as he rubbed his head again, glaring at Robyn who continued to smile at Matt, who was now looking at Riley.

"I think I can do that." He held out his hand, and Riley practically jumped up, holding it as they walked away. Riley looked over her shoulder and gave Robyn a thumbs up, before sticking her tongue out at James and turning around.

"… What was that?" James shouted at Robyn, who smirked.

"Me being a good friend."

"How?" She hit him again.

"Not to you, stupid. To Riley."

"Why?"

"Because she deserves this, and you're just a jerk." James scoffed and began to get out of the pool, when the noodle was placed in front of his face. "Uh uh. I don't think so. Now, if Riley tells you ruined her date _again_, don't be surprised if your hair care crap starts to 'disappear' and you wake up one day with a shaved head. Got it?" James gulped, and nodded, and Robyn smirked, flopping back down into the chair and beginning to talk to Jo.

Soon, the sun set, and Robyn found herself in a circle, crowded around the boys.

"Hey, Guitar Dude! Start playing!" Kendall said, and Guitar Dude grinned, before he started strumming his guitar.

"How'd it go?" Robyn asked Riley quietly once the latter returned, and her response was a big grin and a barely concealed squeal of delight, bringing a smile to her face.

"_There are so many things that I never ever get to say_

_Cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way"_

Robyn and Riley began to clap with the others as James started off with the song.

"_If you could read my mind_

_Then all your doubts would be left behind"_

"_And every little thing would be falling into place"_

Robyn's eyes widened when she felt a hand grab hers, and she was tugged towards the boys. Carlos grinned at her.

"_I would scream to the world_

_They would see you're my girl_

_But I just…"_

She chuckled as Carlos twirled her around in a circle, and Riley and Jo smirked to each other from their seats across from the boys.

"_Keep getting stuck stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up up_

_In the middle of a perfect day_

_I'm tripping over words to say_

_Cause I don't wanna keep you guessin'_

_But I always end up gettin'_

_Stuck stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up up…"_

A rough noise sounded, and everyone turned to look behind the boys. A table was sliding across the area, and once it slid inside the hotel, the doors slammed shut. Robyn raised an eyebrow. _'What the hell?'_

It only took a second for panic to ensue.

Robyn found herself being dragged away by a screaming Carlos, as everyone ran towards the hotel afraid that whatever had dragged the table would get them next.

"Carlos, I-"

"Don't worry, Robyn! I'll save you!"

"… I'm in any danger…"

'_I can never have a peaceful day, can I?'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Carlos, it wasn't a ghost!" Logan said for about the twentieth time as the group entered the boys' apartment.

"Then what was it?" Carlos demanded.

"It was the air conditioner which kicked on in the lobby, created a back draft, and caused the doors to shut," he explained, simply, and Kendall nodded in agreement.

"So, how do you explain the ghost table?" James asked.

"I will tell you _that _later."

"I'll tell you what it was! It was a ghost!" Carlos exclaimed. "And it could be after us!" Kendall and Robyn rolled their eyes.

"There is NO GHOST that is after us," Kendall said. A sudden pounding at the door sent James and Carlos shrieking towards Logan, who flinched himself.

"Guys, chill," Kendall said. "There is nothing terrifying behind this door." Kendall opened it, to reveal Gustavo standing there.

"Hey, my mansion is flooded and I need to stay with you dogs tonight."

And cue the screaming.

Robyn laughed at the horrified boys. "Good luck with Gustavo!" she exclaimed, before making a move towards the door.

"Wait! Why can't Gustavo stay with you?" James exclaimed.

"Robyn told me she was sick," Gustavo answered.

"_**Hello?" Robyn asked into the phone.**_

"_**Robyn, it's Gustavo. My mansion's flooded and I need to stay with you and Garret for the night." Robyn's eyes widened, and briefly wondered what was the nice way to say "No way in hell".**_

"_**You picked some bad timing, Gustavo-ACHOO!" Robyn couched violently. "I'm really sick! You probably shouldn't come here or else you may get it and you need to keep writing songs!"**_

"_**You're sick? What do you have?" Robyn paused.**_

"_**Uh… uh… monkeyinfluenbirditis."**_

_**Click. **_

_**Robyn smirked to herself as she hung up.**_

Robyn began to nearly hack up her lungs as she couched.

"Yes, so, so very sick," she rasped out, opening the door.

"Wait-!"

She beamed at them, and slammed the door shut, before cackling to herself as she walked down the hall.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Nothing.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Silence.

The knob slowly turned, and the door creaked as the blonde opened it. He peeked inside, assessing the scene. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that the brunette was nowhere in sight. Giving a quiet sigh of relief, he tiptoed in, three other figures following him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the tallest of them asked, clutching his pillow to his chest.

"Is this even legal?" the dark brown haired boy whispered, eying the apartment with fearfulness, as if he was just waiting for something to pop up. The leader scoffed.

"Does it matter?" In the midst of the darkness, one of them accidentally bumped into one of the stools seated at the island. It scratched against the floor, and teetered until he grabbed it and set back down.

"Carlos!" the other three snapped as quietly as they could. Carlos winced.

"Sorry!"

"She's gonna kill us when she finds out!" Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan.

"Only if she finds out."

"What about her dad? What's he going to think when he sees _four boys_ in his daughter's apartment?"

"He'll never know."

"But-" A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Look, Logan," Kendall began, "we've been over this. We're just gonna crash here for the night, and be outta here before she even knows we were here in the first place."

"But-"

"Do _you_ wanna go back to our apartment? After Gustavo nearly crushed you?" Kendall reminded him, stretching out on the flinched upon remembering what happened earlier. One moment he sitting on the couch, eagerly waiting for the video game to start, and the next, he's being sat on by a man that weighs at _least _300 pounds.

"Yeah!" Carlos added, flopping down into a recliner "The dude won't shut up either!"

"And _I_ need my beauty rest!" James informed him, sitting in the other recliner and Logan sighed, shaking head.

"Fine." He was just about to sit on the floor, when a voice reached his ears.

"_In the middle of a perfect day_

_I'm tripping over words to say"_

"My God, Riley, would you shut up?"

"You're just jealous cause I can sing AWESOMELY!" The boys exchanged looks of fear, and dove behind the couch just as the door opened.

"_Cause I don't wanna keep you guessin'_

_But I always end up gettin'_

_Stuck stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up u-_Ow!"

"Shhh!" Robyn hushed her friend as Riley rubbed her shoulder. "My dad's sleeping!" Riley rolled her eyes as she closed the door and turned on the light. The boys tensed.

"Your dad could sleep through a _hurricane_, Robyn. We're fine." She took a seat at the island as Robyn grabbed a bag of chips and opened them, setting them between them.

"So, how'd it go with Matt?" Robyn asked, and Riley suddenly gave a wide grin. James crept closer towards them, until Kendall hauled him back, mouthing, "What are you doing?"

"I need to know!" he mouthed back, and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You already blew you chances with her."

"Amazing." Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"Amazing, huh?" Riley nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! He took me to see a movie and then we got ice cream and then we just sat at the park and… talked."

"You sound shocked." Riley gave her a look, and Robyn smirked. "I can see why you'd be surprised that talking is actually a normal thing to do on a date. People don't just automatically suck face, Riley." Riley flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You make it sound like I'm a whore, for God's sakes…" She scowled when Robyn merely raised an eyebrow. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it," Riley accused, pointing a chip in her direction, and Robyn shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

"_Anyways_… he kissed me."

"Ooh la la. And…?" Riley suddenly sighed and placed her face in her hands. "What?"

"… I was thinking of James." Robyn suddenly began sniggering, and Riley glared. Behind the couch, James shot Kendall a victorious smirk. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny."

"_How_ is my emotional turmoil funny?"

"It just is."

"You're a sadist."

"That could also be a possibility. But _James_? Really? Honestly, I don't understand what you like about him."

"He's hot."

"His hair is probably better kept than yours."

"He's nice."

"He's an ass."

"He's… smart."

"Okay, now you're just lying to yourself." Riley frowned, as well as James, while Logan, Kendall, and Carlos grinned. "He's about as bad as Kendall. And that's saying something, Riley." Kendall's smile dropped.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm in the love with the guy. I'm just saying… I wish I could trust him."

"You obviously can't. You guys weren't even dating and he already let you down. Then he had the nerve to go and crash your date with Matt."

"Why is he so complicated?"

"He probably thinks it's okay for him to do that."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because," Robyn repeated, "he's James Diamond and he's a moron. It's been like five months. Honestly, I thought you would've realized this by now."

"Damn him. Damn James and his incredibly good looks."

"Maybe if I shaved off his head, it'd be better to get over him…"

"Don't you dare."

"But-"

"No way in hell."

"Fine. But enjoy fawning over him as he flirts with **everyone**." Riley moaned to herself in displeasure.

"So what do I do?"

"Well," Robyn gave a thoughtful look as she leaned onto the counter, twirling a chip between her fingers, "… what do _you_ think you should do?"

"I don't know!"

"Then take some time to think about it and get back to him." Riley nodded. "You know, I'll never understand why you take my advice so easily, but Jo doesn't."

"What did you tell her?"

"Dump Blondie." Riley snorted.

"I don't see why you're so anti-Kendall."

"He's annoying. He's cocky. He acts as if he owns this damn place. He acts as if he's better than me. He's a sarcastic asshole.

"He's nice, he's helpful, he's a good friend, he's funny…"

"Gee, Riley, if you're so in love with him, why don't you marry him?"

"Why don't you?" Riley shot back, and Robyn pretended to gag.

"You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"What if I can't?"

"Hell no."

"Aw, come on, Robyn! You guys act like you hate each other's guts, when really, you guys are just covering up your feelings for each other," Riley said, smirking at the disgust on Robyn's face.

Kendall froze as Carlos' eyes turned to look at him, a questioning look on his face.

"He has a girlfriend, Riley."

"Are you saying that's the only problem?" Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Get real. It'd never happen."

"Ah, that's right," Riley said in mock thought, leaning back into her chair. "Because _you _like someone else."

"Don't even-"

"I don't see why you don't just ask him out!" Robyn sighed, and slapped her hand on her forehead, rubbing it in frustration.

"Riley, he doesn't like me," she said, slowly, wondering why Riley couldn't wrap her head around an idea she believed to be true.

"But that doesn't mean-"

"AND," she continued, knowing where Riley was going, "I don't like him."

"Okay, now you're just lying to yourself," her friend retorted, crossing her arms.

"Carlos!" Logan grumbled as Carlos attempted to lean up to hear better.

"Seriously, Robyn! You should totally go for it!"

"Once again; he doesn't like me."

"Who're you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

"Do not get all psychological on me, Riley." Riley chuckled, and to the boys' horror, Carlos managed to poke his head out from the side of the couch.

"Carlos! What're you doing? Stop it!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that he's a good catch. He's not gonna stay single for long." Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"In this town? Really? Look around you, Riley. There's not one girl who even gives him the time of day."

"Carlos, stop it!" Kendall managed to pull him down.

"You do."

"Because he's my friend."

"You treat me like crap compared to him! In fact, you treat everyone like crap compared to him!" Robyn bit her lip.

"Okay, so I'm a better friend to him than I am to everyone else. That's only just because…"

"Because…"

"Well… I mean, you know, Riley. He's too… childish. Far too innocent. I'm not that much of a sadist."

"So, what makes him so different than any other poor soul here who you've tortured?" Riley asked, tilting her head. Robyn gave her a blank look.

"The fact that he's one of the few people in L.A. that has a soul." Riley smiled.

"You guys would make a cute couple." Her comment earned a chip thrown to her face. Riley dodged it, and the chip flew far, landing right beside the couch. "No denial, I see."

"Look at me. I'd make a cute couple with any…one…" Robyn's voice grew fainter as her eyes zeroed in on a hand reach and grab the chip, before returning back behind the couch. Her eyes narrowed, and Riley gave her a confused look, turning around as Robyn walked around the island.

"Robyn?"

"Who the hell is here?" Robyn demanded, glaring at the couch, and Riley hopped off of the stool, standing next to Robyn. There was silence, before four sheepish looking boys stood up.

The two girls gaped. _'They heard everything.'_

"What the HELL are you idiots doing in my APARTMENT?"

"We're sorry, Robyn!" Carlos cried, as Riley gave their pillows and blankets a confused look.

"But Gustavo is staying at our apartment for the night and we just can't take it!" Logan exclaimed.

"And I resent those comments about me!" James said, angrily. "Must I direct your attention to my portfolio?" He suddenly whipped out pictures out of seemingly nowhere, and held them up, pointing to it and wiggling his fingers.

"And me and Jo are still together because we _like each other_."

The boys stared at the silent Robyn, who was still jaw dropped.

"… You guys BROKE into my APARTMENT! What the HELL is wrong with you guys? Seriously!"

"We have nowhere else to go!" Carlos protested.

"So you could've ASKED ME!"

"We didn't know where you were!"

"You should thank us." Robyn shot Kendall an incredulous look.

"I should _thank you_? Excuse me, Riley, but I don't think I heard Blondie correct. He said I should _thank them_. Why the HELL should I do that?"

"If we were here, we could stop any creep who tried to get in here." Robyn glared, and stomped towards the blonde.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you four are the _creeps_ that I want to KEEP OUT?"

"… Actually, no," Logan admitted.

"That was hurtful," James pointed out, before sliding next to Riley, flashing her a smile. "But I suppose a date would make up for it." She scoffed, and pushed him away from her.

"I don't care!" Robyn snapped, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She pointed towards the door. "Now, you all need to get your ass out of here. Now."

"But-" She cut Carlos off with a sharp look.

"If you guys had asked me, I probably would've considered it. But then, you guys wouldn't learn anything." The boys pouted as they slowly made their way to the door, and Riley opened it, trying not to laugh.

"You know, you guys should be thanking me," Robyn said, smirking at Kendall as she gripped the door knob tightly. "Because now, the next time you guys go breaking into other peoples' apartments, maybe you'll stop and think, 'Hey, didn't we already try this? It didn't exactly work out. Oh, and, uh, I CAN GO TO JAIL!'. Bye bye now." She slammed the door shut in their faces.

"… _Wow_," Riley said, after a moment's pause, staring at the door. "… _WOW_."

"I have to go through this on a daily basis." Riley giggled as Robyn shook her head. "Idiots, I swear…"

"Thank God I didn't say his name, huh?" Riley commented, smirking.

"Well, James knows how you feel about him." Her smirk dropped, and she stomped on the floor.

"Dammit!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Garret raised an eyebrow at the two boys at his door, who gave him charming smiles.

"Hey, Mr. Rocque!" the black haired on exclaimed, waving.

"Hello," the other one greeted.

"Hello, Logan," Garret said, "and…" He searched his brain for a name, but couldn't come up with it."

"Carlos," said boy interjected, and Garret nodded.

"Ah, yes, Carlos. The one with the… helmet." Carlos nodded enthusiastically.

If you had told Garret Rocque that boys showing up at his door looking for his daughter would become a regular thing, he wouldn't believe you. I mean, have you met Robyn? But indeed. After she befriended Gustavo's latest project, it was normal for them to show up, asking for her.

But Garret trusted his daughter enough to know it'd be okay for her to hang out with four teenage boys… and spend all of her time with them…

When his eyes fell upon the camera equipment in Carlos' arms, he just prayed he was right.

"Is Robyn here?" the boy asked, and Garret nodded.

"Yes, she is." He then turned his head and called, "Robyn! Carlos and Logan are here!"

"Okay!" she called back, and he turned back to the boys. Logan gave him a nervous smile, while Carlos was practically beaming.

"… You're the one who shoved carrots up your nose and pretended to be a walrus and then got into a fight with that other boy when you had dinner with us that one night, aren't you?"

"_**Roooooaaarrrr! I'm a walrus!"**_

_**Logan sighed and shook his head. They were **__**not**__** making a good first impression on Robyn's father, who had been suspicious of them ever since Robyn had come home from the mansion she'd watched with them deliriously tired and mumbling about an alligator and pudding. Garret gave the boy a deadpanned look, while Kendall smiled anxiously, just hoping that they wouldn't be thrown out of the apartment in the next minute. James, however, was too busy combing his hair.**_

_**Robyn raised an eyebrow at the two carrots the boy had shoved up his nostrils a moment earlier, and simply replied, "Carlos, I don't think walruses roar." Carlos pouted at the comment, and then snorted out the carrots. They flew across from him, into James' soup, creating a splash large enough to send some of the soup flying into James' hair.**_

"_**Dude!" he shouted in protest. "I just did my hair!" Carlos stuck out his tongue.**_

"_**Sucks for yyyooooouuuuuu-"**_

_**Carlos was interrupted by James throwing himself across the table, tackling him out of his chair, dumping the food onto the floor and breaking some of the dishes.**_

_**Garret and Robyn twitched simultaneously, and as Logan looked at the two fighting boys with a horrified expression, Kendall leaned over and whispered, "Huh. So **__**that's**__** where she gets it from…"**_

_**Surprisingly, or not-so-surprisingly, Robyn was the one to explode calling the two idiots and making them clean up the mess they made as Logan apologized to Garret profusely for what had happened. Kendall just sat there, enjoying the show.**_

Carlos nodded, unashamed.

"Yeah!"

"Right," Garret responded blankly, and wondered if it was even healthy for his daughter to be hanging out with this boy. He took notice in the way his smile grew when Robyn appeared next to him.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We're gonna catch a ghost!" Carlos said, shaking the equipment in his hands.

"… You're kidding, right?" He shook his head.

"Nope!" Robyn glanced at Logan.

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts."

"I don't. I'm going to prove him wrong."

"Do you wanna come?" Robyn blinked.

"Do I want to go ghost-hunting with you?" she asked, dully. Logan noticed that Garret's scowl was still in place, and swooped in.

"W-With your permission, of course, sir," he stuttered. "And it's highly unlikely that there is, in fact, a ghost."

"Tch, there is so ghost!" Logan sighed, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I've got nothing better to do." Carlos cheered and grabbed the girl's hand, before taking off down the hall with her. Robyn rolled her eyes and looked behind her, to see Logan and her dad staring off after her. She waved. "Bye, Dad!" Logan's eyes widened when he realized he was alone with her father, and he gave him a polite smile.

"… Yeah… I'll just go."

He took off after the pair.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Hey, Riley!"

Riley frowned as a shadow appeared above her, and she lifted her sunglasses to see who was blocking her sun. Damn.

"Hello, James," she said, curtly, and James flashed her a charming smile. "Can I help you?"

"Would you like to-"

"No." His smile dropped as he stamped his foot like a five year old. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I'm dating Matt."

"It's only been, like, two dates! That's not dating!"

"James, I said no," Riley said, firmly, before standing up, and beginning to walk away. A hand grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Riley, wait." She sighed and pulled her arm away, before turning around and crossing her arms.

"What?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't," Riley denied.

"Yes, you have."

James wasn't lying or making it up. Riley _had_ been avoiding him all day, since she found out he had heard everything that was said between her and Robyn last night.

"No, I-"

"Why?" Riley gave him a look. It was one he recognized, and received very often: Are you _that_ stupid?

"Why do you think?" James smirked.

"Because you know that I know that you like me. And you're mad."

"Of course I'm mad."

"But why?" Riley slapped her forehead in exasperation. Maybe Robyn was right. Why _did_ she like him again? "Is this about Brooke?" She gave him a deadpanned look.

"No." He sighed in relief, but took it back when she said, "It's about every other girl you've been flirting with ever since you asked me to the party. You didn't make a move. Or, at least, you didn't make it on me."

"I'm making it now!"

"Well 'now' should've been sooner."

"Just one date!" Riley sighed, shaking her head.

"No, James."

"Oh, come on! I know you still like me!"

"It doesn't matter, James! You only had one chance, and you missed it." She gave him a small smile. "We can still be friends. But that's all we'll ever be, okay?"

"But-"

"I'm sorry, James."

For what was probably the first time, James found himself speechless, as the brunette girl walked away from him.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Robyn!"

Crap.

Robyn quickly dove behind one of the couches in the lobby, and curled up into a ball, pressing herself against the back of the furniture. Many residents gave her strange looks, wondering what on earth she was doing, but realization crossed their faces when the blonde appeared in the lobby.

"Robyn!" Marcus called, looking around, wondering where she was. He'd been so busy with auditions that he hadn't been able to spend any time with her since he returned, not that Robyn minded in the least. He noticed the young, chubby red haired boy standing next to two boys who were setting up a camera and walked up to him. "Hello, Tyler. Have you seen Robyn?" Tyler opened his mouth to point her out, when Robyn popped her head up from behind the couch, and waved her arms rapidly back and forth, mouthing, "No!"

"… Nope. Haven't seen her." Tyler shrugged, and Marcus whipped around to see just what he was looking at before, but Robyn had already ducked back down behind the couch. He frowned, before deciding to check the hall ways. As soon as the elevator doors closed him off from the lobby, Robyn stood up, sighing in relief. _'Thank God…'_

"Thanks, Tyler," she said, and she and the younger boy pounded knuckles.

"No problem. But you gotta cover for me when my mom comes looking for me." Robyn nodded.

"Got it." Tyler smiled, before taking off. Robyn jumped when Marcus' voice reached her ears.

"Tyler, are you sure you haven't seen her? I swear I just heard her voice…" Robyn sighed, and quickly hid again, as Marcus re-entered the lobby. He looked at the two teenage boys, and scowled when he realized they were Logan and Carlos, the boy who had taken Robyn from him.

"Hello," he said, keeping his tone as nice as possible, and Carlos and Logan turned around. Logan gave him a polite smile.

"Hey, Marcus."

"Have you two seen Robyn?" Carlos and Logan glanced at each other, before shaking their heads.

"Nope," they answered, and Marcus narrowed his eyes, leaning in, giving them a scrutinizing gaze.

"Are you positive?" he asked, and Carlos nodded, as Logan glanced away from his harsh gaze. Marcus continued glaring at them for a few more seconds, before nodding, and walking towards the elevators. As soon as the doors shut, Robyn jumped up.

"Thanks," she said, as Carlos adjusted the camera.

"Shouldn't you just tell him that you don't like?" Logan asked, and Robyn scoffed.

"And break his heart like that?"

"Since when did you care about other people's feelings?" Logan asked, his tone honest, showing Robyn that he didn't mean it as an insult.

"He's still human. No matter how annoying and irritating he is." She jumped when Carlos accidentally fumbled the camera _again_, nearly dropping it, before regaining his hold. He gave her a smile, and she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as he put the camera onto the stand. _'Why are we letting __him__ put it up? It's like we're asking for it to break…'_

"Wanna know what I think?" Logan asked her, quietly, and she glanced at him. "I think you've changed."

"Logan, if you continue to get all psychological on me, I'm going to punch you." Logan winced, knowing she'd do it.

"I'm just saying…"

"Well, if you continue to be 'just saying', I'm gonna make sure you'll never be able to say anything ever again."

"Gotcha."

"Done!" Carlos exclaimed victoriously as he threw his hands up after successfully setting up the camera, oblivious to the words that had been shared between his friends.

"After nearly breaking it _four times_," Robyn mentioned offhandedly, and he just grinned as he grabbed the camera, looking up at its screen as Logan turned it on.

"Now, we run the lobby cam 24/7 for evidence of ghostly acivi-tay." Logan's hand suddenly came into view, pushing Carlos away by his face. The latter stumbled away, nearly falling to the groud.

"Day one: three minutes into the investigation. Paranormal prognosis: Carlos is stupid." Robyn smirked as Carlos shoved Logan, and she leaned her head out from behind the camera so she could face its screen.

"Other paranormal prognosis: Logan and Carlos are both idiots because they're actually wasting time arguing about the so-called 'ghost' and I'm only here because I have nothing better to do." Carlos pouted and Robyn smirked, before returning behind the camera next to him and Logan.

"What the heck is going on here?" Suddenly, an angry crowd of people stormed up to Bitters' desk, all yelling at the same time. Carlos turned the camera to face it.

"The Palm Woods is NOT haunted!" Bitters said.

"My daughter and I did not come here to be woken up by strange noises and slamming doors!" a man protested, and Carlos gave Logan a triumphant look.

"We're having an electrical problem with the plumbing, and it will be fixed today." Logan slapped Carlos' helmet.

"It's a ghost!" a brunette girl said, her tone assuring. Carlos hit Logan, who hit him back.

"No, no, no, no, there IS NO GHOST. But, I will be offering a free in-room movie for any inconvenience." That seemed to satisfy the crowd, for it immediately disbanded. As the brunette and her father were walking towards the elevators, she looked into the camera, smiled, and waved. Logan waved back as she passed them, and he and Carlos turned to each other.

"New girl. Nice." Robyn rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, huffing slightly. _'Well, fine then. Maybe they should ask her to help them catch a damn ghost…'_ Logan noticed her scowl and smirked, nudging her, which earned him a stomp on his foot. Bitters rushed up to the three.

"What is taking so long? We have to catch that ghost!" _'Bitters is in on it? Wow…'_

"Ghost hunting takes patience and poise," Carlos said, slowly, before bursting out, "SO DON'T PRESSURE ME!" _'Patience and poise my ass…'_ Bitters rolled his eyes and went behind the camera, as Logan went in front of it.

"It's 2:03 and there are no such things as ghosts. And Carlos is still _stupid_." Carlos pushed Logan again, and he joined the other three behind the camera.

"Okay, now, we just press record," Carlos pressed the record button on the camera, "and look for anything unusual."

A moment later, a green, wispy figure appeared, crossing the lobby. Robyn's eyes widened, as Bitters, Logan, and Carlos not-so-shockingly freaked and ran away in different directions.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Robyn had little time to wonder for a hand grabbed her wrist, and pulled her away.

"Carlos," she said, exasperatedly.

"Ahh! It's the ghost!" Robyn twitched as she was dragged away by Carlos yet again.

Why is why Robyn found it odd that the very next day, she found herself in the same situation.

'_Why am I here again?'_ the brunette asked herself as Carlos set up the camera.

_**Garret frowned at the two boys outside his apartment. Yesterday, Robyn had come home muttering about how stupid they were and how she had a giant headache because of them. The two boys just smiled.**_

"_**Hello again, Mr. Rocque," Logan said.**_

"_**Is Robyn here?"**_

"_**No," Robyn herself spoke up from her place on the couch.**_

"_**No what?" Carlos asked.**_

"_**I'm not going with you guys."**_

"_**But **__**Robyn**__**!" he protested, rushing inside and standing in front of her. She kept her eyes glued to the TV, watching a rerun of Glee.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because you idiots gave me a killer headache yesterday with all your screaming about the damn ghost and I don't want to go through that again."**_

"_**Robyn, language," her father chastised.**_

"_**We only screamed because we were surprised!" Robyn scoffed.**_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**Robyn! Please?"**_

"_**You guys don't need me."**_

"_**But we want you there!" Robyn raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Logan, who shrugged.**_

"_**It was Carlos' idea. I said we shouldn't bother you in the fear of bodily harm." Robyn smirked slightly, and Carlos knelt to her level, setting down the equipment and clasping his hands together.**_

"_**Please?" he asked, jutting out his bottom lip, pouting at her. Robyn inwardly sighed, knowing that once he did that, she wouldn't be able to refuse.**_

"_**Fine." A smile spread across his face, and he cheered, before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the apartment. Robyn rolled her eyes and waved to her dad, as Logan followed them down the hall.**_

_**Garret blinked, shut the door, and went back to making coffee.**_

'_Right. Carlos begged me.'_

Just then, Gustavo came running into the lobby, and he ran down the hall and out a door. James and Kendall soon ran up to them, stopping as they watched him go, before turning around.

"Hey, we need help getting Gustavo back to his mansion," Kendall said.

"Yeah? Well, we need help getting rid of a ghost," Carlos retorted.

"There is no ghost!" Bitters called, approaching the group. "There is no ghost."

"Yes there is!" the brunette from yesterday said, appearing next to Robyn, who turned her head so she couldn't see her roll her eyes at her. "And this place is freaking me out!" _'Then why don't you __move__?' _Geez, what was wrong with her? Even she wasn't snappy like this to complete strangers. Well, except for the one time, when Jo first moved here-

Oh, dear God. She was jealous. Again.

The realization almost made Robyn's eyes bug out. No, no, no, no. She couldn't possibly be jealous of some girl who hasn't even talked to Carlos yet, assuming it was because of him. She's not saying that it definitely, it's just a possibility.

Right? **Right.**

"New girl. Nice." James and Kendall touched knuckles, before giving the three angry noise and taking off down the hallway.

"We have to get rid of that ghost!" Bitters said.

"Don't worry. We'll catch it," Carlos paused to grab a large, green net, "tonight?"

"With a fishing net?" Logan asked, as Robyn just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"And _ecto-net_."

"Fishing net."

"Ecto-net!"

"Fishing net!"

"Ecto-net!"

"Fishing net!"

"Ecto-net!" Bitters soon grew tired of the conversation, and walked away from the bickering pair.

"Oh, let's go fishing with the fishing net!"

"No, it's an ECTO-NET!"

Robyn sighed, swiftly pulled out her little bottle of advil she now carried with her, popped two of them in her mouth, took a drink of her water bottle, removed Carlos' helmet, and then slapped both boys in the head.

"Ow!"

"I am NOT going to waste my time while you two argue!" she snapped at them as they rubbed their heads. She shoved Carlos' helmet into his chest, and crossed her arms, glaring at them. Carlos and Logan nodded, glaring at each other.

Seven hours later, Robyn wondered just why she was so willing to help the boys out with the most stupidest situations, as she lay on the lobby floor between Bitters and Carlos. Was it loyalty? No, that couldn't be it. She wouldn't do this even if Riley asked her to. So what was it? It wasn't pity, it wasn't her just being a good friend…

Robyn groaned and put her pillow over her face in frustration. Her headache was still intact, and she began to feel slightly feverish. With the way things were going, there was no way she was going to get any sleep that night.

She almost laughed out loud when she remembered the incredulous look on her dad's face when she announced she was sleeping in the lobby, but her amused smile soon turned into a scowl as she lifted the pillow and glared at Carlos.

'_It's all his damn fault why I'm stuck here. Surely, he could've asked the __new girl__…'_

No. She was not going to be jealous right now. Not when she's feel hot and sweaty, has a horrible headache, and is going to be sleeping next to the boy who's making her feel this way.

"Okay, it's day two," said boy told the camera, "10:53 p.m. Me, Robyn, Bitters and Logan are gonna sleep in the lobby in hopes to catch the ghost." Logan sat up.

"There are no ghosts," he said, before falling back onto the floor. A sharp blasting sound and an unpleasant smell made its way to Robyn, and she cringed, wrinkling her nose in disgust and turning away from Bitters as Logan hit him. "Dude!"

"Did you hear that? It was the ghost." Robyn rolled her eyes.

" 'It was the ghost' my ass," she muttered, replacing the pillow beneath her head as she laid on her back.

"Bitters just ripped one," Carlos informed, before crawling into his makeshift bed next to Robyn, who was staring up at the ceiling with a frown on her face.

I mean… it was… possible, wasn't it? Was it actually possible for her to be jealous of a girl Carlos thought was pretty? I mean, she didn't get upset during his numerous attempts to flirt with the Jennifers, though they always unsuccessful. Could it be that it was because she knew he had no chance with them? It had nothing to do with Carlos not being good enough for them. It was more because the Jennifers had really, really high standards.

As far as she was concerned, Carlos was worth _more_ than enough. Hell, he was probably much more than good enough for her.

"Robyn?" She snapped her eyes away from the dark ceiling, and turned them on Carlos.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Her eyebrows furrowed at his unexpected apology, and she rolled onto her side.

"What? What do you mean you're sorry?" she questioned, and Carlos frowned.

"I'm sorry I made you come here." Robyn bit back a smile.

"You didn't make me doing anything, Helmet."

"But-"

"Do you really think you could make me do anything I didn't wanna do?" Carlos seemed to consider this. "Honestly, Carlos, I thought you were smarter than this."

"Hey!" She chuckled at his protest.

"Stop worrying and go to sleep, okay?" Carlos smiled and nodded, and she gave him a small smile in return, before laying on her back.

"Robyn?" he asked a few moments later.

"Yeah?"

"… You don't like Kendall… do you?"

"You're kidding, right? Trust me, I don't."

"… Then… who were you and Riley talking about?" he inquired, his tone innocent sounding as he glanced at the brunette beside him. Robyn felt her cheeks heating up at the question, and was thankful for the darkness.

"… Shut up and go to sleep," she grumbled, turning over to her side, and pulling her blanket over her. Carlos smiled, before settling down into his blanket.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Robyn blinked, and looked around her. One moment, she was sleeping in the lobby, and the next, she's sitting on… something really soft._

_She looked up, and put a hand over her eyes at the blinding sun. Well, she was definitely outside. She placed her hand on the ground, and her eyes widened._

_Since when was the floor soft and mushy? She looked down. Oh my god, she was sitting on a cloud._

_A __cloud._

_Holy crap. Holy hell. Dear sweet Jesus, she was sitting above the sky some hundred feet on a __**CLOUD**__._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" she shrieked, jumping up, and then closing her eyes, waiting for her to fall through. Except, she didn't. Her feet stood against the cloud as if it was the actual ground. "… Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm on a __**cloud**__."_

_Robyn didn't care if it was only a dream. She was terrified. "Oh God. Someone pinch me. Now." She jumped when someone actually reached out and pinched her, and she turned around, exclaiming, "What the hell?"_

"_You said for someone to pinch you." She scowled at the blonde._

"_I didn't mean literally! And just what the hell are you doing here, Blondie?" Kendall shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets._

"_I don't know. It's __your__ dream." Her eyes widened._

"_Are you implying that I want you in my dreams? Because that is __not__ the case, Blondie."_

"_I never said it was," he replied, casually, but he smirked at her, sitting down._

_Kendall. Of all people, Kendall had to be the one in her dream. Maybe she shouldn't have taken so many advil…_

"_You better shut up before I shove you off of this cloud. It's __**my cloud**__, Blondie. Your presence is already turning my dream into a nightmare," Robyn muttered, sitting down across from him, crossing her legs. She fiddled with the hem of her shorts as silence overtook them. "Uh, is anyone else here?"_

"_You mean __**Carlos**__?"_

"_I mean anyone else besides you, so I guess he'd be included in that category." Kendall shook his head._

"_Just admit it."_

"_Admit what?"_

"_You like him."_

"_Are you, like, one of those dream people that are supposed to make me come to a conclusion or something?" Kendall shrugged again._

"_I don't know. Do you think I'm supposed to be one? Why am I in your dream if I'm not? Or was Riley right, and you really do have a crush on me?" Robyn snorted._

"_Trust me, I don't."_

"_Right. Because you already like someone else." Robyn groaned._

"_Shut up, Dream Kendall," she grumbled. "God, you're just as annoying as Real Kendall…" Kendall smirked at her. Robyn then felt her stomach growl, and she looked down. __**'I'm hungry even in my dreams…?'**_

"_Strawberry?" And just like that, a strawberry appeared in the blonde's hand, and he held it out to her. Robyn gave it a suspicious look, and Kendall chuckled. "I didn't poison it or anything. And even if I did, it wouldn't actually affect you since you're dreaming." Robyn rolled her eyes._

"_Gee, thanks," she said, sarcastically._

"_Well, they're your favorite fruit, right?" Robyn narrowed her eyes._

"… _Yeah…" she replied, uncertainly. "They are." Kendall blinked._

"_I was right?" he asked, mostly to himself as he tossed the strawberry up and down. "Wow. I mean, I just assumed because you always wear strawberry flavored lipgloss." Robyn scowled at him, scooting away from him._

"_How do you know that?" she demanded, and Kendall tore his eyes away from the strawberry, and looked at her._

"_Because we kissed."_

_Her eyes widened, as she gaped at him._

"_WHAT?" she screeched, scrambling up as she stared at him, shocked. "What the hell do you mean we kissed? We NEVER kissed!"_

"_Yeah, we did," Kendall replied calmly, nodding his head._

"_No, we didn't," Robyn said, firmly. "Trust me. I'm pretty sure I would remember violently puking after it happened."_

"_Why would a dream version of me lie to you?"_

"_Uh, because you're that much of a sadistic bastard that even your dream version is an asshole?" Kendall scowled at the insult._

"_Ignoring that… it happened."_

"_Woah, woah, woah! Time out here!" Robyn waved her arms in front of her in a 'stop' motion. "Okay… maybe Logan was right… Maybe… yeah, I've changed since you guys have got here… since __**Carlos**__ got here… And maybe it was for the better, or for worse. I haven't really figured that out yet… But there is NO WAY, I repeat, __**NO WAY **__that I EVER kissed you."_

"_It was an accident."_

"_An ACCIDENT?" Kendall nodded._

"_Yeah, an accident." He then began to explain, "After we got the camera from you-" Robyn plugged her fingers into ears._

"_Lalalalala…"_

"_I came back because it needed to be charged, and I was gonna ask you where the charger was."_

'_Why can I still hear him?' she asked herself as his voice made its way into her mind. Kendall rolled his eyes._

"_Because it's a dream," he answered her unasked question, and Robyn frowned, removing her hands. "Well, when I got there, you were stumbling around like a drunken idiot, and somehow, you even managed to insult me while barely conscious… Anyways, we tripped and fell on the couch, and accidentally kissed."_

_Robyn twitched, and she shook her head vigorously._

"_No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO. Why should I believe you? You're just part of my dream. You're __**fake**__."_

"_No, I'm a part of your __**fake**__ imagination. That doesn't make what I say not true, though."_

"… _No." Kendall sighed, and shook his head._

"_Fine. Don't believe me." Kendall suddenly looked up towards the sky, and frowned. "We don't have much time left."_

"_What? What do you mean we don't have much time left? Are we gonna die or something?" Kendall snickered._

"_Calm down. I mean you're gonna wake up, idiot."_

"… _Oh. Hey!" He smirked as he tossed the strawberry at her. As soon as Robyn caught it, she felt the cloud begin to soften._

"_Just ask Real Kendall when you wake up. He'll tell you the truth," he instructed, and then watched as the cloud beneath her disappeared, and she fell, flying through the air, shrieking._

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn jolted awake, her heart racing and her eyes wide. The motion made the person next to her mumble something and move in closer, and she glanced up.

Somehow, during the two hours she'd been asleep, Carlos had rolled over and scooted closer to her. His arms was draped over, while he cuddled the 'ecto-net' in the other arm.

Robyn had to admit that at first, her pride was a little bit hurt. I mean, here was Carlos, unable to decide on what he wanted to cuddle with full-time; her, a _girl_, or his fishing-ECTO net. Then, once she realized this, she quickly pushed the warm body away from her. Carlos muttered something quietly as he rolled back onto his spot on the floor.

'_What. The. __**Hell**__?'_

Yeah, she definitely had to lay off the advil.

Did she believe Kendall? **Should** she believe Kendall? She'd once had a dream where Riley was saying, "James, James, James, James, James," over and over again, until Robyn finally shoved her in the pool to shut her up. In her dreams, she acted like herself. So why would Kendall act any differently?

She sighed and shook her head. And throughout all of this, she still had a damn headache.

Bang!

Robyn jumped as the doors to the hotel slammed shut, and the other three awoke and sat up.

"What was that?" Logan asked. Their blankets were yanked from them, and Robyn then sat up looking around. Papers flew around them, and all four slowly turned around, to see the same figure they had seen earlier.

Biters ran away, Logan soon following, as Robyn just sat there, staring at the 'ghost'. As the wind picked up, it swept up part of the clothing, and Robyn blinked when she saw converse, before rolling her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she muttered to herself as she stood up. She spied the 'ecto-net' laying beside her, its wielder nowhere to be seen. The 'ghost' continued to moan, as Robyn just crossed her arms.

"I know you're not a real ghost, so stop with the moaning and groaning please. You're giving me a headache." The person paused, their arms still up in the air. Robyn rolled her eyes. "Good. Now, I would get all dramatic and be like those people in the Scooby Doo movies and tie you up and unmask you in front of everyone… But I don't care who you are."

"… You don't?" The voice seemed distinctly feminine and partially familiar.

"No, I don't," Robyn said.

"B-But I'm a ghost!"

"No, you're not. You're the new girl at the Palm Woods."

"No, I'm not!" the girl protested, and Robyn just raised an eyebrow. The girl sighed, before lowering her arms. "Okay, yeah I am." Robyn nodded.

"I don't know exactly why you're doing this. Maybe you're just crazy. Whatever. But I won't expose you to my friends who are _very_ stupid because I really don't care. I'll let them feel successful for once and them catch you myself, because trust me, they're probably on their way right now."

"… Thanks?" the girl asked, and Robyn nodded as the elevators dinger. She ran off to hide, and the boys appeared, not noticing her yet. Kendall turned around, followed by James and Carlos, smirking at Logan. All were armed with vacuum cleaners and goggles. Logan had a sleeping bag and a pillor.

"Vacuum cleaners?" he asked, a fake excite smile on his face. "We're gonna trap a _ghost_ with _vacuum cleaners_."

"No," Carlos said. "_Ecto_-vacuum cleaners."

"They trap dust mites, stale odors, and ghosts," James added, and Kendall nodded.

"Wow." They all turned their heads to Robyn, who walked up next to Logan.

"Robyn! You're okay!"

"I knew you guys were dumbasses, but I didn't think you were _this_ stupid." James frowned and Kendall scowled at her, and she glared back at him.

"_**We kissed."**_

Yeah, there was no way they'd ever kiss, accident or not. His presence was already beginning to piss her off.

"So, how come I don't get a vacuum?" Logan asked.

"Oh, you're the ghost bait," Kendall informed him."

"Oh, right… W-W-wait, what?" Kendall and James grabbed his arms, and began dragging him towards the camera.

"Hey, Robyn." She looked at Carlos as Logan set up his sleeping bag.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. No thanks to you or Logan, since you guys ditched me." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought you'd follow…" Robyn shrugged.

"I guess I'm just too used to you dragging me around everywhere," she said, a teasing tone in her voice, and Carlos grinned, before grabbing her hand, and pulling her over towards the couch, both of them ducking down, waiting for the ghost.

"So," Logan began, sitting up on the floor, "are we gonna be taking turns as ghost bait? Guys?" He turned around. "Guys? Kay, I'm alone and scared and I would really like some-" The 'ghost' soon appeared behind Logan, and he turned around. "The ghost! The GHOST!" Carlos, Kendall, and James jumped out of their hiding places.

"Stop right there!" Kendall ordered. "Wow, you're a really freaky ghost." Robyn scoffed, and flopped onto the couch as all three boys put the goggles over their eyes.

"Ecto-vacuums go!" James shouted, and Robyn smirked in amusement as they all turned them on, and the ghost took off, all four boys following it.

'_God, they're so damn stupid…' _she thought to herself as she watched them chase each other around. Eventually, they all bumped into each other, and the girl's mask was torn off, exposing her to the boys.

"The new girl?" they all shouted in shock, and Robyn stood next to Logan.

"Yep. Knew it."

"You knew?" Logan exclaimed.

"How?" Kendall demanded.

"Uh, because I'm not _stupid_?"

"And I would've gotten away with it too!" the girl said. "If it weren't for you meddling… cute.. Hot… guys…" Robyn scoffed and crossed her arms, scowling as the girl took off her headpiece.

"Why would you do that?" Kendall asked.

"I'm making a no budget horror movie and I… kinda used you all as my cast… Say hi to the cameras!" Robyn looked around her, and spotted two cameras pointed at them. "Are you guys mad?"

"Nah," Kendall, Carlos, and James denied.

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed.

"Please don't tell! It's way past my curfew and I broke a lot of Bitters' stuff in the lobby." Kendall reached out, and grabbed one of her fake hands.

"Sure, we won't tell," he agreed, before pointing it at her. "One one condition…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn plugged her ears as Gustavo continued to snore. _'Ugh, thank God he didn't have to stay with me…'_

"Gustavo!" Kendall shouted into the microphone, deepening his voice as Logan shined the green light and Carlos held the fog machine. James turned on the fan. "Return to your mansion!" Gustavo woke up, and began screaming at the sight of the ghost in front of him. "Return to your piano! And-And write some songs! Uh, uh, uh, dan-dance songs! Some dance songs!" Robyn rolled her eyes. "RETURN TO YOUR MANSION NOW AND WRITE SOME SONGS!"

"GHOST!" Gustavo screeched as he leapt out of his bed. He grabbed his suitcase and took off out of the apartment, the door slamming shut after him.

"And… cut!" the girl who the teenagers now knew as Stephanie said, and the group stood up, cheering and walked over to her. Mrs. Knight and Katie then approached them, taking off their headphones.

"What is going on! It's 3:30 in the morning!" Katie shouted, and Mrs. Knight laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Katie, let me handle this. What is going on? It's 3:30 in the morning!"

"Mom, this is Stephanie King," Kendall said.

"She's the Palm Woods ghost," Logan and Carlos explained.

"… Hey…" Stephanie pulled on a string to make the costume's hand wave at Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"She helped us scare Gustavo back to his mansion!" James said, which brought on more cheering, and Katie and Mrs. Knight pounded knuckled.

"So… what happens now?" Katie asked. "Gustavo writes a song and you guys do a music video?"

"All I know is that I'm tired and I'm going back to my apartment now that this whole mess is sorted out," Robyn announced, and she waved them. "Night, guys."

"Wait!" She turned to Carlos, and he smiled nervously. "I'll, uh, I'll walk you there." Robyn shrugged, and together, the two set off.

No one saw how Stephanie stared after them, frowning.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"How'd you know it was Stephanie?" Carlos asked her, as they walked down the hall.

"Well, after you guys all took off screaming like the manly men you are," Carlos pouted, and she smirked, "we talked and I realized it was h-" She paused, and cringed as a sharp pain made its way to her head, and she grabbed her forehead. Carlos gave her a confused look.

"You okay?"

'_No.' _"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave him an assuring smile and removed her hand from her head as yet another headache settled upon her.

"Sorry about breaking into your apartment." Robyn snorted as she hit the elevator button.

"Really, what the hell were you guys thinking?" she asked. "What if it wasn't _my_ apartment? What if my _dad_ was up?" Carlos winced, as the elevator opened, and they stepped inside. Robyn pushed her floor button, and the doors closed.

"I get the feeling your dad doesn't like me very much…"

"No, he loves you guys," Robyn said, sarcastically. "Carlos, you and James got into a fight during dinner. You guys broke, like, half of our plates and you ruined the food." Carlos frowned, and Robyn leaned against the wall. "But, it doesn't matter what he thinks. Because I like you guys."

"You do?" Robyn shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I do." The elevator dinged, and the doors opened.

"… We like you too." Robyn gave him a haughty smile.

"Of course you. I'm awesome." He chuckled, and they began to walk down the hall.

"… So… Back to us breaking into your apartment…"

"If this has to do with anything that was said that night between me and Riley, I'm not talking about it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business." Which was a lie, since the whole conversation was about him, but she wasn't about to tell him that any time soon.

"I won't tell the guy you were talking about!" Robyn rolled her eyes.

"If I told you, trust me, he'd find out."

"No he wouldn't! I promise I won't tell him!" Carlos assured her, and Robyn shook her head. _'Damn irony…'_

"Why do you want to know?" Robyn asked, stopping in the hallway. Another stab at her head sent her leaning against the wall, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"What?"

"Why is it so damn important?" she inquired, more to herself than him. _'Why does everyone care? Why does it matter?'_

"Because…"

"Because why?" she nearly snapped at him as the pain grew worse, and she reached both hands up to grab her head, tightly. Carlos hesitated at hearing her annoyed tone, not knowing that he wasn't the cause for it. He bit his lip, before walking closer to her to where he was right in front of her. She didn't even notice until his hands grabbed hers, bringing them away from her head.

"Because…" he said, quietly, "it matters to me." She opened her eyes at his sincere tone, and looked up at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Why?" she practically whispered, and he took a deep breath.

Suddenly, her head wasn't the only thing that was pounding. Her heart beat against her ribcage at almost impossible speeds. This was it.

"Because, I…"

Robyn cut him off by collapsing against him.

Carlos' initial reaction was that of disbelief, along with the though of, _'You've got to be kidding me.'_ He could never get a break, could he? Then, it morphed into worry, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up.

"Robyn?" he asked, shaking her back and forth. Her head just lolled to the side, her eyes closed. Yep, she was asleep.

Carlos almost laughed at the irony, and simply swept her up into his arms. She weighed less than that Mercedes girl, and he had an easier time of carrying her to her door. He managed to open it, and flipped on the lights. Her dad was already in bed, and the apartment was empty. He walked in, kicking the door shut behind him, and walking over to the couch, laying the girl down. He spied a blanket close to them, and he grabbed it, before spreading it over her. She cuddled into the warmth, and Carlos smiled softly.

He found it funny that she called them idiots all the time when she herself couldn't see the truth that basically everyone else had already picked up on within the first week of them hanging out.

"Because I like you," Carlos answered her question confidently now that she was asleep. Yeah, he'd admit it. He liked Robyn Rocque. And that's why he couldn't tell her. _Because_ she was Robyn Rocque.

And thinking back now, Carlos realized that, in actuality, it didn't matter who she liked. It didn't matter if she didn't like him back. Because that wouldn't change his feelings. It wouldn't make them go away.

He was in too deep. But, through all the pain he received from her, physically, mentally, or emotionally, he couldn't honestly say that he minded.

"Goodnight, Robyn."

He closed the door quietly, and walked down the hall. Blue eyes narrowed in defiance at the boy, as Marcus took a deep, stifling breath.

Looked like he had some new competition.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_**FINALLY.**_

**42 freakin' pages. My hand is killing me.**

**AND HE ADMITS IT!**

**But OH NO! Looks like Marcus isn't too happy! What if he heard Carlos' confession? :O**

**Ah, but Robyn found out about the kiss thanks to DREAM KENDALL.**

**You'll find out what she does, but let me ask you, the readers: What do you think she'll do?**


	17. All About Us

**Hee hee.**

**Soooo it looks like both Robyn and Carlos may have some competition… ooh la la, what shall happen during the Palm Woods Dance?**

**Will Carlos admit his feelings out loud? Will Robyn ask him to the dance? Or will Stephanie get it him first? Will Robyn confront Kendall and NOT pass out this time?**

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Fourteen: All About Us**

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Okay everyone one. Pencils down. Pass your finals forward and I'll see you all at tonight's end of the school year party!" Ms. Collins said. A groan of displeasure echoed throughout the classroom, as Carlos hurried to finish copying Logan's test. He quickly closed his at Ms. Collins' sharp look, and collected the tests from behind him, handing them to the girl in front of him. She didn't take them, and he poked her in the shoulder.

"Robyn?" he asked, and she did nothing. "Robyn?" Riley looked at her from her place in front of Logan, before nudged her. Her eyes, though open, suddenly widened as she seemed to snap out of her trance, and she tore her eyes away from the globe she'd been staring at for the past ten minutes.

"…What…?" Riley frowned at her tired tone, and she nodded towards Carlos. Robyn turned around in her seat, and he lifted the tests. "… Oh…" She grabbed them and put her test on top, before setting them on her desk, waiting for the teacher to collect them. Carlos and Riley exchanged glances as Robyn shoved her hands into her pockets and looked at the ground with a blank expression.

"Wow, everyone seems really _not_ excited," Logan noted.

"No, it's great. Uh, we get cupcakes, punch, and entertainment!" Camille said.

"By Bitters," Robyn muttered, as her mind flew back to last year's party. Bitters had attempted to make balloon animals. "I never got my damn balloon duck…"

"Ms. Collins?" Kendall asked. "Don't you think we could do something remotely cool for our end-of-the-year party?"

"Like a dance," James suggested.

"With slow dances," Logan added.

"And dates to slow dance with!" Carlos finished, and the class began to talk, voicing their agreement.

"Well, we've never had a school dance before because we're really just one small classroom… but if a certain _band_ wants to be the new school dance committee… sounds great!" Robyn sighed in annoyance as the class began cheering, Carlos's voice sticking out among the rest of them. "SO you need to find a theme, snacks, decorations, chaperones, AND we have no money, no place to have it, and since today's the last day of school, we need to have it tonight."

The class was silent, as they registered her words, and Ms. Collins smiled brightly. "Okay then! Class dismissed! But, Robyn, could you please stay behind?"

The students jumped up, eager to get out of the classroom, and some of them 'oohed' at the brunette girl who scowled back at them as she slowly stood up, and made her way to the teacher's desk. Riley gave her an encouraging smile, before exiting the room.

"Yeah?" she asked Ms. Collins, who sat down behind her desk.

"Robyn, could you please hand me your final?" Robyn shrugged, and handed the test to her. Ms. Collins grabbed it and flipped through it. She frowned. "Just as I thought…"

"What?" She placed the test on her desk, and turned it around, before sliding it towards the girl.

"Question 23. You answered 'D'." Robyn glanced down at the paper, before giving her teacher a confused look. "It wasn't a multiple choice question, Robyn." Robyn blinked.

'… _OH…'_

Ms. Collins sighed, and closed the test, before looking up at Robyn. "Robyn, you're grades have been slipping." The girl shrugged.

"Well, does it really matter? I mean, it's the last day of school…"

"I'm worried about you, Robyn. Is something wrong?" Robyn shook her head. "Are you sure? You look a little pale… Are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine," she replied, curtly. "Can I go now?" Ms. Collins frowned and nodded.

"Yeah… sure…" Robyn nodded, before shoving her hands in her hoodie pockets and out of the room.

"Robyn!" She turned in the direction of her name being called, and she strolled over to where Camille, Jo, Riley, Stephanie, and a few other girls from her class were sitting.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"What'd Ms. Collins want?"

"Nothing important," Robyn answered, shrugging as she climbed onto the arm of the couch, Camille sitting in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay, Robyn?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, you look horrible," Stephanie said, and Riley shot her a scowl, and Stephanie gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry…"

"Gee, thanks, Stephanie," Robyn said, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You were kinda out of it during class."

"I'm just tired." Riley, Jo, and Camille looked at her disbelievingly, and to turn the attention off of her, Robyn nodded towards the group of boys walking towards them. "Heads up, Jo. Here comes your little boyfriend."

"Here comes yours too, Robyn," Riley mumbled, and she and Camille chuckled when Riley hit her. Stephanie frowned at her words, as Jo turned her head, and smiled.

"I think he's going to ask me to the dance," she told them, and soon, the boys approached them.

"Jo! Hey, I need to ask you something," Kendall said, and Jo looked up at him expectantly. "… Could you go to the convenience store and get them to donate some snackage for the dance?" Jo's smile dropped, and the girl's gave him confused looks. _'That's it?'_

"… Sure, Kendall… Is that the _only_ thing you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, no! Um, could you get some sodas too?"

"… Sure." Jo then got up and left.

"Gee, Blondie, you really know how to make a girl feel special," Robyn said, sarcastically, and Kendall frowned at her. He noticed the way she quickly glanced away from him as soon as they made eye contact, and his frown deepened.

"So, Riley," James began, sliding up next to the girl, "would you like to-"

"No." The girls giggled and Robyn smirked as Riley shot him down. "Matt already asked me." James scowled, and Stephanie smiled at Carlos.

"So, Carlos, are you excited for the dance?" Carlos nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! What about you, Robyn?" Stephanie frowned as his attention was placed on the brunette, who shrugged.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I mean, as long as you guys do a kick-ass job at putting it together." Carlos grinned.

"Don't worry! We will!"

"You sure? Because we all know your attention span, Helmet. Or lack thereof," she said, giving him smirk when he pouted.

"Oh! You're so funny, Robyn!" Stephanie exclaimed, attempting to jump back into the conversation. At her laughter, Robyn raised an eyebrow at her, which made Stephanie elbow her in the stomach as if she was playfully nudging her.

Her 'playful nudge', however, nearly shoved Robyn off of the couch if Carlos hadn't caught her.

_**Backfire.**_

"Woah! You okay?" Carlos asked her, and Robyn blinked as her head spun. Though the motion had been simple, she felt dizzy. She paused for a moment, before her mind registered his words.

"… Uh, yeah. I'm fine…" she muttered as she sat up, straightening herself up.

"Oh my God, Robyn! I'm so sorry!" She shook her head at Stephanie.

"It's okay." Stephanie gave her a friendly smile, trying to ignore the scowl Riley was shooting her.

"Robyn, are you feeling okay?" _'It's the third damn time someone's asked me that…'_ She nodded at Carlos.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine." A sharp pain pierced her head, and she groaned quietly, closing her eyes.

"Robyn, I think you should lie down," Camille said, and Robyn nodded, turning around on the arm of the couch and pushing herself off of it.

"Yeah, I think I'll do… that…" She stumble forward, and Carlos grabbed her arms, steadying her.

"You want me to walk you to your apartment?" he asked, and she looked up at him, blinking as his concerned look.

"I think she's fine!" Everyone turned to look at Stephanie, who smiled good-naturedly at them. "I mean, this is Robyn we're talking about. She's tough! She can make it!"

"… Yeah, I'm fine. I can walk." She gave Carlos a small smile at his worry. "Besides, you're so clumsy, it'll probably be you who I'll have to help walk." She flicked his forehead and gave him a smirk. "Don't worry, Garcia. I'm okay." She pulled away from him, shoved her hands into her pockets, and started to sluggishly walk towards the elevator.

Once inside, she pressed her floor button, before waving at him as the doors closed.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Ah… Ah… Ah-**CHOOOO**!"

'_This is SO not fair.'_

Ten minutes later, Robyn wiped her nose, staring at the ceiling with a miserable look. As soon as she got home, her dad confronted her about a phone call Ms. Collins had made, asking if everything was okay. Somehow, this triggered a sneezing and coughing fit, and now, she was sprawled out on the couch, wrapped in a red blanket.

Garret removed the thermometer from her ear, and frowned at it. "101.5. Yep, you're definitely sick." Robyn scowled and he set down the instrument. "Probably just a cold. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I didn't think I was."

"I never should have let you go to school," Garret muttered as he stood up. "Especially after that boy called about you and asked if you were okay…"

"What boy?" Robyn questioned.

"The one with the helmet. Carlos, was it?" Her eyebrows furrowed. _'Carlos called and asked about me?'_ "He asked if you were okay and told me that you had fainted last night."

'… _Right.'_ It all came rushing back to Robyn. Carlos had walked her home, and they were talking about… _something_ she feels was important but couldn't remember what it was… and then she just kind of… fell. _'So that's why my dad kept asking me if I was okay this morning…'_

"Is there-" she paused to violently cough, "anything you can give me that will make me better in a few hours?" Garret gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because, our school's having this dance, and I wanna go."

"I thought you hated school dances." In New York, you always protested that they were just the school's way of acting like they're giving you a night to actually have fun while still in school, then ruining the night with bad food, terrible music, and horrible chaperones that wouldn't allow the students to be within two feet of each other."

"I've changed my opinions since then."

"Since _when_?" Robyn shrugged casually, and Garret frowned. "… Since _Big Time Rush_ arrived?"

"No." Garret's eyes narrowed. He wasn't stupid. It was evident that his daughter had changed since she first met the four boys.

"So, which one of them do you want to go to the dance with?" Robyn groaned and stuffed a pillow over her face, as her dad began to list them. "Is it the blonde one? Kendall? He's the leader, right? Or is it Logan, the smart one? … It's not the one with the helmet, is it? Carlos? Robyn, please don't tell me it's the one who wears makeup."

"It's no one, Dad! I just wanna go!" Garret pursed his lips in thought and Robyn pouted.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Her dad stood up and walked over to the door as Robyn continued to cough. Ugh, this was why she **hated **being sick. She felt hot _and_ cold, and she could barely breathe, plus her eyes looked bloodshot and her nose was runny and she just looked and felt _disgusting_ and oh sweet Jesus, Carlos was at her door.

"Hello, Mr. Rocque!" the boy chirped, and he looked behind him to see Robyn. His grin widened. "Hey, Robyn!" The girl squeaked and brought the blanket over her head, hiding herself from the boy. Carlos gave her a confused look.

"Robyn?" he questioned.

"Don't look at me."

"Why?"

"Cause I look horrible, Helmet."

"What? No you don't."

"That's just because you can't see me." Carlos looked sideways at Garret, who shrugged, and let the boy enter, before grabbing his keys.

"I'm just going to go pick up things," he told the two, before closing the door.

"Robyn?"

"How's the dance coming along?" she asked, her voice stuffy.

"Really well! We're having it at Rocque Records!" Robyn raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Gustavo's letting you have it there? Really?"

"Yeah! We just have to perform during it!" Robyn nodded. "Robyn, why won't you let me see you?"

"Because I'm sick and I look disgusting and I still want to maintain whatever pride I have left." Carlos chuckled and walked over to her. She felt the couch dip as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sure you look fine."

"You're just saying that."

She yelped when he suddenly grabbed the blanket and tore it away from her face. She looked up at him meekly, but he just smiled.

"See, you like fine," he assured her, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for lying, Helmet." He just shook his head as she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. "Well, hope you guys do a good job at the dance. Too bad I'm gonna miss it." His smile disappeared at her words.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sick, Carlos," Robyn answered in a 'duh' tone, huddling into her blanket.

"… Oh…" Robyn bit her lip at his sad tone and practically crestfallen expression. _'Did he want me to go that badly?'_ She didn't know that the news crushed the reason why he was here in the first place.

"Sorry, Carlos," she said. "But there's no way I can go."

"No, it's, uh… it's okay." Robyn blinked at him, before realization dawned on her.

"… Carlos… did you come here to ask me to the dance?" If his blush didn't give it away, the guilty look in his eyes as he glanced at her and the fiddling of his hands did. She nearly laughed at his embarrassment, which hers almost matched. "What, were you afraid I was gonna shoot you down?" To her surprise, he nodded, and she blinked, slightly taken aback by the indirect confession. It was quiet for a moment as they both mulled over the thoughts.

Okay, so maybe Robyn _had_ been thinking about a certain someone when her dad questioned why she wanted to go. It wasn't like she was actually planning on asking Carlos. This was still Robyn we were talking about. But no matter how much she denied it to her dad (or Riley, who had called soon after she got home and argued about the subject with her for a good five minutes, before Robyn just hung up on her), she couldn't honestly tell herself that the thought hadn't entered her mind, despite her dismissing it soon after.

They were friends. **Friends.** That was it.

However, a soft smile made its way onto her face. This was the first time she'd ever seen Carlos so shy.

"Hey," she said, and she nudged him. He looked at her, and she smiled. "There are probably a lot of other girls who would love for you to ask them out. I may not be able to go, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't ask some other lucky girl, okay?" Carlos nodded.

"Okay…" She bit her lip upon seeing his frown was still there.

"Good. Now smile."

"…"

"SMILE."

"…"

"For me?" That brought a smile on his face, and Robyn grinned. "Good. Now, I hate to have to kick you out, but I don't want to give you my germs, okay?" He nodded, standing up. Robyn watched him walk towards the door, and he opened it. Before he left, he turned around.

"Robyn?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you feel better." Robyn smiled.

"Thanks, Carlos."

He looked as if he was about to say something more, but instead just shook his head and closed the door. Robyn sighed, and leaned back onto the couch, closing her eyes.

_**Of course.**_ This was just her luck. It was just a simple setback.

'_So why do I feel so damn disappointed?'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Hey, Camille." Camille smiled at Riley as she sat next to her on a pool chair.

"Hey, Riley. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking about what I'm gonna wear to the dance."

"Ooh. Did Matt ask you?" Riley grinned at the name of her date.

"Yep. Sooooo has anyone asked you?" Camille winced.

"… I think Logan tried to… So I'm waiting to see if he'll try again."

"Well, here he comes." Said boy stopped in front of Camille.

"Hello, Camille." Camille looked up at Logan, and smiled.

"Logan." He lifted his eyes to look at something behind Camille.

"Will you go the dance with… me?" Riley frowned at his weird tone, and looked behind her. She soon rolled her eyes once she saw James holding a cue card with those exact words written on it. _'You've got to be kidding me,' _she thought. She chuckled when Camille whipped off her shoe and threw it backwards, hitting James square in the face. He yelped and fell to the ground, and Camille and Riley stood up.

"Logan," Camille began, and Logan looked worried, "you may not believe this, but I've never been asked out before."

"No, I believe it." Camille ignored his comment.

"This is my first dance, and I'd like to be asked in a way that I can remember. Not by cue cards."

"Cue cards? What are you talking about?" Camille crossed her arms. "Are you gonna hit me with a shoe?"

"No! And I'm not looking for a price to ride up on a horse. How about something with a… a little flair?" She patted him on the chest, before walking away. Riley poked her head up above the bushes, looking down at the fallen James.

"You're an idiot," she said, dully, and his hazel eyes met hers.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked, slightly woozy, and she rolled her eyes.

"Still no." She walked away from him.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Drink this."

Robyn raised an eyebrow at the slightly yellow looking liquid. Once her dad returned, he immediately set to work, adding ingredients and stirring them together. Robyn was sure she saw some skittles and even a radish go in there. She leaned forward, smelled the small cup, then shook her head.

"Ew. No way."

"Robyn, drink it."

"No. It smells like.. Just, **ew**," was the best she could do to describe the pungent odor that was exuding from the liquid. Garret frowned.

"Honey, if you want to get better by the dance, then you have to drink it," he explained.

"What _is_ this anyways?"

"An old family recipe from your great great Aunt Mimi." He sighed when Robyn gave him a disbelieving look. "When Gustavo had a piano recital, and he wasn't feeling good, your grandma would give him this and he'd be fine like that." He snapped his fingers to add emphasis, and Robyn still looked doubtful. "If you want to go to the dance with that Carlos boy, you should drink this."

"Dad!"

"What?" Garret asked, innocently. "I saw the way you looked at him. Kinda like how you used to look at Jace…" Robyn blushed, and Garret gave her an assuring smile. "Look, Robyn, while I may not entirely trust that boy-I mean, he wears a _helmet _for no apparent reason, for God's sake-you do. And… that's good enough for me."

"… I don't like him," his daughter mumbled, but she reached forward for the cup and grabbed it. After some hesitation, she took a deep breath, and downed the liquid.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"He hit you with a frisbee?" Riley asked, incredulously, and Camille nodded, now in some dry clothes.

"Yep."

"… Why?"

"I think maybe a note was written on it that was asking me to the dance, and he was expecting me to catch it." Riley snorted and shook her head.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it." Riley's vision was suddenly blocked by a body, and she looked up to see James. With a roll of her eyes and a groan, she attempted to move past him, but he just moved into her way.

"James, what do you want?"

"Why won't you go to the dance with me?" Riley scowled, and Camille smiled nervously.

"I'll, uh, just be over here…" She wandered off to the left, leaving the two.

"Well?" James asked.

"I don't like you."

"We both know that's not true," he said, and Riley sighed. "Seriously, why won't you?"

"I have a date, James."

"Then dump him!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I like him and he likes me!"

"Well, I liked you first!" James protested, and Riley crossed her arms. "So? Besides, from what I hear, you're taking _Rachel_."

"_That_ was just a demonstration to show Logan how to ask someone out."

"Because you're _so_ good at it." James smirked.

"I am."

"So surely you can find someone else." Riley began to walk away, when James grabbed her arm.

"I don't _want_ someone else, Riley! I want you!"

"Well, it's a little too late," Riley said, pulling her arm back. "I'm going with Matt, James. And that's it." She tried to ignore the small stab of pain she received when James frowned at her, and she just shook her head, before walking away.

"Ooh. Harsh," Camille said, and Riley shrugged.

"It had to be done." They both watched the brunette boy walk away.

"You know he's still going to try, right?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

The two began to walk, when Riley suddenly stopped her.

"What?" Camille asked, and Riley quickly pulled her behind a wall. "Riley?"

"Look!" she hissed, and Camille and her poked their heads out.

"All I see is Stephanie." Stephanie King was sitting down on a bench, flipping through a magazine.

"Exactly. Have you noticed anything weird about her?"

"If you call her liking Carlos weird, then yes."

"So, you see it too?" Riley asked, and Camille nodded.

"Yeah."

"And that's a problem."

"Because Robyn likes Carlos and Carlos likes Robyn."

"Exactly. And she can't get in the way."

"So, what do we do?" Riley bit her lip in thought. Robyn was stubborn, very, _**very**_ stubborn to the point where Riley just wanted to slap her to get it through her thick skull that she, and everyone else, believed that she and Carlos should just get together already. If she saw Stephanie making a move on Carlos, she'd probably just shrink back into her denial, and then no one would be happy.

"… We have to make sure she doesn't get close to Carlos."

"Carlos!" the brunette shouted as he came into view, and Riley and Camille sprung into action.

"Are you going to the dan-"

"Stephanie!" Riley exclaimed, rushing in between Carlos and Stephanie. Stephanie gave her a confused look. "Hey, did you see that thing near the pool! It's really cool! You should totally check it out!"

"But-"

"Let's go!" Riley and Camille grabbed Stephanie's arms, and started to pull her away from Carlos. Riley waved at him over her shoulder. "See ya, Carlos!"

Once they reached the pool area, Stephanie tore her arms away from them.

"Well? Just what really cool thing did you have to show me?" she demanded, crossing her arms. Camille and Riley looked at each other, before Camille pointed to the pool.

"Look! New pool lights!"

"Awesome, huh?"

The two flashed Stephanie a smile, and Stephanie frowned.

"Why did you guys do that?" she asked, and Camille and Riley were quiet for a moment, before they sighed.

"Look, Stephanie, we know you like Carlos…" Riley began.

"But he likes someone else," Camille finished.

"Who?"

"Really? You don't know?" Riley asked, dully.

"He likes Robyn, Stephanie," Camille said, and Stephanie didn't say anything for a few moments, a thoughtful look on her face.

"… So?" Riley frowned.

"SO he doesn't like you."

"Stephanie," Camille began, in a much friendlier, nicer tone than Riley, "we just think that you shouldn't waste your time. Carlos likes Robyn, and I doubt anyone can change that."

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't try," Stephanie replied, a haughty undertone to her voice.

"Well, it's not going to work," Riley said, blankly.

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Camille said. It was quiet for a few moments, before Stephanie gave them a friendly smile.

"Okay, I understand."

Yes, she understood.

A relieved smile etched onto Camille's face, and Stephanie said, "Well, I should be going. I'll see you both at the dance, right?" Camille nodded. "Okay, well, bye guys!" Camille waved to her as she turned around.

Her tight smile soon settled into a frown as she walked away from her friends. Her so-called _friends_. Oh yes, she understood perfectly.

She was in the _way_.

They were already so sure that Carlos and Robyn were practically made for each other, and they wouldn't let anyone change that.

Stephanie wasn't stupid. She was able to see the way his face lit up when Robyn was around. She saw the way his smile would widen when the brunette entered the room. During one of her numerous attempts of conversation with him, he suddenly caught her off and ditched her when Robyn showed up.

**It wasn't fair.**

Who said that she didn't have a chance? Who said she didn't get to have one shot at the boy? Was it already decided who would get him in the end?

As far as Stephanie concerned, the boy's heart was still in play.

And she'd win.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Okay, class, welcome to the first ever Palm Woods School Move Your Butt Dance!" Ms. Collins exclaimed, and all the students cheered, throwing up their hands.

_She ran the bristles of the brush through her hair._

"_Dad, do I even want to know what was I that drink?"_

"_It's best if you didn't."_

"_Okay then."_

"Is she coming?" Jo asked, and Camille shrugged.

"We don't know."

"If she is," Riley said, adjusting her blue headband and donned in a midnight blue dress, "I just hope she gets to Carlos before Stephanie does." She nodded towards the brunette girl, who was sitting down at a table, looking eagerly at the entrance, waiting for him to walk in.

"_Dad! Where are my black heels?"_

"_You mean these?"_

"_No! The strappy ones!"_

"_These?"_

"_No! They have STRAPS, Dad. STRAPS!"_

"_Why do you have so many shoes? Geez…"_

Balloons floated in the air, as sparkly streamers shimmered in the light. Jo took a sip of her punch as Camille ate a chip. Riley was alternating her glances between the hallway and Stephanie, who, she noticed, was walking towards the group.

"Hey!" she greeted, grinning broadly at them. Camille and Jo regarded her with a friendly smile, while Riley nodded towards her.

"Hey, Steph," Jo said. "Listen, about Carlos…" Stephanie held up a hand, stopping her.

"It's okay, Jo. I understand. It's fine." Jo smiled and nodded, and Riley gave her a suspicious look.

"Why are you so quick to be okay with it, Stephanie? I mean, you really like Carlos…"

_Heels clicked against the floor as she hurried towards Rocque Records. Her curls bounced behind her as she grabbed the door, and ran inside._

Jo shot her a look that asked, 'What are you doing?', but Riley ignored her, keeping her blue eyes narrowed slightly and focused on Stephanie. The corners of Stephanie's lips twitched downwards at her words, but she quickly plastered on a fake smile.

"Well, I decided that he's not worth losing my friends over," she said. Jo smiled at her, as did Camille, but the latter exchanged disbelieving looks with Riley, who just frowned at Stephanie.

"It sucks Robyn couldn't make it," Jo commented, and Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah."

Did it really? No. But was she really going to tell her that?

"Oh, Oolaf! You're so famous and my date tonight!" The group turned around, and gave Carlos a confused look. He wore a blonde wig and sunglasses, and a shiny purple coat with equally shiny silver pants.

"Yeah, Jennifer!" he said, with a fake accent. "Oolaf will meet you on the dance floor!" He took off.

_She pressed the button for the elevator, and quickly smoothed out the creases in her dress, tapping her foot impatiently._

A moment later, this time with a black wig and a soccer ball, he walked down the hallway with the blonde Jennifer.

"Yeah, Jennifer! I am not just a soccer king, but I am your date, man!"

"What the hell is going on?" Riley asked the other girls, before a place of cake was suddenly shoved into her hands. "Stephanie, no-!"

"Carlos?"

"Dammit," Riley hissed, as Stephanie approached the boy and the two Jennifers.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked, and the blonde girl hit him.

"No, I am Oolaf!"

Smack!

"Ah, no! I am Ronodonyo!"

"Ahem!" the last Jennifer called from the beginning of the hallway. She walked down it, frowning, and Carlos took off, soon reappearing with the blonde wig, purple jacket, and silver pants again.

"I mean… Marcello!"

"That's Oolaf," the brunette Jennifer pointed out. "You're dating Marcello."

"I'm dumping Marcello. He's stupid."

"Marcello's not stupid!"

_She took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves that decided to suddenly show up as she made her way to the entrance. She saw no reason for her to be nervous. It wasn't as if it were her first dance. She'd just have fun tonight, with Carlos, her should-have-been date._

'_That's it.' Maybe she was afraid of who she'd see with Carlos._

"Actually, Oolaf dumped you. For me," blonde Jennifer informed the group, grabbing Carlos' arm and dragging him to her.

"No, he's my date!"

"No, he's mine!" The three Jennifers began to pull him towards them, bickering. Stephanie scowled, determined to have her chance. After all, Robyn wasn't here. There was no reason for him to say no.

She snatched the wig off of his head. "Do you wanna dan-"

"Uh, what the hell is going on here…?"

Stephanie looked behind Carlos, and resisted the urge to cry out in frustration as everyone turned around. A grin spread across Carlos' lips.

"Robyn!"

Robyn simply narrowed her eyes at the three Jennifers who each had a hold on Carlos, and she crossed her arms, walking towards the group on her strappy black heels. Her dress was a pale pink, strapless, with a ruffle skirt and a black ribbon tied around her middle. A black beaded bracelet adorned her left wrist, and a black butterfly necklace hung around her neck.

"R-Robyn! Hey!" Stephanie exclaimed, her grip tightening on the wig she held in her hand. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick!"

"Well, I started feeling better, and decided that I'd go to the dance after all." She stopped directly in front of Carlos, and frowned. "Carlos, what the hell are you wearing?" Carlos looked down at himself, and shrugged. He yelped when the blonde Jennifer smacked him on the chest again.

"You're not Carlos, you're Oolaf, idiot!" She took a step back in surprise when Robyn suddenly lashed out, grabbing Carlos' hand and hauling him towards her, out of the girls' grasps.

Needless to say, she was a little pissed off.

Okay, so it wasn't as if Robyn was wishing Carlos would show up single. Sure, she thought it'd be easier to hang out with him if he was, but ultimately, if he showed up with a date, she just would've been happy (and maybe just a _little_ happy) that he took her advice instead of being hung up on her. However, she didn't expect, nor did she particularly like, that he'd show up with _three_ dates. Adding insult to injury, they were The Jennifers, three girls who Robyn didn't really like.

Also, silver pants? Really? What the hell was he dressed up in? She figured it had to be one of The Jennifers' schemes.

But getting to the point; As far as Robyn was concerned, the only who could treat Carlos like that was _her_. No one else. Especially not The Jennifers.

"Listen up, Jennifers, and listen good," Robyn began, scowling at all three of them. Meanwhile, Riley and Camille touched knuckles nonchalantly, sharing secret smirks, as Jo smiled. Stephanie frowned. The arrival of Robyn really put a halt in her plans for the night. "No one pushes Carlos around except **me**. No one hits Carlos except **me**. And no one insults Carlos except **me**. Basically, no one abuses Carlos either physically, mentally, or emotionally except **ME**. Do you understand me?"

Really, shouldn't they know that by now?

Robyn glared, her grip on Carlos' hand tightening as the Jennifers sent her a haughty look back. All three of them looked as if they were debating whether or not to challenge her, as the room fell silent.

Riley and Camille touched knuckles nonchalantly, sharing secret smirks.

Jo smile.

Stephanie frowned.

Meanwhile, Carlos…

Well, most people wouldn't take too kindly to being talked about as if they weren't even there and as if they were someone's property. However, though he would admit he wasn't the brightest person ever, one thing Carlos prided himself on was the way he was able to perceive Robyn like no one else could.

She was angry, that was for sure. No matter how calm she may seem on the outside to everyone else, he knew she was mad. He'd dare to say that she was even jealous. But he caught the look she gave him when she glanced back at him after finishing her small speech. The lights of the room flashed in her bright green eyes, as she asked him one question.

_**Was that okay?**_

Was it okay that Robyn claimed that no one else could treat him like dirt except for him? Was it okay that she said only she could hurt him? Was it okay that she practically stated that he was hers?

Was that really okay?

Carlos smiled tenderly, and laced his fingers with hers.

Of course it was.

Relief shone in her eyes, before they snapped back to the Jennifers as the blonde one scoffed. "Fine. You can have him." A smirk etched onto Robyn's face.

"Thanks. But I wasn't asking."

With that, Robyn pulled Carlos over to the door, and the two walked onto the dance floor together.

Once inside, Robyn avoided his questioning gaze, and was about to pull her hand away, when Carlos gripped it, preventing her from doing so.

"Robyn?"

'_And here comes the questions…'_ It seemed as if Carlos' impulsiveness was beginning to rub off on her. She really needed to learn to think before she spoke out loud. In front of everyone.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Oh God, she'd basically told everyone that Carlos was _hers_.

_**She'd given an indirect confession.**_

And by the way Carlos was gazing at her, he'd caught it.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" he asked, quietly, as other people began to fill the room. Robyn bit her lip, thinking of what to say.

"Hey, Carlos!" Kendall quickly descending upon the couple, grabbing Carlos' shoulder. "Hey, we gotta go perform now." Carlos looked back at him, before looking at Robyn, who smiled.

"Go on, Carlos," she said, and he reluctantly let go of her hand, before walking off with Kendall. Robyn released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding, and an arm was thrown around her. She looked to see Riley grinning at her, Matt at her side.

"Ooh la la, you go Robyn!" Camille said, joining the brunette on her right, Jo next to her.

"Damn, Robyn, why not just brand your name into his ass or something…" Robyn scowled at Riley, who smirked back, and Jo laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind…"

"Matt, take your girlfriend somewhere before I kill her." Matt chuckled and nodded, grabbing Riley's hand and dragging her off. Robyn sighed and shook her head, before looking at Camille and Jo who were staring at her with grins on their faces. "What?"

"You and Carlos are just too cute!" Jo exclaimed, giggling as a blush appeared on Robyn's face.

"Shut up…"

"Look! He's looking at you!" Camille said, pointing. Robyn followed her finger to see that, while standing at his microphone, waiting for the song to start, Carlos was in fact staring at her. Their eyes met, and he grinned stupidly, waving at her, until his hand slammed into the microphone, knocking down the microphone stand. He smiled sheepishly as he set it back up, and Robyn shook her head at him, an amused smile coming onto her face.

"He's an idiot…"

"But he's _your_ idiot," Jo interjected.

"Something you made _very_ clear," Camille added, and they laughed when Robyn scowled, grabbing her arms and pulling her closer to the stage as the boys began to sing.

"_There are so many things that I never ever get to say_

_Cause I'm always tongue tied, with my words getting in the way"_

The girls swayed to the music, Riley and Matt dancing close by.

"_If you could read my mind_

_Then all your doubts would be left behind"_

"_And every little thing would be falling into place"_

"_I would scream to the world_

_They would see you're my girl_

_But I just…"_

Robyn laughed as Carlos pointed to her while he sang, and he grinned at her.

"_Keep gettin' stuck stuck_

_But I'm never giving up up_

_In the middle of a perfect day_

_I'm trippin' over words to say_

_Cause I don't wanna keep you guessin'_

_But I always end up gettin' stuck stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up up"_

"_I'm over the chances wasted Tell me, it's not too late It's only the nervous times That keep me bottled up inside"_

As Matt twirled Riley, she smiled at him, her eyes flickering up to meet James' hazel ones. As he continued singing, looking at her, Riley lowered her gaze, pulling Matt so he was blocking her view of him.

"_Keep gettin' stuck stuck_

_But I'm never giving up up_

_In the middle of a perfect day_

_I'm trippin' over words to say_

_Cause I don't wanna keep you guessin'_

_But I always end up gettin' stuck stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up up"_

The audience screamed as they finished, and the boys cheered onstage, before walking down the stairs to get back to the dance floor. However, a certain exuberant boy decided to jump down the stage, landing right in front of Robyn, who yelled in surprise.

"Carlos!"

"So, what'd ya think?" he asked, grinning at her, and Robyn smirked.

"Meh, I guess it wasn't _that_ bad…" Carlos pouted, and she chuckled. "It was great. Though you kinda wrinkled your shirt." Her fingers grabbed his vest, smoothing out any creases. They crawled up to his tie, straightening it out.

"How do I look?" Carlos asked, and she smiled.

"Not bad, Garcia. You clean up nice." He laughed, and she laughed with surprise when he grabbed her hand, and spun her around.

"You too, Rocque." She grinned. "Now, shall we dance?"

"Yes, yes, we shall." Robyn smiled as he led her towards the center of the dance floor.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Oh, you've **got** to be kidding her.

Her eyes glared at the couple as the fast song played, as Carlos grabbed Robyn's hand and whipped her away, before twirling her back in. Robyn laughed as he performed some crazy dance moves, nearly hitting Riley and Matt, who were dancing nearby, and she grabbed his hands, pulling him towards her.

What the hell was going on? This was **not** what she had in mind for the night. Robyn **wasn't** supposed to be there. She was supposed to be at home, leaving Carlos as Stephanie's for the night. He was supposed to be dancing with **her**, not Robyn.

And it wasn't as if she could just go up there and ask him to dance. The only way she could do it was if he was alone, and it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Carlos stuck by Robyn all night. He was always by her side. They were always **together**. And she doubted Carlos would even agree if she did manage to get him alone and ask him. He'd probably give her that sweet grin and say, "Sorry, Stephanie, but I already have a date."

She sighed, and shook her head. When would it be her turn?

**XOXOXOXOX**

Sparks shot through her arms as Carlos grabbed her hand, twirling her around, before pulling her to him and dramatically dipping her as the song came to an end.

Green met brown.

"Nice dancing there, Garcia."

"Well, I learned from the best, Rocque." She chuckled as he pulled her up.

The next song started, and some people groaned, recognizing it as a slow song. The couples paired up, and Robyn turned to Carlos, who was staring at the floor.

"What is it?" she asked, and Carlos hesitated before answering.

"… I can't slow dance…" A chuckle escaped her lips, and Carlos glanced at her. She smiled at him, and held out her hand.

"Well, it's a good thing I can. Come on. I'll teach you." He grinned, and grabbed her hand.

_Take my hand_

_I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around_

_Won't let you fall down_

"Okay," she began, "it's actually really simple. It's not as if we're doing the waltz or something. I just put my hands here," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "and you just put your hands on my waist. Got it?" She glanced up, and saw Riley smirking at her, and she stuck her tongue out at her, not noticing Carlos' blush as he placed his hands on her waist.

_Would you let me lead_

_You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try_

_It'll be alright_

"And then we just kinda… sway." She began to step back and forth, and Carlos soon followed, getting into the slow rhythm. She winced when one of his feet accidentally landed on hers.

"I'm sorry, Robyn!" She gave him a reassuring smile. He wasn't as bad as Logan looked to be, judging to by Camille's painful looks when she saw the couple, and Logan's numerous apologies.

"It's okay, Carlos." He nodded, swallowing thickly as he stared down, trying to focus on the floor and not the fact that he was within inches of Robyn.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you_

_Eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

She'd never admit, but she found his embarrassed flush and concentrated expression incredibly endearing, and she smiled at him, squeezing his shoulders.

"Calm down," she said, quietly, and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. Hers sparkled playfully in the lights hung in the room. "You're doing fine, Carlos. You need to just… relax."

Yeah. **Relax**. It sounded easy, but you try dancing really close to the girl you like and _not_ screw it up somehow.

Robyn had never seen this side of him before. Carlos was crazy. Energetic. Confident and spontaneous. It was a change to see him blushing and nearly fumbling over his feet in an attempt to dance right. Weird, and yet, it brought a small, fond smile on her face.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt cause_

_It's all about us_

Riley tapped Camille on the shoulder, and both paused in their dancing as Riley pointed to Carlos and Robyn. Though they weren't as close as Camille and Riley would've liked, Camille smiled at the two, as Riley pretended to swoon.

_Suddenly_

_I'm feeling brave_

_Don't know what's got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you real close?_

**What was he doing?**

Here was Robyn, **Robyn**, willing and ready to actually dance with him… and he was keeping her a good foot away from him.

Contrary to what most people believe, Carlos Garcia _does_ have cares. He _worries_ sometimes too. Just not a whole lot. But it was different when it came to Robyn. Everything was different when it came to her.

She looked stunning. Really, she did. The pale pink dress brought out the brightness in her eyes and fit her just right, and her curls hung in a side-ponytail, laying over her right shoulder.

He couldn't screw this up. He wouldn't allow himself to.

Okay, so maybe he was overreacting just a bit.

And then, Robyn frowned. And just like that, almost as if a light switch had flipped on, Carlos bit his lip, and pulled her closer.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_

_Eyes on you_

_Eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

Robyn herself had only frowned because her eyes had landed on Stephanie, who was sitting down, scowling at her. But Stephanie had been washed away from her mind when she felt Carlos wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to where they were nearly touching.

Her eyes widened at the unexpected motion, and her breath halted as sparks shot through her body. Carlos turned his curious eyes to her when he felt her stiffen just slightly, before she relaxed completely. She hid a smile as she put her arms around his neck.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt cause_

_It's all about us_

Stephanie wasn't the only one who noticed the couple. The members of Big Time Rush had, plus their dates (minus James, who was sulking in the corner since every girl now refused to dance with him because he'd accidentally asked a _lot_ of girls to the dance) and other various people. Kelly put a hand to her heart, as she and Mrs. Knight smiled at the pair, while Katie rolled her eyes.

Riley and Camille looked at each other and smiled, before tearing away from their dates and rushing towards Jo. Camille apologized to Kendall while Riley whispered something to Jo, who smiled and nodded, and the three took off.

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

Carlos held her tighter, thankful that he had made the right decision, as the brunette laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Love, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

"Gustavo, do you have a spotlight anywhere here?"

_Do you hear that love, love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's all_

Robyn should've known something was up when she saw Riley, Camille, and Jo run up to Gustavo and ask him something. Gustavo pointed, and the three took off, Camille grabbing Logan along the way and pulling him after them. However, she thought she'd rather stay there, in Carlos' arms, instead of investigating.

Robyn didn't think she'd ever felt this peaceful, this happy, while dancing with someone. Maybe because that someone wasn't Carlos before.

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt, but_

_It's all about us_

She wrinkled her nose when she suddenly felt heat on her face, and began to ignore it, but when whispers started up, and she opened her eyes and decided to see just what exactly decided to intrude on her moment.

Her mouth dropped when she saw Riley, Camille, and Jo standing on the stage, grinning down at her as a spotlight was pointed directly at her and Carlos. Logan grinned off to the side from where he had hooked it up.

Kendall let out a whistle at the couple, which brought about many other cheers and shouts.

A blush spread across her cheeks, and Robyn scowled at the three.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's all_

_Hey_

Carlos simply laughed at all the attention, and grabbed Robyn's hands, sweeping them away from the light and into the crowd.

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt, but_

_It's all_

_It's all about us_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I hate you all."

"Oh, come on, Robyn! You're only mad because we interrupted your precious little moment with Carlos-Ow!"

"Shut up, Riley."

**XOXOXOXOX**

**(:**

**AND IT'S DONE!**

**I don't own the song used in this, which was 'All About Us' by He is We.**

**Hope you liked it (:**


	18. An Act of Boredom

**Okay, so this isn't actually a chapter. It's just a fun little meme I did (: Don't worry, the chapter will be out. I have some writer's block and so at 2:30 a.m., while I was high off of butterscotch candy and pepsi, I decided to do this little thing for fun. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and all of you who got the story alert for this story but didn't see this, I took it down cause the format was all screwed up :\ If it's still like that, I'll just leave it that way.**

**By the way, I don't own the form I used. It's from ****. I just kinda tweaked it a little.**

_**AN ACT OF BOREDOM**_

**XOXOXOXOX**

1. Robyn

2. Riley

3. Jo

4. Kendall

5. Carlos

6. James

7. Logan

8. Camille

9. Stephanie

10. Marcus

**1. What if ****1. Robyn ****caught ****7. Kendall ****and ****4. Logan ****kissing?**

Robyn twitched, as Kendall hurriedly pulled away from the now blushing brunette.

"R-Robyn!" he gasped in surprise.

"… I knew it."

**2. Where would ****2. Riley ****bury a treasure?**

"Hee hee hee…"

"Riley, why are you digging a hole?"

"I'm burying something, Robyn!"

"… In the _park_?"

"… Yeah, I probably should've thought this through…"

**3. ****6. James**** and ****10. Marcus**** get into a fight. Who resorts to violence first?**

"Oh, just SHUT UP AND HIT EACHOTHER ALREADY!"

The two boys paused in their arguing, before Robyn unsure looks. After all, they'd just finished their early morning routines moments ago, and were reluctant to ruin their hard work.

Bam! Marcus' fist went flying towards James face, and the latter stumbled back, reeling from the shock.

"Yeah! NOW we're going somewhere!"

**4. ****1. Robyn**** is kidnapped and their kidnapper demands a ransom of 1,000 dollars from ****5. Carlos****. Do they help ****1. Robyn****?**

"Explain to me again why you need 1,000 dollars again." Carlos scowled at Gustavo.

"I told you! Robyn's been kidnapped and-"

"Hey, guys." He whirled around to see the brunette herself standing there, a bored look on her face.

"Robyn! You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, stupid."

"How'd you get away from them?"

"The back door. Duh."

**5. Who is stronger? ****6. James**** or ****8. Camille****?**

SLAP! James yelped as Camille stalked away after practicing her slapping for her new role.

**6. Who is ****3. Jo's ****secret love?**

The blonde smiled as Kendall wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

**7. Can ****8. Camille**** juggle?**

"Camille, you're going to end up hurting yourself. Or worse, me."

"Calm down, Robyn!" Camille exclaimed, as she attempted to juggle three plastic balls.

"Why are you doing this again?"

"It's for a new role as a clown!"

"Camille-" Robyn shouted as one of the plastic balls escaped Camille's grasp, and went flying towards her. She ducked just in time for it to slam against the wall, before turning her accusing glare on her friend, who smiled.

_Answer: No._

**8. ****1. Robyn**** is asked on a date by their favorite actor/actress. Do they accept the date?**

"YOU TURNED DOWN LEONARDO DICAPRIO? WHAT THE HELL, ROBYN?"Robyn shrugged as Riley continued to gape at her.

"He's too old for me."

"So?"

"It'd be _illegal_."

"So?"

"I like someone else."

"So?" Robyn gave her a pointed look, and Riley blinked, before a grin spread across her face. "AWWWW!"

**9. A meteor is about to hit the planet. Can ****7. Logan****, ****2. Riley****, and ****10. Marcus**** stop it?**

"Okay, now if I just recalibrate the system and…" Logan trailed off in thought as he hurriedly typed on the computer, brown eyes wide and frantic.

Meanwhile, Marcus was curled up in a ball, slowly rocking himself in the corner, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he muttered, "There are so many things I haven't done… I never made Robyn love me… Oh, who am I kidding. She hates my guts… I'm pathetic… I'm scum… I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"AH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Riley continued to screech as she ran around in circles.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Should we tell them I stopped the meteor?" Logan asked, as he observed the two teens who were on the verge (or already were having) a mental breakdown. Robyn shook her head, holding the video camera steady in her hand.

"Nah."

**10. Is ****9. Stephanie**** single?**

She sighed, staring sadly at the pair, as the girl gave the boy an amused grin, and flicked his helmet, telling him to be careful before he pulled whatever crazy stunt he had planned out.

_Answer: Yes. Depressingly so._

**11. Does ****1. Robyn**** wish this TAG was over?**

"This is so stupid."

Yes.

**12. ****8. Camille**** and ****7. Logan**** are dancing to the waltz. ****2. Riley**** comes in and sees them dancing. ****2. Riley****'s reaction?**

"AWWWWW!"

**13. ****9. Stephanie**** and ****5. Carlos**** go to the movies. What movie do they see?**

"Let's see this!" Stephanie exclaimed, pointing toward a scary movie poster. She could already see her holding Carlos' hand as he told her the movie wasn't real and that everything was going to be alright.

_Fifteen minutes into the movie…_

"AH!" Stephanie scowled as Carlos threw his popcorn in the air, screaming like a little girl.

This was NOT what she had in mind.

**14. You are attacked by ****1. Robyn****, ****3. Jo****, and ****9. Stephanie****. Can you survive?**

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea-" Jo's words were cut off by a strangled yell that come from my lips as Robyn punched the teenage author

"Why not?" Stephanie exclaimed. "She gave Carlos to Robyn!"

"You never had a chance anyway!" Adriann argued.

"And she made me turn into some stupid lovesick girl!" Robyn shouted, glaring down at me. I shrugged.

"The people love you, Robyn." The author winced as she hit her over the head.

"And SHE MADE KENDALL AND ROBYN KISS!"

Jo paused at Robyn's words.

"… I'm in."

The next day, Adriann was seriously starting to contemplate everything she'd written.

**15. What is ****4. Kendall****'s favorite color?**

"KENDALL! GET YOUR BLONDE ASS IN HERE!"

A loud sigh was heard, followed by the dragging of feet, and Kendall appeared in the doorway of the girl's room.

"What?" he asked.

"What's your favorite color?" Kendall blinked at the unexpected question, as the author continued to stare into her computer screen.

"Uh… Blue?" She nodded and began to type.

Blue.

"That's it. Can you bring me some more butterscotch candy?"

"… It's right here on your dresser…"

"So? I'm working." Kendall peered closer to her laptop screen, and rolled his eyes.

"You're doing a meme."

"THIS IS WORK." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" The blonde walked over to her dressed, grabbed the bag of butterscotch candies, and threw it next to her computer. "There." He began to leave.

"Oh, and Kendall, one more thing." Kendall turned around, and was met with a soda can being hurled at his head.

"Ow!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS DIET CRAP?" Adriann demanded, glaring, as Kendall stumbled back into the wall, rubbing his cheek. "Get me some real soda, dickhead!"

"You don't have any!"

"Then go to the store!"

"Then give me some money!"

"I'm broke!"

"Well, I'm not spending my money on you, Adriann!"

"Oh, yes, you are, or you and Robyn are going to start dating!" Kendall blanched, and swiftly turned around on his heel.

"Pepsi, right?"

"Yep."

**16****. Can**** 7. Logan**** sing?**

"It's the way that I feel when you say what you say to me…"

He's in a boy band. I'm pretty sure sing is required…

**17. A vampire bites ****2. Riley****. ****4. Kendall**** sees this, what do they do?**

"Kendall… I never noticed how good you look… You look absolutely _mouthwatering_…"

Kendall promptly shouted in alarm as the brunette threw herself onto him. He yelped, and ran out into the hall, the girl on his back, preparing to sink her fangs into his neck. He paused when Robyn came upon the two, and she blinked.

"… First Jo. Then Logan. And now Riley. You whore." She rolled her eyes, before leaving the two in the hallway.

"No! Robyn! Wait!"

**18. All the OC's get into a battle royal. Who will win?**

Robyn shouted as she was promptly tackled by Stephanie. Carlos lunged for James, but was hit by Marcus instead. Kendall and Logan were reluctant to fight, but the first boy soon got into it when James punched him. Camille slapped Logan, and Riley let out a screech, throwing herself at Jo.

Ultimately, it was Robyn who came out victorious.

"Congratulations, Robyn! You win a brand new COLORFUL RIBBON!" Robyn blinked down at the rainbow colored ribbon that was now pinned to her shirt, the words, 'PARTICIPATION' written across it in gold lettering, as Adriann grinned cheekily.

Robyn twitched, and with one swift punch, knocked the author out, threw down her ribbon, and walked away.

"Way to be a good sport, Robyn!" The author said, woozily, before fainting on the floor.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**:D I had to do this. I'm currently suffering from writer's block, and this kinda helped loosen my brain… if that makes any sense whatsoever.**

**Next chapter will be up later! (:**


	19. Lucky

_**And I do want to show you**_

_**I will run to you, to you until**_

_**I can't stand on my own anymore**_

_**I cross my heart and hope to die**_

**- Cross my heart, but Mariana's Trench. I LOVE THIS BAND. JOSH RAMSEY IS **_**SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT.**_

**AND WE'RE BACK!**

**With an actual chapter.**

**D: Hate me all you want. I'm sorry for the wait. But here it is!**

**BTRmakesmeCRAZY: ****Kudos to you for mentioning Jace. NO ONE ELSE DID! You were paying attention! YOU GET A COOKIE! Yes, Jace is Robyn's ex. And to answer your question: "Is Robyn afraid of falling in love?"**

… **Well… I guess, everyone is afraid of that, to some extent. I guess… that's not quite it. Close, but no.**

**..: "Is Stephanie going to try and steal Carlos away?"**

… **Well, I can't tell you the answer, or else it'd ruin the story! :D**

**BUT I can say that right now, she's not a major threat. I can't say the same for later on though…**

**DarkFireAngel00: HAHAHA! I literally laughed out loud when I read your question. "Is Robyn a virgin?" Very personal! I like it! (:**

**{Robyn: *twitches*}**

**Wwwweeelllllllllll?**

**{Robyn: … Yeah.}**

**There you have it! Now, it's time to break out the champagne in celebration!**

**{Robyn: You're too young to drink.}**

**I will NOT let you ruin my mood, Robyn, BECAUSE there are over 200 reviews!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. Seriously. You guys are what keep me going and motivated to get these chapters out and for that, I thank you all.**

**Robyn loves you too! Even if she won't admit it! (:**

… **OH MY GOD. ONE MORE THING. THAT'S IT!**

**CARLOS TURNED 22! :D**

**WOOOOOOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLOS PENA JR.!**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Fifteen: Lucky**

**XOXOXOXOX**

When Robyn returned home from the dance, she didn't stay up blasting Big Time Rush through her speakers and dancing around her room, a lovesick grin on her face and the assuring thought of, "He's the one!"

She quietly crept in, since her father was asleep, tossed off her heels, and promptly flopped onto the couch, too tired to actually make it to her room.

Her hair was messy and her feet hurt like hell and her body was sweaty and her cheeks were flushed and her skin was still warm from dancing with Carlos and her heart was still beating at speeds she was sure weren't possible, but somehow it was.

Thanks to Carlos, of course.

However, she could've done _without_ the dream that followed.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Robyn groaned as she felt the familiar fluffiness beneath her feet. If she was on a cloud, that could only mean one thing._

_**Dream Kendall.**_

_ "Well, it's nice to see you too, Robyn."_

_ Who was worse than __**Real Kendall.**_

_ She turned around, and sure enough, there he was, sitting down across from her and smirking. Robyn sighed, shaking her head._

_ "Dammit," she muttered, and she pinched herself , trying to wake up. Her attempt failed, and Kendall's grin widened. Robyn straightened up, crossed her arms, and scowled. "What the hell are you doing in my dream again? Are you stalking me?"_

_ "First, once again, this is __**your**__ dream. __**You**__ made me up in your mind. And second, I can't stalk you because this __**isn't**__ real." She frowned._

_ "So, how do I make you leave?" Kendall shrugged._

_ "No idea." Robyn sighed, and flopped down onto the couch, glaring at the white fluff._

_ "… So… that was some dance, huh?"_

_ "How do you know about that?" Robyn snapped._

_ "The memory's been playing over in your mind, and I'm in your mind, so I know about it." She scowled. "And could you be any more possessive? Geez." Kendall snapped his fingers, and suddenly, a scene began to play on the cloud in the space between them. Robyn's eyes widened when she recognized it as her telling off the Jennifers._

_**"Listen up, Jennifers, and listen good," Robyn began, scowling at all three of them. "No one pushes Carlos around except **__**me**__**. No one hits Carlos except **__**me**__**. And no one insults Carlos except **__**me**__**. Basically, no one abuses Carlos either physically, mentally, or emotionally except **__**ME**__**. Do you understand me?"**_

_Robyn winced. God, could she have sounded any more like a crazy, jealous bitch?_

_ Kendall clapped mockingly. "Bravo, Robyn. __**Very**__ smooth."_

_ "Shut up." He snickered, and leaned back on his hands._

_ "So, now everyone basically thinks that you're practically in love with Carlos except for you."_

_ "I'm NOT in love with Carlos," she growled, and Kendall raised an eyebrow._

_ "You like him at least."_

_ "NO, I don't."_

_ "Really, Robyn, I thought we were past this."_

_ "Really, Kendall, I thought you knew me better."_

_ "Admit it."_

_ "No."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "No."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Screw you, Blondie."_

_ "Well, we've already kissed…" Robyn blanched at his words. She'd pushed __that__ conversation to the back of her head ever since it happened._

_ "You're lying."_

_ "No, I'm not," Kendall sang, and she scowled at him, her annoyance rapidly rising. "I told you to ask me when you woke up."_

_ "Not going to happen."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "It'd be a waste of my time seeing as how you're __**lying**__," Robyn insisted, and Kendall smirked._

_ "Or because you're afraid that I may be telling the __**truth**__. Is the thought of kissing me really that disgusting?" He gave her a fake hurt look, and she sneered at him._

_ "Absolutely."_

_ "I'm hurt."_

_ "I don't care. It didn't happen."_

_ "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."_

_ "If you don't shut up, I'm going to strangle you."_

_ "It wouldn't make a difference. I'd just keep coming back."_

_ "What the hell do you want from me, Kendall?" she finally snapped, glaring harshly at him. Kendall paused, and looked up towards the sky above them._

_ "… Acceptance."_

_ "That we kissed?" Robyn scoffed. "Not gonna happen."_

_ "No, idiot. Acceptance of your feelings."_

_ "For what? I hope you don't mean for you, because those feelings are __**nonexistent**__." Kendall rolled his eyes._

_ "Trust me, the feeling's mutual. I mean, acceptance of your feelings for Carlos."_

_ "Well, you're not gonna get them, because I DON'T HAVE ANY."_

_ "You know, Stephanie looked awful pretty that night," Kendall suddenly said, giving the sky a thoughtful look. Robyn raised an eyebrow at his words, and he continued, "I think she and Carlos would make a cute couple."_

_ Robyn twitched._

_ "What are you talking about, Blondie?" she demanded, and he shrugged._

_ "What? Stephanie's nice, __**way**__ nicer than you. And she's cute."_

_ "So?"_

_ "So," Kendall started, standing up, "you can keep denying your feelings for as long as you want… but if you do, don't be surprised to see that he's moved on and finally stopped hanging onto someone who puts their pride and dignity before him."_

_ Before Robyn could say anything more, Kendall stomped on the cloud, and she was sent falling once again._

**XOXOXOXOX**

And after several nights of Dream Kendall bugging her, you understand why she was on the verge of a breakdown.

_ 'God. DAMMIT.'_ The girl scowled, resisting the urge to kick over a chair in frustration as she stormed into the lobby. Guitar Dude, who had previously been playing his guitar, paused as he felt the air thicken. He, and the girls surrounding him, turned towards the brunette, who exclaimed, "What?"

They took off running.

Robyn seethed silently to herself as she walked towards Bitters. She _really_ didn't want to do this, but she also didn't want Dream Kendall on her back forever, so she might as well get rid of one of the problems.

Bitters was just about to take a bite out of his sandwich, which he'd spent nearly 20 minutes making, when a hand suddenly slammed down on the desk bell. He jumped at the sudden noise, before looking past the sandwich to see who interrupted him.

"… Can I help you?" he asked, dully.

"Where is he?" she hissed, and Bitters raised an eyebrow.

"If you're referring to one of the hockey heads, they're out by the pool." She turned on her heel, and walked towards the pool area, Bitters calling after her, "Don't get any blood on the carpet!"

She saw them now. All four of them were lounging on chairs. Her eyes narrowed as she stomped towards them. Carlos noticed her first, a grin coming to his face as he spotted her. "Robyn!" he exclaimed, waving, and the other boys looked at her.

She did not offer a greeting back, instead choosing to stand in front of Kendall. "I need to talk to you." Kendall stared up at her blankly, and she rolled her eyes, before grabbing his wrist, and pulling him out of his chair, dragging him behind her. His hockey magazine fell to the ground.

"Hey!" he protested, but she ignored him and the confused looks the boys gave the pair as they disappeared into the lobby.

Robyn looked around, making sure no one saw them as she quickly shoved him into a supply closet, following him and closing the door. She flipped on the light, as Kendall blinked.

"… What's going on?" he finally asked, and Robyn scowled, crossing her arms, not saying anything. She just glared at him.

There was no way Dream Kendall was right. Right?

She wasn't having second thoughts about actually asking the blonde, but she had to admit it would make this a lot less nerve-wracking if she was positive that he was lying.

"Well?" Kendall's voice snapped into her thoughts, and she sighed.

_ 'Here it goes.'_

"… Did you kiss me?"

The look on his face was priceless, and Robyn wished she'd had her camera. His eyes went wide, as he practically gaped at her, mouth in the perfect 'o' shape.

"Wh-What?" the boy yelped, stumbling back into a shelf. Several boxes teetered on the edge, but didn't fall. He stared at her with shock, and Robyn simply raised an eyebrow.

"Did you kiss me?" she repeated, in a much more firm tone before, as her eyes bored into his. Kendall opened his mouth, but found he couldn't deny it.

Only guilt was evident in his eyes.

Her own mouth dropped open. "… Oh my God."

Kendall immediately began explaining, his hands out in defense, "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Oh my _GOD_," Robyn repeated in disbelief, mostly to herself.

"It-It happened when we needed a new camera! It didn't work and so I was gonna go back and ask you for help, but y-you were just kinda st-stumbling a-around and then you feel and I tried to get you lay down-NOT LIKE THAT-" he quickly added after realizing the double meaning in his words, "-And then you called me a dick, which I think was completely uncalled for, and then we fell and… yeah."

Robyn continued to stare, horrified, as his words sunk in.

_ 'We kissed. Oh my God, I kissed Kendall Knight.'_

It looked like she owed Dream Kendall an apology.

_ 'No way. He can go screw himself.'_

Or not.

"… Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she suddenly demanded, punching him in the chest. Kendall reeled back into the shelf again as she stepped closer to him.

"Ow!"

"You mean I've been tormented by a dream version of you for practically a _month_ about the idea of us kissing, when you could have just told me it was true?"

"I'm sor-Wait, what?" Kendall gave her a confused look. "A dream version of me…?"

"Don't change the subject!" He jumped when she yelled at him.

"Oh, God, please don't tell me that your first kiss," Kendall said, a worried look on his face. That would only make the situation worse.

"Of course not, dumbass. You're lucky, too. Or else I'd kill you." Kendall sighed in relief, and Robyn blanched, rubbing her lips against her hand. "God, I can't believe it…" Kendall scowled at her repulsed tone, and Robyn shook her head. "Okay, look. This does NOT change ANYTHING. Got it? I still don't like you. And we're not gonna tell Jo." Kendall nodded, trying to ignore his voice of reason which told him it wasn't healthy to already start having secrets this early in a relationship. It was probably for the best.

"Not gonna tell Jo what?" The two winced as the door was opened, to reveal Jo standing there, giving them both confused looks. Kendall froze, and Robyn wracked her brain for a lie.

"Oh, uh, well… we weren't going to tell you, but… we're throwing you a birthday party!" she said, grinning at her. Jo stared.

"But it's not my birthday…" Her grin faltered slightly.

"Well, when it IS your birthday," Kendall interjected, "we're going to throw you a birthday party…"

"But don't tell anyone we told you, okay?" Robyn asked, and Jo just nodded, believing them uncertainly.

"Uh… sure… but why are you two in a closet?"

"We had to talk about it in private."

"… Uh huh…" Robyn smiled brightly.

"Oh, well, look at the time, I really should be going!" She waved to Jo, before rushing out of the closet.

Hopefully this would get Dream Kendall off her back.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_ 'Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…'_

"Robyn!" Carlos called, and Robyn looked up at him as she reentered the pool area. He and the boys were still on their chairs, and he smiled at her, waving her over.

"Hey, guys."

"What was that about?" Logan asked, and Robyn frowned.

"What was what about?" Logan gave her a look, and Robyn shrugged. "I just had to talk to him about something." Logan and James gave her a disbelieving look, but there was no way she was going to tell them what happened. She'd never hear the end of it if they ever found out. Robyn shoved her hands in her red hoodie pockets, and looked down at the Latino boy in front of her.

"So, are you gonna be a gentleman and move your feet so I can sit down somewhere, or do I have to make you?"

Carlos gave her a confused look, since Kendall's chair was still vacant. Logan sighed, and shook his head at the clueless boy, while James decided to voice Carlos' thoughts with a knowing smirk on his face.

"You know, Robyn, you can just sit in Kendall's seat."

"Or I can just sit in yours."

"What do you-" In one fluid motion, Robyn placed her foot on James' shoulder, and shoved him off of his chair. He yelped as he fell and hit the ground, and she gave him a smug look, crossing her arms.

"Thanks for the seat, Pretty Boy," she said, smirking as she sat down. James shot up, giving her an indignant huff as he fixed his hair, but Robyn ignored him, instead stretching out on what was now her chair, and pulling out her iPod, putting an earbud in her left ear. James looked to his friends for any protests on what just happened, but seeing as how Kendall was still in the lobby, he had no support, for Logan simply went back to reading his doctor magazine, and Carlos was smiling at Robyn. He shook his head, rubbing his shoulder. Knowing he had no chance against the brunette (and not really feeling like having his ego dwindle with whatever comments she had ready to throw out), he grabbed his Pop Tiger magazine, and went in search of a new chair.

Unfortunately, every chair was taken. He frowned, when a white pool chair was slid in front of him. He looked up into warm, bright blue eyes.

"Hey," Riley greeted, smiling at him. "I saw what happened. Are you okay?" James blinked. Was she really talking to him? Riley frowned at his lack of response, and waved a hand in front of his face. "James? Are you there? Did you hit your head when you fell or something?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine," he answered her, and she nodded.

"Good. Your face is too pretty to be ruined." Riley gave him a cheeky smile as he just stared blankly. Damn, maybe he did hit his head too hard, because it seemed like she was _flirting _with him after shooting him down multiple times.

Soon a smile made its way to his face at her words, and she grinned back, before motioning to the chair between them.

"Here, you can have it," she said, and James shook his head, not wanting to take her chair.

"No, it's okay."

"Really? Cause it doesn't look like there's any other free chairs, and I seriously doubt that Robyn will give yours back." The girls nodded towards her friend, who was currently engaged in a conversation with Carlos.

"Robyn, I'm telling you! It's possible!"

"Carlos, there is **no way** cats are going to take over the world."

"Um, have you SEEN how big their eyes are? It's like… they're taking in your every move! And sending it to their cat leader in space!"

"You're just overreacting."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"You won't be saying that when you find yourself being dragged around on a leash by a cat and being forced to use a litter box!"

"… I am amazed that you've actually convinced yourself that this is going to happen…"

James smiled in amusement, and Riley shook her head at the bickering pair, before turning back to James. "Really, it's okay. I was just on my out of here actually."

"Do you have an audition to go to or something?" Riley frowned, biting her lip as she shook her head.

"No… I, uh, I have to meet Matt…" James raised an eyebrow. Something about her quiet tone alerted him to something, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, and Riley opened her mouth, before closing her, and looking away.

"Yeah, it's… it's fine. I, uh, I should be going." She gave him a small smile, before hurrying out of the pool area. James watched her go with a confused look on his face, before turning back to the chair. He grabbed it, and dragged it over to his four friends (well, he wasn't really sure if he could call Robyn his friend…), seeing as how Kendall had returned, and he slid the chair up next to Robyn.

"Hey, Robyn?" he asked, as he sat down.

"Yeah?"

"Is Riley okay?"

"What do you mean?" James looked at the exit, but the brunette had already left.

"Are she and Matt okay?" Robyn pursed her lips in thought.

"Well… she told me they've been fighting recently," she admitted, shrugging, and James nodded, settling into his chair. Robyn gave a sideways glance, as she scrolled through the songs on her iPod.

_ 'Why does he care?'_

"ROBYN!"

She winced, and looked up, removing her earbuds, and saw the blonde rushing towards her. The boys also looked at him as he approached the group.

"Hey, Robyn!" he exclaimed, grinning down at her with his blindingly white teeth. She resisted the urge to flinch.

"… Marcus… Hey…"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Marcus' eyes flickered to Carlos, trying not to let his scowl show as the other boy looked at him.

"… Well… you found me…" _'Unfortunately…'_

"Let's talk!"

James yelped as he was suddenly shoved off of his chair and onto the ground. Again.

"Oops," Marcus said, before sitting down on the now empty chair. The boys winced.

"Hey!" Kendall objected, but Marcus ignored him.

"So, Robyn, how was the dance?" Robyn frowned.

"Um, it was fine…" James stood up, an indignant scowl on his face as he glared at the blonde.

"Um, dude, you're kinda in my seat." Marcus ignored him as well.

"I know how you are about those kind of things. I didn't think you'd like them. It's just a shame I wasn't able to attend."

"Actually, no. It wasn't that bad." Marcus paused, giving her a confused look, and Robyn shrugged. "It was actually kinda fun."

"… Oh… Well," Marcus cleared his throat, probably trying to retain some dignity, "I hope my inconvenient absence didn't put too much of a damper on your mood." _'Trust me, it didn't…' _James crossed his arms, and gave Robyn a look that said, "Do something!"

"Don't you have an audition to go to or something?" Robyn asked, and Marcus' eyes suddenly widened.

"I do!" he screeched, and he jumped up. "Thanks for reminding me! Bye!" He took off and James huffed, sitting back down.

God, was today 'Push James Off His Chair Day' or something?

"Aren't you, you know, worried that you may have a stalker or something?" Logan asked, casually, and Robyn scoffed.

"He's annoying, but he's harmless," she replied, shrugging, and James rolled his eyes.

"Speak for yourself," he muttered, rubbing his shoulder where it had hit the ground. Robyn turned back to her iPod, when she felt her hair being tugged. She turned to her right to face Carlos, who held a curl between his fingers. She gave him a look that said, "What the hell?", and he grinned.

"It's so… springy."

"You're an idiot," Robyn said, smiling amusedly, and he pulled on her hair in protest. She swatted his hands, and he just laughed.

"Why don't you two get a room?" James mocked, smirking, but it was wiped away as soon as Robyn shoved him off of his chair. "Oh, come on!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Hey! Do you guys wanna know Dak Zevon's secret to perfect toast?"

"No." James frowned as all of his friends shot down his idea.

"It's all in this month's Pop Tiger," he said, waving the magazine in Robyn's face.

"James, you better get that magazine out of my face if you don't want your precious Pop Tiger to end up in the pool," she growled, and James yelped. Carlos grabbed the magazine and looked at the cover, which was a picture of Jordin Sparks.

"What I want to know is we've been in L.A. for six months. When are we gonna meet some totally cool and hot celebrity? Like Jordin Sparks!" Robyn shrugged.

"Excuse me." They all looked up to see Jordin Sparks herself standing there. "I'm looking for Mr. Bitters." The boys quickly scrambled closer to the celebrity, staring up at her at amazement, while Robyn just gaped in her seat. James held up the magazine in front of Jordin, before putting it down.

"It's you!" he exclaimed. All the boys began to talk at the same time, stumbling over their words, as Robyn continued to stare.

_ 'Oh my God… it's Jordin Sparks…'_

She forced herself to snap out of it, and quickly stood up next to the older girl.

"Hey!" she said, smiling, and holding out her hand. "I'm Robyn!" Jordin smiled, and shook her hand. "Um, I can show you where Bitters is if you want." Jordin nodded.

"Thanks," she said, and she waved to the starstruck boys before she and Robyn began walking towards the hotel.

"He's over here," Robyn said, and she directed the star to the main desk in the lobby. Jordin tapped the bell, and Bitters lowered his French fry magazine.

"Ah, Ms. Sparks! Back for the famous Palm Woods two star service?"

"Actually, I'm here for the famous good luck. Whenever I throw I penny into the Palm Woods wishing well, my songs have always become hits."

"Ah, the germ-investigated sink hole…" Bitters said, a fond smile on his face, while Robyn frowned and Jordin furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean, yes! The place where a wish can make your dreams come true… Here's your key card." He handed her the card. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Yes, can you keep a look out for the paparazzi? They're always trying to get embarrassing photos of me."

"Don't worry. You can count on me." Jordin smiled and she and Robyn turned and started to walk away. Jordin stopped and turned towards her, smiling.

"Thanks, Robyn." Robyn shook her head.

"No problem." Jordin waved and began to walk away. Robyn blinked when Bitters appeared beside her, laughing evilly and holding up a camera. Before she had time to dwell on it, she was suddenly shoved out of the way by Kendall.

"Jordin!" he exclaimed, and she fell against Bitters, who also began to fall. Robyn stumbled, but didn't fall, unlike Bitters, and she glared at Kendall, as all the boys began talking at the same time again. "We just wanted to say… welcome to the Palm Woods."

"We're Big Time Rush!" Carlos said.

"We're recording at Rocque Records," James informed her, and Robyn rolled her eyes when she recognized his 'smooth' voice and the cool look he gave Jordin.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Recording. At Rocque Records."

Robyn rolled her eyes as the boys began coughing violently. _'What the hell is wrong with these guys…?'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_So remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_Yeah, you gotta go easy on me_

Robyn smiled from her place beside Gustavo, but she, her uncle, and the recording guy jumped in surprise when Big Time Rush popped up behind them and began cheering and clapping loudly.

"Woo!"

"That was the best song ever!"

"So good!"

"Really? Cause I'm not sure I'm feeling it yet…"

"I'm not feeling it either!"

"Nope!"

"You know what? It needs a little more-"

"Jordin!" Gustavo shouted over the boys, standing up and stretching out his arms, covering them from her. "Jordin! Don't worry about the song, okay? Just take a little more time with it, and give me some more time to fill in the chorus and add in the layers. This song is going to be a big hit. It's gonna be great." Jordin gave the thumbs up, and Gustavo whirled around. "Dogs! I got a big present for you in my office!"

Robyn stared blankly at the looks of joy that spread over the boys' faces, and they began cheering yet again, maybe even louder than before.

"Let's go, Robyn!" She rolled her eyes as Carlos' hand locked around her wrist and began dragging her towards Gustavo's office.

_ '… They actually think he's telling the truth…'_

As soon as they entered the office, Robyn was able to yank her arm away from Carlos just in time for Freight Train to hold all the boys still, as Gustavo entered and shut the door behind him.

"Freight Train's squeezing us!" Robyn snickered at Kendall's high pitched voice.

"This is our big present?" James shouted, his voice pitch also higher.

"Yes! Because I want you NO WHERE NEAR Jordin Sparks!" The boys sighed as Freight Train released them.

"What?" Carlos demanded. "Why?"

"Because you're bad luck and destroy everything you touch," Gustavo said in a 'duh' tone.

"What? That is so not true," Logan said, leaning back onto Gustavo's desk. A moment later, it crashed to the ground. "… Sorry…"

"Jordin and her team picked me to produce her new song over every producer in this town! Cause word on the street is Gustavo Rocque is back! Now, Jordin is staying at the Palm Woods, which means if she is by the pool, I want BAD LUCK RUSH TO BE IN THE LOBBY!" The boys leaned back as Gustavo yelled at them, and Robyn winced.

_ '… Yeah, I can't blame him.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Bad Luck Rush?" James asked, incredulously, as the boys and Robyn stood at the pool entrance, looking at Jordin. "He's wrong!"

"Yeah! We're more like good luck _charms_," Logan said.

"In fact, the best luck Jordin cold have is spending her entire day with _me_." Robyn rolled her eyes as James pulled out his lucky comb and a mirror, and began combing his hair, and the boys gave him a look. "I mean _us_." He threw the mirror up in the air, twirling it, before attempting to catch it. He fumbled, however, and it fell to the floor. Carlos yelped.

"You broke a mirror!" he exclaimed, as James bent down to pick up the broken mirror. "That's seven years bad luck!" _'Oh God, don't tell me he actually believes that…'_

"Carlos, that stuff isn't real," she said, and James nodded.

"Yeah, that's ridiculous." The two looked at each other with confused expressions.

"… Did we just agree on something?" Robyn asked, and the boy shrugged.

"I guess so." _'Hmm. That's a first…'_

"Heads up!" Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Robyn jumped away as a football came hurtling through the air. It crashed against his head, and a second later, sunscreen was squirted all over him. He looked at the mother who was responsible in disbelief, and she winced.

"Sorry."

Next, James was stampeded by several kids, and his friends cringed. James jumped up, took a look into his broken mirror, yelped, dropped it, and promptly ran off. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's and Carlos' shoulders at their scared expressions.

"Guys, we're not bad luck," he assured them. "And don't let Gustavo get to you. Just enjoy the day, like I'm gonna enjoy my day with Jo by the pool." As soon as he began walked towards the pool, Carlos and Logan held him back.

"Woah, woah, woah! Gustavo said don't go to the pool if Jordin's there," Logan reminded Kendall.

"Oh, look! She's leaving!" Kendall rolled his eyes, and walked away from them. That's when Jordin suddenly slipped, and was about to fall, when Kendall caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks," Jordin said.

"It was a lucky catch."

"Uh… Kendall?" Robyn smirked. _'Oh, crap. Here's Jo.'_

"Jo… this isn't what it looks like," Kendall said.

"Really? Cause it looks like you're embracing Jordin Sparks," his girlfriend replied, giving him a fake smile.

"It does look that way, doesn't it?" Jordin commented. Jo just walked away from the two.

"Broken mirror? Banana peel? Potentially jealous girlfriend?" Logan asked. "This place is full of bad luck!"

"We can't avoid Jordin. We have to protect her!" Logan seemed to consider the idea, as Carlos grinned.

"This looks like a job for…" The two boys jumped back into the lobby, before appearing in the doorway once again, now dressed in suits and sunglasses. They crossed their fingers as they both shouted, "The Good Luck Patrol!"

Robyn blinked at their new outfits. _'… How the hell did they do that?'_

Logan and Carlos wiggled their fingers together, saying, "Lucky!"

"Gustavo's so lucky he has us," Logan spoke into his watch/speaker.

"Copy that!" The two then tiptoed away, as Robyn stared deadpanned at them.

"… You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Carlos' hand appeared in the doorway, grabbed her wrist, and yanked her into the lobby.

_ '… Why do I hang out with these guys again?'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Kill me."

"Lucky Charm, this is Rabbit's Foot."

"Seriously, kill me," Robyn repeated to Kendall, as Logan popped up next to Carlos.

"I'm right next to you. Over."

"Copy that."

Kendall stared blankly at the three teenagers for a moment, before making his decision. "I want _no_ part of this."

"Me neither," Robyn said, beginning to walk away. Carlos yanked her back once again, and she scowled at him.

"Sir, have you seen Jordin?" Logan and Carlos asked simultaneously, crossing their arms.

"No. And that's the way I want it. Jo thinks I have a thing for Jordin. But, she'll change her mind when she sees the nice, girly, romantic lunch I made for her." Kendall gestured to the display of food and flowers on the table next to them.

"Jordin's on the move!" Carlos exclaimed into his watch, as Jordin herself walked into the pool area, one earbud plugged in and carrying music sheets. A black cat sat near the pool, and Robyn raised an eyebrow. _'What's a cat doing here?'_

"We have a black cat about to cross her path! Repeat, BLACK CAT!" Logan shouted, and he and Carlos took off. Robyn rolled her eyes, when Carlos ran back, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her after them.

"Goddammit!" Kendall waved mockingly at her, and she flipped him off. Carlos grabbed the cat just as Jordin walked by.

"Hey, Jordin!" Carlos greeted.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"… Working on the song…"

"You go do that."

"Yeah!" After she walked away, Carlos and Logan turned around laughing, victorious smiles on their faces, as Robyn smiled at the cat, petting its head.

_ 'Aw, it's cute. I wonder if anyone owns it…'_

"Bad luck avoided by the Good Luck Patrol!" Carlos said, and he and Logan wriggled their fingers again.

"Lucky!"

"Okay, now to dispose of the black cat."

Robyn shouted in protest as threw the cat over his head.

"Carlos!" She hit him on the shoulder, glaring. "What the hell?"

"We had to get rid of it!"

"Not by potentially KILLING IT!"

A shriek brought their attention to Jordin, who's head the cat had landed on. She screeched, and began running around blindly, trying to get rid of the cat. Robyn's eyes widened, and she hit Carlos again.

"See what you did?"

"Sorry!"

Luckily, Kendall was able to retrieve the cat from Jordin's head. However, he threw it over his head as well. Another cry was heard, as Logan and Carlos winced, and began to tiptoe away from the scene.

Robyn twitched.

_ 'The more they try to help, the more they screw things up.'_

As Carlos grabbed her wrist and pulled her away with them, Robyn severely doubted mentioning this would make a difference.

_ 'Yeah. I really need to get out more and make more friends…'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

The brunette glared down at her phone, and resisted the urge to smash it against a nearby tree in frustration.

"He's such an ass," she muttered, shoving her phone inside the pocket of her jeans. She swung her leg back, and kicked a nearby rock.

This sucked.

Three times. Three times Matt had 'forgot' that they had a date. He was too busy 'recording', yet she always heard the stupid laughter and conversations of his friends in the background of their phone conversations.

Riley got it. Yes, sometimes a guy just needed to spend time with his friends. But she also _wasn't stupid_. Something was up.

He was purposefully avoiding spending time with her.

Riley frowned, her blue eyes turned down towards the ground. Was she doing something wrong? Was she being too pushy?

… Or was it just not working out.

Matt was a charming guy, but once you got past his striking silver eyes and those sweet-talking words, Riley hated to admit it, but there was… _nothing._

Nothing she could actually have a conversation with. Nothing she could joke around with. He was all looks, but no personality. No substance.

Lost in her thoughts, Riley didn't notice the bent over form of someone as she was walking, until she tripped over them. She yelped in surprise as she fell forward, falling into the soft grass. Whatever she fell on was currently trapped underneath her legs, groaning into the ground.

"Hey!" Riley blinked as the familiar voice made its way to her ears, and she lifted her legs, looked behind her. She was met with hazel eyes.

James.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," she said, sitting up, and James did as well. He shook his head.

"It's fine." He got onto his hands and knees, and began picking through the grass. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I need to find a four leaf clover!"

"… Why?"

"To reverse my bad luck!" Riley blinked, and tilted her head, scrutinizing the boy who was desperately digging through the grass.

James Diamond had personality. He had substance.

She bit her lip, before choosing her next words wisely.

"… Want some help?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

"After being responsible for a cat nearly scratching off Jordin's face, you guys are _still_ doing this whole 'Good Luck Patrol' thing?"

"Hey! We _are_ good luck!" Carlos protested, peering out from behind the tree, keeping an eye out for Jordin. Robyn scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, we are!"

"Name one good thing that's ever happened since you guys got here," she challenged, crossing her arms. Carlos paused, and was quiet for a moment. Robyn rolled her eyes. "See? I told you-"

"I met you, didn't I?"

Robyn froze, and Carlos whipped towards her. Seeing her wide eyes, he quickly interjected, "Uh, I mean… **w-we **met you! Yeah! Me and the guys! And we became friends, so… that's a good thing, right?" He gave her a timid smile, while she just stared at him. "So, uh… yeah…" He quickly turned back to looking for Jordin, while Robyn shoved her hands into her pockets and looked towards the ground.

_** "I met you, didn't I?"**_

_ 'What the hell does that mean….?'_

She stole a glance at the flustered looking boy, who kept his eyes strictly in front of him, refusing to meet her gaze, as the air soon grew awkward.

She decided she shouldn't dwell on it. I mean, he was her friend. He just said it himself. It was just Carlos speaking without thinking. Again.

Right?

A firm punch to the shoulder quickly dissolved the tense atmosphere. "Don't give yourself any credit. I'm still deciding if us meeting was a good thing or a bad thing." Carlos rubbed his shoulder, pouting at her, and she smirked back.

"Psst! Rabbit's Foot! Where are you and Dream Catcher?"

Robyn blinked. _'Dream Catcher? Is that me?'_

"We're ten feet away! Over!" Carlos said into his watch, and soon, Logan appeared next to them as Jordin made her way over to the well.

"Target is safe. No bad luck in sight," Carlos said, and Logan nodded.

"Wishing wells are nothing _but_ good luck."

Meanwhile, Riley sat back on her hands, sighing.

"James, it's been half an hour, and we haven't found a single four leaf clover," she said, exasperatedly.

"I need to get rid of my bad luck!"

"_What_ bad luck?"

"I broke a mirror! That's seven years bad luck, Riley!"

"You seriously believe in all that stuff?" Riley asked, and she collapsed on her back onto the grass. "I'm surprised you, of all people, believe that." James stopped, his fingers curled around a small, three leaf clover.

"… What does that mean?" he questioned, and Riley shrugged, staring up at the sky as she brought her legs up and bent them at the knee.

"I don't know, it's just… you're _James Diamond_, you know. You have _that_ attitude."

"What attitude?"

"The kind that says 'I can do anything by myself'. It's just… it's weird that you think you have bad luck and need some good luck to get rid of it." He turned to look at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She tilted her head in a confused motion. "What?" A few moments later, he shook his head.

"Nothing." Riley shrugged, and James resumed his searching. "… So… how'd it go with Matt?" He kept his tone as casual and nonchalant as possible, but on the inside, he was dying to know the answer.

He turned to look at her when a scoff alerted him that it didn't go so well.

"Great. Just… _great_. It _would've _gone great if he had _showed up_." James winced, and she scowled, sitting up and turning towards him. "He forget we had a date. Again. This is the third time it happened! You know, I'm starting to think he's not meeting me o purpose!"

"Maybe that's not i-" James reassuring words were cut off.

"You know, he isn't even that great of a boyfriend! I could do _so_ much better than him! Yeah, he's hot! I'll give him that. But… that's IT. Like, there's nothing else there! God, we barely talk anymore…" Her tone, as well as her arms, lowered at her last words. Her hands fell softly onto the grass as she stared into her lap, quiet for a moment, as if she herself just realized it.

"I found one!" Her head snapped towards James, who jumped up, holding a small clover with a victorious smile on his face. It dropped when he inspected the clover, bringing it closer to his face, before throwing it on the ground. "Ugh, it was only a three leaved one!"

"James!" she snapped, scowling at him. "Were you even listening to me?" James gave her a sheepish smile. Rolling her eyes, Riley stood up and turned to walk away. James grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Wait!"

"Why should I?" she asked, a frustrated look on her face. "You weren't even listening to me!" James sighed and let go.

"Look, I'm sorry. But, I heard enough to think that it's not working out." She gave him a look, and he quickly retracted his hand, holding them up in front of him as he added, "And I'm not just saying that because I wanna go out with you. Seriously."

Riley sighed, and flopped back onto the ground. She toyed with a piece of grass as she said, "James, the only reason you wanna go out with me is because I keep saying no. Once I say yes, you're not going to like me anymore."

"How do you know that?" James asked, sitting next to her.

"Because I know you're type," Riley answered, matter-of-factly.

"But you don't know _me_."

"If we go out, you're going to get bored and dump me within a week," she said, quietly, staring at the ground.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, because it's who you are." She jerked her head towards him when he suddenly grabbed her hand. A hint of gold sparkling in his soft, hazel eyes as he stared tenderly at her.

"You don't know who I am."

Her eyes widened slightly at his words, and his grip on her hand tightened.

Clink!

"But I'd really like to show you." She took a sharp intake of breath as James lifted a hand, and tucked several strands of loose hair behind her ear.

Clink! Clink!

"What are you two doing?"

James and Riley jumped apart when Kendall's teasing tone made its way to them. They turned to see the blonde himself, a hammer in his hand, and a metal rod sticking out of the ground.

"Uh, looking for four leaf clovers!" James exclaimed, crawling away from Riley, and Kendall gave him a disbelieving look. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up _another _date with Jo," Kendall answered. "Hey! Nothing can go wrong when you play horseshoes, right?" Robyn nearly laughed.

_ 'Horseshoes? Yeah, __real__ romantic.'_ Meeting Riley's eyes and the dull look on her face, she imagined Riley felt the same way too.

James' eyes were stuck to the horseshoe as he demanded, "Give me that horseshoe." He stood up and grabbed it, and he and Kendall began fighting, tugging on the horseshoe.

"No, it's for my date with Jo!"

"I need it!"

"No!"

"I broke a mirror!"

Riley sighed and shook her head, standing up, as the horseshoe was turned upside down.

"Upside down horseshoe!" Logan shouted into his watch.

"It's bad luck!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Move out!" they both ordered, and they both ran over towards the fighting pair, putting a hand out towards Kendall and James. "Sir, drop the horseshoe!" Robyn walked up next to Riley, who was staring at the four boys with a raised eyebrow.

"Are they always like this?" Riley asked, and Robyn nodded.

"Drop it!"

"No!"

"Yep. Actually, it's usually _worse _than this. This is pretty boring compared to what they could be doing."

"Like what?"

James' and Kendall's grasps loosened, and all it took was a powerful pull before the horseshoe went flying into the air. It hit Jordin on the back, and she shrieked as she tumbled over and fell down the well. Horrified looks covered their faces as they stared.

_ '… Like knocking Jordin Sparks down a well.'_

"… Maybe we are bad luck," Kendall said, offhandedly, as Logan hit Carlos.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"… What the hell?" Robyn shouted, glaring at the boys. "You guys just knocked Jordin Sparks down a freaking _well_! Really, guys?" She slapped her forehead in frustration. "_This _is why Gustavo told you all to stay away from her!"

"It was an accident!" James protested.

"Yeah, an accident that'll cost you _your lives_ if Gustavo finds out!" Robyn was the first to make her way to the well, the group following.

"… We knocked Jordin Sparks down a well?" Kendall asked, he himself not quite believing the situation, as Robyn peered over into the well.

"Nobody panic!" Carlos said. "I'm sure that Jordin is fine!" He dug out a penny, and held it above the well, closing his eyes. "I wish that Jordin is okay." He tossed the penny, and the group waited tensely, until an, "Ow!" was heard. They sighed in relief. "She's okay!"

"Guys? Is that you?" Jordin asked.

"Uh…" Kendall walked closer to the well. "Don't worry, Jordin! You can count on us! How you doin'? You good?" _'How do you think she is?'_

"I'm in a well!"

"Right." Robyn slapped Kendall on the shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"We have to call the fire department," Logan decided.

"We can't call anyone, or Gustavo will find out and kill us!" Kendall reminded.

"And think we're bad luck!"

"We are!" James shouted, at the same time Robyn yelled, "You are!" The two looked at each other again with confused expressions, as Carlos walked towards the well.

"Jordin! Everything's fine! We got a plan!" He rushed back to the guys, and asked, weakly, "Guys, what's the plan?"

"We're going to rescue her," Kendall said. "Now, which one of the Good Luck Patrol's going down the hole?" A few minutes later, he found himself dangling over the opening the well, James, Carlos, and Logan holding the rope that was attached to his torso.

"Good luck, Kendall," the Good Luck Patrol said.

"Yeah, just lower me down!" Kendall said, scowling at them as Robyn snickered off to the side, standing next to Riley. "I'll put the rope around Jordin, and then you pull us both up."

Just as the boys began to lower Kendall down, James exclaimed, "Hey! A four leaf clover!" He let go of the rope, and bent down to pick up the clover. Kendall yelled as he fell down the well, Logan and Carlos trying desperately, though unsuccessfully, to cling onto the rope. It slipped through Logan's hands, and a thud was heard as Kendall hit the bottom of the well.

Riley gaped, as Robyn just nodded. "Yep. This is the norm for them." As the remaining members of Big Time Rush stared down into the well, a chipper, "Hey guys!" made them all turn around. Robyn smirked slightly. _'Perfect timing.'_

"Has anyone seen Kendall?" Jo asked.

"Who's Kendall?" Carlos questioned.

"No," Logan answered Jo's question.

"Nope, haven't seen him," James denied, Riley shaking her head in agreement.

"He's not in the well!" Carlos said, before realizing what he said, and wincing. Jo leaned over to look into the well.

"Kendall? Is that you?" Jo asked. "And _Jordin_?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Kendall and Jordin said, and Jo rolled her eyes, before storming off.

"I'll go talk to her," Riley said, before taking off after the blonde, leaving Robyn with the boys.

"Well?" Robyn asked, turning to look at them. "Now what?" James and Carlos looked to Logan, who sighed.

"Okay, let me think…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn twitched as Logan was sent tumbling into the well after slipping.

"Yeah, great plan, Logan!" she called down into the well, before rolling her eyes. _'Great. Now I'm stuck with these idiots…'_

"Don't worry, Jordin!" Carlos exclaimed, looking down at the three people in the well. "James, Robyn, and I are on the case!"

"You can count on us!" James said.

"… We're gonna be here awhile." Robyn scoffed at Logan's and Kendall's words.

"Gee, thanks…"

"Now, we pour some yeast and flower into the hole and bake it at 400 degrees til everybody rises!" James suggested. Robyn's eyes widened. _'Is he serious?'_

"NO!" she, Logan, Kendall, and Jordin shouted.

"Or we could toss out some pool noodles, fill the hole with water, and they'll float to the top," Carlos said, grinning. Robyn blinked at him, furrowing her eyebrows. _'Wait a minute…'_

"Carlos… that could actually work…" Carlos grinned.

"Did you just come up with an ingenious water-displacement plan?" Logan asked, surprised. Carlos looked lost, as his mind processed his words.

"… Uh…" He nodded and said confidently, "Yeah!" Carlos ran over to a nearby hose, as Robyn looked down into the well.

"… This is probably the weirdest thing you guys have _ever_ done…"

"What about that time we brought in that giant octopus?" Kendall inquired, and Robyn contemplated his question with a thoughtful look on her face, remembering the shock and strong sense of disbelief she'd felt when the boys asked her for help on a 'little project' they were working on.

That _little project _turned out to be getting rid of a giant octopus.

Robyn jerked when a feminine cry of "SQUID!" made its way to her, looking in the direction of the sound.

_ '… Hmm… that sounded like Riley… Weird…'_

"James, catch the hose!"

Robyn turned around just in time to collide into James' body which was thrown back at the force of Carlos' throw. She shrieked as she flipped over the edge of the well, and began to fall.

She groaned in pain when her back hit the bottom, James landing next to her. Pain flooded throughout her body, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to lay as still as possible for fear of hurting herself even more.

Yeah. Carlos Garcia was _definitely_ not good luck.

Almost distantly, she heard the joy in James' voice as he discovered the pennies, sure that they would cure his bad luck. His smile turned into a frown as he noticed the girl's motionless body, and he crawled over to her, shaking her shoulder.

"Robyn?" he asked, softly. Her eyes twitched, and he shook her harder. "Robyn? Are you okay?"

Meanwhile, Carlos stood frozen in shock at what just happened. Soon, he rushed over to the well, and looked down, his eyes widening upon seeing Robyn laying there, not moving.

"Robyn?" he shouted down, panic and desperation evident in his voice. "Robyn?" She still remained unresponsive. Carlos stared at her, horrified.

Oh God.

"I KILLED ROBYN!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Robyn began cursing as soon as her feet touched the fluffy cloud._

_ "Again? REALLY? I think I've been through enough! I don't need you right now making my life even worse!" she snapped as soon as the blonde appeared. Kendall smirked._

_ "Relax. You're fine. Nothing's broken." Robyn let out a small sigh of relief. "AND I told you so." She grimaced at the memory of her confrontation with Kendall._

_ "At least that idiot didn't kill me… and don't even remind me about that. I'd rather forget, thank you…"_

_ "That 'idiot' is currently this close," Kendall held up his thumb and index finger, spacing them about an inch apart, "to crying." Robyn raised an eyebrow, before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms._

_ "He's being overdramatic," she responded, flatly, and Kendall frowned._

_ "He's being concerned."_

_ "He has no reason."_

_ "He has every reason to be."_

_ "Why?" She nearly jumped when Kendall suddenly let out a loud shout of frustration, scowling at her._

_ "You __really__ don't get it, do you?" he hissed at her, and she scowled at him._

_ "Get what?" she demanded._

_ "What do you think?"_

_ "I don't know, otherwise I wouldn't be asking you!" Kendall shook his head, a bitter smile on his face._

_ "After six months of spending time with him, you'd think you would know him better." He looked up at the clear sky above them, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Leave it up to Carlos to fall in love with the most difficult girl on the planet." Her eyebrows shot up, as she gaped at him._

_ "… What the hell are you talking about?" Robyn finally asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "My God, I'm so sick and tired of everyone telling me that I don't get it! No, I understand perfectly! You're ALL wrong! We're FRIENDS. And that's ALL we're ever going to be!"_

_ "Well, of course that's all you're ever going to be," Kendall replied, simply, and Robyn paused in her ranting. "Because no matter how many times you fall for him, you're too stupid to realize the truth.."_

_ "And just what's that?" Robyn asked, dully, giving him an uninterested look. Kendall didn't respond for a moment, and soon, she felt the cloud beneath her begin to dissolve. She looked down to see the cloud turning into wispy white strands. Just as her feet began to slip through and she started to fall, a hand suddenly grasped her hand, gripping it tightly. Her snapped up, narrowed and ready to deliver a sarcastic insult, when she realized that Kendall wasn't the one that grabbed her._

_ Her slowly widening green eyes were met with warm brown ones, that sparkled with the kindness and the mischief and the craziness that she'd come to know over the last six months as Carlos._

_ "That every time you fall, I'm going to catch you."_

_ His words made her gasp as warmth infiltrated her body, and out of nowhere her heart was beating fast and her head was dizzy and she was feeling fuzzy all over again as he grinned down at her._

_ "… Carlos…" she murmured, as he began to pull her out of the hole…_

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn decided now was a good idea to wake up.

Logan screeched in surprise, jumping up as the girl who's health he was currently assessing sprang to life.

"Robyn!" Carlos called, as she sat up. "You're alive!"

Robyn blinked, her eyes looking hazy as she stared at the bottom of the wall. She had a headache, and her back was definitely going to hurt tomorrow, but overall, she supposed she was okay.

Geez. If Carlos was seriously planning on catching her, maybe he shouldn't have knocked her down a well. Not exactly a good start.

… He knocked her down a well.

This little tidbit of information made her snap out of her trance instantly, and everyone watched with shock and amazement as she scrambled to her feet, glaring up at Carlos.

"CARLOS! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry-!"

"You KNOCKED ME down a WELL, you UNBELIEVABLE DUMBASS!"

"It was an accid-!"

"I could've been killed!"

"I'm sorry, Robyn!" Carlos cried from above, and Robyn took a deep breath, shaking her head at him. _'Well, we're not getting out of here anytime soon…'_

Her theory was proven correct when Carlos suddenly threw himself down the well, landing in front of her.

"What the hell, Carlos?" she shouted, glaring at him.

"I was lonely!" he offered as a reason, and she rolled her eyes. _'Of course…'_ "And I'm so sorry, Robyn!"

"You should be," Robyn said, blandly, sliding down the wall and sitting on the ground.

"Well, it looks like you may not make your recording session…" Logan said, and the boys all sat down as well.

"It's okay," Jordin assured them, sitting down as well. "I couldn't figure out the song anyways."

"I didn't think the song was bad. How did it go again?" James picked up a piece of sheet music off of the well floor, and began to sing. Robyn stared in confusion as the whole group began to add in suggestions and layers, and within a few moments, the song was done.

"Guys, you just helped me figure out the song!" Jordin exclaimed, grinning.

_ 'Seriously? SERIOUSLY?'_ Robyn shook her head.

"Now you gotta get me out of me," Jordin said.

"Well," Kendall began, "there's only one guy I know that can pull six people out of a well…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn let out a groan as she fell on top of Carlos after all of them were pulled out of the well.

"Thanks, Freight Train!" Kendall said, and Robyn lifted her head off of Carlos' chest. Bitters then appeared out of nowhere.

"Ha! Jordin Sparks pulled out of a well tied to five losers? I'll be rich!" The group protested as Bitters aimed his camera towards them. Freight Train simply grabbed the camera, tore it apart, and threw it on the ground.

"Hey!" Bitters exclaimed, but he soon backed away at Freight Train's intimidating stare.

"Hey, guys, Gustavo isn't happy. He knows about the well, and he has a skunk in his studio and he can't get rid of it."

"Gustavo can't get rid of a skunk?" the boys asked, and Robyn looked at them.

"And you guys can?" She twitched when they all grinned at her.

**XOXOXOXOX**

After picking up the supplies needed for skunk-catching (_'Sexy Dog dog food? What the hell?'_), they all soon arrived at Rocque Records. Carlos somer-saulted into the hall, and opened up a can of Sexy Dog dog food, sliding it down the hall. The skunk walked towards it, and Kendall then appeared, slinging a cardboard box tied to a rope over top of one of the hanging lights in the studio. It was poised over the food. Once the skunk reached it, he let go, and it fell on top of the skunk. James jumped onto one of the chairs, before jumping off of it and kneeling down next to the box. He slid a piece of paper underneath it, and held the ends up while Logan taped them to the box.

"Here's your skunk," James said, handing Gustavo the box as everyone gathered around him and Kelly.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

"We catch stuff all the time in Minnesota," Kendall said.

"Yeah, what did you use as a bait? A lady-skunk puppet?" Carlos asked, and the group laughed.

"Ha ha ha, what? No." The tones in Gustavo's and Kelly's voices told Robyn that yes, they did in fact use a lady-skunk puppet. She nudged Carlos, smirking when he looked at her.

"Nice work, Helmet." Carlos beamed at her.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"In light of recent skunky events," Gustavo began, as everyone stood in the studio, "I have decided _not_ to kill you." The boys let out a sigh of relief. "HOWEVER, you blatantly disregarded my orders to stay away from Jordin Sparks, and proved once again you are BAD LUCK RUSH."

"Gustavo," Jordin said, and Gustavo whirled around to face her, "they're not bad luck. They're good luck."

"Um, they knocked you down a well," Kelly said.

"I'm amazed you aren't suing them for reckless endangerment," Robyn said, and Kelly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't fallen down the well, I would've never figured out the song."

"They helped you figure out the song?" Gustavo asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah! It's not a solo… it's a duet." Gustavo began to laugh.

"Duet? Duet… with Big Time Rush?" Jordin nodded, grinning. "That is the most-greatest idea I've ever had." The boys began cheering, as Kelly and Robyn looked at eachother.

"Kelly, what the hell?" She shook her head.

"I don't know, Robyn. I don't know."

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_But remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_So you gotta go easy on me_

Kelly moved along to music, smiling at the group, until she noticed someone was missing. She turned around to see Robyn sitting on the chair, one knee pressed to her chest, the other scuffing against the floor. Kelly's eyebrows furrowed at Robyn's thoughtful look.

"Hey, Robyn, what's wrong?" Robyn jumped at Kelly's words, not even noticing that the older girl was looking at her.

"Nothing," she answered, immediately, and Kelly frowned at her.

_Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

Kelly looked at the singing group, and smiled slightly when he saw Carlos looking at Robyn, but the latter kept her eyes strictly on the ground, refusing to look back at him. The brunette was aware of Kelly's eyes on her, and let out a small sigh of relief when she finally looked away.

_1, 2, 3, 4, to the 5_

_Baby, I'm counting on you_

Her mind was whirling. Thoughts were racing in every direction, but they centered around the same boy.

"_**That every time you fall, I'm going to catch you."**_

But that wasn't Carlos saying it. That was her subconscious putting words in Dream Carlos' mouth because for some **wrong** reason, it thought that that was what she wanted to hear.

Which was _not _the case.

Obviously, she didn't want to hear it, because she was now moping in the studio while the boy on her mind was singing a love song and staring at her with that thoughtful look that always looked so out-of-place on him because, well, he's Carlos, the very definition of "not thoughtful".

_Just like a count of three_

_You can count on me_

It also didn't help that since Gustavo had a very weird thing about making a music video for _every_ one of their songs, Carlos was now dressed in a suit with slicked back hair and looking adorable as ever.

She resisted the urge to scream into a nearby pillow in frustration. _'Friends. That's it. FRIENDS.'_ She glanced up at him, and quickly looked away. _'But 'friends' don't sing love sings while staring intensely at their 'friend'.'_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

_Baby, I'm counting on you_

_**"Name one good thing that's ever happened since you guys got here."**_

_** "I met you, didn't I?"**_

She scowled. She'd nearly forgotten about that. _'But that was just him speaking without thinking.'_

Which only made his words more real.

_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_So remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_Yeah, you gotta go easy on me_

Robyn jumped when the group began cheering suddenly after the song.

"Gustavo, that was awesome!" Jordin exclaimed.

"So awesome, in fact, that I'm teaming you up for one more project," Gustavo informed them, and he beckoned them out of the room. Robyn stood up and made her way to the door, following the group. Someone touched her arm, and she snatched it away and turned around to see Carlos, his hand from where it brushed against her arm.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"No," she responded, immediately, before leaving the room quickly. Carlos watched her go with a frown.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Fortunately, Hawk's chauffer hated him as well, so it was fairly easy to convince him to let the group slip a skunk into the limo. After laughing her ass off when Hawk shrieked and began running around, Robyn found herself at the Palm Woods, as Jordin was about to leave.

"Good luck on your album!" Jordin exclaimed, and she hugged Logan and Carlos first. The two chirped, "Lucky!" while wiggling their fingers at each other.

"Cause I could use a really great opening act in concert!" She and James hugged, but when she went to pull away, James held on. "Um, James, you can let go…" Robyn punched the brunette in the shoulder, and he yelped, letting go and scowling at her. Jordin smiled at her, and hugged her as well.

"Robyn, good luck with these guys." Robyn chuckled, and Jordin turned to Kendall. "And I hope you and Jo work things out."

"Don't worry about it; we'll be fine." Jordin and Kendall hugged, when Jo walked into the lobby.

"_Ahem_."

"… Unbelievable." Jo stormed off once again, and Jordin turned around, grabbing a bouquet of fake flowers out of their vase and handing them to Kendall.

"Here!" she said.

"Jo!" Kendall shouted, running after the girl. "It's not what it looks like!" Robyn snickered, and glanced at the guys. They quickly took off after the blonde couple.

"Jo, please!" Kendall said, holding out the flowers. Jo glared at him, grabbing the flowers and tossing them into the pool. "Just listen to me!"

"No! This is the fourth time I've caught you with her!"

"It was just a friendly hug!"

"_Sure_."

"Hey, what's going on?" Riley piped up, appearing next to Robyn.

"Barbie and Ken are fighting," Robyn explained, smiling, and Riley nodded, watching the scene as well as mostly everyone in the pool area. Call her sadistic; Robyn was enjoying this.

"I should've seen this coming!" Jo snapped, beginning to storm past Kendall, who grabbed her arm.

"Jo-" She yanked her arm away and whirled around, her eyes narrowed at him.

"I mean, first you kiss Robyn, and now this?"

Robyn froze at her words as all eyes turned to her and Kendall. Her eyes flickered to the blonde, and he gave her a guilty look. Her eyes widened, as she understood what he was saying.

"… WHAT?" Riley was the first to break the silence, nearly screeching, and she whirled towards Robyn.

"You guys KISSED?" she, Logan, James, and Carlos all shouted. Robyn looked at the Latino, and he just stared at her, hurt written all over his face, before she and Kendall shared equal looks of horror.

Oh, shit.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**TA-DA!**

**Ew. That was kinda sloppy, but I wanted to get this out.**

**But UH OH. The secret's out. What's gonna happen?**


	20. Say Anything pt 1

**AND WE'RE BACK!**

**Sorry for the delay :(**

**Okay, so… "The Way We Talk" by the Maine…**

**I LOVE THAT SONG. And the band. They're amazing.**

_**Cute face, slim waist**_

_**She's got 'em in a craze**_

_**Yeah, we think he's going crazy**_

_**When she speaks**_

_**It makes me grind my teeth**_

_**Yet he still thinks she's amazing**_

**Maybe that's what Kendall thinks of Robyn…? Of course, later on in the song, the singer realizes that he's crazy for the girl too… Hmm… oh, the possibilities…**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter :D**

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Sixteen: Say Anything (pt. 1)**

**XOXOXOXOX**

The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. The silence was deafening. Four pairs of eyes stared inquiringly at the two sitting on the couch. The boy was staring at the ground, playing with his hands as his leg jittered, one of his nervous habits that he had. He was also trying to ignore the death glare the brunette on his left was giving him. He could feel her piercing, narrowed green eyes, and was sure she was imagining his death.

Maybe even thinking of how she would accomplish it. He grabbed a nearby pillow and practically shoved it in front of him, scooting away from her, as if the polyester would protect him.

Meanwhile, the brunette seated next to him wished looks could kill, because it was doubtful she'd be able to pull off the murder herself and make it look like an accident. Hell, it was taking all of her pride, dignity, and conscience (she wasn't _completely_ heartless) _not_ to take the pillow and smother him with it.

"You told Jo?" Robyn hissed, the anger in her voice making Kendall flinch. He glanced at her, flashing a guilty look.

"Sorry." Robyn continued to glare at him, before straightening her back, and turning her eyes to the smart one of the group.

Screw her conscience.

"How bad would it be if I killed Kendall? Like, how long would I be in prison if I got caught?" Said blonde visibly paled, and began shaking at the thought. Logan's eyes widened and he stared at her, flabbergasted by her question, and even more by the calmness in her voice. He opened his mouth, but soon closed it, not sure how to respond.

"… Uh… uh, w-w-well… I-I mean… it depends-"

"Like, what if I chopped him up into little pieces with a butter knife?" Robyn clarified, giving him an even look. Kendall yelped, and practically fell off the couch, scooting as far away from her as possible.

"… Um, well, you just told us what you were going to do, so it'd be premeditated, which is first degree murder, so… you're looking at possibly life?"

"Possibly? So not definite?"

"Um, yeah." Robyn nodded.

"Okay. I can take my chances." Kendall quickly scrambled into what you could call a defense position, with the pillow firmly squeezed to his chest, his back against the couch, and his foot poised in the air, ready to shove the girl away if she made a move. His stance came off more as ridiculous than intimidating to Robyn, who just gave him a blank stare in return of his pose.

Riley groaned in frustration, stamping her foot on the carpet like a child, and scowling at the pair. "Can we _please_ talk about this? You guys _kissed_!"

All four teenagers were taking the news differently. Riley was shocked, and just a little bit hurt that her best friend had not informed her of the kiss. James was rather indifferent, instead choosing to glance at the girl standing next to him every so often, trying not to notice how hot she looked when she was mad, or how her blue eyes seemed to glow brighter, or how an angry flush decorated her cheeks, or—Oh God, she caught him looking. He hurriedly averted his eyes to the wall.

After having his ego inflated just a bit from Robyn relying on his knowledge of criminal justice (and no, contrary to what people believe, he didn't just watch a lot of CSI or Law and Order, he actually _studied_ this stuff), Logan was more worried about the welfare of his friend. It didn't take a genius, like him, to figure out that Robyn was capable and more than willing of committing homicide. But even a genius, like him, didn't see this coming. I mean, Robyn and Kendall _kissed_. As far as he knew, Robyn hated Kendall. Extremely. Like, if she had the chance to push only one person in the entire world off of the Empire State Building, she'd pick Kendall. He knew that for a fact.

_" 'If you had the chance to push only one person in the entire world off of the Empire State Building, who would you pick?'," Robyn read aloud from an online quiz, mainly to herself. She and Logan were the only inhabitants of apartment 2-J. The latter was studying for his upcoming algebra test on the island. Kendall, James, and Carlos were in the lobby, playing hockey and probably getting yelled at by Bitters. Logan wasn't really paying attention to the girl since he'd made it his mission to pull his grade up from an A to an A+ (he'd suggested Robyn do the same as he, but she'd only scoffed and said, "Yeah, I'll get right on that," immediately grabbing the laptop that lay on the coffee table and blatantly ignoring his advice), but he tuned in she read the question._

_ Robyn thought to herself for a few moments, before she finally asked, "Hey, Logan, if you had the chance to push only one person in the entire world off of the Empire State Building, who would you pick?" Logan blinked, and slowly turned around in his chair to look at her._

"_What quiz are you taking?"_

"'_Are you destined to be a serial killer?'" Robyn answered, honestly. Logan blinked. Robyn blinked back. Logan blinked again. Robyn twitched. Logan twitched, then thought in horror, _'Oh, God, she's rubbing off on me'._ She waited patiently for his answer._

_ "… Um… no one?" She gave him a deadpanned look._

_ "You're such a pansy-ass, it makes me sick." Logan rolled his eyes, expecting her to say something along those lines. But now, he was curious, and waited to hear what her answer would be. Robyn 'hmmed', before she began typing._

_ "Kendall Knight."_

_ Logan decided to study in his room._

And Carlos. Poor, poor Carlos was giving Kendall such a hurt look that it almost broke the blonde's heart. With his sad, brown eyes, he sent Kendall a "How could you do this to me?" look that sent stabs of regret and guilt into him. He kissed the girl his best friend liked. That was a definite _no no_ in the bro-code. It wasn't cool. At all. He tried to communicate non-verbally back, but Carlos just looked away, and Kendall was left with a headache. Apparently, he didn't have Carlos' ability.

"Thank you, Riley," Robyn drawled, crossing her arms and leaning back into the orange couch, trying to ignore the distraught look she was getting from Carlos. "We've established that." Riley's frowned deepened, her eyes narrowing. She was also trying to ignore something—James' intense, hazel eyes focused solely on her _again_. Not that she didn't enjoy it or anything, but now was _not_ the time to be eye-flirting.

"… WHY?" Riley finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What I wanna know," Carlos suddenly spoke up, his eyes trained on Robyn, "is why you guys didn't tell us." _'Especially me.'_ A hint of hope sparked in him when Robyn's eyes flashed with regret, before her cool mask was replaced, and she gave him a blank look.

"It was an accident."

"How do you just 'accidentally' kiss someone?" Riley demanded, using her fingers as air quotes. Robyn scowled at her, before looking at the guys.

"Do you remember our day with Deke?" she asked, and they nodded. "Okay, so you guys asked to borrow my camera?" They nodded again. "Well, Blondie here came back because it wasn't working or whatever and I was sick and nearly half-asleep, so I was a little disoriented." Kendall snorted, and she shot him a look, making him snatch up the pillow and hold it up between them. She rolled her eyes, and continued with her story. "Kendall tried to get me to lay down on the couch, that pervert…"

"I told you I didn't mean it like that!"

"Shut up. Anyways, we fell, and apparently accidentally kissed." Riley stared dully once Robyn finished her story.

"That's it?" she asked, ad Robyn shrugged.

"That's it."

"That's probably the most anti-climactic, boring kissing story I have ever heard in my entire life."

"Wait," Logan interjected, "what do you mean you 'apparently accidentally kissed'?" Robyn pointed an accusing finger at Kendall.

"That's what he told me. I didn't even remember the story because I was unconscious. I only found out earlier today." Kendall protested as she attempted to put all the blame on him.

"I-It's not my fault!" he sputtered. "I didn't know how to tell you! Or any of you!"

"Dude, you still should've told us," James said, and Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement, as Riley stared at the ground with a thoughtful look on her face. Kendall sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You should be." Kendall frowned at Robyn.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"But you told Jo, who then practically screamed it to the entire Palm Woods," she replied, dryly. "Now everyone's going to think we're… _dating_." Robyn shivered in disgust at the word, and Kendall gave her an offended look, his ego now wounded.

"Hey!"

"And I have way better standards than _you_."

"Hey!"

As the two began to argue back and forth, Riley remained silent, lost in her own thoughts. She liked to think of herself as a psychic of some sort. Not the future-telling kind, but she was sure she had a sixth sense when it came to the romantic endeavors of others. She'd predicted that her friend Mandy from back home would get together with Keith, and look what happened; They'd been together for a whole year. Before he cheated on her. She'd also hooked up four—not three, FOUR—couples for the annual Valentine's Day dance at her middle school. Sure, one couple ended up pregnant, and one couple separated due to 'unfixable differences' (AKA Lindsey didn't have the right 'parts' that Patrick was looking for…).

… Okay, fine, so she sometimes had some less-successful 'clients'. But now, her mind was getting worked up, whirling with all the possibilities that were now presenting themselves to her.

"I knew that if I told any of you, you'd all freak out! Like you're doing now!"

"Or you didn't tell us because you're some sick little bastard." Kendall shot Robyn an incredulous look, who shrugged. "This is L.A. It's possible. You probably some have some weird fetish about kissing people when they're unconscious, and not telling them about it. Freak." She wrinkled her nose in displeasure, and took a step away from him. Kendall scowled at her.

"I do not!"

"Uh huh. Sure. Now, here's what's going to happen: You're going to go there," Robyn pointed out the window towards the pool area, where the same people who were there when Jo made her announcement were still congregated, no doubt talking about said announcement, "and tell them that 1. We're not dating, 2. It's _your_ fault we kissed, and 3. I can't _stand_ you."

"Was that third part really necessary?" Kendall asked, blandly, giving her a deadpanned look. Robyn smirked.

"No, I just like reminding you that I hate you."

The blonde sighed and sat back down on the couch. He'd promised himself he would never go back to that fateful night, but he found himself replaying the scene over in his head, until something stood out.

_**Neither one had noticed her black hoodie laying on the carpet, or at least, they didn't until Robyn suddenly tripped over it.**_

_** Her hands gripped his jacket as she fell, pulling him down with her.**_

Nearly everyone in the room jumped, save for Riley, who was still thinking (_'So, if Kendall and Robyn were to go out, how long would they last until Robyn killed him?'_), when Kendall suddenly flew out of his seat, leaping into the air and stabbing his finger at Robyn.

"It was your fault!" Robyn simply rolled her eyes, and turned away.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes it was! You just don't know it because you weren't conscious!"

"The fact that she wasn't conscious isn't helping you here," Logan said, and James and Carlos nodded.

"But I wasn't my fault! I remember what happened!"

"Yeah. Your clumsy ass fell and pulled me down with you," Robyn sneered, and Kendall scowled.

"No, YOUR clumsy ass fell and pulled me down with you!"

"SWEAR JAR!" Carlos shouted, rushing towards the kitchen and opening a cabinet. He grabbed a glass jar with the words 'Swear Jar' written on a piece of tape that was attached to it, and took it over to Kendall, who rolled his eyes, and dug out a dollar, dropping it in the jar. Carlos sat down on the couch, placing the jar beside him. Robyn gave them a confused look.

"Okay, um, what the hell is the Swear Jar?"

"Mama Knight started it," Logan said.

"When I was thirteen," Kendall began to explain, "I said, "Damn," one time in front of her accidentally, and she's been making all of us put in a dollar every time we swear ever since." Robyn peered at the jar, and smirked slightly when she noticed that there was only the dollar from Kendall. _'God, they're such goody-two-shoes…'_

"Hmm. You seem to be making a lot of accidents lately, Kendall."

"It was YOUR FAULT."

"No, it wasn't. You tripped and pulled me down and kissed me."

"No, it was YOUR HOODIE on the floor that made YOU trip, and YOU pulled me down with you."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

For all Robyn knew, Kendall was right. But there was no way she was going to let him know that.

"YES, you did."

"Uh, NO, I DIDN'T."

"Um, YES, YOU D-"

"You guys should go out," Riley suddenly piped up.

Silence.

The brunette looked up to see everyone gaping at her, and she shrugged. "I'm just sayin'."

"What?" they all exclaimed, simultaneously.

"You're kidding, right?" Robyn asked, glaring at her friend. _'What the hell would make her think that?'_ "No way in hell."

"Seriously!" Riley insisted. "You guys totally should!"

"I don't mean to be dramatic, but I'd rather shoot myself in the face than go on a date with Kendall." Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'd rather stab myself in the eye," he said.

"Just listen to me!" Riley exclaimed. "Look, you guys kissed, but you didn't tell anyone."

"Because we knew THIS," Robyn gestured to Riley, "would happen. People would overreact and start imagining things."

"Or maybe because you both felt something."

"Um, I wasn't even conscious. I don't think I felt anything."

"Yeah, me neither," Kendall added, and Riley shook her head.

"But you don't know that! Think about this, guys! This could be… the start of something new…" Robyn's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you did _not_ just make a High School Musical reference." Riley gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. But seriously, you guys should go on a date! Like, a test date or something!"

"No." Riley sighed, and turned to her only other option.

James blinked when Riley suddenly looked at him. "Uh, what?" He blinked again when her eyes became two, wide, large pools of bright blue.

"James? You can help me, right?"

"Uh… Um… I, uh…"

Oh, sweet Jesus, her eyes were _really_ blue. And her lower lip was jutting out. Dammit, she was _pouting_.

"…Yeah, you guys should totally go out."

Riley smiled in triumph, and he smiled back. It faltered slightly when he saw Logan smirk at him.

"You can't be serious," Kendall said, giving his friend a dull look.

"I am. You guys should go out and see where this goes." James caught the miffed look Carlos shot him, and he winced, mouthing, "Sorry."

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

"That's because James is weak, and you're a whore."

"Only on the weekends."

"Jesus Christ, Riley, it _is_ the weekend."

"Shut up!" Riley huffed. "The point is you guys should go out!" Robyn rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Whatever. Screw you guys; I'm going home."

"Robyn, just hear me out!"

The two girls left the room, bickering the whole time. As soon as the door closed, Carlos jumped out of his seat.

"DUDE!"

"I'm sorry!" Kendall said. "I didn't mean to! It-It just kinda… happened."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew everyone would freak out!" For once, it was Carlos giving Kendall a deadpanned look, one that said, "Of course I'd freak out! And I obviously am! You kissed the girl I've liked _forever,_ you unbelievable douche!"

Oh yes, Kendall broke the bro-code to the _extreme_.

Okay, so Carlos got that it was an accident. Fine. Everyone made mistakes. Carlos has made a countless number of them, so he understood.

But this was _Robyn._ This was the girl he's been pining for nearly six months. It was _different_ when it came to her. Who knows? Maybe Riley was right.

Maybe there was actually something there. Something that would keep Carlos from Robyn forever. Maybe he never really had a chance to begin with.

Oh, dear Lord, it was Rebecca Scott all over again.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Rebecca Scott was Carlos' crush for most of his middle school life. It was nearing the end of eighth grade, and Carlos had finally mustered up the courage to ask the brunette to the End-Of-The-Year dance. After he stuttered out the question, Rebecca had smiled sweetly at him._

_ "Oh, Carlos, that's so sweet… But I like someone else."_

_ And just like that, his 12-year old world was crushed._

_ When questioned who it was she liked, Rebecca had glanced behind him, towards his three friends who were across the room, watching the two and silently cheering him on._

_ "… Kendall."_

Except this time, it hurt more than that.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn shot the lobby an uneasy look as she walked through it. Everyone was staring at her. Even Bitters was giving her a look of utter shock, gaping openly as she passed him.

She really couldn't blame them. But that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed by it.

She made it to the pool without snapping, but after a few moments of her sitting in her chair and feeling everyone's eyes on her, she broke.

"If anyone else stares at me, I'm taking this pool noodle and shoving it up your ass."

She was happy when they all looked away quickly from her, and she brought out her iPod, plugging the earbuds in. However, since she wasn't playing music yet, she could still hear the nearby conversation.

"Can you believe it?"

"I know."

"I mean… it's so weird."

"I know!"

"They HATE eachother!"

"I know!"

"I wonder if they're together?"

"But what about Jo?"

"I don't know… I feel bad for her though."

"Yeah, totally. I mean, Kendall cheated on her with _Robyn_, of all people. Like, she's pretty and everything, but…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She kinda comes off as a bi-"

They quickly shut up when Robyn sneered at them.

_'I'm going to kill you, Kendall.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

_'Oh, crap, she's going to kill me.'_

Luckily, however, Kendall had managed to avoid Robyn ever since she stormed out of the apartment. Her earlier conversation with Logan was haunting him, and he wasn't ready to die, thank you. Currently, he was trying to find Jo. His girlfriend, or whatever she was now to him, since she didn't really make it clear, wasn't returning his calls, and he had absolutely no idea where she was.

It wasn't his intention to tell Jo. But when Robyn ran off after Jo caught them in the closet together, she'd demanded what they were really talking about, and Kendall knew that if he didn't tell, it would come back around to bite him in the ass, and he really didn't want to start a relationship based on lies. So, he spilled the beans. She'd taken it surprisingly well, and, after he explained what happened, said that she understood.

Now, he wished she'd just blown up at him then, and not waiting to do it in front of _everyone_.

"Have you seen Jo?" Kendall asked a nearby boy, who turned out to be Guitar Dude.

"Uh… Um… Oh yeah! She ran by here a while ago. She looked mad, dude. You totally screwed up."

"It was an ACCIDENT!" Guitar Dude suddenly pointed behind Kendall.

"Oh, dude, she's right there." Kendall whirled around to see the blonde herself approaching him. He sighed in relief, but soon sucked it back in at the look on her face. Her nervous expression made him sure she had something important to tell him. _'She's gonna break up with me, isn't she?'_

"Jo-"

"I think you should go out with Robyn."

_ 'That's worse than breaking up with me.'_

"Wait, what?" Kendall asked, staring at her. Jo nodded, biting her lip.

"Yeah, you and Robyn should go on a date."

"Riley called you, didn't she?" Jo nodded again, and Kendall groaned, slapping his forehead in exasperation. "Jo, I don't _want _to go on a date with Robyn, or any other girl, for that matter. I want to go out with _you_."

"I think that there may be something there."

"There is NOTHING there. Trust me."

"But just in case, I think you should."

"Jo, she HATES me. She'll probably kill me before the date's even over." Jo waved off his concern.

"Robyn's harmless, Kendall." Kendall gaped at her, wondering who the hell she was talking about it, because it sure wasn't the Robyn he knew.

"She threatened to cut me up into little pieces with a _butterknife_, Jo. A _butterknife._" Jo shook her head.

"You'll be fine."

"But Jo…" She sighed and grabbed his hands, lacing her fingers with his, and staring into his eyes.

"Kendall, I just want you to be happy. And I don't know who you're happy with." _'Are you KIDDING me? It was just one little accident!'_

"Jo-"

"Please, just do this this. And if you're right, and there's absolutely nothing there, then we'll go back to the way it was, and you and I will be together. But, if there _is_ something there, then…" She dropper her eyes to the floor and closed them, before releasing his hands. "Then, I just want you to be happy," she repeated, before giving him a small smile, and walking away.

Kendall stood there, staring after her. Holy crap, she was serious. She actually believed that something could be going on between him and Robyn. What the hell. He sighed and shook his head, grabbing his cell phone and flipping it open, before dialing a number.

It looked like he had no choice.

"Hey, do you wanna go out?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Robyn twitched in annoyance at the people staring at her. She could hear their faint whispers, feel their accusing eyes. Apparently her threat made at the pool hadn't reached the lobby.

"So, I heard you kissed a hockey head and liked it."

She whirled around to see none other than Bitters. He was leaning on his desk, and smiling mischievously at her.

"Really?" she asked. "You too?" Bitters shrugged.

"What can I say? I like gossip." Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Look, it was an accident, okay?" she asked, frustrated, as she scowled at him. Bitters held up his hands in defense.

"Sure, whatever you say."

That was it.

Robyn turned to face the lobby, at the group of people staring at her, and she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me. The next person who stares at me or brings up 'you-know-what' is going to get _this_," she paused to grab the bell that lay on Bitters' desk, "shoved up somewhere you do _not_ want things to be shoved up in. Understood?" The crowd immediately dispersed, and she turned to look at Bitters. "That includes you." He yelped when she slammed the bell back on his desk, a small, "Ding!" emitting from it, and she gave him a sharp look before walking away.

She felt her phone vibrate, and she pulled it out of her pocket. Not even bothering to look to see who was calling her, she pressed the Accept button, and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, do you wanna go out?"

_ 'Damn. Mental note: Always check to see who's calling me.'_

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait!" came Kendall's voice as she began to pull her phone away, but she hit End anyways, and shoved her phone in her pocket.

**Kendall stared at his phone in disbelief. "Did she just hang up on me?"**

Her phone vibrated again.

"Yes, Kendall?"

"Did you just hang up on me?"

"I dunno. Did it sound like this?

Click.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzzz-

"If you don't stop calling me, I'm going to get a restraining order."

"But Robyn-!"

"I'm _not_ going out with you."

"Just hear me out!" Robyn rolled her eyes, and leaned against the wall.

"Fine, Kendall. Tell me why I should go out with you."

"Jo won't take me back until we go out!"

"Not my problem."

"Seriously, Robyn! She says that there may be something between us and wants us to go out! I need my girlfriend back!"

"God, you're pathetic. Seriously, grow a pair."

Click.

**Kendall scowled, and muttered, "Bitch…" as he redialed her number.**

She smirked as he called back once again, for the fourth time, and simply pressed the end button, before beginning to walk out onto the pool area.

"So, Carlos, will you go out with me?"

Robyn froze at the question, and quickly pressed herself against the wall, peeking out into the pool area. Her eyes widened when she saw Stephanie standing there, smiling at Carlos. _'She's asking him out?'_ Robyn rolled her eyes. _'Tch, Carlos is clueless when it comes to girls. He probably doesn't even know what 'going out' means-'_

"Yes."

'_WHAT?'_

A twinge of pain pricked her chest, and she watched, awestruck, as Stephanie grinned, and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, hugging him. Carlos didn't respond to it, but it didn't deter the other girl one bit. She simply smiled, and skipped away from him. Robyn quickly turned around, and leaned against the wall, staring at the ground with wide, green eyes.

'_You've gotta be kidding me.'_

Carlos was going on a date. With **Stephanie.** Carlos was going on a date with Stephanie. What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?

"_Stephanie's nice, way nicer than you. And she's cute."_

"_So?"_

"_So," Kendall started, standing up, "you can keep denying your feelings for as long as you want… but if you do, don't be surprised to see that he's moved on and finally stopped hanging onto someone who puts their pride and dignity before him."_

Oh my God. Dream Kendall was right.

Robyn took deep breaths. Slow now. In and out. Calm down. It's going to be okay. It's not the end of the world. It's okay that he likes her. It's okay if they're going on a date. It's not as if you liked him anyways, so you should be a good friend and be happy for him and her and _not_ be jealous because you have no reason to be and everything is going to be **fine** and…

Robyn swiftly pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Kendall's number.

"Hello?"

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll go out with you."

"Really? Thanks, Rob-"

"Not so fast there. Listen up, Blondie, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once; While the mere _thought _of being alone with you in any situation, let alone going on a damn _date_ with you, nearly makes me want to vomit, I'll do you this little favor. But you owe me. And don't even _think_ about telling other people about this or I will see to it personally that you will _never_ have kids. Got it?"

"Yeah! Got it!" Clearly, his excitement overwhelmed whatever concerns her threat brought him. "But, what made you change your mind?"

"I just felt like being nice. Be at my apartment at six. Bye." Robyn shoved the phone in her pocket, before stealing a glance at the boy who was now sitting down on a pool chair, staring down at the floor, not looking too excited about his upcoming date.

_'But he's still going on it.'_

With softened eyes, Robyn shoved her hands into her pockets, and turned around, walking away.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!**

**Oh no! What's gonna happen on the date? Will Carlos see Robyn and Kendall and break it up? Or… will Robyn feel something? Could this truly be…**

_***starts to sing* The start of something new-**_

***gets knocked out by Robyn***

**{Robyn: Jesus Christ, you're so annoying…}**


	21. Say Anything pt 2

**ONCE AGAIN:**

**I am so, so, SO sorry.**

**But I saw the previews for the BTR movie and I thought I HAVE TO GET THIS OUT!**

**So, here it is. The long awaited chapter!**

**Falling Into Your Sunshine**

**Chapter Seventeen: Say Anything (pt. 2)**

**XOXOXOXOX**

It felt like someone had stabbed him in his heart.

Okay, maybe not that, but still, Carlos was hurting pretty badly.

He was always an emotional person. It was one of his faults, but it was also one of the things people tend to like about him.

He guessed Robyn wasn't one of those people if she kissed Kendall.

Wait, wait, wait, Robyn didn't kiss Kendall. They accidentally kissed. Just like when James had accidentally tackled him over the table when they had dinner at Robyn's apartment. Just like when Logan accidentally slammed him into the wall when they were playing hockey. Like when Kendall had accidentally ripped his heart out by kissing Robyn.

His friend had apologized a million times after Robyn and Riley had left. At least he seemed sorry. Robyn had just blew the whole thing off and left without even glancing once in his direction, like she didn't even care that he was hurt.

This absolutely, positively sucked.

"Hey, Carlos!"

The Latino pulled himself out of his self-wallowing-in-pity to look up. There stood Stephanie, smiling brightly at him.

"Oh… hey, Stephanie…"

"Aw, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is this about Robyn and Kendall?"

"…"

Of course it was.

Stephanie was ecstatic when she heard that they had kissed. Sure, Carlos hurting so much wasn't so good, but hey. An opportunity had presented itself to her. In this case, it was Carlos. And she only hoped that the recent news she'd just overhead was enough to seize him.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Carlos didn't answer her, and Stephanie grabbed his hands, dragging him up from his seat. "If you went out! You need to forget about her!"

"But… it wasn't her fault…" Stephanie arched an eyebrow. "She didn't mean to…"

"Well, maybe she didn't… But I don't think you can 'accidentally' agree to date someone else, can you?"

Carlos' eyes snapped up from the floor, glazed over with sadness. "…What?" he asked weakly, and Stephanie resisted the urge to grin.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Yeah. I totally heard her talking to Kendall. I'm pretty sure they're going out…"

She should be an actress. Seriously.

Carlos continued to gape at her. "They're going out?" Stephanie nodded.

"Mmhm. So, Carlos, will you go out with me?"

Gee, was it 'Take A Stab At Carlos' Heart' or something?

Kendall was going out with Robyn. Robyn was going out with Kendall. His best friend was going out with his dream girl. His dream girl was going out with his best friend. She was going out with someone who wasn't him.

Carlos stared at Stephanie, and the latter waited patiently for answer. Her brown hair was straight, not curly. Her eyes were dark brown, not bright green. She had a sweet disposition, not a sour one.

He wasn't Kendall. And Stephanie wasn't Robyn.

Maybe Stephanie was right. He just needed to have fun. Right? And that would make him forget about Robyn. Right?

Right? Right…. Right.

Stephanie grinned, and wrapped her arms around the boy, hugging him tightly. He didn't respond, but she apparently didn't care, skipping away from him a moment later.

Robyn wouldn't have done that.

Right. She was going on a date. With Kendall. So it didn't matter.

The boy flopped down into the chair, sighing and closing his eyes. God, love sucked.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Ooh, or how about this? It's so cute! Ooh, wait, no, this one! GASP! This dress is GORGEOUS. Wear this one!"

Riley knew something was wrong the moment she wasn't insulted for being too loud/annoying/irritating, and she turned to face Robyn. The brunette just continued to stare out the window, which she'd been doing for the past half hour as Riley went crazy in her friend's closet.

"Robyn?"

Robyn suddenly snapped out of her trance, and she looked at Riley, who was holding up a peach colored sundress.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure, that's great."

Riley's eyebrows furrowed, as she threw the dress onto the bed. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Nothing's wrong? You just agreed to _wear a dress._ There is something definitely wrong."

"Maybe I just felt like… looking… good for… Kendall?" Robyn could tell Riley knew she was lying. Hell, it was obvious, and Robyn felt a bitter taste in her mouth just saying the words. She sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. It's just…" Robyn turned to look back out of the window, and Riley crept up behind her.

Ah, Riley understood now, as she followed Robyn's gaze. The Latino boy sat on the chair, leaning onto his knees and holding his head in his hands.

"Oh, so it's Carlos, huh? I wouldn't worry about him," Riley said, dismissing the worry as she turned back around to examine the dress once more. "He'll be pissed today, but tomorrow you'll have him wrapped around your finger again."

"If he isn't already wrapped around Stephanie's," Robyn grumbled to herself, scowling at the boy. Riley paused.

"Wait, _what_?" Robyn froze.

"Uh… nothing…"

"Robyn, what did you just say?"

"Hey, uh, didn't you want me to wear the dress? I think there's a pair of shoes that'll go perfect with that-"

"ROBYN!"

The girl sighed, and shook her head. "It doesn't matter what I said, Riley. It doesn't matter at all."

"Obviously it does if it's bugging you so much," Riley pointed out as she sat on the bed. "Seriously, what is, Robyn?"

"You're not gonna drop this until I tell you, right?"

"Right," Riley confirmed, grinning, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"The only reason I told Kendall yes is because… well…"

"Well?" her friend pressed, leaning forward eagerly. Robyn frowned.

"… Because Stephanie asked out Carlos."

"WHAT?" Riley shrieked. She stood up, slipped, and promptly fell to the ground as she screeched, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Well, it seems pretty damn possible to me, since it happened."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"But… b-but… but…" Riley stammered as she attempted to climb out of the giant mess of clothes she'd fallen in. "But she can't do that!"

"She already did. Besides, I thought you'd be happy. _You're_ the one who wanted Kendall and I to go on a date."

"But that's breaking girl code! You like him! SHE CAN'T DO THAT."

"Riley, really, it's okay. I don't li-" She stopped talking when she noticed the withering look her friend sent her as she stood up.

"Oh, shut up, Robyn. It's so blindingly obvious. If you didn't, you wouldn't be sitting here sulking about it!" Robyn opened her mouth to protest, before Riley suddenly let out a noise of frustration, and began stomping towards the door.

"There's a pair of tan wedges in your closet. Wear them with that dress. Keep your makeup natural, and wear your hair in a half-ponytail."

"Riley, where are you going?"

Riley paused at the door, before turning to look at Robyn, who was surprised at the vengeful look she had on her face.

"To slap a ho."

With that, she stepped outside, and slammed the door shut.

Robyn stared at the door for a full minute.

"… _What_?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Boom.**

A mother screamed, covering her child with her arms as the monster marched down the hallway.

**Boom.**

Children ducked behind the couches in the lobby.

**Boom.**

Bitters cried and ducked below his desk as the beast passed by him.

**Boom.**

"Craig, will you **please** stop with your damn effects?" Riley exclaimed, as her younger brother, Craig, jumped in surprise. He sighed, and turned off the remote making all of the booming noises off.

"Fine…"

Riley was mad. Obviously.

Okay, so _yes_, Riley wanted Robyn to go on a date with Kendall. But it wasn't because she was "a sadistic bitch who enjoyed watching other people suffer and took pleasure from it" (which is exactly what Robyn had called her, though it was fairly obvious that her best friend was the sadistic one, not Riley).

Contrary to what most people believed, Riley wasn't an idiot. The way she saw it, Robyn would go on a date with Kendall, have a horrible time, realize she loved Carlos, then they'd get together and go off into the sunset and make beautiful dancing, part-Latino singing babies.

Or she'd actually enjoy the date, marry Kendall, and make beautiful, singing, _blonde_ babies.

It didn't really matter to Riley. Either way, one of Robyn's kids was going to be named Riley, regardless of whether or not it was a girl or a boy, or blonde or Latino. It was inevitably going to happen someday

But option number one had no way of happening if _Carlos was going on a date with The Bitch From Hell._

"Hey, Stephanie!"

_"He likes Robyn, Stephanie," Camille said, and Stephanie didn't say anything for a few moments, a thoughtful look on her face._

_ "… So?" Riley frowned._

_ "SO he doesn't like you."_

_ "Stephanie," Camille began, in a much friendlier, nicer tone than Riley, "we just think that you shouldn't waste your time. Carlos likes Robyn, and I doubt anyone can change that."_

_ "Well, that doesn't mean I can't try," Stephanie replied, a haughty undertone to her voice._

_ "Well, it's not going to work," Riley said, blankly._

_ "We just don't want you to get hurt," Camille said. It was quiet for a few moments, before Stephanie gave them a friendly smile._

_ "Okay, I understand."_

Apparently, Stephanie _didn't_ understand, and it was up to Riley to beat it into her that it was never going to happen let her down gently.

Stephanie looked up from the magazine she was reading, and she smiled at Riley, who wanted to slap it off of her face. "Hey, Riley. What's up?"

"Why the hell are you going on a date with Carlos?" Riley demanded, and Stephanie stared up at her with a confused look.

"Wait… how do you know that?"

"Robyn told me."

Stephanie smiled a small, sardonic grin. It made Riley narrow her eyes, as an unsettling feeling formed in her stomach.

"Oh," Stephanie said, simply, and continued reading her magazine. Riley waited for her to say something else, and when she didn't, Riley couldn't resist the urge to rip the magazine away from her, tossing it behind her. She vaguely heard Bitters shout, "Ow!", but ignored it. Stephanie looked up at her sharply. "Yes, Riley?"

"Why did you ask out Carlos?" Riley snapped, and Stephanie shrugged.

"I like him," she said, offhandedly, crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair. "That's typically what you do if you like someone. You ask them out." Her tone seemed condescending, and it irritated her used-to-be friend.

"But Robyn likes him."

"So? That means nothing."

"Stephanie, let me explain something to you-" At this point, Stephanie had had enough of playing nice.

"No," she said abruptly, "let me explain something to _you_, Riley. See, I like Carlos." She stood up fluidly from her seat. "I mean, I really, _really_ like Carlos. Sure, he may not like me now, but trust me, that'll definitely change tonight." Residents in the lobby turned to look at the two girls as the atmosphere grew incredibly tense, and Stephanie took a step towards Riley that was intended to be threatening. Riley, however, just stood there, glaring at her. "And yes, I know Robyn likes him too, but honestly, do you really think she'll admit it? My guess is no.

"Now, I pride myself on taking advantage of opportunities when they present themselves to me, and I'm truly sorry if Robyn gets hurt while I'm trying to do that—wait, let's be honest here. No, I'm not sorry, because she deserves it. And while we're being honest, let's admit that Robyn and Carlos would _never_ work. They're too different. He's one of the _nicest_ guys I have ever met; Now, Robyn on the other hand… well… no offense to her or anything, but she's a complete and total **bitch**.

"Now, I don't blame her for acting the way she does. I mean, that's what happens to kids who grow up without a mom," Stephanie continued, with a pseudo-sympathetic voice. "However, I _refuse_ to let Carlos get sucked into her little 'hate-fest' she has going on every single day. I know, you know, and everyone else knows that if they got together, she would only break his heart, and he doesn't deserve that. He's too good for her, Riley, and you know it.

"So, here's what's going to happen; _I'm_ going to go get ready for my date, _you're_ going to **stay out of the way**, Carlos is going to fall in love with me—not _her_, but me—and we're going to live happily ever after while Robyn is miserable for the rest of her life because she's _finally_ going to lose the one guy who was willing to look past _all_ of her flaws, okay? See? Everyone wins. Except for Robyn, of course, but sacrifices must be made at some point, right?"

Riley's eyes were narrowed into slits, and her vision began to turn red, like the angry flush spread across her cheeks. Her fingers were itching to make a move, to knock Stephanie off of her high horse.

But before she could, an arm slid around her shoulders, and James appeared next to her.

"Hello, ladies," he said smoothly, flashing Riley a charming smile, which dissolved instantly at the fuming look she sent him. He quickly removed his arm from her. "Uh, okay! So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Riley here was just giving me advice on what to wear for my date tonight," Stephanie answered, smiling at Riley, who sneered back.

"Ooh, who's it with?"

"Carlos." James blinked, and Stephanie grinned. "Well, I should really be going. See you later, Riley!" With a flip of her hair, Stephanie turned around and began walking towards the elevators.

"Her and Carlos? When did that happen?" James questioned, casually slipping his arm back around Riley's shoulders. He was delighted to see he was not met with resistance.

"James, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"We're going on a date. Meet me down here at six."

"Sounds goo—_What_?" James gawked at the girl, who said nothing, and just walked away. He stared after her with round eyes, before he outstretched his arms towards the sky, and falling to his knees.

"Yes! YES!"

He quickly jumped back up and fixed his collar, smirking.

"I am _good_."

**XOXOXOXOX**

The blonde gazed at the floor with a bored look on his face, absentmindedly chewing a pink piece of gum while leaning against the wall, trying his best to look like he didn't give a shit.

His fingers drummed against the wall to the beat of a random tune, before a girl walked by him wearing a Maroon 5 shirt, and suddenly, 'Harder to Breathe', one of the first songs he learned on guitar, became stuck in his head, and his fingers began beating lightly on the wall to the song.

Dressed in a gray, long-sleeved button-up shirt, in which the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, black jeans and black converse, Kendall was _not _looking forward to this date. Would you if your date hated your guts and would probably try to find a way to kill you tonight? No, no, you would not be _jumping with freaking joy_, unless you were a**major** masochist. Which Kendall totally **was not.**

He wanted to blame Riley. It was her fault he was going on this stupid date in the first place. However, Kendall knew he had no one to truly blame but himself.

If only he hadn't gone back for to ask her for help with the camera. If he'd just found another one. If only he'd left her stumbling around her apartment, none of this would've ever happ—

No.

He couldn't have just left disoriented and tripping over her own two feet. He couldn't do that morally, even if she would've done it in a heartbeat if it had been him.

What he should've done was tell Robyn and Jo what happened the next day, so they could all talk about it. Instead, he kept it a secret, and look what happened; it all blew up in his face, he may lose his girlfriend, and he was going on a date with a girl who hated him. Not to mention, she was Carlos' crush.

Things had been tense between the two the entire day. It got so bad that Carlos left and went to the pool instead, leaving Kendall to wallow in self-pity. He felt terrible about what happened, but wasn't quite sure how to approach Carlos and talk about it.

Speaking of Carlos, was that him with… _Stephanie_?

Kendall stared at his friend who was walking towards the door to leave the hotel, and sure enough, Stephanie was by his side, clutching onto his arm and smiling brightly at him. Carlos smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I know this little café near here called Belinda's! We could go there!"

"Yeah, sure." Stephanie squealed, and pulled on his arm, rushing them out the door. Kendall blinked. What the hell?

"Ew. I'm about to barf."

He turned to the snide voice and saw Riley standing there, watching the couple leave with a heated look on her face. He was just about to ask what she was doing there, when the elevator doors opened, and James stepped out of it.

"Hey, dude," he said, grinning at Kendall, when Riley suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Finally. Hurry up, we've got to get to Belinda's," she said, and she began yanking him towards the door. Kendall watched them leave with disbelief.

Seriously? Was everyone going to Belinda's tonight?

**XOXOXOXOX**

With Katie hustling people at the pool and Mrs. Knight attempting to stop her, Logan was left alone in the apartment. He looked around the room, sighed, and muttered, "I need a life…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Maroon 5, huh?"

The new voice informed Kendall that his fingers were still tapping to the beat of the song, and he paused his hand, turning his head to look to his right.

His jaw nearly dropped.

"I'm proud, Blondie," Robyn said, brushing back a few loose curls that fell from her half-ponytail. "Maybe you don't suck as much as I thought you do." Kendall attempted to speak, but found he couldn't.

Donned in the peach, spaghetti-strapped sundress and tan wedges, she did look very good. The dress's shade complimented her lightly tanned skin, and her shoes brought the look together. A necklace made of wooden beads lay around her neck, and was paired with a matching bracelet. Her hair had been tamed, and was slightly less curly than what it usually was. The dark curls had been pulled back into a half ponytail, leaving only a few strands to dangle around her face.

She looked vastly different from what she usually looked like. It didn't even compare to what she wore at the dance. She looked… _soft._

And before Kendall could help himself, he blurted out, "Um, you look really nice." He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity, and Robyn halted at his comment. Kendall quickly tried to change the subject.

"Uh, so, you like Maroon 5, huh?" Robyn gave him a suspicious look, seemingly sensing what he was doing.

"Yeah, I do…" It became silent and tense between the two, before Robyn broke it. "And, uh, I guess you don't look that bad either. I suppose you _could_ look worse." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks." Robyn smirked at him as the tension slowly disappeared.

"So, where are we going?" she questioned, and Kendall opened his mouth to answer her, but froze.

"…" Robyn raised an eyebrow.

"You _did _make a reservation somewhere or had a place in mind for us to go, didn't you?"

"… Psh, _yeah_. Of course I did."

Actually, he was too busy writing his last will and testament.

"Then by all means, Blondie, let's go," Robyn said, marching towards the door. "Don't waste my time."

"Yeah, right…" He stood there, shuffling awkwardly, and Robyn gave him a deadpanned look.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"Typical," Robyn scoffed, and Kendall frowned.

"Uh, we could go to… Belinda's?" She nodded curtly and began walking towards the door, but stopped when she noticed Kendall wasn't following. She turned to the boy, who had a troubled look on his face.

"Well? Are we going? I want to make this as short as possible." He said nothing, and she rolled her eyes, storming towards him. "Hey, Blondie. What's your deal? Move your ass already, let's go. What, did someone shove a stick up your ass or somethi-"

"Can we at least try to get through the night without fighting?"

**Translation: Can you please let me keep whatever dignity and pride I have left and try **_**not**_** to kill me tonight?**

Robyn's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" she asked, blankly, and Kendall sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking up at her with a surprisingly pleading expression.

"Look, I know we don't get along-"

"Obviously." He shot her an annoyed look.

"But can we at least try to make this night as painless as possible?" Robyn was quiet for several moments, before she sighed.

"Fine, I'll be nice. But only for tonight. Tomorrow, we go right back to hating each other. Deal?" She held out her hand, and Kendall smiled, shaking it.

"Deal."

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I think those giant caterpillars on your face are sending you the wrong message, because it's totally YOUR FAULT we're on this stupid date."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, YOUR FAULT!"

"How the hell is it my fault? And don't talk about my eyebrows! You **know** they're a sensitive subject!"

Mike Edwards took a deep breath as he stopped at a red light, and glanced at the bickering couple in the backseat of the taxi. Of course he just _had_ to pick them up. Out of all the other couples standing on the curb waiting for a taxi, he got _them_.

They looked harmless enough at first. She was standing a good foot away from him, playing with the hem of her dress and brushing back some curls from her face. He had his hands in his pockets, and his eyes were staring at the ground. Both had uncertain expressions, and the girl looked like she was about to turn around and walk right back into the hotel, leaving him by himself as she changed her mind. Mike decided to save the young couple, since the date looked like it was about to end before it even began.

Obviously, that was a mistake. As soon as they got into the taxi and he began driving towards the address the girl had given him (after she had to look it up on her phone since the boy had no idea where Belinda's was) the boy remarked that someone named "Logan" must be really lonely.

_"What do you mean?"_

_ "Well, Carlos and Stephanie are going to Belinda's, and so are James and Riley. Logan's the only one left."_

The girl went quiet at the mention of the names, and Mike guessed that one of them must've gotten to her for some reason. The boy sensed this, and was about to do damage control, when the girl said, quietly so Mike wouldn't hear, but he did anyways:

_"Well, he wouldn't be alone if you didn't kiss me in the first place."_

This triggered a fight between the two, and now, they were screaming back and forth at each other, and Mike only hoped he reached Belinda's before the backseat turned into a crime scene.

"God, you're so damn careless, Kendall!"

"It's not my fault, Robyn! It was an accident!"

"And how the hell could you tell Jo? Now everyone knows!"

"Oh, well EXCUSE ME for trying to have an honest relationship!"

"There's nothing HONEST about kissing someone who ISN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND while she's UNCONSCIOUS! Now EVERYONE knows! Bitters knows, Logan knows, Riley knows, James knows, Carlos kn-"

The girl, who Mike now came to recognize as Robyn, paused at the last name, and through the rearview mirror, he saw her suddenly turn away from the boy, Kendall, and look out the window with a miffed expression. The mention of the name also caused Kendall to acquire a guilty appearance.

Now, to understand why Mike hadn't crashed his taxi, you only need to know one thing; Mike loved puzzles. That, and his wife loved drama movies, and loved making Mike sit through them even more.

Okay, so this Robyn girl was obviously very displeased. She didn't want this date, and Kendall didn't either. Mike wasn't sure exactly why they were going on a date in the first place, but apparently, it had to do with the fact that they'd accidentally kissed while Robyn was unconscious.

They'd tried to hide it and keep it a secret, but eventually, Kendall told his girlfriend (or boyfriend? With a name like Jo, it was kind of hard to tell. Whatever, they were in L.A. and it was 2010. He didn't judge.), who probably exploded and told everyone what happened.

And now, the two found themselves on a date for some unknown reason—Mike dug through the plots and characters of the various drama movies he'd seen, and deduced that it had to do with the girl's quirky best friend who set them up to see if there was any chemistry between the two.

The easiest piece of this puzzle was this Carlos boy. He must've been very close to Kendall, who else he wouldn't have cared when Robyn mentioned it. He and the girl must be close to. Possibly—Mike glanced at Robyn, who was still staring out the window with a sad look—he and the girl were dating, or had some sort of special relationship. While both Kendall and Robyn were angry about the date, they were even more torn up about Carlos. This date was probably hurting him more than it was them.

"But it's not like he would care," Robyn muttered softly. "He's on a date with Stephanie."

Ooh, a twist! It seemed that Carlos was currently on a date with another girl! It probably didn't mean anything if he and Robyn were as close as Mike thought they were, but it was obviously eating the girl up inside. Kendall said nothing, and just stared at the floor of the taxi.

Mike cursed every drama movie he knew as he pulled in front of the café. Kendall practically leapt out of the car, and handed Mike the money, muttering, "Thanks." Robyn got out and closed the door, before swiftly walking into the café alone. Kendall scowled at her retreating back and followed her. Mike chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Oh, to be young and in love.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_He didn't care if murdering the girl your best friend likes was going against bro code. If Kendall survived the night, he was going to absolutely, positively __**kill**__ Riley._

After surviving the taxi ride from Hell, Kendall walked into the café, and was immediately smacked in the face with red and pink streamers hanging down from a heart on the ceiling. He swatted them out of his way and looked around. Aside from the heart, there were other numerous amorous decorations found; cupids, roses, found Robyn seated at a booth in the back, far left corner of the café. He took a slow, deep breath, and walked calmly towards the brunette. She didn't even give him a glance as he slid into the seat across from her.

Awkward silence.

Robyn flipped through her menu, while Kendall stared at the table.

More awkward silence.

"… SO…"

Robyn shot him an uninterested look, and Kendall gave her a sheepish, nervous smile, one she didn't return. He coughed in an attempt to fill the silence, and she sighed.

"Welcome to Belinda's!" a voice suddenly chirped, and Kendall turned to look at the waitress who had appeared beside him. "My name is Kimberly, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes!" The red head gave Kendall a startled look at his exclamation, and Robyn rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, we definitely are."

"Uh, okay. What would you like?"

"A pepsi, a cheeseburger, and a small order of fries," Robyn answered, monotonously. Kimberly scribbled down her order, and turned to Kendall, who blinked at her. Did her eyelashes just flutter at him?

"Uh… I'll have the same…" Kimberly smiled.

"Coming right up." She sent him another flirty look as she walked away, and Kendall turned to Robyn, was playing with the pages of the menu.

Guess what happened? **Even. More. Awkward. Silence.**

Kendall sighed, and prepared for a night of disappointment.

**XOXOXOXOX**

James was trying his hardest tonight.

He didn't look at any other girls. Hell, he didn't even flirt with the waitress! He complimented his date, and tried to engage her in actual conversation. He was_ really trying._

"So, um, how has your day been, Riley?" he asked. The girl didn't answer him.

She was too busy staring at the couple across the room with giant binoculars. _Seriously._

She growled when she saw Stephanie laugh and touch Carlos' arm, but she snickered at his expression. The poor boy just looked uncomfortable.

"James, have you seen Kendall and Robyn yet?"

"Um, they're over there," her date answered, pointing to the right.

"Thanks." He beamed to himself for helping her, but it slowly slipped form his face when she began ignoring him and instead turned to stare at the other couple with her totally unnoticeable binoculars. Robyn and Kendall were silent, not saying anything to each other.

"Um, mademoiselle?" Riley swerved to look at the person who spoke, and found herself zoomed in on someone's nose, a thick moustache lying below it.

"Oh my God, it's the moustache monster!" she screeched below she could help herself. James snorted, and tried his best to hide his laughter, as various couples turned to look at them. Robyn smacked her forward, and Kendall smirked. "Don't eat me, please!"

Riley lowered the binoculars and saw the 'moustache monster' was in fact a balding man who made up for his hair loss with his giant moustache. His cheeks were tinted red with anger, and she smiled sheepishly. "Eh heh heh… sorry…"

"Mademoiselle-"

"Wait, you're French? This place is French? What the hell? _Brenda___is an American name."

"It was ze name of me mozer. She was American. Now-"

"Your _what_?"

"Me mozer. Miss, I need-"

"OH! Oh, you mean your mother! Okay, I gotcha!" He shot her a blank look.

"_Oui_.Now, mademoiselle, I'm going to need to ask you please put away your binoculars."

"What? Why?"

"You are starting to creep out some of ze ozer customers."

"So? That's their problem!"

"Mademoiselle, please-"

"No!"

Robyn sighed and rolled her eyes, muttering, "Crazy bitch…" Kendall chuckled.

"How did you two become friends?" Robyn snorted.

"We were kinda just… thrown together." Kendall raised an eyebrow, knowing she wasn't telling the complete truth, but said nothing about it. "What about you? How'd you meet the guys?" Kendall shrugged.

"Pee Wee hockey team." Robyn nodded, and the tense atmosphere melted away. For now.

Meanwhile…

Riley pouted as she stared down at her sandwich. The man had taken her binoculars, and said she could have them back when they were about to leave. James was partially happy; maybe now they could actually talk.

"So," James began, using his 'smooth' voice, "Riley. What kind of music do you like?"

"…"

James sighed at Riley's back, since she was too busy turning around in her seat and glaring at Carlos and Stephanie.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"So, how long have you been playing guitar?"

"About eight years. Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah."

"Did Gustavo teach you?"

"If by 'teach' you mean threaten to slam my fingers in the piano lid if I didn't get each and every note right, then yes." Kendall laughed.

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was one and a half." Kendall's eyebrows shot up, and Robyn smiled, nodding. "Yep. Ever since I could walk, I've been dancing."

"Really?"

"Mmhm," Robyn said, picking up a French fry and eating it.

"Did you take lessons?"

"Yeah, for a while. Until I got kicked out of them."

"Why?"

"I'm not really the type to follow instructions and do as other people say, if you haven't noticed."

"Trust me; I've noticed." He playfully protested as she threw a fry in his direction, and he swatted it away.

"_Anyways_, Mrs. Lee finally had enough of my backtalk, and kicked me out. Personally, I think it was the best decision she ever made. I hated that bitch. Now, enough about me. What about you, Blondie?"

"What about me?"

"Did you take lessons for your _heavenly_ voice?"

"I don't appreciate your sarcastic tone."

"Me? Sarcastic? _Never_."

She laughed at his deadpanned face, and he eventually smiled.

**XOXOXOXOX**

She was laughing. He was smiling. _They were having a good time._

This was **not** supposed to happen.

Stephanie continued to talk about… _something_ (frankly, Carlos didn't really know what she was saying anymore), but his eyes were focused on his two best friends were currently on a date together.

Each smile was like another stab to his heart.

Stephanie paused, and turned to look at what Carlos was staring at. Her eyes darkened when she saw it was Robyn, and turned back to Carlos. She smirked cruelly.

"Hey, Carlos, let's go say hi!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

If you had told Robyn six months ago that she would be going on a date with Kendall Knight and actually enjoy herself, she'd punch you. Hard.

And yet, here she was. On a date. With Kendall Knight. Actually enjoying herself.

Okay, so Kendall _was_ a cocky, arrogant bastard on a daily basis. Hell, their first dance lesson proved that:

_ "When you're done feeling up Logan, Robyn," Kendall started, smirking, "we're over here."_

With his sarcastic smirk that Robyn wanted to slap off every time she saw it and a mouth nearly as sharp as her own, it was clear to see why the brunette disliked him. Now, after actually sitting down with him and talking to him, Robyn had to admit that he was somewhat likeable.

He was still an asshole, but a _likeable_ asshole.

Not to mention that she'd learned so much about him in the past half hour: he joined the peewee hockey team when he was five, and that's how he met James, Carlos, and Logan; he's been singing ever since he could walk; he broke his leg by jumping off his roof due to a dare; he liked pizza, but hated mushrooms; his first kiss was with a girl named Lily Keebler in his first grade class—she'd kissed him on the playground, and he'd promptly blanched and called her an "ugly, stupid girl" before running away.

"So, you were an ass even back then, huh?"

"Shut up."

One thing Robyn had noticed, however, is that he never once mentioned his father. Thinking back, she realized that none of the pictures in his home included a man; they were all of him, his mother, or Katie.

"So, how long have you been playing guitar?" she asked, resting her head on her hand as she sipped on her milkshake.

"Since I was eight."

"Really? Who taught you?"

She raised an eyebrow when a flash of anger appeared in his eyes, darkening the color before it quickly returned to the normal green.

"My, uh… my dad."

Curiosity rose in her, as she tilted her head just

'… _He left.'_

And suddenly, Robyn saw Kendall a hell of a lot clearer than she did before.

Kendall had been abandoned. His father had walked out on his family. He left them. Much like Robyn's mother had done to her.

Kendall's hand began to squeeze tightly around his cup, the liquid slowly rising and nearly spilling over and Robyn bit her lip.

"… I'm sorry."

Kendall looked up at with surprise written all over his face, and his hand began to slowly release his cup.

"… It's okay."

Her face held no sympathy, but only understanding.

"No," she said, quietly, giving him a small, bitter smile. "No, it's not." Kendall stared at her long and hard for several moments with furrowed eyebrows.

_Now_ she decides to drop her hatred of him?

He felt as though he should say something, and nearly did, when she tears her gaze away from him and put it on something behind him. Kendall turned around and frowned.

Carlos and Stephanie.

"Hey, guys!" the brunette squealed, a wide smile on her face as she dragged her less enthusiastic-looking date towards them. Robyn tensed as they both approached the table.

"Uh, hi," Kendall said, uncertainly.

"Stop being so rude, Carlos!" Stephanie's eyes sparkled with a malicious intent as she turned them on Carlos. "Say hi!" Carlos stood there, hands hanging at his side and shuffling his feet as he stared at the ground. When Stephanie elbowed him, he finally looked up at Robyn, who immediately looked away and focused her attention on her plate.

'_Hmm, the design is really good. I wonder who designs it… Who the hell would want to design silverware when they got older anyways? "What do you wanna be, Tommy?", "I wanna be a silverware designer!"'_

"… Hey, Robyn."

'_Don't look… don't look… don't look…'_

She could feel his gaze on her, drilling into her skull, and she gripped the underside of her chair.

'_Don't look… don't l-'_

She spared a glance and immediately regretted it.

'_Jesus, I already felt like a horrible person. His stupid eyes aren't helping.'_

One of the things she liked about Carlos was his eyes, the chocolate brown color that lit up with excitement all the time. They were so expressive.

Now, they seemed bleak. Dreary. Sad.

'… _Dammit.'_

Robyn was thankful when Stephanie, deciding the pair had had enough torture for the day, finally grabbed Carlos' arm and began to pull him away, cheerily exclaiming, "See you guys later!"

She let go of the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, letting go of her chair as she closed her eyes. She could practically hear her heart thumping in her ears and she sighed.

"… Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

"No, I'm fine." Kendall frowned.

"… I'm sorry." Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him for a moment, before turning her head to look out the window, avoiding his considerate look.

"It's fine."

'_No,'_ a voice responded to her in her head._ 'No, it's not.'_

**XOXOXOXOX**

James was growing increasingly impatient.

He never prided himself on being a patient person. Patience got you nowhere. Patience held you back. James was a pusher. He pushed and pushed until he finally got what he wanted. However, when this technique failed to work numerous times to sweep Riley off her feet, James decided to give this whole patience thing a go.

And so far, he couldn't stand it.

"So, Riley, you're from New York, ri-"

"Shhh!"

An annoyed scowl made its way to his face as Riley held up a hand and shushed him, leaning farther over the back of the seat to hear what Kendall and Robyn were saying, and James narrowed his eyes.

This was getting him nowhere. Although her position did give him a nice view of her ass.

What? He was still a guy.

James sighed as Riley continued to ignore him, stabbing his fork at his food, which was a combination of lettuce, apples, and some weird looking meat called something in French that James couldn't pronounce. Honestly, it looked more like the staff just threw together random food and served it. He sighed again, settling his eyes on his so-called 'date'. He was surprised when he found her actually facing him, poking at her food like he'd been doing earlier. She gave it a disgusted look and slid her plate away from her.

"Ew," she said, before looking up at James, turning her blue eyes on him.

He'd never noticed before, but her eyes weren't simply blue. They were two stunningly different shades; the outer iris was a darker shade, before it lightened into a sky blue color as it neared the center of her eye. Bright blue specks were sprinkled along her irises.

James had always had a thing for blue eyes. The first girl he'd manage to charm (he was in kindergarten, she was in first grade. Yeah, she was an _older_ woman) had blue eyes. His first real girlfriend had blue eyes. His last girlfriend had blue eyes.

But Riley, by far, had the prettiest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"You have pretty eyes."

'_Smooth, James. __Smooth__.'_

Riley blinked her bright eyes at him at his statement, and James found himself flushing, fumbling with the sleeve of his white dress shirt. He wasn't alone; Riley's cheeks were beginning to turn red as well.

"I, uh-"

"That's probably the most honest thing you've ever said to me."

James wasn't sure how to respond, so he didn't. But he pretended not to notice the quickening of his heartbeat when she smiled at him.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Okay, so maybe Riley was acting just a _tad_ jerkish.

She finally gave James a chance, and was spending the night spying on Robyn and Kendall, and then Carlos and Stephanie. _Yes_, she was aware that she was ignoring James._ Yes_, she felt bad about it. _Yes_, she blushed and swooned just a little bit when he complimented her eyes.

Wait, what?

James was confusing. And Riley had never been good at figuring out puzzles. He acted arrogant one minute, shamelessly flirting with other girls right in front of her; then he was acting desperate, begging her for a chance after flirting shamelessly with aforementioned other girls; and then he was acting sincere and complimenting her eyes, giving her a small nervous smile that told her he had absolutely no idea what came over him, one that looked so out of place that Riley couldn't help but smile back.

But she had to worry about Robyn and Carlos. She had to worry about their future together. She had to worry about their happiness because God knows they didn't. It all came down to her, and she'd be damned if this night ended in a disaster and permanently halted their relationship before it even began.

Her obligation was partially due to her wanting of being able to tell Robyn "I told you so!" when—_if_—she and Carlos got together, and partially due to her responsibility as Robyn's friend. And if that didn't work, then maybe Robyn and Kendall would get together!

Either way, Robyn would end up with one of them. And finally be happy.

It was this thought that made her tear her eyes away from James and begin to turn around once more. A hand on hers stopped her, and James frowned at her.

"Do you really even want to be here?"

"What?"

"Do you really even want to be here, on a date, with me?" She gave him a confused look.

"Of course I do."

"Because you're not acting like it." Riley sighed.

"Look, Robyn-"

"This isn't about Robyn," James cut in. "This was supposed to be about you and me."

"James-" The grip on her hand tightened, and she glanced down at the table, before meeting James' hazel eyes, which were staring into hers.

"Let Robyn make her own decisions. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Riley ducked her head and closed her eyes, releasing a deep breath. She suddenly felt entirely too hot and she shook her head.

"No… no, she can't." James didn't say anything for a moment, his hand still holding hers. He narrowed his eyes at her, and opened his mouth to question what she meant, but suddenly, Riley jerked her hand back.

"I… I need some air…"

And that's when it happened. If only she'd seen the waiter coming her way. _Of only._

As soon as she stood up, her back collided the tray the waiter was holding. Said waiter flew back and crashed into Carlos' and Stephanie's table, the food he was carrying flying into the air. Robyn gaped at the scene, but gave a satisfied smirk as one cupcake landed straight on Stephanie's head. She shrieked and jumped, bumping into yet another waiter, who fell back into the line of waiters following. Like the domino effect, each one fell back into the other until the whole line was down. However, all food they were carrying was tossed into the air, and everyone in the restaurant seemed to wait with baited breath. When the food fell…

Well, to put it simply, all hell broke loose.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pierre fell to his knees as the front part of his beloved restaurant collapsed. He spotted the brunette responsible, and began shouting at her angrily in French, waving his fist at her. Two policemen grabbed him and restrained him from actually taking action, as Riley grinned.

"Eh heh heh," she chuckled nervously, waving a hand at him. "Sorry about that, govna! My bad! Pip, pip, cheerio! See ya, Brit!" Her words only brought on another round of vicious French curses and a shout of, "I'M FRENCH!" Riley ignored him and instead hummed happily to herself. A scoff came from her right, as well as a twitch.

"You're such a dumbass." Riley pouted at her best friend, who she was basically dragging, her arm around the girl's shoulders and vice-versa.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone who pulled you from a collapsing building," she said in a sing-song voice, and Robyn rolled her eyes.

"My hero." Riley flashed her a wide grin, while Robyn stumbled along in her heels, wincing as she put pressure on her hurt ankle.

Someone cleared their throat, and Robyn and Riley paused, turning around to see James standing there. He smiled at both of them. "Hello, ladies."

"Ken," Robyn greeted, smirking at his indignant look. He refused to reply to her and instead turned to Riley.

"Ah, I was hoping we could speak… alone…" He gave Robyn a pointed look, one she returned with a blank one. _'…He can't be serious.'_

"Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me right now?"

"Uh, no. No, I am not." Robyn scowled at him.

"Fine. I'll just go limp off somewhere," she said, pushing away from Riley and attempting to balance. "Don't worry about me or my _possibly broken ankle_. I'll be okay!" When she saw that neither was going to make a move to help her, she rolled her eyes and began to hobble away.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Riley called after her. Robyn flipped her off as she stumbled towards the curb, cringing all the way. She finally made it and plopped down, stretching out her legs and wincing in pain. Her ankle was starting to look purple and bruised, and she was sure it swelled a little. She sighed and removed her shoes, before placing them next to her on the street. She placed her head in her hands, sighing.

Sweet Jesus, all she wanted was to get through her stupid date as painless as possible.

But _no_. She just _had_ to hurt herself. Of course.

She undid her half ponytail so she could properly run a hand through her curls, sighing once again. Robyn shivered as a chill was sent through her courtesy of the wind. Great. Just freaking fantastic. She was stranded, cold, and God, her ankle was killing her. All she wanted to do was get a cab and _go home._

A shadow fell over her, and she looked up. _'… Shit.'_

"Robyn?"

"… Hi, Carlos."

Carlos raised his eyebrows at the sight of her ankle.

"Woah, what happened?"

"… I slipped."

"Do you need help getting home?"

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to… wait for a cab…" She gestured towards the street, and Carlos frowned.

"Why do that? I can take you home!"

"No, really, that's not-" She stopped when Carlos grabbed her and helped her stand. She clasped her shoes in one hand as she began to object. "Carlos, it's fine. I can just-" She blinked when he suddenly stooped down in front of her.

"Get on."

"… Excuse me?"

"Get on," Carlos repeated. Robyn glanced at the street. _'Where the hell are all the cabs?'_ She could practically hear Riley in her head, snapping at her, "THERE ARE NO CABS! IT'S A SIGN THAT YOU TWO ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHA FOREVAAAA! GO WITH IT!"

… Well, she supposed she really didn't have a choice. It had absolutely nothing to do with the quickening of her heart race. _Nothing at all._

She placed her hands on his shoulders and climbed awkwardly on his back. She clutched wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up, grasping her legs that were hanging on either side of them. Robyn averted her eyes away from the boy, even though he couldn't see her, as a small blush appeared on her face. Her skin instantly felt warmer at his touch, heating up, and several shocks were sent through her.

"Ready?" Carlos asked. Robyn sighed and placed her cheek on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Great! So, which way is the Palm Woods?" Robyn twitched.

"Four blocks to the right, Carlos."

"Okay then!"

Robyn gave a small smile as Carlos began to walk.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The streets of L.A. were barren until they passed a McDonalds. And suddenly, the city lit up with lights and people and _life._ Cars were rushing by, people were walking, talking, messing around, buildings were lighting up. It's as if someone had just switched up the 'on/off' switch of Los Angeles. Robyn caught part of a conversation between two women, one of them talking about a major power outage. Robyn wondered vaguely if that was the reason why the street had been so empty, but her thoughts were interrupted by Carlos.

His eyes had gone wide as they entered the bright scene, the lights reflecting off his brown irises, lighting them up. A look of awe covered his face as he gaped at all the lights, nearly bumping into people because of his lack of attention. Robyn chuckled.

"If you like this, you should see New York," she remarked, and Carlos turned his head towards her, glancing at her.

"I've never seen L.A. at night."

"Really?" she asked. "You guys have been here for, what, six months? And you've never seen it at night?" Carlos shook his head, and Robyn 'hmmed'. "You've been missing out."

"Obviously," Carlos said, nodding. He accidentally ran into a man and stumbled off to the side. Robyn's ankle hit the nearby wall and she let out a small sound of pain. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," Robyn said, as Carlos continued walking.

"So, how'd you hurt your ankle, anyways?" Robyn sighed, shaking her head.

_Robyn shouted as she was pushed around by the crowd that was stampeding towards the door. She was lucky that no food had fallen onto her, but after that, everyone absolutely freaked out and began running every which way. They were packed so tightly against the door that she was pretty sure she saw a crack appear._ _She __had__ been clutching onto Kendall's shirt as he was pushing his way through the crowd so they could get out, but soon let go and lost sight of him._

_ One misplaced step sent her shrieking as she fell towards the ground, twisting her ankle. Her should was hit roughly by the rampaging people and she crawled underneath a nearby booth, bending her legs at an awkward, painful angle, but it was the only way to fit. She took a staggering breath as all the customers ran by her, shrieking and screaming and all Robyn wanted to do was shout, "Oh, COME ON! It's FOOD!"_

_She forced herself to take a deep breath as a headache set in, and she grabbed her head, rubbing her temples._

_**'Breathe. Just breathe. It's okay. You can get out once they all finally clear out. BREATHE.'**_

___"Robyn? Robyn, is that you?" she vaguely heard a familiar voice call out. "Robyn?" The voice sounded closer, and she heard the boy curse, "Shit," before a hand grabbed hers and she was pulled out from underneath the booth and dragged towards the door. She grabbed the black sleeve of a boy as he began pushing his way out of the crowd, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other waving in front of them and shoving people out of the way, muttering apologies._

_ "C… Ca…"_

_ "Don't worry, Robyn. It's okay. It'll be okay."_

_ "… Carlos…"_

_ Kendall paused for a brief second, looking down at the delirious girl. He wasn't sure what to feel at the moment, to be honest. Hell, he was surprised that he didn't know._

_ But he pushed it out of his mind and pressed forward._

"I slipped," Robyn said, and Carlos nodded. They continued in silence and Robyn commended his ability to keep in the question that she knew was in his mind until they made it to the Palm Woods. Bitters raised an eyebrow as they entered.

"Geez, what happened to you two?" Carlos smiled brightly.

"Minor accident, no biggie." Bitters scoffed and Robyn rolled her eyes, hiding her smile as they went into the elevator.

"You know you can put me down now, right?"

"I know," Carlos chirped, happily. Robyn bit her lip. "So, uh, did you enjoy your date with Kendall?"

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" Robyn was sure this conversation could wait until tomorrow. However, Carlos refused to drop it.

"Yeah," he answered, quietly. "Yeah, we do." Robyn sighed and pressed her cheek back against Carlos' shoulder, biting her lip.

"… Fine."

"Fine?"

"Nothing spectacular."

"…And?"

"And what?"

"Was Riley right? Do… do you like Kendall?"

"Do _you_ like _Stephanie_?" There was an edge to her voice that even surprised Robyn herself, and the elevator dinged, signaling her floor.

"Why does it matter?" Robyn shook her head.

"… It doesn't." She kicked her legs back and hit the ground, cringing with her foot hit the floor. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, shit, ow…" She stumbled over to her door and grabbed the knob. The quicker she got into her apartment, the quicker she could ice her ankle, take some Advil, and go to sleep. However, as soon as the door began to open, a hand shot out and shut it.

"Are you sure about that?" Her breath hitched in her throat as Carlos' voice seemed to deepen slightly, taking on a rougher tone that Robyn didn't even know the boy was capable of. Robyn was in no mood for games, and she turned around to tell him that, but faltered when she saw how close he was. She pressed herself flat against the door, trying to create some distance between the two as his eyes stared into hers. His expression was accusatory.

Robyn didn't like it.

"This can wait until tomorrow, Carlos." She grabbed the door knob and tried to open it, but Carlos just closed it again.

"No, it can't." She scowled at him, and harshly shoved his chest. He stumbled back against the other wall, looking at her with mild surprise.

"Why does it matter, Carlos? Huh?" she snapped at him. "Why does it matter what I think about Kendall, or Stephanie, or you? Why does it matter so much?" He stayed quiet for a moment, looking at the floor. "Exactly. It doesn't."

"But it does to me."

"But _why_?" He gave her a pointed look, one that only made her furrow her eyebrows in response. "You know what, fine. Don't answer me. Have a nice life with Stephanie." She turned around to open the door, but his voice stopped her.

"I don't like her."

"Why should I care?" she retorted, but instantly regretted it at his hurt look.

"You shouldn't, it's just…"

"Just _what_?"

"Just… just say _something_. Say _anything_, Robyn!" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, and spoke before she could think clearly.

"It doesn't matter if you like her or not, Carlos. What matters is that you went out with her! Why _her_ of all people? Why her?" _'Why someone I see every single day?'_

"I only agreed to go out with her because you were going out with Kendall!" Carlos protested.

"You agreed before I even told Kendall I'd go out with him!" He froze.

"… What?"

"Yeah! You said yes before I even called Kendall and agreed!"

"… But… But Stephanie told me you already told him yes."

"Well then she lied, because I didn't! Hell, Carlos, I only called Kendall back after you told Stephanie yes!"

Shit.

Carlos' head snapped up at her words, and Robyn's eyes widened as she realized she just said.

"…Wait, what?"

"Nothing!"

"You only said yes… because I did?"

"… I need to go."

She yanked open the door and ran inside her apartment before he had the chance to do anything.

Robyn pressed her back against the door, suddenly feeling out of breath. She was relieved beyond belief when she finally heard Carlos walk away, and she squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head incessantly as she slid down the door to sit on the floor.

_ 'Shit… shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.'_

Note to self: she was going to kill Riley.

**XOXOXOXOX**

** AND BAM!**

** It's so rushed. I'm sorry. I wanted to get it out.**

** It wasn't supposed to end like this, just sayin'. It was supposed to be a cute, fluffy ending. Meh, that'll come later! :D**


End file.
